The Legend of Zelda The Path of Dreams
by Khay-Lis
Summary: Link, jeune écuyer de la Citadelle, chérit le souhait de devenir un fier soldat qui protègera la paix en Hyrule. Mais, il se rendra bien vite compte que le chemin menant aux rêves peut réserver bien des surprises... en bien ou en mal.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un Rêve, Une Légende

Premier Chapitre d'une Fanfiction originale basée sur la série "The Legend of Zelda" !

Ce chapitre est un peu une sorte d'introduction à cette histoire ! En espérant que vous saurez l'apprécier !

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : Un Rêve, Une Légende<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Il y a bien longtemps, trois déesses descendirent du ciel sur l'amas chaotique qu'allait devenir Hyrule. Din, déesse de la Force, créa la terre.<em>

_Nayru, déesse de la sagesse, mit de l'ordre dans ce monde chaotique et créa les lois sacrées d'Hyrule. Farore, déesse du courage, donna la vie à tous ceux qui protégeraient les lois d'Hyrule._

_Lorsqu'elles quittèrent ces terres pour s'en retourner vers les cieux, elles y abandonnèrent une relique sacrée : La Triforce."_

Le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez grâce à ses quelques premiers rayons de lumière, là-bas, sur l'horizon lointain des Bois Perdus que l'on distinguait bien trop peu pour juger de leur étendue. La noirceur de la nuit cédait sa place à l'aurore, dont la rumeur était non seulement colportée par l'astre du jour apparaissant, mais aussi par la douceur d'une brise légère s'étendant dans les plaines. Le Château d'Hyrule était recouvert d'un halot d'or qui tendait à lui offrir une parure des plus nobles, à l'image même du peuple des Hyliens qui avait, autrefois, fédéré les peuples de cet immense royaume afin de veiller à ce que la paix règne. Quelques gardes effectuaient leur ronde habituelle, se déplaçant sur les remparts, tandis que bon nombre de gens dans la Citadelle d'en dessous, semblaient encore plongés dans un sommeil profond. Quand bien même le jour se levait, il était encore bien tôt pour songer à s'adonner aux taches quotidiennes : ces dernières ne tarderaient pas à venir quoi qu'il en fût.

- Ce récit m'a été raconté je ne sais combien de fois !

La voix d'un jeune homme perça le silence de cette matinée naissante, tandis que la silhouette la plus massive des deux se prenait à afficher un sourire amusé quant aux paroles du plus jeune.

- On ne l'entend jamais assez, mon garçon, il n'a de cesse de nous rappeler ce que nous devons aux déesses !

- La Triforce ?

- C'est exact.

Les yeux bleus de Link se posèrent sur son mentor. Ce dernier semblait avoir perdu son regard dans le lointain pour scruter des rêves qu'il chérissait depuis des années et des années. Il n'avait d'ailleurs eu de cesse que de rappeler ce principe de suivre ses rêves à ses hommes durant toute sa carrière en tant que Général de l'Armée. C'était un homme imposant, à la parole sans appel, aux décisions justes et à la carrure des plus impressionnantes. Du point de vue de son jeune élève d'à peine dix-sept années, il paraissait être un géant qu'aucun danger ne saurait faire ployer. Les ennemis reculaient devant lui, le Roi lui-même semblait être fier de le compter parmi ses plus fidèles conseillers. Cette montagne de muscles à la chevelure rousse nouée sévèrement, au visage dur, aux yeux rougeoyants et à la peau basanée détruisait quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin et ne tolérait pas que ses ennemis portent atteinte à ces terres. Il était un épéiste exceptionnel et se trouvait être l'un des instructeurs les plus prisés de la Cité.

Un seul enfant avait eu le privilège de se retrouver sous son aile : Link. Alors à peine plus haut que trois pommes, le petit garçon qu'il avait été avait su, par le plus étrange des hasards, attirer l'attention d'un homme tel que le Général. Le garçon prenait cette force de la nature pour modèle dans ses enseignements sur l'honneur, la discipline et le courage. Autant de valeurs qui lui furent inculquées dès lors afin qu'il se montrât digne de servir la famille royale d'Hyrule.

- Votre but est-il toujours de retrouver la Triforce ? Demanda Link en suivant le regard que portait son mentor sur le ciel teinté de couleurs pastel.

- Mon but est de servir le Roi… Répondit le colosse. La Triforce n'est qu'une légende lointaine qui aura bercé ma vie, semble-t-il.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous l'obtenir ?

La question de Link céda place à un lourd silence. Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux : avait-il commis une erreur en lui posant une telle question ? Après tout, ne s'agissait-il pas des pensées les plus intimes de son interlocuteur ? Ce dernier sembla renforcer son air pensif, serrant son poing avant de laisser échapper un soupir entre ses lèvres. Son élève afficha une mine attristée : il n'avait jamais voulu raviver de douloureux souvenirs… Il se sentait idiot d'avoir été aussi indiscret et s'apprêtait à demander à être pardonné lorsque son aîné se pencha subitement dans sa direction, le faisant sursauter avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui murmurer quelques phrases qu'il s'empressa d'écouter avec attention :

- J'ai suffisamment confiance en toi pour savoir que tu ne le répèteras à personne, Link… Murmura le général. On raconte que la Triforce est capable de réaliser les vœux de celui qui la possède…

Link se contenta de hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien compris, n'osant cependant pas en demander davantage par crainte d'offenser l'homme qui venait de lui confier une telle chose. Il garda simplement le silence, faisant mine de réfléchir à son tour, bien qu'il ne sut pas bien à quoi aurait pu lui servir la relique sacrée : il n'avait, pour sa part, aucun besoin matériel, ou quoi que ce fût, à demander. Rien de bien concret en tout cas ! Son rêve de jeune bretteur se limitait à devenir un chevalier hardi capable de défendre le royaume et de combattre aux côtés de son supérieur hiérarchique afin que ce dernier soit fier de ses prouesses martiales. Son petit monde gravitait autour de la Citadelle d'Hyrule et de ses vaillants soldats. D'ailleurs, il serait probablement en retard pour effectuer ses corvées s'il ne se décidait pas à quitter la contemplation de l'aube.

A peine y eut-il pensé qu'il se mit instantanément debout, s'étirant paresseusement alors qu'un sourire venait se dessiner sur lèvres lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à son compagnon d'observation :

- Il me faut vous laisser, Impa serait furieuse d'apprendre mon retard !

- Va donc, va donc ! Répondit son interlocuteur en agitant la main pour l'inciter à partir sans trop tarder. Tache simplement d'être présent pour notre entraînement !

Ravi de s'entendre rappeler à l'ordre en ce qui concernait le maniement de l'épée, Link hocha la tête une fois de plus avant de se diriger rapidement vers les escaliers qui menaient à la Cité :

- Je serai présent, Seigneur Ganondorf !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Stigmate des Déesses

Deuxième Chapitre de l'aventure !

Que de mystères ! **'_'  
><strong>

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : Le Stigmate des Déesses<strong>

* * *

><p>La vie à la caserne n'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir : il suffisait de rencontrer Impa pour se dire que rester couché en feignant un bon rhume était une chose à ne pas négliger. Link ne sut jamais si les corvées de nettoyage des chambres avaient duré des heures ou bien des minutes, mais s'entendre hurler des ordres n'avait pas été de tout repos. D'après le capitaine de la section Nord de la Cité, l'hygiène était primordiale pour la survie des troupes ! Aucun des autres n'ayant accepté de se porter volontaire, seul le jeune homme avait eu le courage de devenir la proie des recommandations répétitives de la Sheikah. Les gens de ce peuple ne lésinaient jamais sur ce genre de manœuvres pour endurcir les leurs. Il s'agissait des gardiens les plus proches de la famille royale, de leurs plus fervents espions et de leurs protecteurs les plus redoutables ! Les traits d'Impa ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux d'un Hylien, oreilles pointues comprises. La différence était néanmoins frappante par la présente de nombreux tatouages attestant de son appartenance à cette tribu légendaire dont on parlait dans les plus merveilleux ouvrages d'aventure. Sculptée pour les combats rapides et précis, la jeune femme était dotée d'une musculature élancée, se tenant toujours droite, n'affichant presque jamais d'émotions à part quelques expressions qui avaient tendance à obliger les autres à ne surtout pas la contredire. Son caractère allait de paire avec cette impression de sévérité, de froideur : Ses désirs, si peu aient-ils pu être, étaient des ordres, et personne ne pouvait se vanter de savoir prendre de meilleures décisions qu'elle dans toute la troupe. Elle était le stratège préféré de Ganondorf, qui ne cessait de faire des efforts pour éviter de perdre patience en sa compagnie. Il était de coutume que tous deux eurent des accrochages, et cela, même durant les quelques manœuvres qu'ils avaient le plaisir de partager. En dehors de cela, leur alliance formait un élégant mélange de la force et de l'intelligence, qui, cumulées, étaient redoutables et redoutées.<p>

Link s'essuya le front d'un revers de la manche, lâchant un souffle alors qu'il se redressait enfin pour inspecter son propre travail : tout semblait en ordre, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car il n'envisageait pas une nouvelle heure passée, agenouillé au sol en s'entendant dire qu'il y avait encore une tâche là ou là. C'était sans compter la poussière qui l'avait fait éternuer durant quelques minutes et les constations compatissantes de ses amis au travers de la fenêtre. Ces derniers ne manquaient pas de se retirer lorsque l'ombre de la Sheika traînait dans les pattes de l'heureux élu du nettoyage… Leur faisant signe de s'éloigner, Link finit par rejoindre le capitaine afin de l'informer de la situation :

- Je viens de terminer…

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se dirigeant directement vers la salle en question afin de s'enquérir de cette petite révélation d'elle-même. Comme Link l'aurait parié, la voilà qui observait le moindre recoin, soucieuse d'une perfection qui faisait partie intégrante de sa personne. Impa était aussi séduisante que bonne combattante et son regard perçant semblait pouvoir envouter n'importe qui. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de porter des tenues de guerrière, et cela même lorsqu'elle se trouvait en phase de repos. Certains écuyers allaient jusqu'à dire qu'elle dormait en armure, c'était dire… Occupé à imaginer la scène, Link la suivit, sans intervenir cependant, pour lui signifier qu'il avait bel et bien tout nettoyé. C'eut été littéralement suicidaire de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire quelque-chose…

- Ce me semble correct, finit-elle par articuler en posant ses poings près de ses hanches.

Ce qui voulait dire, dans le langage de la guerrière : « Tout est parfait ! ». Un soupir de soulagement menaça de franchir le seuil des lèvres de Link, qui se ravisa au dernier moment, ne désirant pas lui donner l'opportunité de lui confier une autre tâche ménagère. Enfin allait-il pouvoir sortir de cet endroit pour rejoindre la cour et déployer son énergie à l'entraînement qui leur était donné ! C'était un fait, il était bien plus doué avec une épée qu'avec un balai, bien que s'étant déjà servi de cet objet dans le but de combattre quelques monstres invisibles lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. La vie à la caserne ne lui déplaisait pas, que du contraire. Et ce malgré les remontrances de la jeune femme qui le fixait désormais d'un air grave, sans dire un seul mot. Un sourire nerveux s'affichant sur ses lèvres, Link se tint bientôt droit comme un « i », pensant qu'il avait probablement oublié quelque-chose d'important finalement.

- Dois-je recommencer ? Interrogea-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Allons bon… Soupira l'aînée en secouant la tête.

Une question aussi idiote alors qu'elle venait de lui dire que tout allait bien aurait du valoir effectivement à ce garçon le droit de recommencer, mais elle ne poussa pas cette histoire aussi loin, dardant ses prunelles dorées sur lui. Link était mal à l'aise, attendant de savoir ce qui pouvait bien la préoccuper, et ne se rendit compte des faits qu'en posant ses yeux bleus sur ses mains. Elles n'étaient pas au mieux de leur état, surtout au vu des travaux qu'il venait d'effectuer… Il n'eut cependant aucun loisir de s'excuser puisque la Sheikah s'emparait déjà de sa main gauche, l'attirant à elle par la même occasion et en observant attentivement le dos. Link sut immédiatement ce qui la chiffonnait et ne tarda pas à lever le regard vers le sien, confus.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de cacher cette marque ? Chuchota-t-elle sèchement.

- Je…

- Personne ne l'a vue, réponds ? Coupa-t-elle en le secouant.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se dégagea vivement de cette étreinte pour dissimuler sa main dans le creux de sa paume droite :

- Personne ! J'ai enlevé mes gants, juste pour le ménage… Je vous ai promis de la garder cachée, je ne faillirai pas à une promesse !

- Ne prends pas ce secret à la légère, Link, reprit Impa, ce symbole est un stigmate que certaines légendes définissent comme maudit par les Déesses ! Personne ne doit le voir, ni en entendre parler, tu entends ? Pas même Ganondorf !

Surpris par cet élan de fureur non dissimulée, Link se contenta de baisser la tête, tentant d'échapper à ce regard qui captait trop bien ses émotions. Il libéra sa main gauche pour observer le symbole étrange qui y siégeait depuis toujours : faisait-il de lui une personne que la société Hylienne ne devait en aucun cas accepter ? Posséder une telle malédiction faisait-il de lui une exception ? Un paria ? Il n'osait y croire, car il s'agissait de quelque-chose dont il avait déjà entendu parler :

- Mais c'est le symbole de la Triforce, de l'objet que le Seigneur Ganondorf recherche depuis si longtemps… Pourquoi ne puis-je lui demander ce que signifie la présence de cette marque de naissance ?

- Les Gerudos sont parmi les plus superstitieux d'entre tous les peuples d'Hyrule, on ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait en apprenant une telle chose, répondit Impa presque immédiatement, ce serait lui offrir de l'espoir pour un mythe dont il ne trouvera jamais la trace.

Link semblait tout de même attristé par le fait de cacher une chose pareille à son mentor, pire, il avait l'impression de lui mentir et de briser son rêve… La promesse qu'il ne trahirait pas était un lourd fardeau à porter pour le jeune homme, et en particulier lorsque l'on savait combien son estime pour son guide était grande. Compatissante en le voyant détourner le regard d'elle, Impa posa une main sur son épaule :

- Lorsque tu seras prêt à être de taille à rivaliser avec lui, tu pourras le lui dire.

Les yeux de Link s'agrandirent face à une telle révélation : non de soulagement, mais de surprise. Que voulait-elle dire par-là ? Il s'apprêtait à lui demander plus d'explication lorsque l'un des écuyers se pencha par la fenêtre la plus proche, appelant d'une voix pressante :

- Link ! Sire Ganondorf te demande dans la cour, il dit que tu es encore en retard ! –Il sembla rougir de honte avant de poursuivre- Il a également dit que Dame Impa devait cesser d'importuner son élève avec ses principes de bonnes femmes…

- Que cet imbécile tienne sa langue dans sa bouche ! Gronda Impa en marchant sur le garçon qui n'eut pas à se faire prier pour disparaître de sa vue.

Observant la petite scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Link entreprit de remettre ses gants et de se diriger vers la sortie afin de rejoindre son lieu d'entraînement, trop content de se séparer de la présence oppressante de la Sheikah. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à passer la porte lorsque la voix de son interlocutrice résonna à travers la pièce :

- Link, tache de progresser rapidement !

C'était ma foi ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire depuis quelques années déjà, mais le ton employé ne manqua, une fois de plus, pas de le surprendre, ne lui arrachant qu'un bref hochement de tête avant qu'il ne franchît l'entrée. Il se sentait tout de suite mieux lorsqu'il ne ressentait pas le regard insistant de cette femme dans son dos. Elle était loin d'être méchante. Peut-être était-elle bien trop protectrice à son égard, bien que ne le ménageant pas ? Impa avait toujours eu ce comportement maternel et excessif envers lui, qui ne lui déplaisait pas au fond, mais qui avait toujours tendance à la pousser à exagérer ses recommandations.

Quoi qu'il en fût, les remontrances ne tarderaient pas à se manifester de nouveau lorsqu'il serait parvenu dans la cour centrale de la caserne, là où son mentor l'attendait de pied ferme.


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'Entraînement du Colosse

Troisième chapitre, le mystère s'épaissit !

Mais l'action est aussi au rendez-vous à la caserne de la Citadelle !**  
><strong>

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : L'Entraînement du Colosse<strong>

* * *

><p>- Ca fait environ une heure qu'il se trouve là-bas, le travail avec Impa était aussi difficile que ça ? Interrogea Vann en détaillant son compagnon de chambrée qui se préparait à la hâte.<p>

- Je m'estime heureux de ne pas avoir eu à tout refaire trois ou quatre fois ! S'exclama Link en ajustant son léger équipement.

Un rire amusé s'échappa des lèvres de son interlocuteur alors que ce dernier s'allongeait à l'envers sur son lit, les deux bras croisés derrière le crâne avec nonchalance. Vann n'était guère plus robuste que Link sur le point de la musculature et les deux garçons se valaient bien lorsqu'il s'agissait de compétences martiales. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval, avait la peau blanche comme de l'albâtre et des yeux verts qui trahissaient sans peine son tempérament fougueux et toujours prompt aux sourires et autres farces pour lesquels il était le spécialiste. Link et lui étaient devenus meilleurs amis très vite et avaient grandi ensemble, un peu comme deux frères, qui n'étaient pas liés par le sang, certes, mais qui possédaient cette fraternité si forte qui caractérisait un tel lien.

- Je vais venir voir comment tu t'en sors, aujourd'hui ! Promis, je te protègerai si jamais tu es fatigué ! Lança-t-il joyeusement en imitant le mouvement d'une épée à l'aide de son bras.

- J'ai une meilleure idée : écoute les reproches à ma place et je te remplacerai lorsque le temps de l'entraînement sera venu, ça te va ? Répliqua Link avec un sourire défiant.

- Tu te souviens du jour où je me suis endormi alors qu'Impa nous expliquait comment effectuer une bonne attaque tournoyante ?

- Je me souviens surtout du casque qu'elle t'a lancé dans le crâne !

- C'est pas drôle, ça faisait mal ! En plus, je suis devenu encore plus bête qu'avant !

Vann émit un nouveau rire à la suite de sa propre phrase, roulant sur son lit pour se hisser debout d'un bond agile, s'étirant jusqu'à faire craquer les os de ses épaules et de son cou avant d'ajouter :

- Alors, si je m'endors face aux remontrances du Seigneur Ganondorf, je vais probablement y risquer ma vie !

- Tu entrerais ainsi dans les archives de la Bibliothèque de la Citadelle ! Rit Link.

Adressant un dernier sourire à son ami, Link prit le chemin de la sortie pour traverser le couloir. Les odeurs des cuisines se faisaient déjà sentir alors que l'après-midi était loin de toucher à sa fin. Quel serait le plat qui leur serait servi ? A bien renifler, le poisson devait se trouver au menu du jour, et même les officiers se couvraient le nez lorsque le courant d'air qui sévissait transportait l'odeur plus ou moins infâme. Fronçant les narines, le jeune homme se dépêcha d'atteindre l'air libre où un soleil radieux semblait luire. C'était effectivement le cas, l'obligeant donc à poser sa main en visière afin de ne pas être trop aveuglé par les rayons auxquels il n'était plus habitué en ayant été contraint de rester enfermé toute la matinée.

Comme convenu, Ganondorf attendait. Son élève ne put s'empêcher de demeurer interdit lorsqu'il le vit enfin : l'homme imposant, autant par sa stature que par la largeur de ses muscles, l'impressionnait. Oh, il n'avait pas dans l'idée de devenir aussi costaud, Link n'ayant pas hérité d'une taille bien grande, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que personne ne devait surpasser ce Gerudo en termes de force. Sa nature même lui conférait cette apparence : les Gerudos étaient des gens du désert, des habitants que l'on connaissait pour leur réputation de voleurs, mais aussi comme de fiers guerriers. Paraissait-il que les mâles étaient forts rares au cœur de cette race habituée aux aléas des contrées les moins riches. Pour une raison que personne n'avait jamais sue, Ganondorf s'était détourné des siens afin de servir de son mieux la famille royale d'Hyrule. Si personne ne lui faisait confiance au début, il était indéniable qu'il avait su faire ses preuves au cours du temps, même si le chemin avait été très long avant que l'on cessât de le regarder avec méfiance et dégoût. En homme charismatique, il avait tout simplement su imposer sa présence et ses talents. Cela relevait d'un certain courage, du moins était-ce ce que Link pensait en se rappelant des longues conversations qu'ils avaient eu.

- Te voilà enfin ! S'impatienta le général en le fusillant du regard.

- Pardonnez-moi… J'étais…

- Oh, je sais très bien où tu étais ! Impa entendra parler de ma façon de penser concernant ses stupides concepts du mot « soldat ». Tu es ici pour manier une épée, non pour distraire les folies d'une femme !

Le menu du soir serait effectivement du poisson… Néanmoins, les disputes feraient probablement aussi partie du plat principal, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute désormais. Se saisissant de l'épée de bois avec laquelle il s'entraînerait cette fois, Link demeura immobile en attendant de recevoir les prochains ordres. Il était probablement un peu trop vieux pour manier ce jouet, mais il se garderait d'en faire la remarque à son supérieur.

- Voyons si tu as retenu la leçon de la dernière fois, enchaîna Ganondorf en se mettant en garde, la valeur d'un guerrier se mesure à son courage et à sa force. Deux talents qu'il te faudra conserver afin de parvenir à progresser vers l'objectif que tu t'es fixé : devenir un protecteur de la Citadelle d'Hyrule ! Si tu es prêt, je te laisse le soin d'attaquer le premier : commençons par un estoc !

Link ne savait depuis combien de temps ces entraînements duraient, ni même combien de fois il avait eu à répéter ces gestes basiques qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Cependant, avant de passer à une phase plus poussée, il se devait de n'aller pas trop vite et d'exécuter les ordres que l'on lui donnait. Prenant appui sur sa jambe droite pour se donner de l'élan, le voilà qui se déployait vers l'avant dans un mouvement des plus rapides, tendant son épée droit devant lui comme s'il eut besoin de transpercer un ennemi ! Ganondorf bondit en arrière lorsque le souffle de la lame en bois se fit sentir à quelques millimètres de lui, preuve que les mouvements étaient correctement effectués.

- Manier une épée requiert une capacité toute particulière à s'allier à elle, à l'utiliser pour faire corps avec sa lame, comme si ton bras devenait ton arme, expliqua le colosse en tapotant le pommeau de sa propre épée, une lame forgée dans un métal noir de toute beauté. A cette union, il te faudra faire preuve de ton agilité naturelle et les utiliser avec le plus de précision possible. Montre-moi donc les enchaînements qui t'ont été appris !

Comprenant qu'il ne s'agirait, pour cette fois, pas d'attaquer son mentor, Link se concentra pour se souvenir des divers mouvements qu'il se plaisait à assembler les uns avec les autres, à la recherche de nouvelles techniques qui viseraient à surprendre ses adversaires un jour. Pour l'heure, il se devait simplement de réitérer ce qu'il avait déjà appris à additionner. Chose qu'il fit, attaques verticales, horizontales et latérales devenant rapides et gracieuses pour quiconque contemplait ce petit spectacle. Ganondorf lui-même ne cessait de s'imaginer ce petit avec une véritable arme en main ! L'attaque tournoyante ne faisait pas sensation lorsqu'elle était exécutée, mais avoir le plaisir de constater les talents d'un futur bretteur d'exception était une chose que peu de soldats tendaient à rater. Stoppant son enchaînement en reprenant une position droite, Link fit un petit sourire, preuve qu'il connaissait l'étendue de ses capacités. Du moins, de celles qu'il possédait à l'heure actuelle. Son mentor ne lui fit aucun compliment, seul un rictus amusé fit son apparition alors qu'il se saisissait lui aussi d'une épée de bois, posée à terre selon sa préparation. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer et il n'était pas le dernier à désirer affronter gentiment ce garçon.

Ainsi l'intérêt pour cet entraînement quotidien se renforça autour d'eux, les troupes de la caserne cessant exceptionnellement de vaquer à leurs activités afin d'assister au combat qui aurait bientôt lieu. Notant la position que prenait le général, Link fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il se concentrait de nouveau afin de se mettre en garde et d'attendre le signal de cette petite bataille. Contre toute attente, ce fut son aîné qui chargea le premier, et pas de la moindre des façons.

Déséquilibré face à une telle attaque, Link leva sa lame au-dessus de lui afin de parer celle de son adversaire, forçant sur ses jambes afin de lutter contre la force colossale qui venait de lui tomber dessus ! La chose ne fut pas simple et, sentant ses bras se mettre à trembler, il lui suffit de repousser un peu cette entrevue pour bondir en arrière avec agilité, reprenant une position debout pour attaquer à son tour ! Rien n'aurait pu le détourner de son but ! Sautant face à Ganondorf, le voilà qui esquivait habilement une attaque verticale, roulant sur le côté pour se redresser d'un bond et porter un coup au niveau de l'épaule de son adversaire, qui, surpris, lâcha un juron avant de l'agripper fermement par le bras… pour écoper d'un fulgurant coup de pied au menton qui l'obligea à regarder une légère forme noire durant l'espace de quelques secondes. Ce garçon était rapide et possédait un talent certain, mais il avait besoin de faire beaucoup de progrès pour entamer la cuirasse d'un être tel que Ganondorf. Ce dernier eut tôt fait d'augmenter le niveau de ses charges, ne laissant donc plus aucun répit à son jeune élève ! La différence, Link la ressentit sans le moindre problème puisqu'il se démenait pour tenir des enchaînements à peu près corrects, parant le plus possible tout en essayant de conserver un rythme utile pour lui redonner l'avantage. S'il se fatiguait bien plus vite que son mentor, l'amélioration était bien là : il tenait le coup. Hélas, c'était bien loin d'être suffisant.

Recevant un coup de poing au niveau de la joue, le voilà qui perdait pied pour se retrouver assis sur les fesses, les yeux hagards, tout en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits suffisamment vite pour éviter de peu de se voir assommer par la lame en bois du général. Le jeune homme balaya le sol de sa jambe droite, au-dessus de laquelle le grand homme sauta afin d'éviter de s'écraser à terre à son tour. C'était bien joué, néanmoins, il devait le reconnaître. Enfin debout, Link prit soudainement un appui auquel le colosse ne s'attendait pas, effectuant une rotation gigantesque qui percuta l'autre arme de plein fouet, l'envoyant voler dans les airs ! Des exclamations se firent entendre autour d'eux, tandis que Link, haletant de fatigue, pointait le bout de son épée face à la gorge de son adversaire. Son regard saphir avait gardé cette attitude guerrière…

Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il trouva au bout de son arme. L'expression de Ganondorf n'était pas, comme à l'accoutumée, une expression amusée par des situations inattendues. Non, cette fois c'était différent. Le général arborait un faciès sombre, empreint de rage, fixant son élève comme si l'envie de lui trancher la gorge venait de lui venir à l'esprit. Durant un court instant, le jeune homme crut voir quelques éclats de flammes dansant dans les prunelles déjà écarlates de son homologue, chose qui ne manqua pas de le dérouter et de le pousser à abaisser son arme.

Une poigne féroce se referma alors autour de sa gorge, une force colossale le poussant brutalement en arrière pour le plaquer sur le sol ! Link lâcha son épée de bois, alors qu'un cri étouffé s'échappait de ses lèvres et que ses prunelles en proie à la détresse se plantaient dans celles, fiévreuses, du titan. Pourquoi serrait-il aussi fort ? L'écuyer porta machinalement ses deux mains sur le poignet du plus vieux, l'incitant à arrêter ce geste pour articuler difficilement :

- Sei… gneur… Ganon… dorf…

La poigne se desserra aussitôt, doucement. D'abord un peu perdu, Ganondorf fixa Link pendant un moment avant d'afficher instantanément ce rictus moqueur que l'on lui connaissait. L'élève, en revanche, n'avait aucune envie de rire… Se voyant gifler très légèrement à quelques reprises, il put enfin se redresser, portant une main à sa gorge alors que le géant se campait sur ses jambes en ajoutant fièrement :

- Ne baisse jamais ta garde face à tes ennemis, tu leur donnerais l'opportunité de frapper.

Il dut probablement juger que tout ceci était suffisant, car il se contenta de tourner les talons pour s'en retourner vers ses appartements. Il n'adressa pas un regard en arrière et fit simplement signe aux autres de reprendre leurs occupations là où ils les avaient laissées. Sa cape virevoltant dans l'air fut la dernière chose que vit Link, avant que le visage de Vann ne vienne se positionner devant le sien pour le bombarder de questions :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Fais voir ta gorge ! –Puis dirigeant son regard vers la silhouette qui disparaissait- Ca faisait partie de l'entraînement ça aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas… mais, j'ai perdu… Souffla Link en s'appuyant au sol pour se relever, aidé par son ami.

- Il n'y a que moi que ça a frappé ou il est un peu bizarre aujourd'hui ?

Link secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un Dîner sous les Etoiles

On se détend après un épisode plutôt intrigant !

Bonne lecture à vous pour ce chapitre 4 !**  
><strong>

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : Un Dîner sous les Etoiles<strong>

* * *

><p>- Je t'assure, je l'ai trouvé carrément effrayant ! S'exclama Vann en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour être sûr que personne n'entendait.<p>

Bien évidemment, la conversation s'était poursuivie dans leur chambre. Le dîner ne tarderait pas à leur être servi, mais ils avaient encore un peu de temps pour se détendre après ce qui s'était passé. Link tentait autant que possible de ne pas revenir sur les faits, rangeant frénétiquement ses affaires alors que son cerveau tournait à une vitesse folle pour tenter de réfléchir. Ce regard… Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu s'afficher sur le regard de Ganondorf, surtout pas avec lui… Alors pourquoi ? S'agissait-il d'une mise en scène visant à le déstabiliser durant leur combat ? Il préférait de loin se dire que tel était le cas. Son mentor n'avait aucune raison de le traiter ainsi, et ce n'était pas la maigre victoire concédée tantôt qui aurait pu y changer quoi que ce soit ! Tout ça n'était qu'un vulgaire malentendu et le plus âgé n'avait pas du sentir sa force lorsqu'il l'avait serré à la gorge… Le jeune homme porta sa main à cet endroit sans s'en rendre compte : la marque rouge qui s'y trouvait encore s'en irait rapidement, quelques heures et tout serait effacé.

- Link ? Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Vann le fit légèrement sursauter pour le sortir de ses pensées, l'obligeant à faire face à son ami. Il le savait inquiet, mais se plaindre pour quelque-chose qui n'avait sans doute pas lieu d'être n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Ce n'était qu'un entraînement, Vann. J'ai beau chercher, le Seigneur Ganondorf n'aurait aucune raison de m'en vouloir, je ne crois pas avoir commis d'erreurs qui auraient pu le pousser à se mettre en colère. -Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant se dessina sur ses lèvres- Soyons francs, j'arrive en retard à chaque fois et il ne m'en a jamais vraiment fait le reproche.

- J'espère que tu as raison, mon ami, murmura Vann avec une pointe d'amertume lorsque son regard se posa sur la trace laissée par cette soudaine attaque. Tu devrais peut-être en discuter avec Impa, non ?

- Elle m'arrachera la tête rien que pour le fait de ne pas l'avoir prévenue dès que ça s'est passé ! S'exclama Link en riant. Je ne tiens pas à être l'objet d'une nouvelle dispute entre notre général et elle !

- Avec eux, tout est objet de dispute, fit remarquer le brun en haussant les épaules.

Vann n'était pas convaincu, mais que dire d'autre sinon laisser Link gérer ses problèmes comme il l'entendait ? S'il se montrait impatient et fonceur, son colocataire attitré se montrait protecteur envers les personnes dont il était proche, autant que la fraternité pouvait le gagner en présence de ses frères d'armes. Vann O'Connory était un bretteur adroit et amical que bien des gens appréciaient pour sa droiture et son sens de l'honneur… bien qu'il ne fût le premier à réclamer des amusements et autres folies lorsque la situation se présentait. Sautant de son siège, le voilà qui passait son bras autour des épaules du blond, le secouant un peu afin de le sortir de ses pensées une bonne fois pour toutes et frottant les cheveux de ce dernier sans le moindre ménagement. Cette boutade amicale n'eut pour autre effet que de provoquer une réaction immédiate chez Link qui, ennuyé de se voir balloté dans tous les sens, protesta et se démena pour se dégager ! S'en suivit une chute magistrale accueillie par la chambre voisine, où la réclamation d'un silence apaisant leur fut faite. Les deux amis se secouèrent pour reprendre leurs esprits, entendant bientôt résonner la cloche qui annonçait que l'heure du repas était arrivée.

- Dépêchons-nous avant qu'il n'y ait plus de places ! S'écria Link en courant vers la porte, talonné par son compagnon.

Les mois précédents avaient subi une forte recrudescence de nouvelles arrivées, chose qui avait suffi au réfectoire pour se voir submergé de monde lorsque l'heure de se sustenter arrivait. Autant dire que le projet de réaménagement de la salle était en cours, mais que, pour le moment, ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'arriver à temps, se voyait déguster leur pitance dehors. Traversant les couloirs à toute vitesse, Link se fraya un chemin entre les équipements laissés au milieu de leur passage, ainsi qu'entre les divers officiers qui s'en retournaient à leurs travaux habituels de patrouilles et autres activités nocturnes commandées par la famille royale. Une ribambelle de jeunes gens se ruait donc sur les lieux avec la ferme intention d'obtenir la même chose que les deux compères, poussant et jouant des coudes pour passer en premier ou être les plus rapides. Avec sa silhouette fluide et agile, il était inutile de dire que Link ne rencontrait pas de grandes difficultés quant au fait de se glisser entre les grands dadais qui en avaient déjà après la nourriture dont l'odeur hantait les couloirs plus que jamais. C'était une sacrée course, mais le jeune homme s'y amusait au moins autant que s'il avait du partir à la recherche d'un trésor. Hyrule regorgeait de ce genre de légendes, ainsi que de lieux consacrés aux déesses Din, Farore, et Nayru, qui étaient farouchement dissimulés au commun des mortels. Suivre Impa à la Bibliothèque de la Citadelle avait au moins permis à notre écuyer de se renseigner sur ces sujets-là et de s'instruire autant que possible.

Néanmoins, la course poursuite fut de courte durée puisque Link s'aperçut bientôt que Vann s'était tout simplement laissé emporté par la foule grouillante et se trouvait donc véritablement loin derrière lui dans la file d'attente. Le brun eut une expression espiègle et gênée avant de lui faire un signe de la main pour lui intimer l'ordre de rester là où il était. Ce à quoi le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de soupirer et de sortir du rang pour le rejoindre calmement. L'inverse n'aurait pas du tout été apprécié de leurs pairs de toute façon, alors autant qu'il prit cette initiative sans avoir à soulever les protestations.

- Idiot, tu avais une bonne place ! Protesta Vann sévèrement.

- J'ai encore été le plus rapide de nous deux, cette victoire me suffit amplement, répondit Link avec satisfaction.

Quel intérêt y avait-il à laisser un compagnon derrière soi juste pour une place ? Link préférait de loin perdre sa chance de manger au chaud plutôt que de se savoir à l'abri malgré que son ami fût seul à l'extérieur. Il prit bien soin de ne pas répondre aux quelques remontrances qui lui furent faites, affichant un sourire amusé et attendant patiemment son tour. Les discutions diverses qui avaient lieu faisaient un sacré vacarme dans ses oreilles, le poussant parfois à se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour s'enquérir du temps qu'il pouvait bien rester. Il fut long, suffisamment long pour que les deux garçons n'entendent leur estomac crier famine avec ardeur !

- Si j'attends encore trop, je vais finir par attaquer un mur !

Link était d'accord avec la phrase de son meilleur ami : lui-même n'avait pas assez de patience pour se retrouver affamé. La pensée qu'il ne leur resta tout simplement rien lui traversa l'esprit comme un avertissement, mais, il tint à conserver de l'optimisme sur ce point. Au moins avaient-ils passé la porte d'entrée du réfectoire et se trouvaient non-loin du comptoir où gobelets et écuelles étaient distribués. Leur tour survint enfin, leur permettant de pousser un soupir de soulagement qui ne manqua pas de faire éclater la cuisinière de rire, tandis que son époux, affectueusement surnommé « Moblin » par les jeunots, leur jetait un regard bien loin d'être commode. On avait donné ce petit nom à cet homme pour sa ressemblance frappante avec les créatures qui arpentaient les plaines d'Hyrule afin de piller les pauvres voyageurs. On leur prêtait une apparence plutôt informe, pareille à des gobelins en sommes, mais surpassant ces derniers de deux fois en taille et en largeur.

- Ce n'est pas de chance, les garçons, vous allez devoir manger dehors ce soir, expliqua la vieille femme en leur tendant leur repas, conciliante.

- Hé ! Nous sommes des guerriers, nous ne craignons ni le vent ni la noirceur de la nuit ! S'exclama Vann en prenant un air charmeur, identique à celui qu'il arborait face aux jeunes filles de la Citadelle.

Elle éclata tout bonnement d'un rire franc qui fit tressaillir le gros homme grognon qui siégeait à ses côtés. Les deux écuyers finirent par les saluer et par prendre le chemin de la sortie sous les boutades de ceux qui avaient eu plus de chance qu'eux, certains allant même jusqu'à dire que Vann représentait un poids que Link se devait de tirer sans cesse derrière lui. Non seulement l'affirmation était fausse, mais elle poussa le jeune homme brun à renverser son bol sur la tête du mécréant qui avait osé parler de cette façon ! Penaud en se rendant compte de son geste, il était finalement reparti demander une autre ration pour courir vers la porte sans demander son reste : il ne s'était déjà que trop donné en spectacle.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils ne trouvaient pas de place pour manger avec leurs pairs, les deux hommes se faufilèrent dans la cour de la caserne, beaucoup plus tranquille en cette heure de la soirée. La nuit était tombée, criblant le ciel d'un millier d'étoiles et d'une noirceur envoutante. Un vent frais venu des plaines se faisait sentir, les faisant d'abord frissonner pour leur offrir ensuite un sentiment d'apaisement. Tandis que Vann prenait place sur la hauteur d'une barrière, Link s'avança vers les écuries où un hennissement familier venait de retentir.

- Encore avec cette jument ? Je me demande bien pourquoi elle ne s'en prend pas à toi ! Cette bête est une vraie furie !

Link ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, franchissant la porte du box de la jument en question afin de venir flatter son encolure doucement. Elle semblait l'avoir repéré dès son arrivée dans la cour, chose qui n'aurait pas étonné le jeune homme.

- Tout doux, Epona… Murmura-t-il pour l'apaiser alors qu'elle frappait déjà son sabot avant droit sur le sol à la vue de Vann non-loin de là. Tu ne l'aimerais pas, sa viande n'est pas si tendre !

- A d'autres ! Fulmina l'autre en levant un poing rageur vers eux. Comme si un cheval pouvait manger un homme !

Commentaire à la suite duquel un souffle moqueur s'échappa du box, provoqué par la jument comme si cette dernière avait parfaitement compris l'allusion. Haussant un sourcil, Link lui tendit bientôt un peu d'avoine, qu'elle prit soin de manger délicatement dans le creux de sa main, ne cherchant aucunement à le blesser. De fait, et pour une raison dont il ignorait encore la nature, le jeune écuyer était bien le seul à pouvoir approcher Epona sans risquer d'être frappé odieusement par une ruade ! Il la connaissait depuis qu'ils avaient été enfants tous les deux, alors qu'un jour, il s'était approché de cet animal sauvage sans vraiment connaître les risques qu'il encourait. Il avait innocemment tendu sa main vers le museau réticent avant de lui parler comme s'il se fut adressé à une amie. La pouliche qu'elle était avait-elle effectivement pris cela comme une marque d'amitié ? Il fallait croire que tel était le cas. Jusque là, les dents de l'équidé ne s'étaient jamais imprimées sur la peau de sa main.

- Je me souviens, quand tu faisais des cauchemars la nuit, tu venais toujours ici, lança Vann avant de tremper sa cuillère dans le bol une nouvelle fois. Ca t'arrivait souvent avant…

Posant ses doigts sur le museau d'Epona une dernière fois, Link sortit du box afin de rejoindre son ami, prenant place à ses côtés dans la dégustation du ragoût de poisson, ainsi que dans la contemplation des étoiles qui luisaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Lui aussi se souvenait bien de ces moments où il se réveillait en hurlant comme si des centaines d'ennemis l'encerclaient ou tentaient de lui faire du mal. Si les songes étaient autrefois effrayants, il ne s'en remémorait que guère aujourd'hui. Certains, selon Impa, appartenait probablement à sa mémoire de bébé, qui n'était pas censée retenir des choses, mais qui pouvait très bien conserver des images dans sa tête.

- Le Seigneur Ganondorf et Dame Impa me cherchaient toute la nuit, compléta-t-il en levant ses iris saphir vers le ciel, je leur ai donné bien du souci, mais ils finissaient toujours par me retrouver.

- Même Impa n'arrivait pas à te crier dessus à cette époque ! Tu te rends compte de ta chance, j'espère ?

Les deux hommes passèrent un long instant à discuter, dévorant leur repas avec une certaine avidité à cause de l'énergie qu'ils dépensaient chaque jour. Le poisson n'avait pas été pêché le matin-même –on ne donnait tout de même pas cet honneur à de simples écuyers-, mais méritait bien que l'on s'y attardât. Au moins, la soirée était calme, leur faisant oublier ce qui les avait préoccupés quelques heures plus tôt. L'éclat des diamants de la nuit leur donnaient un peu de réconfort qui valait tous les spectacles d'Hyrule ! Il leur était souvent arrivé de se rendre au devant de la plaine près de la Citadelle en compagnie de quelques amis, et de s'y installer durant de longues heures, dans l'herbe. Leurs deux supérieurs hiérarchiques s'étaient parfois joints à eux dans ces moments de détentes bien mérités.

- Quand on sera devenu des guerriers, des vrais, on fera équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Vann en levant son bras face à Link.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement ! Répondit ce dernier.

Les deux hommes entrechoquèrent leurs poignets amicalement, signe que leurs paroles constituaient une promesse qu'ils avaient l'intention de tenir. Un sourire éclairant son visage, Vann sauta bientôt de la barrière pour annoncer qu'il rentrait, désireux de prendre un repos bien mérité suite aux divers entraînements qu'il avait lui-même eu à subir. Link lui accorda volontiers cette décision, mais précisa qu'il resterait un peu plus longtemps au calme, préférant demeurer seul pour réfléchir.

- On se voit plus tard ! Ne me réveille pas quand tu rentres, si jamais je dors !

Le blond observa son ami s'éloigner, celui-ci trouvant vraisemblablement la force de courir encore un peu, lançant quelques boutades à des camarades d'infortune ayant eu le loisir de manger dehors aussi et disparaissant dans le couloir le plus proche. Hochant la tête, le jeune homme descendit de la barrière à son tour afin de rejoindre Epona durant quelques minutes… avant de serrer brusquement les dents ! Une vive douleur s'était fait ressentir sur sa main gauche, le poussant à l'attraper dans son autre main pour la masser doucement, espérant que cette sensation désagréable ne s'en allât grâce à cela.

- Link ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Link sursauta, faisant aussitôt volte-face pour cacher ses deux mains dans son dos lorsqu'il reconnut la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Cette présence suffit à lui rappeler les évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans cette même cours. L'homme immense qui s'avançait semblait avoir repris son comportement habituel et ne possédait plus cette expression menaçante. Néanmoins, l'écuyer sentit un frisson étrange lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, ses doigts se portant presque immédiatement vers sa gorge. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait bien pu se produire dans l'esprit du général, dans tous les cas, cela semblait être passé. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le plus jeune de se montrer quelque-peu méfiant, ne sachant comment réagir tout d'abord face à lui après ça. Se rendant compte que son comportement présent pouvait paraître plutôt curieux, il se détendit légèrement avant de répondre à la question qui venait de lui être posé, ne quittant pas son regard :

- Une simple douleur à la main, je suppose qu'elle sera passée après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Seigneur Ganondorf.

- Essaie de te ménager, j'ai besoin de toi en un seul morceau, fit remarquer le Gerudo gentiment, et, en effet, il vaut mieux que cette main soit réparée d'ici demain.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil intrigué lorsque la phrase fut prononcée. Son mentor venait de s'avancer pour s'accouder à la barrière sur laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés Vann et lui quelques minutes plus tôt, sous le regard noir de la jument derrière lui, cette dernière commençant à s'agiter dans son box. L'entendre frapper des sabots aussi furieusement obligea Link à la rejoindre pour l'apaiser une nouvelle fois.

- Nous aurions du la nommer « Impa » à sa naissance. Je lui reconnais ce petit caractère doux et amical ! Se moqua le colosse avec un rire amer.

- Que vouliez-vous dire au sujet de demain ? Engagea son élève en tapotant sur l'encolure du cheval.

Ganondorf demeura silencieux, hésitant probablement à la façon dont il pourrait tourner les choses mais, visiblement, c'était assez important pour qu'il soit venu le trouver à une heure aussi tardive.

- Il me faut me rendre au château demain, très tôt dans la matinée. Je pense qu'il est temps que je présente mon élève à sa majesté et qu'il donne son accord pour faire de toi un véritable soldat.

Link ouvrit de grands yeux, sortant du box pour venir se placer rapidement devant son mentor, clignant des paupières comme s'il se fut agi de chasser un rêve éveillé :

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Plus que jamais, mon garçon, plus que jamais. Demain sera un grand jour et... –Il lui jeta subitement un grand objet entre les mains- … tu auras besoin de ceci afin de faire bonne impression ! Un vrai garde de la Citadelle ne saurait se battre avec une épée en bois !

Link examina le fourreau de cuir avec intérêt, impressionné par la soudaineté de tout ceci, mais n'hésitant pas à se saisir de la poignée de cette arme, finement ouvragée, afin de la tirée d'un geste sec pour la lever devant ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait une arme qui lui appartenait vraiment. Et cette dernière n'était pas de la plus mauvaise des factures, bien au contraire, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire briller ses iris saphir de l'envie de s'en servir enfin pour défendre les convictions qui lui avaient été enseignées.

- Demain, à l'aube, rejoints-moi sur la Grand-Place de la Citadelle quand tu seras prêt, ordonna Ganondorf en se redressant pour s'éloigner avec ce petit rictus qui le caractérisait.

- Oui, j'y serai ! S'exclama Link en sortant de sa contemplation de la lame qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

Quelques mouvements pour balayer l'air de son talent d'escrimeur et il rengaina l'arme d'un geste tout aussi agile ! L'entrevue avait été brève…

- Ce n'était donc qu'un malentendu ? Murmura-t-il sans dissimuler un soupir de soulagement tout en le regardant s'en aller.

Epona émit un souffle de protestation, mais le jeune homme n'y prit pas vraiment attention, faisant un signe de la main à la jument avant de quitter les lieux pour regagner sa chambre : il avait hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Vann !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un Ecuyer au Château

Chapitre 5, où notre héros s'impose en invité de marque au Château !

Comment ça, je ne suis pas douée pour les commentaires avant le récit ? XD

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 : Un Ecuyer au Château<strong>

* * *

><p>Il était fort difficile de dormir lorsque l'on savait qu'une bonne nouvelle était sur le point d'arriver. Link ne fit pas exception à la règle, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit avec impatience, cherchant une position confortable, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finit par s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte. Aussi, lorsqu'il s'éveilla enfin, il se rendit bientôt compte que l'aube était déjà bien avancée ! Prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit, il laissa Vann dormir pour se préparer en toute hâte et se dépêcher d'attraper sa nouvelle épée, sortant enfin de sa chambre pour dévaler les couloirs et rejoindre la porte de la caserne. Les gardes ne manquèrent pas de lui jeter des regards suspicieux : nombreux étaient les jeunes gens de cet endroit à désirer sortir pour flâner de-ci de-là et passer outre leurs obligations. Le jeune homme dut batailler à grands renforts d'arguments afin que l'on lui ouvrît enfin les portes ! Même la mention du Seigneur Ganondorf n'y fit rien… et avec tout ça, il risquait d'être réprimandé sévèrement cette fois. Il se rendait au château ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les enfantillages des gardes sous prétexte que ces derniers tenaient autant à le retenir par jeu que par besoin d'en savoir plus. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les combattre, mais il pouvait toujours faire preuve de ruse avant de les persuader de s'écarter.<p>

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue ! Je venais vous prévenir qu'une double ration est en train d'être servie au réfectoire… et que vous ne semblez pas être suffisamment bien placés pour pouvoir en profiter. Après tout, n'avez-vous pas une porte à garder ?

Et, haussant les épaules, le voilà qui faisait demi-tour sous des regards dépités. Ca c'était trop fort ! On les avait donc placés là juste pour leur éviter de se nourrir correctement ? Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça !

- Ne te fiche pas de nous ! Tu crois peut-être qu'on va rester là sans rien faire ? Interrogea l'un des deux compères en le saisissant soudainement par l'épaule pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Ce serait dommage de rater ça, mais vous avez des ordres… Répondit Link en tentant d'esquisser un sourire narquois fort peu naturel chez-lui.

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Lâchant le jeune écuyer, les voilà qui fonçaient directement vers le réfectoire, fulminant contre les injustices dont ils étaient victimes chaque jour et contre cette maudite porte qu'ils ne désiraient pas plus garder que leur petit grade. Link n'aurait pas cru les choses aussi simples en les voyant faire. Une expression soulagé sur le visage, il fit demi-tour pour déverrouiller rapidement le loquet de la porte, se faufilant au dehors tout en prenant soin de la refermer derrière lui. Les gardes actuels n'étaient pas très malins, certes, mais jamais il n'aurait songé qu'une ruse aussi basique et classique eut encore pu marcher. Son geste désespéré s'était métamorphosé en véritable aubaine qui lui donna pratiquement des ailes pour rejoindre son point de rendez-vous.

La Citadelle était encore calme à cette heure, bien que certains commerces n'aient décidé d'ouvrir le plus tôt possible, proposant toutes sortes de choses qu'il n'eut pas le loisir d'observer, même si les demandes étaient nombreuses du côté des marchands. Les rues pavés étaient encore humides à cause des nuits fraiches de cette partie du Royaume, tandis qu'un petit vent frais les parcourait, s'y engouffrant sans retenue et poussant les quelques nuages qui maculaient le ciel à se déplacer un peu plus vite. Une brise plutôt glacée devait souffler dans les plaines. Frissonnant, Link hâta le pas pour finir par parcourir le reste du chemin en courant. La Grand-Place se situait juste devant les énormes portes qui menaient au château. Passant l'arche qui permettait de sortir de l'avenue commerçante, Link n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celui qui l'attendait une fois de plus, peut-être encore avec moins de patience qu'à l'accoutumée puisqu'il se tenait droit, les bras croisés et l'air contrarié. Remarquant du mouvement du coin de l'œil, Ganondorf redressa le menton un peu plus pour s'enquérir de la personne qui accourait devant lui en haletant d'un air gêné.

- Il était temps. Où étais-tu passé ? Je ne peux cette fois pas blâmer Impa, elle se trouve déjà au château, expliqua le colosse en décroisant les bras pour fixer son élève.

- Un léger contretemps… Souffla le jeune homme en se redressant pour reprendre contenance.

Son cœur battait la chamade non par fatigue, mais par anxiété désormais. Son regard prenant un timbre déterminé, il attendit simplement les prochains ordres qui lui seraient donnés. Soupirant face à cette attitude, Ganondorf hocha la tête, prenant le chemin des portes qui se trouvaient dans son dos, férocement gardées par deux hommes à la carrure impressionnante. Bien que conservant un comportement des plus droits, Link ne put s'empêcher de les détailler avec attention, notant la fière armure d'acier brillant qu'ils portaient, ainsi que la longue lance qu'ils tenaient chacun dans une main, l'autre main portant un bouclier presque aussi grand qu'eux. Ils différaient beaucoup des autres gardes de la Citadelle. On disait volontiers que le côté de l'armée le plus proche de la famille royale était composé de farouches combattants… dont les Sheikahs faisaient partie pour y être placés au premier rang.

Personne ne les empêcha de passer, contrairement à la petite altercation précédente que Link avait eue avec ses pairs. Le Gerudo avait du s'entretenir avec les gardes juste avant son arrivée, les prévenant de ce fait de l'entrevue qu'il était sur le point d'avoir avec le Roi. C'était la première fois que le jeune écuyer se rendait au château, bien qu'ayant aperçu ce dernier un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la Citadelle, ou même sur les remparts de la caserne. Poussées par la force herculéenne de Ganondorf, les portes émirent des grincements de protestation, s'ouvrant lentement mais sûrement pour les accueillir tous les deux au milieu d'un immense jardin. Les yeux bleus de Link s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur l'architecture imposante des lieux. Le bâtiment principal était composé d'une vaste enceinte en forme de cercle, ainsi que de huit tours, dont quatre extérieures, et quatre autres supérieures, placées à même les toits bordés d'ardoise azur, prolongement grandiose d'étages qui ne devaient plus en finir. Ce monument était telle une fleur magnifique s'ouvrant au soleil, dont les pétales s'élançaient vers le ciel avec arrogance. Et, tout là-haut, siégeant entre les quatre tours les plus proches, un escalier semblait grimper vers des portes encore plus immenses que celles qu'ils venaient de passer. Les murs du château étaient d'un blanc parfait, immaculé, reflétant avec élégance la lignée royale telle que les récits la décrivaient depuis plusieurs âges. Les écuries étaient situées à gauche, dans le prolongement de la façade ouest : il n'était pas bien difficile de le voir au vue des soldats qui s'affairaient à s'occuper de leurs montures pour accomplir diverses tâches dans le royaume. Près de la façade est, le jardin s'étendait à perte de vue, contournant les remparts externes sans doute pour faire le tour du bâtiment. Des fontaines au son reposant s'y trouvaient, séparées à distance égale les unes des autres afin que des arbustes et autres végétaux impeccablement entretenus puissent pousser en toute quiétude. Quelques jardiniers étaient occupés à leurs tâches, arrosant les fleurs aux couleurs vives qui prospéraient de part et d'autres des allées pavées de marbre gris, au cœur d'une herbe verdoyante. La plus grande des fontaines se situait droit devant, surmontée par une représentation des trois Déesses de la Création entourant le sceau de la royauté… symbolisé par la Triforce de Pouvoir. Une eau aussi claire que du cristal s'écoulait de la bouche des divinités, émettant un son mélodieux en retombant comme trois petites cascades. L'on se sentait bien petit face à tant de grandeur… Néanmoins, cette grandeur n'avait pas été usurpée ou inventée. La gloire et la prospérité d'Hyrule dépendait de la façon dont la famille royale entretenait les divers territoires qui se trouvaient sous sa couronne.

- Tu me sembles impressionné, fit remarquer Ganondorf non sans une pointe d'ironie dans le creux de sa voix.

Sortant de sa contemplation, Link se décida enfin à fermer la bouche, restée ouverte effectivement à cause des diverses impressions qui le submergeaient. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à venir en ces lieux, et le voilà qui traversait l'allée principale menant à l'entrée comme si faire une telle chose était naturelle. Sa place d'écuyer n'aurait jamais du être ici, du moins pas avant d'avoir atteint des grades bien plus importants. A dire vrai, il se trouvait plutôt impatient d'en savoir un peu plus, suivant son mentor avec un entrain dissimulé derrière des traits neutres. Des gardes pratiquement identiques à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà croisés, leur ouvrirent la porte menant dans le hall. Un tapis rouge était disposé sur le sol et semblait recouvrir toute la pièce, tandis que de larges lustres sertis de chandelles lumineuses saillaient, l'un à gauche, l'autre à droite, tout près d'un vitrail aux couleurs éclatantes. Link n'eut pas le loisir de détailler cette fenêtre enluminée. Impa se tenait au centre du hall, les deux mains posées sur les hanches, et vêtue de cette armure de bronze qu'elle détestait, mais qu'elle prenait un soin tout particulier à porter lorsqu'elle se rendait en visite officielle. Les Sheikahs préféraient nettement les tenues moulantes, fiables dans les combats rapides où ils excellaient. Son regard était aussi froid qu'à l'accoutumée, ne trahissant pas la moindre émotion, et bien moins encore en présence du général qui s'avançait.

- Sa majesté vous attend, suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle en tournant les talons pour emprunter l'escalier qui grimpait jusqu'à une arche située à l'entrée d'un long couloir.

C'eut été attendre longtemps que de penser trouver un sourire sur son visage, ou bien l'entendre tout bonnement dire « bonjour ». Non qu'elle manquât de politesse, mais elle préférait en venir aux faits plutôt que de s'étendre en vains bavardages. Pour l'heure, les deux convives se devraient de la suivre et de ne point poser de questions. Emboîtant le pas de son mentor qui ne semblait pas décidé à prononcer le moindre mot non-plus, Link traversa donc les divers couloirs en leur compagnie. Il considéra avec une certaine attention les décorations intérieures, garnies de poteries des plus merveilleux artisanats du Village Cocorico, ainsi que les nombreux tableaux représentants des scènes de batailles d'autrefois, ou bien des portraits de personnes ayant servi la cause d'Hyrule au fil des siècles. Des rideaux pourpres pendaient joliment à chaque changement de couloir et à chaque croisement, ornant les petites entrées. Dans sa tenue en tissus simples, Link se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise, songeant qu'il devait faire piètre figure à côté des armures que portaient ses aînés, baissant les yeux aussitôt.

Ils finirent par franchir une porte qui donnait visiblement sur l'extérieur. La petite troupe se trouvait désormais entre les quatre pétales les plus proches les uns des autres, sur une sorte de cour à l'air libre au niveau de laquelle la vue était imprenable. La Citadelle s'étendait là, sous les rayons de l'astre du jour qui croissait dans les cieux, et, plus loin, les plaines se déployaient vers l'immensité de l'horizon. Le souffle du vent vint subitement se heurter au visage de Link, le poussant à fermer les yeux avec un sourire apaisé… Depuis toujours, il se sentait une affinité particulière avec cet élément, comme si une douce voix se plaisait à lui fredonner quelques mélodies agréables. Il ne put toutefois pas s'attarder à ce contact plaisant puisque ses compagnons gravissaient déjà le dernier escalier sur leur droite, menant à une entrée conservée ouverte entièrement. Loin de manifester le désir de les retarder, il ne tarda pas à les imiter, grimpant à vive allure pour les rattraper et se tenant de nouveau derrière Ganondorf le plus dignement possible. Ses jambes tremblaient une fois de plus d'excitation quant à l'idée de rencontrer le souverain d'Hyrule.

Enfin franchirent-ils le seuil de la salle du trône, l'une des plus magnifiques pièces du château, s'élevant avec magnificence grâce à huit immenses colonnes gravées de symboles hyliens, ornées de peintures murales et décorations intérieures visant probablement à prouver que la royauté était un symbole même des richesses de ces terres. Le sol était recouvert de dalles noires et blanches, semblables à un damier à échelle humaine, tandis qu'un long tapis écarlate semblait s'étendre à perte de vue. Deux rangées de gardes encore plus richement vêtus que les premiers, attendaient avec patience l'arrivée des convives qui rendaient visite à leur suzerain. Ils ne faisaient pas un geste, tenant fièrement leurs lances, arborant leurs armures d'argent avec honneur et prêtant attention au moindre souffle d'air qui se pouvait venir gêner sa majesté. Les domestiques venaient de stopper leurs activités afin de s'incliner devant les invités de la journée, tenant leurs outils de travail au bout des bras.

Au bout de cette allée coordonnée par la discipline, siégeait le grand Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule IV, Roi d'Hyrule, détenteur du titre suprême de la famille royale et de l'avenir du royaume. Curieux, Link pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir cette personnalité éminente qu'il était venu rencontrer, prenant soin de ne pas être remarqué à le dévisager de derrière son mentor. Alors qu'ils avançaient, il ne pouvait que plus distinguer les traits de son futur interlocuteur. Cet homme serait celui auquel il prêterait allégeance, auquel il ferait probablement une pâle impression étant donné son accoutrement plutôt sobre comparé aux vêtements qu'il devait être habitué à voir. Assis sur un trône taillé dans un marbre blanc aux jolies arabesques, le monarque d'Hyrule se tenait le dos droit et la mine sévère. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinquante ans et possédait quelque-chose qui avait toujours impressionné ses ennemis comme ses serviteurs. Il était la droiture et l'incarnation que l'on pouvait s'imaginer d'un très bon roi. De sa vie, Daphnes n'avait jamais manqué d'être juste et bon envers ses sujets de toutes provinces et de toutes races, tout comme ses ancêtres l'avaient été dans le but de faire de ces terres, un royaume des plus prospères. Bien des malheurs avaient frappé au fil des siècles : le Mal ne dormait jamais véritablement et revenait régulièrement s'en prendre à la paix afin de bouleverser le destin de bien des individus. D'une carrure imposante, il se trouvait-là, fixant de ses prunelles noisette les personnes qui s'avançaient, ses traits durs et carrés repliés en une expression à la fois sévère et attentive. Une couronne d'or incrustée de joyaux ornait son front, tandis qu'une cape d'un bleu limpide retombait sur son dos pour s'enrouler près de ses jambes. Par sa seule présence, cet homme imposait dignité et respect. Une main venant triturer le bout de sa barbe poivre et sel, le voilà qui se décidait à se lever en leur présence, imposant d'un geste de la main, le calme à sa garde personnelle, et invitant quelqu'un auprès de lui à se redresser à son tour.

Les yeux de Link s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la silhouette gracieuse qui se tenait aux côtés du souverain d'Hyrule. De toutes les jeunes femmes du royaume, il était monnaie courante que chacun ait eu à penser que la Princesse Zelda était la plus radieuse. Vêtue d'une longue robe de soie blanche brodée d'or et de motifs royaux, la voilà qui se levait avec élégance, posant délicatement sa main gantée de blanc au creux de la main offerte par son père. Son visage devait être ce qui se rapprochait le plus de celui des anges, pourvu d'yeux saphir en amende, de traits d'une finesse inouïe, fragile… La princesse devait avoir son âge, ou du moins, le supposait-il au jugé de la candeur qui émanait d'elle. De longs cheveux châtains, ornés d'un diadème d'or, tombaient en cascade dans son dos, tressés par endroits, deux mèches entourées de rubans immaculés étant venues se perdre sur le devant de ses frêles épaules. Sans doutes eut-elle le sentiment d'être observé car son regard se posa presque immédiatement en celui du jeune écuyer qui, penaud, détourna hâtivement la tête, attisant un doux sourire au bord des lèvres de la belle. Embarrassé, Link n'hésita pas longtemps avant de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas commis une faute en l'ayant fixée de la sorte, mais se rendit vite compte que tel n'était pas le cas, esquissant également un petit sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux et de se placer aux côtés de son mentor.

Faisant face à leurs hôtes, Ganondorf, Impa et Link s'inclinèrent, posant un genou à terre et plaçant leur main droite près de leur cœur, signe de l'allégeance qu'ils leur portaient.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les Flammes de la Trahison

Chapitre suivant, rien que pour vous !

A quand un peu d'action ? u_u

Patieeeence...**  
><strong>

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6 : Les Flammes de la Trahison<strong>

* * *

><p>- Veuillez vous redresser.<p>

La voix du souverain d'Hyrule retentit dans la salle du trône, ferme et douce à la fois, demandant aux trois guerriers de faire cesser les convenances pour s'adonner au but de leur visite. Dirigeant son regard vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, Link attendit que ses instructeurs aient agi les premiers, désireux de ne pas trop se faire remarquer dès la première entrevue. Si tout se passait bien, cette journée lui permettrait de devenir un soldat à part entière, comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui et sûrement un tas d'autres après. C'était un véritable honneur de se trouver ainsi face à la famille royale. Un instant, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son mentor… qui ne lui adressa pas un sourire réconfortant comme cela aurait du être le cas habituellement. Bien que surpris, le jeune homme mit cela sur le compte de cette cérémonie officielle, qui interdisait peut-être ce genre de familiarités. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions que déjà son attention se reportait sur une paire d'yeux encore plus curieuse que la sienne.

La Princesse le dévisageait avec un certain intérêt, souriant aimablement avant de hocher la tête. S'empourprant, Link détourna vivement ses iris pour se concentrer sur un autre point de la pièce : fixer une personne royale, il ne devait sans doute pas avoir le droit de le faire ouvertement. Pour quelle raison le faisait-elle en ce qui le concernait ? Sans doute se demandait-elle s'il avait l'étoffe d'un véritable guerrier. Cela ne pouvait être que pour ça ! Tâchant de se tenir le plus droit possible, il écouta avec une attention presque absente ce qui se disait. Ses supérieurs hiérarchiques semblaient présenter leurs hommages et s'introduire, cédant place à une discussion plutôt formelle qu'il n'était pas forcé d'entendre sans doute. Seule Impa sembla se rendre compte de son manque d'attention puisqu'elle s'efforça de le secouer discrètement par le bras. Quand ce petit allait-il apprendre à se tenir correctement ? La Sheikah suspectait son compagnon de chambre d'être responsable de son attitude ! Il allait entendre parler d'elle à leur retour celui-là ! Néanmoins, elle ne put pas réellement s'attarder à sa colère puisque le général semblait avoir décidé de présenter son élève. Il était temps ! Ce petit ne tenait plus en place à force d'attendre !

- Ainsi, voici le jeune homme dont vous vantez les mérites ? Interrogea Daphnes en haussant un sourcil. Comment te nommes-tu, mon garçon ?

Etait-ce bien à lui que l'on s'adressait ? Le concerné par la demande ne tarda pas à ouvrir la bouche sans savoir quoi dire au premier abord, impressionné par ce regard posé sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de son prénom :

- Mon nom est Link, votre majesté.

Un instant, il avait cru ne pas pouvoir s'en rappeler !

- Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance, jeune Link. Voici quelques années que le général Ganondorf et Impa me content tes prouesses, avoua le Roi. J'admets apprécier leurs récits, mais, il me tardait de te rencontrer en personne. Paraît-il que l'on te destine à devenir un grand bretteur.

Intrigué, Link n'osa pourtant pas chercher un avis positif vers ses aînés, se contentant de demeurer droit comme un i alors que les éloges allaient bon train. Il n'était qu'un simple écuyer, et pourtant, on parlait de lui comme d'un guerrier. Il n'avait toutefois pas rempli de faits héroïques et ce n'étaient pas les patrouilles dans les plaines près de la Citadelle qui auraient pu faire de lui ce guerrier que l'on dépeignait. Ne sachant quoi répondre, il hocha simplement la tête en guise de remerciement face aux compliments. Il sentit bientôt son intimidation retomber lorsqu'une main puissante se posa sur son épaule, la silhouette immense de Ganondorf se dessinant à ses côtés pour prendre la parole.

- C'est un garçon très prometteur, il fera un excellent soldat, bien qu'il lui reste encore bien des choses à apprendre, dit le géant avec sûreté.

Mais Link n'entendait plus rien.

Le contact avec le colosse venait de le projeter dans une autre réalité, alors qu'il se trouvait pourtant bien en leur compagnie, ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vague, une douleur sourde assaillant sa main gauche où une lueur se mettait à jaillir dangereusement. Il ne se rendit compte de rien. Il ressentait ce mal sans en connaître la cause : est-ce que cette marque était définitivement maudite au point de se réveiller au plus mauvais moment ? La Princesse Zelda semblait s'être rendue compte du trouble qui l'habitait : la voilà qui le fixait plus intensément que jamais ! Alarmé, Link voulut éviter son attention en déviant la sienne sur le dialogue qui avait lieu et qui le concernait. En vain. Cette sensation de n'être plus présent, de flotter dans un espace différent, ressemblait à celle qu'il avait déjà ressentie durant les cauchemars qui avaient agité ses nuits durant son enfance. Ce même symbole de la Triforce jaillissant d'un torrent de lumière, ce rire démoniaque qui s'élevait dans le ciel du royaume, ce regard brûlant… Près de lui, Ganondorf sembla ressentir une gêne, retirant enfin sa main subitement pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brouillard se dissipa et le jeune homme secoua la tête pour en chasser les dernières bribes. Il chercha machinalement le secours d'Impa qui lui avait attrapé le bras sans ménagement pour le maintenir dans le monde réel une bonne fois pour toutes. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette impression venait de lui tomber dessus comme la foudre et son attention se riva tout autour de lui frénétiquement.

- Y a-t-il quelque-chose qui ne va pas ? S'enquit le souverain d'Hyrule en notant l'hésitation qui s'était faite ressentir auprès de ses trois invités. S'il vous est nécessaire de prendre du repos…

- Je disais donc, interrompit Ganondorf sans se soucier de ce qui était dit, qu'il s'agit d'un garçon très prometteur…

Link ne vit pas arriver le coup, sa vue ne s'était pas suffisamment éclaircie pour cela. Le poing de son mentor venait de s'abattre dans son estomac sans crier gare, le projetant au sol sur le côté dans un cri étouffé. Le tintement d'une épée tirée de son fourreau jaillit brusquement. Tout se passa si vite. Zelda poussa un hurlement d'effroi à la vue de la lame sinistre transperçant son père de part en part, tandis qu'Impa se retrouvait percée à l'épaule par le carreau d'une arbalète. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, rien senti. Daphnes demeura immobile quelques instants, son corps basculant en avant, inerte, ses yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites de terreur, alors qu'un liquide écarlate s'écoulait le long de l'arme qui venait de faire cesser le cours de sa vie.

- … Mais, il manque encore d'expérience, acheva Ganondorf en retirant l'épée d'un mouvement sec vers l'arrière.

Le cadavre heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd, sous le regard de chacun des protagonistes présents pour assister à la scène. Les gardes dans la salle ne bougeaient pas, n'intervenaient pas. Effondrée, la Princesse d'Hyrule se saisit de la main de son père dont le souffle de vie n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir.

- Link ! Occupe-toi de cette fille !

L'écuyer étendu à terre le souffle coupé, écarquilla les yeux en entendant l'ordre qui lui était donné. Observant son hésitation, Ganondorf se tourna vers lui en souriant, lui désignant la jeune femme d'un mouvement vif :

- As-tu entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Empare-toi d'elle !

- Comment osez-vous… ? S'écria Zelda en se dressant sur ses jambes d'un bond.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues blanches alors que sa robe voletait brusquement vers une position qui n'était plus celle de la princesse fragile qui s'était prise à les accueillir.

Empoignant l'épée de son père, elle chargea, poussant un cri de guerre qui retentit dans la salle… pour se figer subitement lorsqu'une épée bien plus massive s'en vint empêcher son acte. Ganondorf était amusé par la situation, la fixant avec un sourire sardonique avant de la repousser sans ménagement, l'envoyant à terre brutalement pour s'avancer vers elle.

- Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, siffla-t-il, menaçant.

- Ganondorf !

La voix d'Impa poussa le Gerudo à se retourner afin de parer deux poignards qui volaient dans sa direction. Blessée, la Sheikah n'avait pu viser correctement : la personne qui avait touché son épaule devait savoir où frapper pour l'empêcher de faire usage de son bras comme elle aurait du savoir le faire.

- Ne te débats pas ainsi, ma chère Impa, tu es la prochaine ! S'exclama le colosse en lui renvoyant ses armes avec tant de force qu'elle ne put les éviter avant qu'elles ne viennent se jucher dans les failles de son armure. N'espère pas faire appel à tes amis. Vois-tu, je crains fort qu'ils n'aient été massacrés… sans que tu ne t'en sois aperçue. Je te révèlerai les détails une fois que j'aurais fait mienne cette petite garce…

Malgré ses dires, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il trouva sur son chemin, barrant sa progression vers sa cible. Une nouvelle épée venait d'être tirée de son fourreau et il la reconnaissait sans peine, autant que la personne qui la maniait pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.

- Link… Ôte-toi de là… Souffla Ganondorf en avançant tout de même.

Link ne bougeait pas, brandissant sa lame de sa main gauche, se tenant en protection devant la Princesse Zelda. Il avait encore du mal à retrouver son souffle, mais ne flancherait pas. Tout s'abattait très vite sur lui et il ne cachait que trop mal son expression désemparée par ce qui venait de se produire. Etait-ce encore l'un de ces cauchemars ?

- Pourquoi ? Articula-t-il. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous n'êtes pas vous-même !

- Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer… Menaça le géant en stoppant son avancée à quelques pas de son élève. Ôte-toi de mon chemin.

Le jeune homme planta ses prunelles bleues dans les siennes, incrédule. Le tuer ? Ganondorf, cet homme qui l'avait recueilli, élevé, entraîné, qu'il avait aimé comme un père, voulait le tuer ? Il ne plaisantait pas. N'importe quel idiot aurait pu le constater en observant les flammes qui semblaient danser autour de l'assassin comme un avertissement.

D'abord paralysé par la soudaineté de ce changement, Link finit par adopter une expression qui ne plut pas à son adversaire. Il était déterminé à ne pas bouger de là où il se trouvait. Assassiner la famille royale n'était pas une cause juste, Hyrule ne vivait pas sous le joug de tyrans ! La jeune femme qui se tenait derrière lui pleurait la mort d'un être cher qui venait de lui être arraché…

- Seigneur Ganondorf… Finit-il par dire lentement. Je ne vous suivrai pas cette fois.

Le verdict était tombé, le Gerudo ne chercha pas à discuter et leva son épée aussi haut que la force de ses puissants bras pouvait le lui permettre. Il frapperait ce gamin qui osait interférer dans ses plans sans se retenir : il lui avait laissé sa chance de s'en aller, il avait décidé lui-même de son sort. Les premiers échanges furent rapides, ne laissant pas le temps à Link d'anticiper sur les coups qui lui seraient portés. Jamais encore son mentor n'avait mis autant de force dans un combat ! Et celui-ci n'était pas un simple entraînement. Non, il s'agissait d'un véritable affrontement et il sentait déjà ses bras trembler à chaque attaque ! Parant et chargeant, le garçon tenait pourtant bon, accordant toute sa volonté dans ce duel, même si ce ne serait pas suffisant pour venir à bout de cette force de la nature. A chaque échange, Link avait l'impression que cette fameuse force redoublait d'intensité ! Repoussé en arrière, il dut vaciller un instant afin de retrouver son équilibre, esquivant de justesse la lame ennemie qui avait eu pour but d'entamer sa chair. Il n'était pas protégé par une armure et le moindre coup pouvait s'avérer fatal pour lui. Il serra les dents : le tranchant venait de creuser une entaille légère sur sa joue, l'obligeant à faire un bond en arrière. Ganondorf choisit ce moment pour s'élancer vers Zelda, dressant son arme au-dessus d'elle. Fort heureusement, une combattante mit fin à cet assaut.

Folle de rage, Impa venait de plaquer le plat de sa propre épée contre le tranchant menaçant de l'adversaire, tenant en respect ce dernier en maintenant le tout à bout de bras.

- Emmène la princesse loin d'ici, Link ! Je m'occupe de ce monstre ! Hurla la Sheikah en foudroyant le jeune bretteur du regard.

- Impa ! S'écria-t-il.

- Pas le temps ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu as autre chose à faire en ce monde ! Tu veux devenir un soldat du royaume ? Alors protège-la au prix de ta vie ! Va !

Fermant les yeux et serrant les dents, Link pressa sa poigne sur son arme avant de courir dans la direction de la jeune fille, attrapant la main de cette dernière au vol avant de poursuivre son chemin vers la sortie. Il ne se retourna pas, ses jambes le poussèrent à l'assaut des quelques gardes qui se trouvaient-là, essayant de lui barrer la route. Ecartant leurs lames comme il le put, le voilà qui s'engageait dans les escaliers, notant que quelque-chose de nouveau était sur le point de se produire.

- Link ! La Citadelle ! S'exclama Zelda en pointant sa main vers la ville d'en bas.

L'écuyer sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à la vue de ce qui était en train de se passer. La Citadelle d'Hyrule était en feu ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Quel sinistre plan avait été à l'œuvre durant tout ce temps ? Un rugissement dans leur dos ne leur laissa pas l'opportunité de se poser plus de questions : déjà Ganondorf se montrait sur le pas de la porte de la salle du trône, braillant des ordres aux soldats qui s'en déversaient :

- Attrapez-les !

- Vite ! Ordonna Link en se précipitant par la porte du couloir qu'ils avaient empruntée pour parvenir jusque là.

Serait-il seulement capable de trouver la sortie de ce labyrinthe ? Sa main avait cessé de le brûler, mais une lueur intense s'en échappait, passant au travers de son gant, attirant l'attention de sa compagne une fois de plus, cette dernière serrant un peu plus ses doigts à chaque ennemi rencontré et évité de justesse. Si elle ne lui venait pas en aide, ce garçon ne s'en sortirait pas sans dommages ! Leurs pas résonnaient seuls sur le tapis rouge qui ornait le sol du corridor qu'ils traversaient à toutes jambes. Qui savait dans combien de temps les gardes les rattraperaient ? Link cherchait désespérément un endroit où se réfugier, une porte qui aurait pu leur permettre de s'échapper et de rejoindre la cité sans délais. Là-bas, ils auraient tôt fait de s'en sortir plus facilement. Ici, il ne connaissait pas le terrain, il ne pouvait que se contenter de courir en entendant les hurlements des gens qui étaient à leurs trousses !

- Link, par les toits !

La suggestion de Zelda le sortit de ses pensées chaotiques, l'obligeant à stopper sa course pour contempler une fenêtre et s'en approcher. Les arches qui reliaient chaque tour se déployaient de ce côté… En y mettant toute son agilité, il saurait s'y déplacer et les soldats auraient plus de mal à les suivre dans leurs armures lourdes. Néanmoins, qu'en était-il de la princesse ? Perplexe, il lui lança un coup d'œil, auquel elle répondit en hochant simplement la tête, signifiant qu'elle saurait y arriver. Il ne devait pourtant pas mettre sa vie en danger… Rester là où ils étaient et tourner à l'aveuglette dans le dédale de couloirs ne les aiderait pas plus… Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Lorsque les gardes parvinrent à leur hauteur, ce fut pour constater qu'ils venaient de disparaître de leur champ de vision. Où étaient donc ces morveux ? La question passa de bouche en bouche durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que les fugitifs ne soient repérés.

Se déplacer sur ces arches à peine plus large qu'un mètre n'était pas aisé, mais Link semblait se débrouiller de son mieux, ralentissant l'allure quelques fois afin de faciliter le trajet à Zelda, qui était déterminée à le suivre sans discuter de sa malheureuse condition. Et après ? Où iraient-ils ? Sauter risquait d'être fort dangereux à cette hauteur, il leur faudrait construire leur trajet sur les toits qui étaient liés les uns aux autres. La princesse ne put s'empêcher de constater que son sauveur commençait à épuiser. Les poumons du jeune homme étaient en feu : il avait beau être endurant, cette course effrénée et les émotions qui le submergeaient le malmenaient. Ils n'eurent pas à se demander où aller lorsqu'ils parvinrent au bout de l'arche.

Ganondorf bondit devant eux, stoppant leur avancée d'un mouvement ample de son épée. Link brandit une fois de plus son arme devant lui, protégeant celle qu'il était censé sauver, montrant à son ennemi qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber entre ses mains. L'ennemi en question ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La lame noire et rouge émit un nouveau souffle qui prit le garçon au dépourvu, fracassant sa force contre la sienne pour le déstabiliser ! La main du colosse s'abattit sur le visage du bretteur de plein fouet, le projetant dans le vide ! Zelda tendit sa main pour le rattraper, n'y parvenant cependant pas, appelant le blessé avant que sa voix ne se perde dans le néant qui s'abattit sur ce dernier. L'épée du jeune homme heurta le toit d'en dessous la première, suivie par son manieur ! Poussant un cri de douleur, Link se sentit bientôt rouler sur les tuiles sans arriver à se retenir à la moindre petite prise, puis bascula de nouveau dans le néant pour s'en venir tomber entre les branches d'un arbre du jardin. Les bras de bois émirent quelques craquements tandis que le corps balloté en tous sens terminait laborieusement sa chute dans l'herbe calcinée.

Un rire tonitruant se fit alors entendre du haut des tours. Ce rire… Cette impression de flotter… Ce ciel orangé nimbé de flammes… Il en avait déjà été témoin… Luttant pour ne pas perdre connaissance, il chercha son épée à tâtons, l'herbe grésillant sous ses doigts. Comment avait-il survécu à une chute pareille ? Sonné, il tenta de se remettre debout. Il testait la validité de ses membres, bien que les contusions ne soient déjà emparées de son corps pour l'alourdir considérablement. Ses articulations avaient souffert et le manifestaient très vite. Il n'avait rien de cassé, chose qui le préoccupa : à cette hauteur, après tout ça… était-ce possible ? Sa conscience vacillait au moins autant que ses jambes lorsqu'il tentait de se redresser. Enfin trouva-t-il son épée, s'en aidant dans cette tâche qui consistait à quitter cet endroit. Non… Une seconde… Clignant des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision, Link se rendit bientôt compte que Zelda ne se trouvait pas en sa compagnie. Non ! Paniqué, il leva la tête, n'apercevant plus personne sur le haut de l'arche. Il avait échoué… Non ! Il devait retourner la chercher !

- Il est là ! Hé ! Ne bouge plus !

- Rends-toi bien gentiment, gamin !

Link fit volte-face en apercevant les soldats qui sortaient du château pour se diriger vers lui rapidement, armes levées.

« Cours, Link ! Ne retourne pas en arrière ! Fuis ! »

Alors que cette voix retentissait dans sa tête comme un flash, le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de lui obéir, prenant ses jambes à son coup dans la direction de la sortie des jardins. Une vingtaine de gardes le poursuivait et il se surprenait à boiter après la chute dont il venait d'être victime. Il avait déjà eu à agir de la sorte lorsque les moblins s'étaient attaqués à eux parfois, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans les plaines, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas la force de brandir ses capacités face à des hyliens… Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'il les écarte de sa route s'il ne voulait pas en être la cible ! L'instinct de survie était le plus fort. Il ne réfléchissait plus assez clairement pour se poser des questions. Lorsque le tranchant de son épée frappa le premier homme à sa portée pour lui cisailler le torse et que le sang se mit à couler, il crut avoir perdu la raison.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, les gars ?

Un sourire nerveux aux lèvres, Vann n'était pas en meilleure position. Le dos plaqué contre les enclos de la cour d'entraînement, le voilà qui fixait les plus âgés de la caserne sans comprendre. Lorsque la rébellion avait sonné ce matin-là, tous les jeunes étaient sortis de leurs chambres en posant une multitude de questions. Les consentants avaient rejoint les rangs des mutins, les autres, ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce qui était en train de se produire, avaient été massacrés sans sommation. Le dernier en date sur le point de voir son existence écourtée se tenait désormais là, épée brandie en signe de défense. La nouvelle était tombée : le Roi d'Hyrule avait été assassiné par le Seigneur Ganondorf ! Le brun n'y avait pas cru en entendant une énormité pareille : ses anciens camarades venaient de lui prouver que les faits étaient réels sans lui avoir donné la raison des actes qui avaient été commis. C'était sans compter que le jeune homme était un garçon habile, qui avait pour habitude de compter sur la force de ses poings pour s'en sortir lorsque ses armes n'étaient pas à portée. Deux raclées et quelques poursuites plus tard, voilà où en était la situation : il se retrouvait acculé par les autres, dans l'impossibilité de s'enfuir à moins de ramper sous les box des chevaux en attendant de se faire massacrer un peu plus tard. La vie était injuste avec lui ! Et le pire ? Il n'avait rien avalé avant ça ! Bondissant rapidement, il disparut bientôt à l'intérieur d'un box avant de se faire empaler… pour se voir accueilli par un hennissement furieux !

- Ah non ! Ne me dévore pas tout cru, je suis autant dans la mélasse que toi ! S'écria Vann en agitant les bras devant lui pour calmer la fureur d'Epona. Sans vouloir t'offenser étant donné que tu vis au milieu de ton crottin…

La phrase n'eut pas pour effet de la calmer, mais de la pousser sûrement à méditer sur une improbable vengeance à l'égard de cet espèce d'insolent. L'agitation du dehors la rendit cependant trop nerveuse pour qu'elle ait dans l'idée de se défouler sur le malheureux écuyer qui recherchait un abri sûr.

- Ecoute, ma grande, j'ai une idée, mais il va falloir te montrer coopérative, d'accord ? Si on s'y prend bien, on peut s'en sortir tous les deux ! S'exclama Vann alors que les premiers coups étaient donnés sur la porte. Je suis presque sûr que Link s'est fourré dans de sérieux ennuis, alors on va aller le chercher avant de partir ! Ca te va ?

Attendant un petit instant, il finit par se hausser sur le dos du cheval, qui ne rechigna pas cette fois. Vann se trouvait complètement fou de discuter avec un animal… C'était ça ou finir trucidé par une dizaine de lames énervées, alors le calcul était vite fait !

- Allez ! C'est parti !

Le premier coup de talons fut le bon : la jument ne trouva rien de mieux que de se cabrer en avant, balançant ses sabots noirs droit sur la porte qu'elle défonça sans effort, écrasant les pauvres hommes qui ne devaient pas s'y attendre au passage. De sa vie, Vann n'était jamais monté sur le dos d'un équidé, aussi se cramponna-t-il de toutes ses forces autour du cou de sa nouvelle compagne d'aventure, la sentant partir au galop dans la cour en poussant un cri de panique. Face au vacarme, Epona était enragée, courant à toute vitesse vers des barrières qu'elle sauta comme s'il se fut agi de broutilles ! Son cavalier, en revanche, n'en menait pas large alors qu'il se retrouvait, il ne savait comment, en dehors de la caserne ! C'était fou comme la situation avait changé en l'espace de quelques minutes ! Il venait de se voir sauver la mise par un canasson ! Il ne pouvait même pas lui crier de ralentir étant donné que c'eut été la contrarier davantage… Un peu plus et il aurait hurlé qu'on vienne l'aider à trouver les freins. La jument ne se serait jamais arrêtée, lui laissant tout juste le temps d'admirer l'horrible paysage qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux de fugitifs. La Citadelle venait de se teinter de la couleur des flammes, des hurlements se faisant entendre autour d'eux et des soldats se mettant à agir comme si un seul esprit les possédait. Le jeune homme aurait bien pu s'y attarder comme un ahuri s'il n'avait été remué par sa monture. Il aurait juré qu'elle savait où aller. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui donner des ordres, mais elle n'empruntait visiblement pas les rues au hasard… L'instinct était-il de mise ? Où allait-elle comme ça ? Il ne lui posa pas la question au risque de s'auto-déclamer « fou à lier » et préféra intérioriser tout ça.

Alors qu'il tâchait de se redresser enfin pour avoir une meilleure vue, Vann aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Link se démenait pour rester en vie, agitant son épée dans tous les sens, tentant de conserver de la précision pour y parvenir sans leur laisser de faille à exploiter. Une hache s'abattit bientôt sur sa lame, faisant tressaillir ses bras fatigués alors que deux autres gardes passaient à la charge pour le désarmer. Serrant les dents alors qu'un cri s'échappait de ses lèvres, il repoussa la plus grosse arme avant de rouler à terre pour se relever rapidement et poursuivre sa course. Il se trouvait à peine sur la Grand-Place de la Citadelle, parmi d'autres gens que l'on faisait prisonniers, ou achevait sans ménagement. La fumée le faisait tousser et brouillait sa vue. Il ne parviendrait pas à se sauver…

Ses jambes finirent par céder à l'instant où une main se refermait sur son poignet pour le soulever avec force à l'arrière du dos d'un cheval. L'avait-on finalement attrapé ? Qu'allait-on faire de lui ?

- Si c'est ça l'initiation pour devenir soldat, je veux bien tout arrêter maintenant !

Redressant la tête, le jeune hylien ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissait la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui sur ce ton amical de toujours.

- Vann ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Interrogea-t-il avec surprise.

- Moi je n'en savais rien, c'est Epona qui m'a conduit jusqu'à toi ! Répondit le brun. On n'a pas le temps de bavarder, quittons cet endroit avant de nous faire tuer !

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Link se cramponna à son compagnon, ordonnant à la jument de les emmener loin de la Citadelle.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le Cauchemar et la Réalité

Chapitre 7 : comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?

Pourront-ils fuir ? Ou seront-ils rattrapés ?**  
><strong>

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7 : Le Cauchemar et la Réalité<strong>

* * *

><p>Seul le galop d'Epona semblait résonner sur les pavés de l'Avenue Principale de la Citadelle, du moins était-ce le son audible qui méritait d'être entendu par les déesses en cet instant. Derrière ce cheval lancé dans une course effrénée, les soldats se ruaient en tout sens, en toute direction, tentant de mettre un terme à cette fuite désespérée. Le dernier obstacle à franchir n'était autre que ce pont-levis qui se redressait progressivement pour piéger les deux cavaliers dans cette ville en proie aux flammes, vers une mort certaine. Leurs anciens camarades, ces jeunes gens, ces anciens aux paroles avisées, n'étaient plus que des bêtes enragés lancées à leurs trousses pour les achever comme on achèverait un gibier en pleine battue. Les mains de Vann étaient serrées sur les rênes de la jument tandis que Link luttait contre l'inconscience afin de le guider dans son chemin, bien que, fort heureusement, leur monture était loin d'être la plus stupide du royaume.<p>

- On ne passera jamais, Link ! Si ça se ferme, nous sommes fichus ! S'écria le brun en serrant les dents.

- Les remparts ! Prends par les remparts ! Ordonna Link en tirant sur les rênes pour diriger sa monture sur la droite afin d'emprunter un escalier.

Autant dire que rien n'était commode pour Epona dans cette histoire, le pont-levis était bien trop haut pour tenter quelque-chose d'insensé et les marches, bien que larges, n'étaient décidément pas faites pour un équidé… Pourtant, force fut de constater qu'elle s'acharnait à grimper, lentement, mais sûrement. La question suivante venait donc alimenter les esprits : et après ? Aucun des deux n'avait d'idée précise sur la suite des évènements, le plus important était de se maintenir hors de portée des flèches ou des épées meurtrières qui les poursuivaient.

Lorsqu'elle parvint au sommet des marches, la jument stoppa son avancée, profitant de la terre ferme qui était sous ses sabots pour hésiter quant à la direction à prendre. C'est alors que Link sauta à terre afin de remonter en selle juste devant son compagnon :

- Je m'excuse par avance de ce que je vais vous faire faire ! S'exclama-t-il en se saisissant de la bride de sa monture. Accroche-toi, Vann !

A peine cette phrase eut-elle franchi le seuil de ses lèvres qu'il talonna le cheval pour lui ordonner d'avancer encore un peu, la poussant à se tourner vers la plaine en dessous d'eux et à prendre de l'élan, tandis que ses yeux bleus fixaient le pont-levis qui grimpait au fur et à mesure.

- Je le sens vraiment pas ! S'écria Vann en serrant ses bras autour de la taille de son meilleur ami.

Nouveau coup de talons. Epona s'ébroua avant de cabrer furieusement et de s'élancer au galop à travers le rempart. Le temps sembla ralentir pour céder place à une profonde angoisse, celle d'une victoire, ou d'un échec. Les espoirs de fuite reposaient sur cet animal enragé par le fracas qui se déployait autour d'eux. N'y tenant plus, elle bondit subitement dans le vide qui se formait du côté de la plaine du royaume, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'affoler et de pousser l'un des deux fugitifs à la panique totale de se voir tomber et être écrasé sur le sol ! Toutefois, rien ne se passa de la façon dont Vann le craignait. Les sabots noirs de la jument heurtèrent bientôt une surface dure qui avait eu le temps de se redresser suffisamment pour raccourcir leur chute. Un craquement sinistre s'en suivit et les cordes déjà endommagées du pont-levis cédèrent sous leur poids, poussant l'énorme plaque de bois à retourner à sa place initiale au-dessus des douves pleines d'eau. Hélas, un tel choc ne pouvait pas être sans conséquences. Les soldats qui leur avaient couru après constatèrent non sans déception que la barrière, qui aurait dû couper toute retraite à ceux qui comptaient fuir la Citadelle, venait de se briser en deux sans autre forme de procès, arrachant un hennissement plaintif au cheval en fuite alors que ce dernier glissait en arrière. Les deux cavaliers perdirent alors tout équilibre et furent projetés dans la rivière, emportés par un courant devenu virulent qui ne tarda pas à les faire disparaître de la vue de leurs agresseurs. Les gardes renoncèrent à les rechercher : pour eux, les deux gamins étaient morts en désirant obtenir un choix que leur nouveau Seigneur n'aurait pas jugé acceptable, celui de la liberté. Personne ne pouvait survivre à la fureur de cette eau glaciale…

Et pourtant.

Si ce torrent, ce déchaînement de violence, aurait très bien pu l'emporter pour de bon, un souffle de vie palpitait encore en Link, qui se démena durant un long moment afin de remonter à la surface et reprendre sa respiration… avant d'être de nouveau submergé et arraché à l'air qui aurait dû remplir ses poumons pour supporter encore un peu cette épreuve. L'ombre de ce qui lui sembla être un pont se dessina au-dessus de lui avant de disparaître et de le laisser entrevoir le fond auquel il tentait de s'accrocher afin de faire cesser toute avancée. Rien n'y fut. Sa gorge ne tarda pas à se remplir d'eau pour le faire suffoquer.

A dire vrai, il ne sut pas du tout à quel instant il avait perdu connaissance. La seule chose qu'il parvint à distinguer fut qu'il se retrouvait totalement envahi par des ténèbres insondables.

Link ? Link ? M'entends-tu ?

Alors que le jeune homme voyait sa propre silhouette flotter dans le vide, il sentit soudain qu'il tombait pour heurter une surface bel et bien dure… De l'herbe ? De cette couleur ? La seule époque de l'année où l'herbe était ainsi en Hyrule, c'était pendant les périodes de sécheresse. Pourquoi avait-elle cette teinte jaunâtre étrange ? Secouant la tête, il se releva au beau milieu d'une plaine… du moins, ce fut ce qu'il en conclut en apercevant le paysage vaste autour de lui. Rares étaient les arbres qui avaient l'audace de pousser par ici, seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux s'élevaient, penchés sur le côté comme des vieillards que la rigueur de l'âge faisait ployer. Où se trouvait-il ? N'était-il pas censé être dans une rivière déchaînée à l'heure qu'il était ? Dans tous les cas, cet environnement était bien réel et l'intriguait fortement. Il aurait bien aimé savoir de quelle façon il avait atterri dans un tel endroit. Secouant la tête et s'apercevant qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à respirer contrairement à auparavant, le garçon fit quelques pas pour se rendre mieux compte de sa situation. Le ciel, au-dessus de lui, possédait une teinte noire profonde qui n'admettait la vue d'aucun nuage, ni d'aucune étoile… Seul un soleil presque entièrement voilé donnait à l'atmosphère un effet de pénombre inquiétante. Cet endroit n'était pas mort. Comment expliquer que de l'herbe et des arbres eurent pu y pousser autrement ? Quand bien même les couleurs étaient différentes, tout n'en était pas moins bien vivant.

Link ? Je t'en prie, réponds-moi…

La voix résonna une nouvelle fois dans les cieux comme un appel lointain, le faisant sursauter et lever une fois de plus les yeux pour distinguer quelque-chose dans la noirceur qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui.

- Qui est là ? Appela-t-il sans convictions.

Tu n'es pas encore prêt à venir ici, tu dois immédiatement partir !

- Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Insista le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un quelconque danger qui aurait pu le menacer.

Tu te trouves dans le…

La voix s'interrompit alors et il n'eut pas le temps de l'interpeler davantage que le vide du ciel bascula sur la terre pour l'emporter dans ses méandres. Résister n'eut aucun effet et le voilà qui se retrouvait à tourbillonner dans les airs, littéralement aspiré par de nouvelles ténèbres.

Un cri de panique s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se vit subitement entrer en contact avec de la matière solide. Cette scène, il la connaissait déjà. Comment pouvait-il à nouveau être dans le château d'Hyrule, en compagnie de son mentor, d'Impa et des deux souverains du royaume ? Avait-il tout imaginé ? Non, à dire vrai, dès à présent, il se trouvait dans la caserne où il avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance et de son adolescence… Clignant des paupières comme pour chasser ce mélange de pensées, il revit alors l'instant où Ganondorf et lui s'étaient entraînés dans la cour. Une main se referma sur sa gorge, le poussant à suffoquer alors que son reflet, là-bas, vivait le même trouble !

Link va t'en ! Hurla la voix dans son esprit.

Tu ne devrais pas baisser ta garde. Je t'avais dit de ne pas te retourner contre moi. Siffla la voix du Gerudo derrière lui. Tu n'aurais pas dû me pousser à faire ça…

Link se débattait. Et plus il se débattait, plus le paysage autour de lui se prenait à changer successivement, comme si un esprit malin avait eu l'horrible idée de lui repasser sa vie en mémoire et de le détourner du présent… de le tuer ?

- Link ! Reviens, bon sang ! LINK !

La gifle qui s'en suivit retentit sur sa joue dans un claquement sonore alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient subitement sur la vue d'un visage familier. Repoussant Vann sur le côté, le jeune homme se pencha pour tousser et évacuer l'eau qui avait envahi de trop ses poumons et sa gorge.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! S'écria son compagnon, dont l'expression était rongée par l'angoisse.

Les deux écuyers étaient totalement trempés. Lorsque Link put enfin chasser les dernières bribes de ce songe inquiétant, ce fut pour découvrir qu'il était bel et bien revenu dans son propre monde : là où l'herbe était verte et où les évènements ne s'enchaînaient pas à la vitesse de l'éclair. Secouant la tête, il se laissa tomber sur son séant avant de passer une main fébrile sur son visage, fixant son interlocuteur pour le questionner :

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la plaine d'Hyrule, répondit Vann en se redressant pour observer autour d'eux, la rivière a dû nous entraîner loin. Je distingue à peine la fumée qui s'échappe de la Citadelle !

- La fumée ? Interrogea Link avant de se mettre debout à son tour pour suivre le regard de son meilleur ami. Alors… rien de tout ça n'était un rêve…

- J'appelle ça un cauchemar, oui ! Fulmina Vann. Ils ont essayé de nous tuer ! Tous ! Tous nos frères d'armes !

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du blond alors qu'il baissait la tête. Devait-il raconter ce qui s'était passé au château ? Se remémorer ces évènements ne lui plaisait guère, toutefois, il ne devait rien cacher à son compagnon d'infortune. Tous deux étaient désormais des fugitifs, ou, dans le meilleur des cas, on les croirait probablement morts, ce qui leur éviterait de courir à travers tous les territoires d'Hyrule pour se cacher. Alors que Vann semblait s'emporter en levant un poing rageur dans la direction de la Citadelle, Link approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule et secouer la tête.

- J'ai des choses à te raconter, avoua-t-il tristement, et elles ne sont pas agréables à entendre.

Le ton grave qu'il employait ne fut pas pour rassurer le brun, qui se calma aussitôt pour le fixer en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il avait cessé de brailler à tord et à travers, il constatait combien Link n'exagérait sûrement pas. Après toutes ces années à vivre un peu comme des frères, comment aurait-il pu ne pas remarquer cet air préoccupé qui le rongeait ? Vann n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé, ni comment tout cela avait été provoqué. Il se demandait bien s'il avait véritablement envie de savoir par ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en fût, aucun d'eux ne pouvait demeurer dans cette plaine, même si leurs armes ne les avaient pas quittés avec ce trajet turbulent dans la rivière. Il leur fallait se mettre en sécurité sans tarder et, en cela, il avait bien une petite idée :

- Ecoute, nous sommes dans un piteux état, tous les deux. Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où nous reposer.

Couper dans son élan, Link dût néanmoins reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Pour sa part, rien n'aurait été plus agréable qu'un peu de repos après tout cela, du repos et du temps pour digérer les évènements qui s'étaient produits. Le seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'à part la caserne, il n'avait nulle part où aller auparavant. Qui plus est, il semblait qu'Epona n'était plus en leur compagnie, et il espérait vivement que la jument ait pu obtenir sa liberté de son côté sans avoir eu affaire à ceux qui les avaient poursuivis. Ils étaient à pieds et probablement perdus.

- Bon ! S'exclama Vann pour couper court à ses pensées. Nous allons prendre la direction de la grande montagne rougeâtre que tu vois là-bas !

- Vers la montagne ? Tu voudrais que nous finissions ermites afin qu'on n'entende plus parler de nous ? Demanda Link avec un sourire en coin alors que son regard contemplait ladite montagne que son compagnon désignait avec motivation.

- Très drôle… Non ! Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on se rende dans un village qui se trouve juste à côté. Tu dois te souvenir de ce charmant endroit où ma famille réside ?

- Oh ! Le village Cocotte ?

- Cocorico !

- On reste dans le domaine du poulailler ! Répliqua Link en haussant les bras.

Et voilà que Vann repartait dans un monologue infernal consistant à convaincre son compagnon que ça n'avait rien à voir avec un poulailler, mais avec les extraordinaires et plus beaux élevages de cocottes de tout Hyrule ! Paraissait-il que l'on s'arrachait les œufs sur les marchés de la Citadelle et qu'il n'existait pas de meilleur endroit au monde pour se cacher durant un temps. Le blond chercha le rapport entre les ventes d'œufs et leur future cachette, mais se résolut à abandonner à partir du moment où son guide poursuivit son explication.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le suivre, son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la direction de la fumée noire qui s'élevait dans les cieux. Avec elle, c'était l'endroit qu'il avait jadis appelé « chez-moi » qui s'évaporait… L'endroit où il avait perdu les êtres qu'il avait considéré comme une famille… L'endroit où il avait failli à sa toute première vraie mission : celle de protéger la Princesse Zelda.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il serra les poings. Son esprit lui hurlait d'y retourner pour la sauver pour de bon. Il priait au fond de lui pour que les Déesses puissent sauvegarder la vie de cette jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à accomplir la mission qu'Impa lui avait confié. Il trouverait un plan, une idée, n'importe quoi qui ramènerait le Seigneur Ganondorf à la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais, n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard pour cet homme qu'il avait autrefois admiré ? Qu'importait. S'il n'essayait pas, il ne pourrait jamais savoir de quoi il en retournait. Peut-être des gens les aideraient-ils au Village Cocorico ? La nouvelle de la mort du Roi allait se propager rapidement sur ces terres : une situation pareille ne pourrait jamais passer inaperçue.

- Link ? Tu viens ?

La voix de Vann le sortit de ses pensées, l'obligeant à offrir un dernier hochement de tête déterminé à cette cité en feu, avant de tourner les talons.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le Hurlement du Loup

Des légendes ancestrales sont au rendez-vous.

Après le cauchemar, un nouveau défi est lancé.

Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8 : Le Hurlement du Loup<br>**

* * *

><p>C'était la première fois que Link s'aventurait aussi loin dans les plaines. Le soleil de la matinée avait cédé sa place à celui d'un après-midi plutôt doux, ce qui leur permettrait de ne pas souffrir du froid alors que leurs vêtements étaient mouillés. Leurs pas les conduisirent tout près de la lisière d'une immense forêt, qu'ils longèrent sans vraiment s'attarder pour admirer les arbres environnant. La raison ? Vann n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter près de cet endroit sinistre. Tout le monde racontait sans hésiter que les Bois Perdus étaient dangereux pour n'importe qui : de plus grands guerriers qu'eux avaient disparu à travers ces troncs sombres et ces feuillages épais qui n'offraient aucune vue sur ce qui aurait pu se dessiner au loin. Un épais brouillard semblait s'y attarder sans cesse, s'ajoutant au sentiment d'oppression qui s'en dégageait. Le brun affirmait que, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il n'était jamais rare d'entendre des voix venir de nulle part, dans les airs, au cœur du village. On prétendait que des spectres de cette forêt sortaient parfois pour effrayer les vivants, et que les mugissements de quelques créatures inconnues hantaient les alentours la nuit. Au moins, près d'ici, personne n'aurait l'audace de venir à leur rencontre. Le seul ennui était que les deux jeunes gens n'auraient jamais atteint le Village Cocorico avant le crépuscule, et probablement passeraient-ils leur première nuit de fuyards aux abords de cet endroit…<p>

Link écoutait d'une oreille distraite les histoires de son compagnon de voyage, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'éviter d'y croire, surtout lorsqu'il observait les quelques buissons qui s'échappaient de la masse inerte de végétation en croyant avoir vu quelque-chose bouger. Haussant un sourcil intrigué, il finit par reporter son attention sur son guide, parlant à son tour afin de tenter de le rassurer un peu :

- Tu sais, Dame Impa m'a raconté qu'un Esprit de la Lumière vivait ici il y a longtemps. Je crois qu'il s'appelait « Firone » et qu'il n'était pas l'unique représentant de sa race.

- Pas très lumineuse, sa maison, marmonna Vann en haussant les épaules.

- D'après ce qu'on sait à ce sujet, il paraît qu'ils se sont tous éteints, il y a plusieurs siècles, et que plus personne n'en a entendu parler. La forêt est sûrement dans cet état à cause de ça.

- Ce qui renforce mon idée que des créatures qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer se tapissent sûrement dans l'ombre pour nous sauter dessus à tout moment ! Si la lumière s'est enfuie de ces lieux, ça n'augure rien de bon.

Là-dessus, Vann n'avait pas totalement tort. Il était vrai que cette histoire d'esprits lumineux pouvait paraître inquiétante. Des entités pareilles avaient dû être les cibles de tant de malheurs après tout. Bien des légendes faisaient état d'un Mal qui ne dormait jamais vraiment en Hyrule. Il ne faisait que passer pour n'en revenir que plus fort encore. Chaque époque avait eu à en souffrir, tout comme les personnes qui s'étaient battues pour éradiquer cette force maléfique qui s'évertuait à réapparaître sans cesse. Etait-ce le cas aujourd'hui avec tout ce qui s'était produit ? Link grimaça alors que son regard s'égarait dans les fourrés à la recherche d'un point à apercevoir. Autant dire que s'il avait été capable de ramener ne fut-ce qu'un peu de lumière, il l'aurait fait. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait que regarder en espérant trouver une issue à cette situation désastreuse.

- Vann, comment sommes-nous sortis de la rivière ? Interrogea-t-il soudainement lorsque le sujet lui revint en mémoire.

Ce n'était pas désagréable de changer de conversation après tout. Le brun semblait gêné par les bois et Link avait toujours dans l'idée de le ménager. Cette fois, il se contenta de se tourner avec un sourire, avant de répondre avec la plus grande franchise du monde :

- J'attendais que tu me poses la question ! – Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne nerveusement. – Je n'en sais rien du tout ! Quand je me suis réveillé, on était étalés dans l'herbe au bord de l'eau et tu avais l'air d'aller mal – Sa mine redevint sérieuse.- alors je n'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça... Je n'allais pas laisser mon petit-frère dans cet état.

Les yeux de Link s'agrandirent de surprise à cette appellation, poussant son interlocuteur à lui cogner amicalement l'épaule avant d'ajouter :

- Ne me dis pas que ça te surprend ! On a grandi ensemble, alors c'est normal !

Se tenant l'épaule, le blond ne réagit pas au premier abord, avant de poursuivre son chemin à sa suite, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Sans Vann, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais pu s'échapper de la Citadelle, peut-être n'aurait-il pas survécu.

Cette conversation interrompue amena le jeune homme à repenser à cet étrange rêve qui s'était plu à le secouer durant un laps de temps qui lui était parfaitement inconnu. Ce songe lui avait paru si réel qu'il avait un instant cru déambuler dans un espace différent à celui de son propre monde. Habituellement, lorsqu'un rêve se présentait à quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs à ce propos. L'on conservait quelques bribes, quelques petits éléments qui permettaient de ne pas totalement les occulter, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Link n'expliquait pas pourquoi son esprit se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait senti quand l'herbe jaune avait caressé son visage, quand le souffle de l'air sans saveur avait balayé ses cheveux, quand ce ciel noir et profond l'avait aspiré en s'effondrant sur la terre qu'il avait frôlé… Quant à ces voix qui s'étaient succédées, l'une pour l'avertir, l'autre pour le menacer, il pensait savoir à qui elles appartenaient. La personne qui avait serré sa gorge avec tant de force n'était autre que son ancien mentor. Les visions de son passé, de faits qui n'étaient pourtant pas survenus longtemps avant cela, avaient été là pour le prouver.

- Hier soir encore, tout était normal… Murmura-t-il avec amertume.

Vann, qui s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche, stoppa net tout mouvement pour esquisser une grimace douloureuse en repensant à ce qu'avait été leur vie quelques heures seulement avant que tout ne bascule. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées les plus sombres. De la même façon que son ami, il ressentait désormais cruellement le changement survenu. Toutefois, aucun des deux ne pouvait faire en sorte de remonter le temps : ce n'était pas possible. Alors, que leur restait-il ?

- C'est possible, admit le brun, mais pour le moment on ne peut pas faire mieux qu'avancer.

_Avancer et trouver une solution_, songea Link en hochant la tête.

Rien ne serait si simple. Imaginer que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Pour l'heure, comme le précisait Vann, la meilleure décision était encore d'avancer vers leur prochain but. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'un peu d'aide leur serait offerte.

Tout à leurs pensées respectives, ils ne tardèrent pas à remarquer que la course du soleil était bien plus rapide que leurs enjambées. Faute de parvenir jusqu'au village natal de Vann, ils allaient, comme ils le redoutaient, devoir faire au moins une halte afin de reposer leurs jambes endolories. Link commençait sans peine à ressentir les douleurs de son corps qui s'éveillaient, dues à ses combats dans la Citadelle et au parcours forcé au cœur de la rivière. Des courbatures et autres contusions avaient pris un malin plaisir à s'installer dans ses bras pour continuer leur course ingrate jusqu'à ses épaules et finir brutalement leur descente dans son dos. Il devait admettre qu'un combat réel et à forte dose d'adrénaline n'était pas du tout une plaisanterie. Et encore, il était habitué aux efforts physiques !

Les derniers rayons de l'astre du jour baignaient les plaines d'Hyrule d'une lueur rouge-oranger lorsque les deux compagnons se décidèrent à abandonner leur chemin pour cette fois. Se laisser tomber dans l'herbe fraiche du soir ne leur parut pas déplaisant, même si l'humidité gagnait peu-à-peu les lieux. D'accord sur le principe que faire du feu ne leur attirerait que des ennuis supplémentaires si on les repérait de loin, ils firent donc de leur mieux pour se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes, en prévision de la nuit qui s'annonçait. Les routes les plus proches se trouvaient à plusieurs lieues de leur emplacement actuel, mais ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque de s'en approcher. Après tout, n'ignoraient-ils pas que les soldats de la Citadelle les considéraient pour morts ?

Vann fixait la forêt d'un mauvais œil. Déjà bien effrayante, elle ne tarderait pas à l'être davantage lorsque le ciel serait devenu sombre. Néanmoins, il ne fit pas part de son angoisse à son camarade, préférant de loin continuer à fixer les arbres comme si ces derniers avaient prévu de sortir de la terre pour marcher sur eux. Quant à Link, il avoua sans détour que l'expression agressive du brun suffirait amplement à effrayer tout ce qui aurait la malchance de passer de près ou de loin à côté d'eux. Cette pensée se renforça lorsque le blond se prit à observer les sourcils froncés et l'air peu commode de son homologue :

- Nous pouvons changer d'endroit, si tu veux…

A peine eut-il avancé une telle idée que le « regard qui tue » se dirigea sans attendre vers lui, prouvant ainsi que Vann n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider en fin de compte. Se fendant d'un sourire désolé, Link n'insista pas plus et se contenta de se reposer autant que possible.

Les premiers grillons s'étaient mis à fredonner leur éternelle mélodie nocturne en avance, n'ayant pas attendu que les dernières lueurs du jour disparaissent pour l'entamer. Pour les deux voyageurs, ce petit chant fut une source de tranquillité bienvenue, apaisant un peu leurs esprits afin de leur permettre un minimum de répit. La brume présente dans les sous-bois non-loin de leur position ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre ailleurs que sur son territoire, ce qui ne manquait pas de les surprendre. C'était à croire qu'elle appartenait totalement à cet endroit. Dans tous les cas, ne pas se retrouver dans une vilaine purée de pois arrangeait bien les deux jeunes hommes qui guettaient à la recherche du plus petit mouvement suspect. A bien y réfléchir, si l'air de l'aventure était vivifiant et plein de surprises, ils auraient tôt fait de s'y préparer un peu mieux après leur passage dans le village natal de Vann.

Ce fut le hurlement d'un loup qui les sortit une fois de plus de leur silence respectif, les poussant à lever les yeux de concert dans la direction du soleil qui disparaissait totalement à l'horizon. Les compagnons finirent par reporter leur attention l'un sur l'autre, se dévisageant comme pour chercher une réponse à leur question intérieure : qu'allait-il se passer ?

Et ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir !

Des craquements sinistres retentirent bientôt autour d'eux, leur donnant l'impression que la terre se mettait à remuer. Durant un instant, l'idée de sables mouvants leur traversa l'esprit, mais fut chassée bien vite par l'improbabilité de trouver de tels phénomènes en dehors du Désert Gerudo. Des fragments de terre se mirent alors à rouler non loin de leur position, les obligeant à se lever d'un bond afin de tirer leurs lames ensemble. Quelque-chose se tramait et rien de bon pour ce qu'ils pouvaient en juger de cette approche mystérieuse.

La silhouette d'une main se mit brusquement à se frayer un chemin au dessus du sol, suivie par le bras qui la tenait, puis par un corps squelettique qui fit écarquiller les yeux aux deux bretteurs. Etaient-ce les fameuses goules qui apparaissaient dans les plaines lorsque la nuit tombait ? Eux qui avaient cru qu'il ne s'agissait que de fabulations destinées à effrayer les jeunes recrues ! Sursautant pour se placer dos à son camarade, Link fit bientôt face à une dizaine d'entre eux, chacun sortant de terre tout autour de leur point de repos. Des crissements d'os et des gargouillis peu ragoûtants s'échappaient de leurs apparences décharnées. Des orbites vides fixaient ces mortels avec l'avidité et l'appétit que la non-mort leur avait octroyés. Depuis trop longtemps leurs corps étaient étendus sous cette terre, depuis des guerres ancestrales, depuis des batailles sanglantes dont personne n'aurait pu se douter aujourd'hui ! Depuis trop longtemps leur âme aspirait à un repos qui ne survenait jamais, esclaves du Temps, qui les avaient emprisonnés sans espoir de salut. Seule cette faim dévorante parvenait à leur donner la force d'arpenter ces plaines à la recherche de substances qui pouvaient peut-être leur rendre leur vie, mettre fin à ce supplice interminable : quoi de mieux que la chair d'êtres vivants pour pallier au problème ? Ils n'avaient, hélas, plus les moyens d'y repenser ! Pourtant, nombreux étaient les malheureux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de leur échapper… ce qui ne les avait pas sortis de leur carcan pour autant.

- Nous sommes encerclés… Murmura Vann avec un rictus nerveux.

- Tu te sens prêt à les combattre ? Interrogea Link en serrant ses mains sur la poignée de son arme alors que leurs adversaires approchaient dangereusement.

Fort heureusement, ces créatures avaient pour défaut de se déplacer lentement. Néanmoins, cela suffirait-il pour les sortir de cette embuscade ?

- A notre niveau et dans notre état, nous n'aurons pas la chance de tenir longtemps, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fit remarquer le brun.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres à la vue d'un Link déjà en train de combattre des ennemis qui s'étaient un peu trop approchés d'eux ! Secouant la tête avec amusement, il ne tarda bientôt pas à en faire de même.

Il savait son ami suffisamment doué lorsqu'une arme effleurait sa paume, mais il avait oublié à quel point aucun courage ne lui faisait défaut. S'il savait faire montre de prudence, il en n'était pas toujours de même lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'élancer à l'assaut de monstres. Certains auraient pu le penser totalement fou, d'autres l'auraient admiré pour ce genre de hardiesse, il n'en demeurait pas moins que cet Hylien-là en avait dans le ventre plus qu'il n'en avait conscience ! Ce fut avec autant de détermination que Vann se joignit à lui afin de défendre leurs vies, tailladant leurs assaillants avec une précision et une brutalité redoutables, propre à son style plus sauvage.

Les goules manquaient de finesse dans leurs mouvements saccadés, prompts à déchirer les chairs de leurs proies plus qu'à résister à des attaques coordonnées, et encore moins qu'à en effectuer pour gagner un duel. Toutefois, elles ne ressentaient aucune douleur, et cela, bien au contraire des deux guerriers en herbe qui peinaient et fatiguaient plus aisément. De reste, quel ne fut pas le désarroi de Link lorsque ce dernier s'aperçut soudainement que les squelettes, une fois vaincu, se reconstituaient sur le sol avant de repasser à l'attaque ! Si les choses continuaient de cette façon, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance véritable de se défendre et s'épuiseraient sans espoir de s'en sortir ! Combien de fois fallait-il les tuer avant qu'elles cessent de revenir à la charge ?

Pris au piège entre deux d'entre elles, le jeune homme dut rouler à terre afin d'éviter toute morsure indélicate et autres griffures qui auraient probablement mis son corps à mal plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Hélas, les goules étaient nombreuses et il fut contraint de se redresser vivement sur ses jambes avant de retourner se coller au dos de son compagnon d'infortune afin de s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas blessé ! Vann se démenait férocement, mais avait bien vu que cela était inutile : ils n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour venir à bout de ces créatures !

Les deux amis combattirent alors dos-à-dos sans se perdre de vue, tâchant de faire de leur mieux afin de se débarrasser des créatures, coupant leurs os, les repoussant en arrière pour faire face aux autres, tournant sur place afin de ne laisser passer aucun coup qui aurait pu les assaillir, se protégeant l'un et l'autre et assénant plusieurs attaques qui s'enchainaient à vive allure pour ne rien perdre de ce rythme infernal !

- Il faut trouver une solution ! S'écria Vann avant de pousser un cri de douleur lorsque l'un des monstres lacéra son avant-bras sans ménagement !

A peine eut-il le temps de crier qu'un autre le séparait de son épée, tandis qu'un troisième s'en venait le saisir brutalement par l'épaule afin de l'entraîner parmi eux !

- Link !

L'interpelé tourna vivement la tête dans la direction de cet appel déchirant, détournant brusquement le dos à ses adversaires présents pour se précipiter vers les squelettes qui venaient de mettre son meilleur ami à terre. Celui-ci se débattait frénétiquement à grands renforts de coups de poings et de coups de pieds, encaissant les griffures qui recouvraient désormais ses bras et essayant de se relever sans grand succès. Link se fraya un chemin dans la masse grouillante d'os, tranchant ce qui se trouvait sur son passage et se plaçant bientôt en protection devant son compagnon blessé. Une vive lueur s'échappa bientôt du dos de sa main gauche alors que le triangle du stigmate des déesses venait, une fois de plus, de se manifester pour lui. Le jeune homme serra alors les dents et se positionna en garde, dirigeant la pointe de son épée dans son dos afin de prendre de l'élan et d'effectuer une attaque tournoyante qui balaya les goules sur son chemin, les repoussant en arrière violemment.

Reprenant sa position initiale, Link retrouva son équilibre avant de tendre la main à Vann afin de l'aider à se redresser sur des jambes flageolantes.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Quelle est cette lumière ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Questionna le brun qui n'avait plus d'yeux que pour la marque qui siégeait sur sa main.

Interloqué par son air stupéfait, son compagnon baissa ses prunelles bleues dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Voilà que ce phénomène étrange se manifestait une nouvelle fois ! Heureusement, aucune douleur ne le traversait en provenance de cette marque. Cette dernière se mit à luire si fortement qu'il dut bientôt se protéger les yeux alors que les squelettes reculaient en poussant des cris effrayés.

- Link ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Appela Vann qui venait de poser son bras devant son regard afin de se protéger de la lumière.

- Je ne sais pas !

Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta tant bien que mal de discerner quelque-chose à travers cet aveuglement ! Lui-même ignorait bien ce qui avait pu provoquer cette réaction dont il ne contrôlait absolument rien. Se faisant violence, il finit par faire fie de la lueur pour lever la tête et fixer ce qui était en train de se produire.

Et alors il le vit. Là-bas, à la lisière des bois, telle une apparition fantomatique. Le triangle lumineux du stigmate érigeait un chemin droit dans la direction de cette créature sortie de nulle part. Il s'agissait d'un loup sombre, dont les yeux bleus profonds s'étaient plongés au cœur des siens sans les lâcher. Link cligna des paupières pour mieux se rendre compte, alors que l'animal majestueux se mettait à hurler dans les airs.

_Il m'appelle_, songea le jeune homme.

C'était incompréhensible, mais il ressentait cet appel faire bouillir son sang et mettre ses sens en éveil. Cette entité lui montrait le chemin à suivre et confirma cette pensée en disparaissant dans les fourrés sans plus reparaître. Alors, le bretteur se saisit du poignet de Vann pour l'entraîner à sa suite sans perdre un instant, traversant le couloir entouré de goules qui essayaient de leur bloquer le passage !

- Pas dans la forêt ! On ne pourra plus jamais ressortir ! S'exclama Vann sans pour autant avoir son mot à dire.

Persuadé que c'était là le seul moyen d'échapper aux créatures qui désiraient ne faire qu'une bouchée d'eux, Link ignora son compagnon d'infortune et s'enfonça dans les bois, bondissant au-dessus des buissons, enjambant les sentiers à vive allure et slalomant entre les arbres pour se perdre au cœur d'une épaisse brume.

Lorsqu'il se décida à tourner la tête, ce fut pour constater que les squelettes, après hésitation, avaient refusé de les poursuivre dans cet endroit, s'enfonçant dans le sol aussi rapidement qu'ils en étaient sortis. Il ne ralentit pas sa course pour autant : rien ne lui disait que les créatures ne les suivaient pas par des chemins sous la terre, des chemins dont il n'avait même pas idée ! Ce fut lorsque son souffle lui manqua qu'il finit par ralentir, se rendant bientôt compte qu'un lourd silence s'était installé autour d'eux. Un lourd silence ponctué de leurs halètements.

Attentif, Link se plaça aux côtés de Vann, en protection, scrutant le brouillard et prêtant attention au sol : le moindre mouvement suspect, le moindre craquement, les obligerait à reprendre leur course. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, se changeant en minutes qui lui assurèrent qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls. Se détendant un peu, le jeune homme redressa le dos de sa main gauche devant lui, toisant ce seul petit triangle sur les trois qui ne cessait de luire. La lueur s'était un peu apaisée pour ne laisser place qu'à un léger halo doré. Il était encore difficile de dire ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cela, mais, au moins, ils s'en étaient sortis vivants.

- Je pense que nous serons plus en sécurité ici… Souffla-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon. Vann… ?

Aucune réponse. Il lui était impossible de voir autour de lui sans se heurter à la vision trouble d'une brume épaisse.

- Vann !

Les yeux de Link se promenèrent autour de lui avant de constater que le brun ne lui répondait toujours pas. Etait-il en train de plaisanter ou non ? Dans son état, il devait plutôt prendre du repos au lieu de perdre son temps à ce genre de jeux ! Il vint à l'idée au jeune hylien de suivre les traces du disparu. Ce dernier était blessé et aurait besoin de soins, comme en attestaient les goûtes de sang qu'il retrouva sur les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol.

- Vann ! Réponds-moi !

Ce fut peine perdue. Seule la lumière du stigmate sembla s'éveiller alors qu'il s'avançait dans une direction au hasard. Intrigué, il constata alors qu'une légère piste lumineuse s'élançait devant lui. Son instinct lui disait de la suivre, cependant, la disparition de son ami l'inquiétait… Peut-être ce symbole le conduirait-il jusqu'à lui ? Après tout, jusqu'ici, ne l'avait-il pas guidé ? Tout s'était déroulé très vite : Vann était encore derrière lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants plus tôt : comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir disparaître de la sorte ? Poussant un soupir, il se contenta d'avancer dans la direction qui lui était indiquée. Mieux valait se fier à son intuition qu'avancer à l'aveuglette dans ces bois. Les quelques étoiles qui perçaient au travers des feuillages épais ne l'aideraient sûrement pas à trouver une sortie. Les histoires de son ami au sujet des fameux spectres qui enlevaient les gens lui revinrent alors en mémoire : et s'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une légende ? Après tout, rien ne pouvait être certain en ce monde.

Il devait retrouver Vann et vite ! Dusse-t-il demeurer dans ces bois dans les jours à venir, il était prêt à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Pourquoi aurait-on enlevé son ami et pas lui après tout ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Fronçant les sourcils, le voilà qui tâchait d'avancer à pas rapide, faisant fi de la fatigue qui l'étreignait : il ne repartirait jamais sans lui. Ils s'étaient promis de toujours se serrer les coudes, ce n'était pas une forêt qui allait rompre cette promesse ! Et quand bien même, l'écuyer était la seule personne qu'il lui restait en ce monde : Un frère, comme ce dernier se plaisait à le qualifier.

Il était fort étrange de ne croiser aucun animal en ces lieux. Ils devaient probablement se cacher en entendant ses pas, bien que légers. Seul le vent et sa propre respiration semblaient faire un bruit immense. Impa avait autrefois mentionné que ces lieux avaient été abandonnés et Link en avait probablement la confirmation sous les yeux. Suivre cette piste était long, bien trop long. Secouant la tête, le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour chasser les bribes de sommeil qui menaçaient de l'envahir, frottant vivement ses yeux d'un revers du poignet et ignorant son corps devenu douloureux.

Ce fut à cet instant que la musique se fit entendre.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le Sanctuaire du Héros

Ce chapitre fut bien long à écrire et mon rythme d'écriture avec !

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette lecture !

Des révélations sont au rendez-vous !**  
><strong>

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9 : Le Sanctuaire du Héros<strong>

* * *

><p>A travers le souffle du vent qui sévissait dans les feuillages sombres, l'écho d'une mélodie s'était élevé, rompant le silence par sa seule présence et semblant dissiper la brume. Cette dernière devenait de plus en plus transparente à vue d'œil, disparaissant progressivement pour laisser entrevoir ce qui se tramait entre les troncs des arbres. Comme Link le pressentait, cette forêt avait quelque-chose de magique, bien que sinistre : une présence s'y tenait. Non, plusieurs présences. C'était comme si, tout à coup, les êtres qui se tapissaient dans l'ombre avaient décidé de sortir de leur cachette pour cesser de fuir le visiteur inconnu. Intrigué, le jeune homme observa durant un moment autour de lui afin de repérer quelque-chose qui eut pu le mettre sur la voie de cette étrange musique. A la fois proche et lointaine, l'on aurait cru qu'un spectre se jouait de lui en approchant et en reculant subtilement. Dans son cas, il ne pouvait rien voir. Tout n'était que son et seule la lueur sur sa main permettait de discerner les formes qui l'entouraient.<p>

Silencieux, le bretteur fit de son mieux pour poursuivre son chemin, cherchant un moyen de trouver une issue à cet endroit, bien qu'il doutât de n'en trouver un à moins que les esprits de ces lieux n'y consentissent. Inquiet, il se rendit bientôt compte qu'une silhouette venait de remuer à quelques pas de sa position, ce qui le poussa à stopper net son avancée et à chercher à discerner la trace d'un éventuel habitant. La mélodie ne cessait pas, mais sembla soudain s'éloigner. A bien y réfléchir, ce petit air n'avait rien de triste ou de sinistre. Bien au contraire, il paraissait être plutôt joyeux et entrainant…

Désireux de ne pas perdre le seul indice qui lui permettrait peut-être de découvrir de la vie dans ces bois, le jeune homme accéléra le pas, suivant à la trace ces sons auxquels le stigmate des déesses avait également l'air de réagir. Ce n'était pas facile : personne n'avait dû emprunter les quelques sentiers de cette forêt depuis des années, si bien qu'ils se dissimulaient parfaitement sous les hautes herbes et les broussailles. Link eut un mal fou à les trouver et à les emprunter afin de ne pas se perdre : il ne devait surtout pas laisser la musique le distancer, ni prendre le risque de demeurer dans l'obscurité totale une fois de plus. Autant dire que ce n'était pas chose aisée que de se déplacer de la sorte : il n'avait jamais effectué de mission en forêt auparavant et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait perdu de cette façon. La nuit précédente, il se trouvait dans un lit douillet à l'intérieur de la caserne des gardes de la Citadelle, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec cet endroit lugubre. Sans compter que Vann avait disparu sans laisser de traces ! Il devait impérativement le retrouver !

En son for-intérieur, l'écuyer priait les déesses que rien ne soit arrivé à son compagnon et que ce dernier se soit tout simplement perdu dans le brouillard. C'était la pensée la plus optimiste qui se présentait à lui et qui lui donnait la force d'avancer sans trop vaciller. A dire vrai, une intense fatigue l'étreignait et le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris de repos depuis leur excursion dans la rivière et les goules des plaines n'avaient pas manqué de le priver de dormir. S'il devait de nouveau se battre, il n'irait pas bien loin dans cet état, c'était plus que certain.

Plus il suivait la présence qui se déplaçait en bondissant devant lui, plus Link se rendait compte que des lueurs étranges se mouvaient autour de lui. Des lucioles ? Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir déjà vu et surtout pas avec une lumière bleutée intrigante ! Clignant des paupières pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel, il tenta bien de poser sa main sur l'une des créatures, avant que cette dernière ne s'éloignât aussi vite que possible, comme si le simple fait d'avoir voulu la toucher avait agi comme un souffle d'air puissant. Toutefois, bien que gardant ses distances, la forme lumineuse demeurait non-loin de lui. Y avait-il une chance pour que ces êtres fussent doués de raison ? En ce royaume, tant de choses pouvaient étonner l'esprit le plus incrédule !

Occupé dans sa contemplation, le jeune homme ne se rendit compte qu'au bout d'un instant qu'une forme spectrale l'observait de loin : il était donc attendu là-bas ? Ouvrant de grands yeux, il resta interdit durant quelques longues secondes. Il ne pouvait pas discerner ses traits, ni même s'il s'agissait d'un être vivant ou non. Se laissait-il manipuler par un fantôme sans même s'en rendre compte ? Il songea à rebrousser chemin, mais la brume s'était refermée dans son dos, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de s'échapper. Ses sourcils se froncèrent : quel que fut le danger, il se battrait autant qu'il le pourrait, quand bien même s'agissait-il d'il ne savait quel revenant qui hantait ces bois !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton plus sûr de lui.

Seule la musique aux élans rieurs lui répondit, lui permettant de constater que cette dernière provenait bel et bien de la personne, ou de la chose, qui se tenait devant lui sans bouger. Quelle sorte d'âme se jouait donc de son malheur ? Pourquoi le fixait-elle ? Pourquoi faisait-elle mine de l'attendre ?

N'y tenant plus, le jeune hylien finit par choisir d'accélérer le pas, se mettant à courir dans la direction du fantôme… qui finit par reprendre sa course à son tour sans se laisser rattraper ! C'était à peine croyable ! Qu'était-il censé faire ? La suivre sans discuter ? Les histoires de gens perdus dans la forêt sans espoir de retour que Vann lui racontait, revinrent en sa mémoire. Et s'il venait d'être lui-même capturé pour être emmené dans un coin reculé de cet endroit, sans jamais revoir le monde du dehors ? En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait guère envie de terminer de cette façon, moins encore, de devenir un esprit errant à jamais, à la recherche constante d'une sortie ! En devenant ainsi, pensait Link, peut-être ferait-il ce que faisait cette créature : peut-être finirait-il par guider les voyageurs vers un destin sans repos, ni espoir. Cela, il n'était pas prêt à le faire, certainement pas.

Alors pourquoi courait-il sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter ? Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir et de résister à cet appel ? La curiosité ? Une intuition immense qui faisait battre son cœur et agitait ses sens ? Ce loup, qu'importait d'où il venait, durant leur combat contre les squelettes des plaines, Link avait bien entendu son hurlement. Non ! Son appel ! Quand bien même aucune parole distincte ne s'était fait entendre, il avait bel et bien eu la sensation d'être appelé ici, que c'était inéluctable. Son seul véritable regret était d'avoir entraîné son meilleur ami dans cette histoire.

S'apercevant qu'il perdait de vue la silhouette musicienne, Link traversa les bois au pas de course, écartant les branchages de son chemin, trébuchant sur des obstacles qu'il ne pouvait pas même discerner et cherchant à la rejoindre sans tarder : quelque-chose en lui donnait un signal d'alarme, celui qu'il ne serait plus en sécurité s'il venait à se séparer d'elle.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa soudainement des lèvres du jeune hylien ! La musique s'était subitement arrêtée et le voilà qui basculait en avant, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de voir dans quelle direction il se dirigeait ! Cherchant à se rattraper, il battit un moment des bras : s'il ne freinait pas sa descente le long de cette pente enfouie sous les feuilles mortes, qui savait où il allait atterrir ?

Il n'eut guère besoin de se poser la question longtemps : tout venait de se stopper aussi rapidement que cela était arrivé. Sonné par sa rencontre inopinée avec le sol, l'écuyer fit de son mieux pour reprendre ses esprits, se laissant un instant de répit pour ce faire, sans bouger. Avec cette obscurité, il ne s'était pas attendu à dévaler ce passage étroit qu'il venait d'emprunter ! Voilà ce que coûtait de suivre n'importe quel spectre dans les bois !

Prenant appui sur ses mains, Link finit par se redresser sur les genoux, soucieux de savoir dans quel nouveau pétrin il venait de se fourrer. Et ce pétrin prenait la forme de ce qui sembla être un long couloir, perdu dans une noirceur dont il ne distinguait pas la fin. Seul le stigmate des Déesses avait l'air de décider de se manifester plus encore que précédemment. Apercevant ce dernier qui brillait plus fortement que jamais, Link ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. S'il ne comprenait pas la situation, il ne pouvait que se douter de ce qui se passait.

Le symbole de la Triforce qu'il portait, réagissait à cet endroit, l'y guidait sans qu'il n'eût besoin d'interprétation claire. Seule une pensée folle paraissait s'attarder dans son esprit, lui dictant de se remettre en marche pour suivre ce tunnel jusqu'à son but. Pourtant il hésitait, ne sachant si les histoires d'Impa à propos de cette marque étaient vraies : et s'il s'agissait d'une malédiction ? Il était déjà prisonnier de cette forêt, alors, avait-il seulement besoin d'un maux supplémentaire ? Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il sauverait Vann, ni qu'il trouverait un moyen de retourner en Hyrule et de chercher une solution pour empêcher ce qui était en train de se passer là-haut.

Mais, les esprits des Bois Perdus ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Faute de la musicienne qui l'avait conduit jusque là, voilà que le loup de la plaine refaisait surface, au loin, éclairant faiblement les lieux. Se redressant d'un bond sur ses jambes en position défensive, Link fixa l'animal durant de longues secondes, avant que celui-ci ne décidât de pousser un nouveau hurlement. Non des moindres en réalité, car deux rangées de torches venaient de s'enflammer d'un seul coup, obligeant le visiteur à lever un bras en protection devant son visage, puis à s'adapter à la nouvelle lumière ambiante qui sévissait.

Les prunelles bleues du jeune homme se rivèrent au cœur de celles de la créature qui l'attendait patiemment, puis il hocha la tête. Il avancerait si cela devait être ainsi. Il resterait prudent, mais il avancerait. Le loup ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à disparaître de sa vue, une fois de plus, le laissant ainsi arpenter ces lieux jusqu'à en atteindre le bout. Quelle sorte de civilisation ancienne avait bien pu construire ce souterrain ? Il était bien évident qu'il n'avait rien de naturel. D'énormes pierres avaient été juxtaposées les unes sur les autres, comme s'il se fut agi d'un vestige laissé à l'abandon depuis des siècles. De la mousse y était collée et certaines racines d'arbres avaient réussi à passer au travers de certains interstices. Autrefois, pensa Link, les Bois Perdus ne devaient pas être si perdus que cela.

Bien qu'il pensât tout d'abord le contraire, il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour atteindre l'autre extrémité du couloir. En revanche, ce qui le poussa à se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu son temps, fut de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Une immense dalle de pierre gravée de symboles étranges en bouchait l'accès, offrant sa façade bleutée en guise de salutations et arrachant un soupir à fendre l'âme à son observateur.

Tout ce chemin pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un mur… Et quel mur ! C'était à se demander qui avait eu l'idée de jouer ce tour aux malheureux voyageurs qui auraient la folie de s'introduire là-dedans !

Le stigmate du jeune homme ne cessait pourtant pas son activité, attirant bientôt l'attention de ce dernier sur quelque-chose d'intriguant. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, ces symboles ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Tout en haut, siégeait ce qui lui rappela sans tarder l'emblème de la Famille Royale : cette forme d'oiseau aux ailes déployées, surmontée de la Triforce. Autour de ce sceau béni par les Déesses, des rayons d'énergie puissants s'élançaient sur ce qui avait l'air d'être Hyrule, imagée dans un passé lointain.

Si les fantômes de cette forêt l'avaient emmené ici, avaient-ils un lien avec cette période dont il ignorait les détails ? Tendant sa main gauche devant lui, Link fit mine d'y observer le symbole luisant, passant son regard sur celui qui était gravé dans la pierre, puis revenant sur le dos de sa main. Il n'y avait aucun hasard quant à cette ressemblance, ni à cette force qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer, en lui.

Pris d'une nouvelle intuition, le jeune hylien finit par poser sa paume contre le mur de granit, qui se mit brusquement à briller de milles éclats, l'aveuglant presque. Avait-il vraiment provoqué une réaction ? Il n'aurait pas pensé que cela fonctionnerait ! Osant entrouvrir les paupières, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lâcher ce nouveau spectacle des yeux. La paroi s'évaporait progressivement en fines particules, s'échappant vers le ciel, passant au travers du plafond de ce couloir, pour se perdre il ne savait où. Il suffit de quelques malheureuses secondes avant que le passage ne fût totalement libre, lui cédant l'accès à la prochaine salle.

Tout à sa surprise de découvrir qu'il venait d'ouvrir une porte grâce au stigmate maudit qui le marquait depuis sa naissance, Link se laissa guider par la curiosité. Il devait savoir comment il avait pu faire ça, comment cela pouvait être possible pour un simple écuyer qui sortait de nulle part, après s'être perdu.

Etonné par l'immensité de la pièce dans laquelle il entra, il leva la tête pour déterminer à quelle hauteur se situait le plafond, couvert de peintures anciennes, qui marquaient des temps depuis longtemps révolus : ceux de guerres ancestrales qui avaient jadis frappé ces terres avec fracas. Des périodes dont on ne parlait plus guère que dans les vieux ouvrages, des périodes oubliées, plongées dans les affres du passé. La Triforce était à nouveau le centre de chacun de ces épisodes fragmentés. Hélas, il n'était plus possible de distinguer les visages de ceux qui combattaient le Mal. La plupart du temps, un homme seul, brandissant son épée, faisait face, succédait à des armées qui avaient tout tenté pour éradiquer le poison qui rongeait le Royaume depuis des siècles. A des ères de paix et de prospérité se mêlait irrémédiablement une force maléfique prête à tout pour assouvir ses désirs. Ces souvenirs révolus étaient aussi vertigineux qu'impressionnants. Personne n'avait donc eu vent de cet endroit ?

Le début de cette fresque incroyable prenait sa source dans ce qui ressemblait à une cité perdue au cœur des nuages, d'où un héros provenait, plongeant sur les armées ennemies sur le dos d'un oiseau rouge. Des lignes plus loin, plusieurs autres apparitions de héros se montraient les unes après les autres : celle d'un personnage portant un ocarina au creux des mains, qui semblait voyager dans le temps, celle d'un autre encore, sous la forme d'un loup…

Link eut un sursaut. Un loup ? Faisant quelques pas pour s'approcher et mieux distinguer ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux : cet animal était celui qui l'avait conduit ici, qui les avait sortis d'affaire dans les plaines, Vann et lui ! A quelques détails près, il s'agissait du même être ! Alarmé, il regarda bientôt aux alentours pour tenter de le voir de nouveau, cherchant des indices sur l'objectif de sa présence en ces lieux chargés d'histoire.

Au milieu de cette immensité et de l'herbe qui avait pris un malin plaisir à s'y installer, seul ce qui semblait être un mémorial trônait, couvert de lierre. L'écuyer se demanda qui avait été oublié au sein de cette prison végétale, ou bien à qui l'on avait rendu hommage ainsi. Devait-il se permettre d'approcher aussi impunément ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas là un lieu sacré ? Pour lui, en tout cas, cela en avait tout l'air. Il n'empêchait pas que l'on avait fini par le laisser à l'abandon. Link prit une inspiration avant d'entreprendre d'arracher les végétaux qui encombraient les mots gravés dans le marbre blanc, avec délicatesse, sans rien risquer d'abimer : ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer maladroit.

- « _Ici repose le Héros qui sauva jadis Hyrule du Mal,_

_Puisse-t-il toujours veiller sur ces terres comme il le fit maintes fois par le passé,_

_Puisse-t-il être béni des Déesses pour ses actes et sa dévotion,_

_Dans la Lumière comme au Crépuscule,_

_Dans les Cieux comme sur la Terre,_

_Dans le Présent comme dans l'Avenir._ »

Link parcourait ces lignes sans y croire. Il s'agissait du tombeau d'un héros légendaire dont les récits faisaient mention parfois. L'on disait de lui que sa bravoure était sans limites et qu'il s'en revenait sauver ces terres dès que les forces maléfiques s'y installaient. A la fois intimidé et émerveillé, le jeune homme prolongea sa lecture, déchiffrant les quelques mots qui avaient été inscrits en dessous de l'hommage :

- « _Que ton Courage jamais ne tombe et que ton souvenir perdure._

_Notre peuple te conservera pour toujours dans son cœur, toi qui fus notre espoir._

_Je sais qu'un jour, nous nous reverrons._ »

Il s'agissait de quelqu'un de très important. L'écuyer ressentait le fait de se trouver ici comme un honneur, bien qu'il ne sût pas exactement pour quelle raison il y avait été conduit.

- Tout ceci est un peu de ma faute…

Alerté par la voix qui venait de retentir dans son dos, Link fit volte-face, portant sa main à la garde de son épée, avant de stopper son geste aussi vite que possible à la vue de la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Une fois encore, la surprise était de taille…

- Princesse Zelda… ? Interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

Mais, il se souvenait pourtant avoir failli à sa mission de lui venir en aide, lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de s'échapper de la Citadelle ! Par quel miracle se trouvait-elle en ces lieux ? Si tout s'était passé aussi mal qu'il l'avait imaginé, elle aurait dû être entre les mains de Ganondorf à l'heure actuelle !

- Je ne pourrai m'attarder très longtemps en ces lieux, avoua-t-elle en faisant écho aux pensées du jeune homme, je n'en étais pas certaine, cependant mes doutes se sont dissipés lorsque ton nom a été prononcé. Lorsque ta main s'est embrasée du symbole sacré, j'ai su que nos destins seraient liés… comme ils furent liés par le passé. Tout ceci risque de changer ta vie à jamais. Es-tu prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ?

- Dès l'instant où tout a basculé, j'ai su que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même, répondit Link en baissant la tête, pardonnez-moi d'avoir échoué à vous protéger.

Loin d'être fier de lui, il s'inclina devant elle, avant de river de nouveau son regard azuré dans le sien :

- Je suis prêt à vous écouter.

Zelda secoua la tête, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir eu un instant de faiblesse face aux évènements qui s'étaient produits : elle-même n'avait pu réagir à temps pour empêcher tout cela. Toutefois, rien n'était encore véritablement perdu, si tous deux prenaient conscience de ce qui les attendait :

- A l'instant où je te parle, je ne me trouve pas dans la même dimension que toi. Je ne suis qu'une apparition temporaire provenant de ce que l'on nomme le « Monde des Rêves ». Ce mémorial renfermait un dispositif destiné à protéger Hyrule, si le Mal devait se montrer à nouveau. Tu as ainsi ouvert le « Chemin des Rêves », que chacun des habitants du royaume a emprunté. Malheureusement, tout comme toi et moi, l'ancien général a su se détourner de ce sortilège et fomente à présent une prise de contrôle totale sur ces terres endormies.

Ces terres endormies ? Que voulait-elle dire par-là ? La jeune femme dût noter son air interrogateur, car elle s'empressa de continuer :

- Le « Chemin des Rêves » est un peu le miroir de notre Hyrule, miroir à l'intérieur duquel j'aurais dû me trouver pour rétablir l'équilibre et endormir les forces maléfiques à jamais, sans risquer une nouvelle guerre. J'ai bien peur que cette vieille protection n'ait perdu de son pouvoir grâce à l'intervention d'une magie noire puissante. Me voici donc piégée dans cet autre monde, où Ganondorf semble rechercher quelque-chose. –Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de reprendre.- Si tu es encore ici et non endormi, c'est parce qu'un pouvoir ancestral sommeille en toi, un pouvoir qui pourrait te permettre de voyager sur le « Chemin des Rêves » afin d'en enrayer le mécanisme et de permettre aux peuples d'Hyrule de s'éveiller.

- Pourquoi m'a-t'on conduit ici, si les risques étaient si grands ? Demanda Link, alarmé de savoir que la situation devenait grave par sa faute.

- Personne ne se doutait que le mécanisme serait corrompu. Pas mêmes les anciens esprits qui protégeaient ces terres. C'est le résultat d'un plan mis en place depuis des années. Nous n'avons rien vu.

- Depuis des années… ?

Tout ce temps, chacun de ces jours, chacun de ces mots réconfortants… Tout ceci n'était finalement qu'un mensonge ? Depuis combien d'années le Seigneur Ganondorf avait-il cessé d'être le Général que tout le monde avait en grande estime à la caserne ? Depuis combien d'années une telle attaque avait-elle été planifiée ? Combien d'autres étaient au courant de ce qu'il se produirait à la Citadelle ? Avaient-ils tous été formés pour grossir les rangs de cet homme lorsque ses desseins seraient dévoilés ? Tous ces discours sur l'honneur et le courage, le Gerudo n'en croyait donc pas un mot ? Toutes ces histoires au sujet de…

Link eut un sursaut, rivant une fois de plus ses yeux dans ceux de la princesse :

- Il recherche la Triforce… Mais, il disait que ce n'était pour lui qu'une vieille légende qui avait bercé sa vie. Il ne cessait d'en parler et de me raconter que cet artefact était capable de réaliser les vœux de celui ou celle qui mettait la main dessus.

La jeune femme hocha la tête à ses paroles. De tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, c'était bien le pire qui semblait se réaliser, après des siècles de paix. Leur génération ne connaîtrait pas le repos des jours de douceur d'une vie simple.

- Les écrits du Château font mention d'un héros, finit-elle par dire en désignant la stèle derrière le jeune homme, un héros dont l'apparition coïncide avec celle des forces du Mal. De nombreuses légendes font mention de cette personne, poursuivie par un destin hors du commun. Cette tombe, celle du dernier héros en date, renferme un pouvoir sacré censé permettre à son successeur d'éradiquer les pouvoirs démoniaques qui s'abattent sur Hyrule.

- Son successeur ?

Link avait l'impression de ne pas bien comprendre à qui elle pouvait bien faire référence, haussant un sourcil intrigué, avant de se tourner vers le tombeau. Zelda conservait un silence presque religieux face à sa perplexité. Toutefois, il ne fallut guère de temps à l'écuyer pour comprendre à qui elle faisait allusion :

- Je serais le successeur du héros qui repose ici ?

- Le symbole sur ta main en est la preuve irréfutable, répondit la princesse non sans un air désolé, cependant, la force qui sommeille en toi ne s'est pas encore manifestée pleinement. Tu auras besoin de voyager longuement afin de la retrouver.

Elle lui laissa quelques instants afin de comprendre et de concevoir ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. Il était en droit de refuser qu'une telle tâche lui fût incombée. Sans aucun doute serait-il le premier de tous à le faire : mais, n'était-il pas compréhensible de ne pas vouloir d'un tel fardeau ? L'observant alors qu'il ne se retournait pas, Zelda fit de son mieux pour masquer sa tristesse : seule, elle ne parviendrait pas au bout de telles épreuves.

- Que dois-je faire ?

La question lui arracha une expression empreinte de surprise, autant que ce visage qui lui faisait face. La jeune femme ne put réprimer un sourire soulagé.

- Es-tu certain de ton choix ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Je le suis, assura Link avec sérieux, mon plus grand rêve était de devenir un soldat capable de défendre notre Royaume et j'ai été incapable de vous venir en aide… Vous dites que je suis désormais le seul à pouvoir faire quelque-chose. J'ignore si j'en serai autant digne que mon prédécesseur, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour accomplir ce qui me sera demandé.

- Même au prix de devoir affronter celui que tu chérissais comme un père ?

Link eut un moment d'hésitation.

Non, il n'était pas prêt à affronter Ganondorf, même après ce qui s'était passé. Qui pouvait bien savoir s'il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sort ou si quelque-chose n'avait pas été omis ? Cela n'effacerait pas ses actes, certes, néanmoins, le jeune homme ne pouvait concevoir l'idée que sa vie n'ait été rythmée que par une effroyable comédie.

- Je veux croire que tout n'est pas perdu pour lui, murmura-t-il, je veux entendre ses explications et je veux les comprendre. S'il existe ne serait-ce qu'un seul espoir pour le ramener à la raison, alors je le ferai.

Zelda n'était pas aussi convaincue, bien qu'elle ne chercha pas à lui en faire part : après tout, en ce monde, rien n'était certain, rien n'était écrit, si ce n'était cette cruelle malédiction qui refaisait son apparition régulièrement pour les plonger au cœur de luttes sans merci. Tous deux ne feraient pas exception à leurs ancêtres : le seul point d'incertitude quant à cette destinée commune, était qu'aucun d'eux ne savait s'ils obtiendraient une victoire ou une défaite.

- L'un des esprits gardiens de ces lieux te conduira jusqu'à l'entrée du « Chemin des Rêves », reprit la jeune femme alors que son image commençait à perdre de son éclat, lorsque tu te trouveras dans l'autre monde, celui où chaque âme demeure en cet instant, il te faudra pénétrer dans les sanctuaires où sont enfermés les trois « Fragments de Vérité ». Seules ces reliques te permettront de revenir dans le monde réel et de briser le sortilège qui retient nos peuples prisonniers de cet espace.

- Où pourrai-je vous trouver ? Demanda Link, dont l'idée de lui venir en aide ne s'était pas envolée.

- Je crains que Ganondorf n'ait dans l'idée de se servir de moi afin de trouver la Triforce. S'il apprend l'existence des Fragments, sans doute se mettra-t-il également à leur recherche afin de regagner notre monde. Il me faut gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à les obtenir tous les trois.

Plus Zelda parlait, plus sa vision commençait à s'effacer : elle ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie pour le guider davantage. Un léger sourire vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres, éclairant son visage angélique :

- J'ai confiance en toi, Link. Il me faut te quitter, mais je ferai moi-même de mon mieux pour t'aider dans ta quête. Bonne chance…

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'exprimer une nouvelle fois. L'illusion avait totalement disparu, laissant le jeune hylien à nouveau seul dans la pièce arrondie.

Tout ceci était invraisemblable. Durant l'espace de quelques secondes, il crut qu'il était de nouveau en train de faire l'un de ces cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits d'enfant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir pareille destinée sur les épaules : c'était là un bien grand voyage que l'on lui demandait d'effectuer. Lui qui n'était que rarement sorti de la Citadelle, le voilà qui était censé se rendre dans un autre monde que celui qu'il connaissait. A cela s'ajoutait la disparition de Vann, dont il se remémora le souvenir après s'être remis de ses émotions. Devait-il seulement envisager de partir sans lui ? Sans avoir la moindre de ses nouvelles ?

Assourdi par le silence qui s'était installé dans les lieux, Link contempla de nouveau les scènes qui étaient représentées tout autour de lui : il était le successeur des héros qui étaient dessinés ici. Le stigmate sur sa main gauche n'avait rien de négatif : il ne s'agissait ni plus, ni moins que du symbole de son statut. Dame Impa l'avait-elle deviné lorsqu'elle s'était empressée de le rappeler à l'ordre à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de ne pas le cacher ? Avait-elle déjà des doutes au sujet de ce qui se passerait ?

Il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil, tandis que la musique entendue dans les Bois Perdus se faisait entendre. Cette fois, l'apparition ne bougeait pas. Etonné, le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans sa direction : la fillette aux cheveux verts cessa alors de jouer de son ocarina pour le dévisager. Elle était assise sur un grand coffre aux reflets bleutés : enfin l'avait-il aperçu ! L'on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention avant cela ! Amusée par l'air stupéfait du garçon, elle laissa échapper un rire :

- Bonjour, Link !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Renaissance d'une Légende

On reprend un rythme plus régulier côté publications : pourvu que ça dure ! x_x

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10 : Renaissance d'une Légende<br>**

* * *

><p>- Cette musique… C'est toi qui m'as guidé jusqu'ici ! S'exclama Link en penchant la tête sur le côté, incrédule.<p>

- Il le fallait bien, dans cette brume, il n'est pas vraiment possible de trouver une issue, tu sais, répondit la fillette.

- J'ai cru remarquer, oui.

Non, qu'il eut été contrarié de s'être vu conduit ici, loin de là, mais, Link avait encore bien du mal à emmagasiner toutes les informations qu'il avait eu à apprendre durant le laps de temps où Zelda s'était adressée à lui. Tout à son étonnement de discerner enfin la personne qui s'était évertuée à le fuir dans la forêt, le jeune homme ne put que constater que cette dernière, non contente de s'adresser à lui comme si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, continuait à le dévisager attentivement.

- C'est incroyable ce que tu peux lui ressembler ! Laissa-t-elle échapper, non sans un soupir mélancolique.

- A qui ?

Cette histoire était de plus-en-plus curieuse et le laissait perplexe : qui lui rappelait-il donc ? Loin de vouloir la troubler dans ses souvenirs, l'écuyer fit de son mieux pour attendre patiemment une réponse quelconque. Il se serait menti s'il n'avait pas pensé que tout ceci n'était qu'une coïncidence, toutefois, les faits étaient bien là : qu'il le voulût ou non, il avait bel et bien un lien obscur avec ce qui avait pu se passer en Hyrule, en des temps où il n'était pas encore né. Pour lui, qui n'était pas encore totalement plongé dans le cœur de sa mission fraichement acquise, tout ceci semblait improbable.

- Tu fais partie de ta propre époque, n'en doute pas, mais, fut un temps où ton esprit - l'essence qui sommeille en toi - et moi, étions amis, de très bons amis, répondit-elle enfin, te voir ainsi après toutes ces années me donne l'impression que celui que j'ai connu est de retour parmi nous.

- Tu attends ici depuis longtemps ? Questionna Link, un peu attristé par ces révélations.

La jeune fille sembla vouloir compter le nombre d'années sur les doigts de sa main, essayant de se souvenir du moment où sa vie n'avait plus été celle d'une mortelle. Le jeune hylien se sentait gêné : malgré ses doutes, apprendre qu'il n'était pas capable de se souvenir de quelqu'un qui lui avait été proche, ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant, il s'agissait probablement d'une autre vie, d'une autre conscience que la sienne, d'un autre être.

- Je pense que plusieurs siècles se sont écoulés depuis tout ce temps, finit-elle par révéler, les miens ont disparu de ce monde bien avant l'apparition des esprits de la Lumière et sont désormais des esprits malicieux qui hantent la forêt. Du moins est-ce tout ce qu'il reste de leur existence, car ils ne se souviendront plus jamais de ce qu'ils ont été. Ayant eu pour tâche de garder ces bois, je me suis endormie durant des années en attendant d'être de nouveau sollicitée. Je dois bien admettre que je n'ai jamais connu la forêt aussi sombre et aussi dangereuse.

Le destin de cette enfant était plutôt triste. Combien d'autres entités étaient restées ainsi à attendre que la course du temps daignât se souvenir de leur présence ? Ne sachant comment réagir, Link chercha une idée qui eut pu l'aider, lui rendre au moins le sourire ou lui faire oublier les quelques souvenirs qui avaient l'air de la hanter et de la troubler plus encore que le fait de n'être plus qu'un simple fantôme du passé :

- Je m'appelle Link, annonça-t-il, bien qu'elle ne fût déjà au courant, et toi ?

Le fameux sourire qu'il recherchait ne se fit pas attendre. Touchée par cette façon si particulière de mettre fin à des formalités oppressantes, l'apparition approuva l'idée de laisser place à des présentations :

- Saria !

- D'habitude, je ne suis qu'un écuyer de la Citadelle d'Hyrule, ajouta le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire, les choses ont un peu changé maintenant.

- J'appartiens à la race des Kokiri, avoua Saria, et… les choses ont un peu changé de mon côté aussi.

- Puisque nous sommes dans la même situation, autant se serrer les coudes dans ce cas !

Hochant la tête alors qu'un léger rire s'échappait de ses lèvres, Saria ne put s'empêcher de songer combien de tels échanges lui avaient manqué. Durant l'espace de quelques secondes, elle était redevenue cette éternelle enfant insouciante qui retrouvait son meilleur ami. Le geste de ce garçon qui _lui_ ressemblait tant, l'émouvait plus qu'elle n'aurait osé le dire : car, elle était bien consciente qu'il s'agissait-là de la rassurer un peu. La magie opérait cependant, lui laissant l'opportunité de se remémorer ces moments de complicité qui appartenaient désormais à un temps révolu.

- C'est bien pour t'aider que je suis ici, dit-elle avec plus d'assurance.

Sur ses mots, Saria bondit du coffre sur lequel elle était précédemment assise, se plaçant aux côtés de son interlocuteur pour lui laisser tout le loisir de s'en approcher. Lorsque la Princesse s'était manifestée quelques temps après son réveil, la kokiri avait bien compris qu'elle ne devait offrir tout cela qu'au nouvel Elu des Déesses. Ainsi avait-elle attendu son arrivée, pressée de le voir, inquiète de le savoir en danger dans les Bois Perdus. Elle s'était précipitée à l'extérieur de ce sanctuaire afin d'aller à sa rencontre et de le guider.

- Ce qui se trouve dans ce coffre te revient de droit, Link ! Expliqua-t-elle. Tu en auras besoin pour la suite de ton périlleux voyage.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard interrogateur : de quoi s'agissait-il cette fois ? Ses prunelles azurées se posèrent bientôt sur le coffre en question, l'analysant durant quelques secondes. Il n'osait pas se diriger vers lui. Quel genre de présent avait-on mis à sa disposition dans cet objet énorme ?

- Sois sans crainte, insista Saria avec amusement.

A l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas de la crainte qu'il ressentait, mais, plutôt une sorte de trac. Le regard rassurant de la jeune fille l'aida quelque-peu à franchir le cap de l'hésitation, le poussant à se décider.

Prenant une inspiration, Link entreprit d'effectuer les quelques pas qui le séparait du coffre, posant doucement ses doigts dessus alors que le stigmate des Déesses se mettaient de nouveau à luire sur le dos de sa main gauche. Résolu, il poussa le couvercle en arrière, aveuglé par une vive lumière qui afflua bientôt du fond, le poussant à reculer en se cachant le visage. Quelle magie était donc à l'œuvre là-dedans ?

Le phénomène n'avait pas décidé de s'arrêter là. La lueur virevolta dans l'air vivement, s'entrecroisant et ondulant jusqu'au jeune hylien pour l'envelopper sans brutalité et exploser en milliers d'éclats dans un tintement distinct. Link ne savait pas bien ce qui se passait, ni les changements que cela avait incombé chez-lui. Il ne s'en aperçut réellement que lorsque ses paupières osèrent enfin s'ouvrir. Venant d'un coffre, il s'était plutôt attendu à trouver un objet, pas un sortilège.

Il eut bientôt une exclamation de surprise quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qui avait changé, mais sa tenue vestimentaire. Levant les mains devant lui, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'elles étaient à présent recouvertes de gants et de protections de combat ! Curieux et ébahi à la fois par ce nouveau prodige, le jeune homme baissa le regard sur la tunique verte qui l'habillait désormais, la détaillant et portant sa paume sur le couvre-chef qui se trouvait sur sa tête. Une côte de maille faisait office d'élément de défense sous la tunique qu'il portait, tandis qu'un équipement de sacoches était accroché à sa taille par une ceinture de cuir marron. Son épée d'écuyer se situait à présent dans son dos, bien à l'abri d'un fourreau, bien moins envahissante que lorsqu'il avait dû la porter à la main tout le long de ses pérégrinations dans les plaines.

- Ceci est la tenue que tes prédécesseurs portaient dans leur lutte contre le Mal. Les fées ont su la conserver dans cet état durant des siècles en attendant ta venue, raconta Saria à la vue de sa mine estomaquée, elle est désormais tienne et t'accompagnera dans ton voyage.

La kokiri se sentait bien petite pour lui annoncer tout cela : quelqu'un de plus sage et de plus avisé aurait dû être à sa place à l'heure actuelle. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas et elle se devait d'accomplir la volonté des Déesses : rappeler sur ces terres l'âme de l'ultime espoir qui résidait en Hyrule depuis sa fondation :

- Tu es Link, le Héros élu par les Déesses. Puisses-tu t'éveiller à la glorieuse mémoire de tes ancêtres pour chasser les forces maléfiques qui menacent de se répandre sur ces terres, une fois encore.

Le visage de Saria se fit bien moins sérieux :

- Sans oublier de te montrer prudent, d'accord ?

L'expression de Link ne voulait pas se détacher de la stupéfaction : voilà qu'il se trouvait désormais vêtu de ces atours d'un autre âge et se rendait compte que tout ceci n'était ni un rêve, ni une plaisanterie. Lui ? Un héros ? Alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple petit apprenti soldat ? Peut-être devrait-il attendre encore un peu avant de se qualifier de héros. Néanmoins, ses doutes ne devaient plus poindre au cœur de son esprit s'il voulait pouvoir s'en tenir à la résolution qu'il avait adoptée lorsque Zelda lui avait demandé de se mettre au service d'Hyrule. L'heure n'était pas à vaciller. N'avait-il pas décidé de faire quelque-chose pour arrêter Ganondorf dans sa folie ? N'avait-il pas dans l'idée de le ramener à la raison ? N'avait-il pas annoncé qu'il ferait de son mieux pour accomplir ce que l'on lui demanderait ?

Ses paupières se fermèrent, ultime symbole de sa détermination naissante.

Cette dernière ne manqua pas de transparaître dans son regard lorsqu'il finit par se tourner vers Saria, qui attendait qu'il fût remis de sa nouvelle découverte pour l'écouter s'exprimer à ce sujet et le soutenir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elle n'eut guère l'opportunité de le rassurer une fois encore : il acceptait sa destinée, comme l'avaient fait ses précurseurs. Nul mot n'avait à être prononcé pour le comprendre, nulle parole solennelle ne se manifesterait : juste le silence de la volonté.

- J'essaierai d'être prudent, annonça-t-il enfin alors que son visage se détendait.

Sans l'aide que Zelda et Saria venaient de lui apporter, il n'aurait jamais eu conscience de tout ceci, ou, du moins, n'aurait peut-être pas trouvé la bonne route à suivre. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : qui n'aurait pas été intimidé par pareille destinée ? Il fallait encore qu'il s'en montrât digne, ce qui n'était pas encore gagné. Le premier pas avait été franchi, c'était déjà une bien belle certitude.

- Saria, avant que tu ne me montres où se situe ma destination, j'aimerais te demander quelque-chose, ajouta-t-il avec gravité. Je n'étais pas seul en venant dans les Bois Perdus. L'ami qui m'a aidé à m'échapper de la Citadelle était en ma compagnie. Il a disparu lorsque nous nous trouvions dans la brume… Aurais-tu une idée d'où il se trouve ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

La jeune fille parut soucieuse, perdue dans ses pensées à la recherche d'un indice, bien qu'elle n'en trouvât pas :

- Je suis désolée, Link… Tu étais seul quand je t'ai retrouvé, il n'y avait personne d'autre… Il y a des chances pour que ton ami se soit fait emporter par les brumes et par les créatures qui vivent dans la forêt. S'il est toujours en vie, tu devrais pouvoir le trouver dans le « Monde des Rêves ». L'enchantement qui maintient Hyrule endormi concerne tout le monde, après tout.

- Comment pourrai-je le retrouver ? Demanda Link, de plus-en-plus inquiet.

- Tu te rends dans un endroit très instable, qui semble être contrôlé par la volonté de Ganondorf, si tu souhaites y utiliser ta propre volonté pour le modeler, cet homme te trouvera, répondit Saria, ta mission nécessite qu'il ignore ton identité véritable pour l'instant. Ta seule intrusion dans un monde où seuls des esprits déambulent sera déjà un signal d'alarme pour lui. Si tu ne réveille pas le Royaume et tous ses habitants, il risque de s'emparer des trois « Fragments de Vérités » pour revenir avec la Triforce.

- Je comprends…

En d'autres termes, si Link faisait route vers les sanctuaires avant son ancien mentor, il éveillerait Hyrule sans de permettre à ce dernier d'arriver à ses fins ? Il devrait également compter sur la chance pour que Vann croisât à nouveau sa route là-bas et faire de son mieux pour ne pas se faire remarquer ? Abandonner son meilleur ami à son sort pour ne se laisser guider que par le hasard, était au-dessus de ses forces. Toutefois, le deal était lancé : on lui demandait de choisir entre son compagnon d'aventure et le destin de leur terre.

- Zelda trouvera sûrement le moyen de gagner du temps pour l'empêcher de mettre la main sur la Triforce, renchérit Saria, si tu parviens à récupérer les trois fragments et à les utiliser avant qu'il ne le fasse, il n'aura aucune chance de la ramener dans notre monde et s'éveillera comme le reste de la population.

Cette tâche serait une véritable course ! Du haut de ses chausses de héros tout juste adoptées, Link avait l'impression que les éléments qui s'ajoutaient les uns après les autres, n'étaient en rien faits pour lui faciliter les choses. S'il réussissait à obtenir ne fût-ce qu'un seul fragment et à conserver son anonymat assez longtemps, peut-être aurait-il une chance de passer inaperçu jusqu'à ce que tout ceci fût accompli. C'était, bien entendu, sans compter qu'une fois revenu, Hyrule ne serait pas pour autant sorti d'affaires. A son retour, avait dit Zelda, le jeune homme aurait les moyens d'obtenir une force qui lui permettrait d'aller à la rencontre de Ganondorf. Il ne devait cependant pas aller trop vite en besogne : tant de travail était à accomplir avant cela.

Saria approcha doucement de lui pour lui signifier combien elle était désolée qu'il n'eut pu se consacrer aux recherches de son ami, mais, sa main ne parvint pas à se poser sur le bras du jeune homme passant au travers, immatérielle. Durant quelques minutes, elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas réelle pour lui, qu'elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un spectre errant auquel les contacts avec les êtres matériels étaient interdits.

- Pendant ton absence, je chercherai ton ami, dit-elle résolument, nous te demandons déjà beaucoup, alors si je peux te venir en aide, je le ferai aussi. Je suis la Gardienne de cette forêt et de ce Sanctuaire, je ne peux donc pas les quitter pour t'accompagner dans ton voyage, mais, au moins, je me rendrai utile d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Merci, Saria.

Il y avait plus de courage dans l'esprit de cette petite que dans celui de bien des soldats qu'il avait connu durant sa formation à la Citadelle. Souriant, il hocha la tête pour la remercier une fois encore, la saluant de son mieux. Elle n'était pas inutile et cela il en avait la conviction : son dévouement restait entier et ses intentions de l'aider le rassuraient.

- Montre-moi le « Chemin des Rêves ».

Si tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, alors, il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre : ils avaient déjà suffisamment bavardé tous les deux. Tout commençait dès à présent et personne ne savait à quel moment cela se terminerait. Malheureusement, l'on ne pouvait guère imaginer la fin de cette aventure avant même d'y avoir été lancé.

L'esprit de Saria s'envola doucement vers le plafond, dont le dôme était orné de fresques héroïques :

- Place-toi au centre de la pièce, en-dessous de moi.

La suivant du regard, Link s'exécuta, marchant sur l'herbe verte qui recouvrait le sol pourtant autrefois dallé de pierre. Le procédé l'intriguait fortement, le poussant à tourner la tête en tout sens pour chercher à voir d'où cela viendrait. Seules les peintures anciennes paraissaient le toiser sans pour autant lui accorder de l'attention. Les scènes se dessinaient une nouvelle fois tout autour de lui, impressionnante de réalisme, se mouvant… Se mouvant ?

Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise en constatant que les scènes représentées s'étaient mises à prendre vie. Ce qui n'était que couleurs fanées sur un mur de pierre, se révéla bientôt être de réels combats, où cris de guerre et tintements d'épées se faisaient entendre. Les images s'entortillaient au-dessus de Link, le poussant à lever un bras en guise de protection alors qu'un vide profond se formait progressivement au centre du dôme.

- Te voici autorisé à pénétrer sur le « Chemin des Rêves » par le Sage de la Forêt, Héros élu par les Déesses ! Que son accès te soit accordé afin de mener à bien la mission ancestrale qui t'est dévolue !

Au vu de la façon dont Link se démenait pour conserver son équilibre alors que le vide tentait de l'aspirer en son sein, il était indéniable que la route lui était désormais ouverte ! Il n'aurait néanmoins pas cru que la façon de voyager serait aussi brutale !

Aveuglé par de maintes images qui défilaient devant ses yeux écarquillés, le jeune homme se débattit un instant, sentant bientôt des bras à l'allure spectrale se saisir de lui, l'entourant de toute part ! Il voulut demander ce qui se passait à la kokiri, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'immensité de ténèbres venait de se refermer sur lui, l'aspirant sans ménagement vers un autre monde, vers une autre réalité.

- Bonne chance, Link !

La voix de Saria se fit lointaine, puis disparut, ne laissant place qu'à un vide terrifiant dans lequel il avait l'impression de flotter sans espoir d'y échapper. Immobile, il chercha rapidement un indice qui eut pu le renseigner sur le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Rien n'avait l'air de vouloir se matérialiser. Et si le « Chemin des Rêves » avait refusé sa présence ? Et s'il se retrouvait prisonnier de cette dimension jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Il n'eut guère plus de temps de se poser la question. Son inertie prit fin à une vitesse vertigineuse : le voilà qui tombait dans l'immensité noirâtre ! Poussant un hurlement de panique en essayant d'attraper une prise autour de lui, il crut que cette descente infernale ne se terminerait jamais, qu'il n'atteindrait jamais le sol en un seul morceau, s'il devait l'atteindre un jour.

Sa voix restée inaudible se fit entendre enfin, lorsque son dos percuta la surface d'une étrange membrane, qu'il creva sous son poids, avant de discerner enfin des formes. Le seul ennui était que, désormais, il se trouvait en un semblant de chute libre au-dessus d'un sol couvert d'une herbe jaunâtre et il doutait fermement que cela suffirait à amortir son arrivée ! Ce fut donc avec le son distinct d'un plat magistral qu'il se retrouva bientôt à plat-ventre, sonné par cette rencontre sans douceur.

- Pour l'arrivée héroïque, c'est plutôt raté… Marmonna-t-il en refermant ses doigts dans la terre et en tâchant de se redresser en position assise.

Il espérait vraiment que personne n'avait assisté à ça. Il ne pourrait prétendre à aucun titre honorifique après un atterrissage pareil… Trop surpris par l'obscurité dans laquelle il s'était perdu précédemment, il en avait oublié toute son agilité et tous ses réflexes. S'il devait emprunter la même voie pour le chemin du retour, il ferait de son mieux pour ne plus se laisser surprendre, il se le promettait.

Le paysage morose lui était familier. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque-part, mais ne se remémorait pas où, ni quand. Sa seule certitude était qu'il ne se situait plus dans son propre monde, mais bien dans le fameux « Monde des Rêves » que Zelda et Saria lui avait décrit. Un soleil voilé avait l'air de briller faiblement dans le ciel noir, seule source de lumière au-dessus de ces terres.

Link observa la plaine qui s'étendait aux alentours, sentant un souffle d'air sans saveur se manifester sur son visage. Ce monde était vivant sans l'être vraiment, comme une illusion : tout était là, bien en place, mais, il manquait ce petit quelque-chose que l'on accordait à la réalité, à Hyrule. A moins qu'il ne fût le véritable intrus dans ce tableau perdu dans une infinie pénombre, ce qui n'était pas à exclure. Dans tous les cas, il devait dès à présent trouver sa destination, ce qui était loin d'être l'évidence même.

- L'un des mondes miroirs d'Hyrule… Murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horizon.

S'il se référait à ce que Zelda lui avait raconté, alors il devrait pouvoir s'y retrouver, bien qu'il n'eût pas la moindre idée d'une ressemblance éventuelle avec ce qu'il connaissait déjà. Les mots de Saria revinrent bien vite à sa mémoire, l'obligeant à se mettre enfin debout, d'abord vacillant, pour courir jusqu'à la protection d'un arbre qui s'élevait tout seul au milieu de l'herbe : s'il demeurait en ces lieux de cette façon, nul doute qu'il serait facile à repérer, ce qui ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. L'heure était désormais à une sérieuse observation, afin de se rendre mieux compte de sa situation présente et de la position probable des Sanctuaires qu'il était censé trouver rapidement. Son incursion sur le « Chemin des Rêves » n'avaient pas été des plus douces, mais il devait reprendre ses esprits sans plus attendre !

Enfin à l'abri des regards ou presque, Link pris appui sur le tronc de l'arbre afin de se remettre du léger malaise qui l'empêchait d'y voir clairement. Ceci fait, il reprit contenance et entreprit d'observer le paysage : et alors il comprit que sa mission n'était définitivement pas une mince affaire.


	11. Chapitre 11 :Le Labyrinthe du Crépuscule

Et un peu de retard ! Un !

J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long ! J'espère vraiment, parce qu'il m'a semblé énorme x_x.

Il n'y a malheureusement pas de fonction pour permettre de répondre directement aux commentaires, alors je vais vous adresser un petit message !

Je tiens énormément à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et prennent le temps de la lire ! Merci de passer, merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires ! Vous contribuez beaucoup à ma motivation et à mon envie de continuer ce petit (il va être long je crois) récit. Je suis bien heureuse de voir que je parviens à faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu rêver ceux qui parcourent mes lignes, car, là est mon premier but en osant faire part de mes écrits.

C'est donc un honneur pour moi de vous présenter *roulement de tambours, trompettes, toussa*... Le Chapitre 11 ! *Part se coucher x_x.*

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11 : Le Labyrinthe du Crépuscule<strong>

* * *

><p>De la même façon que les plaines du Royaume d'Hyrule, celles de ce monde étaient vastes, si vastes en vérité que l'on n'en voyait pas vraiment le bout, hormis quelques reliefs dans le lointain et quelques bois, bien plus loin que la position de Link à cet instant. Rien n'était vraiment gagné et d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas bien quelle direction emprunter en priorité : une carte des lieux aurait été pourtant fort utile avant de l'y envoyer. A la prochaine occasion et avant de demander aux esprits comment ils s'appelaient, le jeune homme se promettait d'obtenir un plan… bien qu'il ne fut pas tout à fait sûr que Saria ait eu cela dans sa poche.<p>

Grimaçant de dépit, le nouveau héros observa tout autour de lui à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui eut pu le guider dans ses prochaines pérégrinations. On lui jouait un bien vilain tour. Tout à ses intenses réflexions, il mit sa main en visière pour contempler l'immense édifice tout en longueur qui s'élevait sur le versant d'une montagne, au nord, grimpant dans une brume qui ne semblait pas daigner laisser l'opportunité de voir ce qui se passait plus haut. Un imposant escalier s'élevait vers la bâtisse, pourvu de ce qui lui parût être plus d'une bonne centaine de marches. Peut-être s'agissait-il de l'un des sanctuaires dont il était censé se rapprocher ?

Ragaillardi par cette découverte, Link fit quelques pas pour s'y diriger, quittant la protection de l'arbre et regardant dans les environs pour tenter de discerner un probable ennemi. Fort heureusement, tout paraissait calme, ce qui lui laissait l'opportunité de s'avancer sans le moindre ennui !

Du moins le pensait-il.

A peine eut-il parcouru quelques mètres que le hurlement d'un loup se fit bientôt entendre, le poussant à stopper net son avancée et à se tourner vivement dans la direction du responsable.

- Décidément, nous nous croisons partout !

Sagement assis dans l'herbe jaunie, le sombre animal qui n'avait eu de cesse de le guider le fixait intensément de ses yeux bleus, attendant qu'il vint dans sa direction une fois encore. Malheureusement hésitant, Link ne savait quoi penser : jusque là, la créature l'avait judicieusement conduit en sécurité jusqu'au Sanctuaire du Héros et le voilà qui apparaissait même dans cette dimension où seuls les esprits des rêveurs se déplaçaient en général.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas parler ? Interrogea le héros en approchant prudemment.

La tête du loup se pencha légèrement sur le côté : allait-il enfin se décider à le suivre pour de bon ? Le voyant qui ne bougeait pas, Link finit par parvenir jusqu'à sa hauteur, se penchant doucement au-dessus de lui afin de mieux l'examiner : pour une fois qu'il ne fuyait pas, c'était une chance à tenter !

- Tu vas me trouver étrange, mais, j'ai l'impression que tu m'es familier… Marmonna-t-il. Je sais que nous nous sommes déjà croisés dans la forêt, seulement… -Il se redressa rapidement, portant une main derrière sa tête avec gêne.- Pourquoi suis-je en train de parler à un loup, au juste ?

Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que le loup en question n'avait pas l'air d'un spectre dans cette contrée. Il était parfaitement matériel et semblait renifler l'air à la recherche de quelque-chose. Link n'eut guère le temps de se le demander que, déjà, les dents de l'animal se refermaient sans brusquerie sur sa tunique : nouvelle incitation à le suivre, qu'il comprit très vite cette fois.

- Très bien, très bien ! Après toi ! S'exclama-t-il avec une expression surprise.

La bête ne se fit pas prier, se dressant sur ses quatre pattes avant de s'élancer sur le côté et de courir rapidement vers l'est. Loin d'adopter la vitesse dont le quadrupède était capable, Link fit de son mieux pour lui emboîter le pas, ne s'étant pas attendu à un départ aussi rapide : son étrange accompagnateur n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'attendre plus que nécessaire, ne lui cédant pas l'ombre d'un mètre afin de lui permettre de le rattraper. A quel genre d'être avait-il affaire ? Comment était-il certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance ? Pour l'heure, seul l'instinct parlait, dictant à son esprit de poursuivre ce chemin-là sans se poser de questions : les réponses finiraient bien par venir, tôt ou tard.

N'ayant pas dans l'idée de le perdre, le loup prouva sa bonne foi à maintes reprises, cessant son avancée pour jeter quelques coups d'œil en arrière et s'enquérir de la présence du jeune homme. Ce dernier tenait la distance pour ce qui était de lui courir après, il resterait cependant à voir ce dont il serait capable pour la suite des évènements. L'apercevant qui s'approchait de nouveau de sa position, la créature reprit son chemin en trottinant, promenant son regard azuré sur les environs avec une certaine attention.

Aucun ennemi n'était en vue dans cette plaine, pas même un insecte ne semblait y vivre. Une telle chose aurait pu s'avérer rassurante si elle n'avait pas été si peu naturelle : même le « Monde des Rêves » possédait sa propre essence et ses propres existences. Ces dernières avaient déserté les lieux, autant que l'écoulement de la réalité avait été arrêté en Hyrule.

Toujours perplexe quant à savoir où tout cela pourrait bien le mener, Link fit de son mieux pour ne pas ralentir le rythme qu'il s'était fixé, tâchant de conserver son compagnon improbable dans son champ de vision. Leur destination ne tarda bientôt pas à se dessiner droit devant eux, arrachant une expression d'étonnement au jeune hylien et le poussant à ralentir lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un lieu plutôt inattendu.

D'imposantes haies se dessinaient désormais devant eux, s'élevant vers le ciel noir, peut-être bien dans le but de l'atteindre, ou de s'en approcher le plus possible, formant un mur infranchissable. Bien des siècles avaient du permettre à ces plantes de pousser de cette façon, à moins que seule une puissante magie ne fût à l'œuvre en ces lieux.

Le loup s'était arrêté à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un long couloir, mis en place par les murs de feuilles épais. Faisant volte-face, le voilà qui s'asseyait sur l'ensemble de dalles grisâtres qui recouvraient le sol, observant un instant le héros qui venait de le rejoindre, ébahi par ce qu'il était en train de contempler. Quel était cet endroit ? La végétation s'étendait à perte de vue, dans un feuillage terni, mais vivace à la fois.

_Voici le « Labyrinthe du Crépuscule »_, expliqua soudainement une voix dans la tête du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. C'était bien là une nouveauté ! La bête venait de lui parler afin de lui présenter les lieux, s'adressant enfin à lui et lui prouvant par la même occasion qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal ordinaire.

- Est-ce l'un des Sanctuaires qu'il me faut traverser ? Demanda-t-il en levant son regard vers le sommet des haies.

_En effet, l'un des objets que tu cherches se trouve à l'autre bout_, répondit le loup en hochant la tête, comme seul un bipède humanoïde aurait pourtant pu le faire. _Cet endroit m'est inaccessible et le restera tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé le « Fragment de la Terre », le tout premier des trois. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te venir en aide dans cette périlleuse traversée. Sois prudent, car, si les plaines de ce monde se sont vidées de leurs habitants, il n'en demeure pas moins que ce labyrinthe est gardé par de féroces créatures._

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, opina Link.

_Beaucoup de choses dépendent de toi, jeune héros, il te faudra plus que cela pour parvenir à te frayer un chemin à travers les embuches qui t'attendent._

Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître décontenancé par cette petite remarque sévère. Tout ceci le dépassait encore trop pour qu'il pût se permettre d'assurer une victoire grâce à ses actes. Deux jours auparavant, il n'était encore qu'un écuyer qui avait tout à prouver au monde concernant sa force et son envie irrépressible de servir son royaume. S'il prenait conscience de son rôle actuel, comme tout être humain, il avait encore besoin d'un temps pour s'adapter, pour comprendre et agir en conséquence. Cela arriverait rapidement, mais il ne pouvait se proclamer « sauveur » en un claquement de doigts.

_Pardonne-moi,_ murmura le loup pour couper court à ses pensées, _je devrais pourtant savoir ce qu'il incombe de devoir porter un tel fardeau sur ses épaules… Que tout n'est pas si simple…_

- Je vais le faire.

La sombre bête redressa la tête dans la direction de son interlocuteur. Elle ne pouvait pas sourire, mais, le cœur y était : du doute qui habitait son esprit, cet enfant passait progressivement à une sûreté évidente. Cette même sûreté qui lui permettrait de franchir les pièges du labyrinthe qui leur faisait face. Avisant ce regard déterminé qui n'était pas sans lui remémorer quelques souvenirs anciens, le loup finit par s'écarter du passage du jeune homme, lui laissant l'opportunité d'être confronté à sa première épreuve :

_Il ne me reste qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance. Ne baisse jamais ta garde et sois confiant dans tes propres forces : elles sont bien plus conséquentes que tu ne le crois._

- Merci.

Link adressa un léger sourire à son compagnon. Bien des gens lui faisaient confiance et il ne comptait pas les décevoir. Il n'oubliait pas non-plus le but de tout ceci : il était bien loin de se lancer à corps perdu dans les dangers sans raisons. Ces raisons devaient le pousser à avancer toujours plus, tant qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Dirigeant ses prunelles bleues vers l'entrée du labyrinthe, le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer entre les deux haies immenses qui lui montraient le chemin à suivre. Il ne s'était pas retourné pour constater que le loup avait disparu : s'il le faisait, ce serait une preuve de plus qu'il hésitait et ce n'était pas le but de son action présente. L'hésitation n'était pas permise, plus maintenant.

**o o o**

Link délaissa donc les plaines désertes qui s'étendaient derrière lui pour s'enfoncer dans le long couloir végétal où aucun bruit ne paraissait enclin à se manifester, une fois encore. Il conservait néanmoins dans son esprit que des créatures vivaient au sein de cet endroit, qu'il devait se montrer prudent et aux aguets. Il s'agissait peut-être de ce que l'on appelait le calme avant la tempête. Hélas, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du genre de tempête qu'il devrait affronter ici.

Seul le bruit de ses pas se faisait entendre sur les dalles, seul un courant d'air venant d'il ne savait où se permettait de souffler dans sa direction. S'il pouvait en ressentir la présence, aucune vie n'en émanait, contrairement aux brises qui sévissaient sur la plaine d'Hyrule. S'il avait eu à décrire son expérience de ce monde, la toute première de sa vie, il aurait juré qu'il se trouvait dans deux dimensions différentes : l'une lui permettant d'être matérialisé, l'autre, échappant pourtant à sa présence. Cette sensation était inquiétante, voire suffocante à bien y réfléchir.

Son regard en vint bientôt à se promener partout autour de lui, cherchant frénétiquement le moindre signe qui eut pu l'avertir d'un quelconque danger. Parfois, ses oreilles pensaient entendre des sons, des craquements, mais, rien ne survenait. Son imagination lui jouait probablement des tours, néanmoins, il n'aimait pas ça, préférant bientôt dégainer son épée et marcher en sa compagnie. Au moins serait-il prêt à s'en servir au moindre petit mouvement suspect. Si une menace devait arriver, ne viendrait-elle pas de devant lui après tout ? De devant ou de derrière, bien qu'il eut un doute puisqu'il n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive jusque là.

Un craquement violent provenant de sa droite lui arracha un hoquet de surprise, tandis qu'une énorme gueule se dirigeait vers lui à vive allure ! Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de reculer un peu avant que l'impressionnante mâchoire ne l'atteignît, se refermant heureusement sur du vide en poussant un léger grognement de mécontentement.

Alors que la bestiole reculait pour le toiser, Link fut étonné de constater que cette dernière possédait tous les attributs d'une plante géante, accrochée au mur végétal par sa racine et pourvu de crocs qui auraient eu tôt fait de lui infliger une blessure s'ils l'avaient atteint ! Les Deku-Baba poussaient donc même dans ce monde ?

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'en étonner : la fleur violacée repassait à la charge, tentant de se saisir de lui sans résultat, faisant claquer ses rangées de dents face à lui et s'agitant dans tous les sens pour essayer de l'attraper ! Les ennuis commençaient plus vite qu'il n'y aurait songé ! Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme entreprit de contourner le végétal à la voracité certaine : qu'elle continuât à essayer, il ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de servir de repas.

Ce fut hélas sans compter sur une seconde plante, qui surgit bientôt dans le dos de l'intrus du labyrinthe, manquant de peu lui emporter un bras, s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe bienheureux de la couper en deux ! Effectuant une rotation sur lui-même, il ne tarda pas à s'occuper de la première Deku-Baba qui l'avait agressé, lui faisant ainsi passer l'envie d'ouvrir sa gueule une bonne fois pour toutes ! Un liquide verdâtre s'échappa alors des créatures, dont les morceaux tombèrent dans un horrible son de gargouillis. Allons bon, elles n'allaient pas repousser sur le moment n'est-ce pas ?

Secouant sa lame pour la débarrasser de ce qu'il pensait être de la chlorophylle, Link garda un œil sur les racines toujours présentes des plantes carnivores, attendant quelques instants avant de parvenir enfin à se détendre. Au moins avait-il une petite idée du genre d'êtres qu'il pourrait trouver dans cet endroit. Dans tous les cas, de toute façon, ce n'était pas encore fini et il eut tôt fait de s'en apercevoir. Quelques pas supplémentaires suffirent à d'autres de ces monstres pour sortir de leurs cachettes, à travers les épaisses branches qui formaient les murs.

Serrant fermement la poignée de son épée dans le creux de sa main, le jeune hylien se fraya un chemin à travers cette nuée de crocs, pourfendant mâchoires et tiges, esquivant de plus belle des attaques qui survenaient sur les côtés, de toute part, le forçant à prêter une attention sans égal à l'intégrité de son environnement ! Un seul faux pas et il finirait entre deux rangées de canines ! Et voilà que, désormais, il parvenait jusqu'à une bifurcation, inaccessible à cause de la présence d'une Deku-Baba un peu plus grande que les précédentes, plantée en plein milieu du chemin. Faute d'une peau violacée, celle-ci arborait plutôt une teinte jaunâtre, alors que son énorme tête se balançait en avisant sa future proie.

S'il voulait pouvoir poursuivre son chemin, Link allait devoir affronter cette chose, qu'importait sa férocité ! Durcissant son regard, il serra une fois de plus ses doigts autour de la poignée de son épée, qu'il leva en direction du végétal agressif, montrant ainsi qu'il n'en resterait pas là dans ses tentatives de progresser.

Prenant son élan, il chargea le premier des deux, offrant à son adversaire un premier coup qui l'obligea à se reculer vivement, secouant la tête et plongeant vers sa proie pas si fragile que cela ! Le jeune homme roula sur le côté, se redressant avec agilité afin de lui porter un coup horizontal, ce à quoi elle répondit une fois de plus en se protégeant ! Elle n'entendait cependant pas s'arrêter là : mâchoire grande ouverte, la voilà qui laissait soudainement échapper une énorme liane ! Cette dernière devait probablement faire office de langue et claqua dans l'air à la recherche de son assaillant, cherchant à le saisir au vol, à parer ses mouvements, à lui ôter son arme de la main avant qu'il ne repassât à l'attaque ! Toutefois, le voilà qui se trouvait plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Esquivant de son mieux chaque tentative de le mordre ou de l'attraper, Link faisait des écarts sur les côtés, tentant même de la contourner : sans succès. La plante n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser passer et le montrait bien, en farouche gardienne qu'elle était ! La liane finit d'ailleurs par s'enrouler autour de la jambe de sa victime, tirant un coup sec pour l'obliger à perdre son équilibre ! La position du jeune hylien fut alors quelque-peu désorientée, mais il tâcha de tenir bon, résistant de son mieux à l'attraction qui le conduisait progressivement dans la gueule de la Deku-Baba ! Mis à terre par la force de la créature, il fit de son mieux pour se redresser vivement, effectuant un mouvement du poignet et tranchant ainsi le ligament qui l'attirait vers les rangées de dents !

Un grognement aigu s'échappa des mâchoires de la fleur carnivore, tandis que son adversaire se relevait d'un bond pour abattre son épée sur elle, mettant fin à ce combat avec une rapidité salvatrice. La tige se rétracta alors sur elle-même et un nouveau silence emplit le labyrinthe.

Essoufflé, Link garda ses yeux rivés sur ce qu'il restait du corps inerte de son ennemie, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Si tous les chemins de cet endroit étaient aussi habités, nul doute que l'affaire ne serait pas aisée. Il ne pouvait cependant pas faire demi-tour maintenant qu'il se trouvait là : c'eut été s'avouer vaincu et renoncer aux promesses qu'il avait faites.

Et ce n'était que le début.

Immobile face à la bifurcation, le jeune hylien observa les deux routes qui s'offraient à lui tour à tour : laquelle était la plus fiable ? Rien n'indiquait une différence entre les deux, rien n'indiquait qu'il trouverait la sortie par l'une ou par l'autre. Un labyrinthe, c'était bien le mot en somme. Il restait encore à savoir ce qui en faisait un « Labyrinthe du Crépuscule ».

Laissant le hasard décider du destin qui l'attendait, Link emprunta la voie de gauche.

**o o o**

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, cette allée était beaucoup plus calme que la précédente. Probablement un peu trop selon son avis, bien qu'il fît de son mieux pour demeurer attentif : rien ne lui disait que des ennemis n'allaient pas surgir tout autour de lui, aussi se montrait-il le plus prévoyant possible pour ne pas avoir à être surpris. Link marchait au milieu de la route, prenait des angles avec prudence lorsque celle-ci tournait et faisait de son mieux pour être le plus discret qu'il le pouvait.

Etrangement, ce ne fut bientôt pas la présence d'adversaires probables qui l'inquiéta le plus, mais, le simple fait de poursuivre son chemin sans jamais rencontrer de sortie ou d'impasse. Tout tournait, se resserrait, s'étirait et se frôlait, si bien qu'il crût pendant un instant qu'il prenait toujours la même direction, bien qu'il prît pourtant le soin d'en changer régulièrement. L'idée de se servir du monde palpable qu'était celui-ci, lui traversa l'esprit aussi vite qu'elle en disparut : non, s'il se concentrait pour faire en sorte de trouver une issue, il serait totalement vulnérable et Ganondorf s'apercevrait de sa présence : on l'avait bien mis en garde contre cette erreur fatale qu'il se devait d'éviter à tout prix. Ce qui se passait, il devait le laisser se passer et interagir avec ce qui interagissait avec lui. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Depuis combien d'heures était-il là-dedans ? Depuis combien de jours ? Comment le savoir puisque la nuit ne semblait pas tomber. Le soleil voilé de cet univers ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Est-ce qu'il marchait sans se rendre vraiment compte ? Ces lieux lui jouaient-ils des tours ? Parvenant jusqu'à un nouvel angle, il fit mine de se coller contre la paroi végétale pour regarder furtivement si la voie était libre. Une fois encore, tel était le cas. Une route qui n'en finissait jamais, personne à l'horizon : avait-il pris le mauvais chemin à la première bifurcation ? Que ce fût le cas ou non, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas su de quelle manière y retourner pour en changer.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à poursuivre le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'un mouvement inattendu -qu'il perçut du coin de l'œil-, se manifesta tout à coup à quelques pas de lui, au-dessus, dans les airs. Surpris, il recula de quelques pas dans l'angle qu'il venait d'emprunter afin de voir sans être vu.

Un tourbillon noirâtre était apparu, formant bientôt ce qui lui parut être un genre de vortex sinistre, d'où des formes sombres semblèrent s'extirper lentement, avant de se laisser tomber à terre sans un bruit. Quel était donc ce nouveau phénomène ? Cela ne lui disait rien de bon en tout cas !

Curieux, Link se pencha légèrement pour glisser ses prunelles bleues en direction des nouvelles créatures qui se dessinaient devant lui. Au total, leur nombre était de cinq, mais, le héros ne reconnut pas la race à laquelle elles appartenaient. Leurs mouvements avaient l'air désarticulés, leur tête se présentait avec autant de largeur qu'aurait pu en posséder un bouclier, leur peau était aussi noire que de l'encre et une aura ténébreuse s'échappait de leur enveloppe charnelle. Des entrelacs de veines rouges luisantes couraient sur eux : du sang ? Non, décidément, il ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé de telles entités. Peut-être ne les trouvait-on qu'ici ? Il l'ignorait bien et aurait été soulagé d'apprendre que tel était le cas.

Link fronça les sourcils et décida qu'il était peut-être temps de rebrousser chemin, ou, du moins, d'en trouver un qui ne le mettrait pas face à ces choses. Qui pouvait savoir de quoi elles étaient capables ? Il aurait eu tout le loisir de vérifier, bien entendu, toutefois, il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Mieux valait éviter un combat inutile, bien qu'il ne sut pas exactement ce qui avait poussé les cinq êtres à apparaître ainsi brusquement.

Un crissement retentit soudain dans son dos !

Poussant une exclamation de surprise, le jeune homme leva ses bras au-dessus de son visage tandis qu'une chauve-souris tentait de le griffer férocement ! Elle ne tombait vraiment pas bien celle-là ! Brandissant son épée, le héros frappa dans l'air, l'envoyant virevolter un peu plus loin avant de la voir repasser à la charge ! Cette fois, il était prêt à la recevoir ! La lame acheva la bestiole hystérique sans autre forme de procès, permettant à son porteur de respirer un bon coup avant de se rendre compte que les créatures ténébreuses venaient de courir dans sa direction, lui faisant face sans bouger.

Pas un seul mouvement ne venait perturber le silence morbide qui venait de s'installer. Se plaçant de nouveau en garde lentement, Link écarquillait les yeux, ne lâchant pas ses probables adversaires des yeux, essayant de savoir ce qu'ils attendaient. Eux, en revanche, ne se firent pas attendre, fonçant subitement vers lui à une allure qui dépassait tout ce que leur proie avait pu imaginer ! Le jeune hylien fit de son mieux pour parer l'une des attaques qui lui étaient portées, sentant bientôt de longs bras le frôler dangereusement. Serrant les dents, il fit de son mieux pour conserver sa concentration lorsqu'une main aux longs doigts crochus se referma sur son bras pour l'enserrer de toutes ses forces. Il ne devait pas relâcher sa vigilance !

Poussant un cri de guerre destiné à le pousser plus loin dans son combat, il joua des coudes et de l'épée pour se frayer un passage entre les créatures, frappant tout ce qui se plaçait sur son chemin jusqu'à parvenir à se libérer enfin et trancher l'estomac de l'ennemi le plus proche ! Quelques pas de course lui permirent de s'éloigner un peu et de reprendre son souffle, avant qu'un hurlement strident n'envahît les lieux, lui arrachant une expression douloureuse et l'obligeant à porter ses mains contre ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Est-ce que l'un de ces monstres avait entonné cet éclat de voix insupportable?

Link osa lever les yeux dans la direction des monstres, avant de constater avec horreur que celui qu'il venait de mettre à terre, se relevait sans une égratignure ! Ce n'était pas possible… Il l'avait vu tomber devant lui ! A peine eut-il le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que les cinq individus repassèrent à l'attaque, fonçant dans sa direction une fois encore pour l'assaillir en tout sens ! Le jeune homme effectua de grands gestes pour se protéger de leurs assauts, balayant l'air avec sa lame, tranchant de nouveau la chair de l'un d'eux pour voir se répéter la même étrangeté que précédemment. Il se fatiguerait bien avant eux : il le savait bien.

S'il ne décidait pas de battre en retraite, le jeune homme n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne, il devait trouver une meilleure idée que celle de les affronter sans savoir où frapper, ni comment les vaincre s'ils se réveillaient sans cesse ! Il tenta le tout pour le tout et roula au sol, passant _in extremis _à côtés des bras qui essayaient de le frapper, se relevant rapidement pour se précipiter vers le chemin le plus proche !

Un grondement sourd se fit alors entendre et il percuta brutalement une paroi d'un orange translucide, sentant une décharge le parcourir tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol, sonné par cette rencontre inattendue. Link passa une main sur son visage, secouant la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Une barrière ? Elle n'était pourtant pas là lorsqu'il s'était déplacé à cet endroit précis ! Frissonnant alors que les dernières bribes d'énergie maléfique s'estompaient, il fit de son mieux pour se rétablir sur ses jambes.

Les créatures ténébreuses revenaient et Link était pris au piège.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Enigmes, Pièges et Féérie

Et voilà ! Le Chapitre 12 est enfin terminé !

Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu tout de même un peu de mal avec celui-ci ! Les baisses de régimes sont implacables lorsqu'il s'agit d'écriture...

C'est donc avec joie que je vous confie la suite des aventures de Link !

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12 : Enigmes, Pièges et Féérie<br>**

* * *

><p>Les poignes de ses adversaires se refermèrent sur du vide, laissant à Link le temps de bondir sur le côté afin d'esquiver les attaques qui s'en suivirent, rendant les créatures ténébreuses toujours plus furieuses de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir. S'il devait cette aubaine à son agilité, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il n'avait pas le moindre indice quant à la façon de se sortir de là !<p>

Se précipiter à l'opposé de la barrière d'énergie lui avait valu d'en rencontrer la seconde frontière infranchissable, le poussant à lâcher un juron entre ses dents, alors qu'il se retournait une seconde fois, choisissant l'attaque à l'esquive et fonçant directement dans la direction de ses ennemis. Pris au dépourvu, ces derniers n'eurent guère le temps d'éviter le coup latéral que le jeune hylien effectua sans attendre, les privant ainsi de bras et autres tentacules hideux qui dépassaient de leur tête en forme de bouclier !

Tuer l'un d'eux ne servirait à rien, puisque les autres ne tarderaient pas à pousser de nouveau ce hurlement strident qui ne manquait pas de le paralyser, tandis que ses victimes étaient ramenées à la vie sans relâche. Non, s'il voulait véritablement s'en sortir, Link allait devoir les abattre toutes en même temps ! Hélas, une telle entreprise ne serait pas aisée et les risques n'en seraient que plus extrêmes.

_Si je ne fais rien, je tomberai d'épuisement bien assez tôt_, songea-t-il en son for-intérieur alors que son esprit tâchait de réfléchir aussi vite que possible.

De toutes les attaques possibles qu'il connaissait, il n'en était qu'une seule et unique qui pouvait le tirer d'affaire : mais, il ne la maîtrisait pas à tous les coups ! Comme beaucoup de ses combats après cela, de toute façon, il allait bien falloir qu'il s'en occupât sérieusement. C'était le moment adéquat pour y parvenir, encore fallait-il qu'il eût l'audace nécessaire pour entreprendre la folie qui lui passait par la tête à cet instant précis.

Roulant au sol une nouvelle fois afin d'échapper à l'emprise des sombres êtres, le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond, renouvelant son geste à plusieurs reprises, qu'il fût sur le côté, ou bien en avant, toujours plus rapide, toujours à l'affut de la moindre chance de repérer une ouverture dans leur ligne parfaite !

De nouveau debout, Link entreprit de tourner autour de la masse noirâtre de ses adversaires, les déroutant un maximum pour briser leur défense implacable et ainsi les obliger à déformer le mur de danger qu'ils formaient, réunis. Comprenant sa manœuvre, qu'elles prirent probablement comme un essai pour leur échapper, les créatures formèrent bientôt un cercle, se tournant le dos afin de parvenir à attraper leur proie pour l'immobiliser !

C'était maintenant ou jamais !

Bifurquant dans son petit trajet improvisé, Link les prit au dépourvu, plongeant dans la masse grouillante de noirceur, ignorant les coups qui lui furent portés et les bras qui se tendaient vers sa gorge pour le saisir au vol !

Encerclé de toute part, il serra fermement la poignée de son épée entre ses doigts, prenant appui sur le sol aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, avant de tourner sur lui-même, lançant un cri de guerre retentissant qui se répercuta bientôt dans les alentours !

Les minutes s'était suspendues : les gargouillis émis par les monstres venaient de s'arrêter. A leur place, des gémissements stridents se firent bientôt entendre, alors que les cinq corps noirs s'écroulaient à terre les uns après les autres, bien qu'essayant de poursuivre leurs actes… En vain.

Une main aux doigts crochus s'était déjà refermée autour de la gorge de Link. Il avait serré les dents, mais, la prise se détachait déjà, glissant jusqu'au sol, devenue inerte. Le jeune homme demeura immobile, sursautant lorsque les cadavres éclatèrent brusquement en une quantité innombrable de particules sombres, qui s'élevèrent vers le tourbillon de ténèbres. Ce dernier termina de tournoyer avant de s'effacer progressivement, en même temps que la barrière qui avait retenu le héros à la merci de ses ennemis.

La pointe de son épée dirigée vers le sol, Link prit appui dessus pour reprendre son souffle, essuyant d'un revers du poignet la sueur qui perlait sur son front : il avait eu chaud, très chaud. Sans ses réflexes, probablement n'aurait-il pas eu l'occasion de tenter cette attaque complètement folle. Les enseignements d'Impa lui avait été utiles et il l'en remercia mentalement sans délais, où que put se trouver la sheikah depuis l'attaque de la Citadelle, il lui devait bien cela.

Le jeune hylien s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, cherchant un nouvel opposant des yeux, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement et de se redresser. Il ne lâcherait pas sa lame avant d'être sorti de ce labyrinthe : qui savait quels autres ennuis allaient lui tomber dessus sans crier gare ? Il ne tenait pas à en payer les frais sans y être préparés au préalable. Désormais, il savait jusqu'où pouvaient aller les pièges de cet endroit et de quelle nature étaient les êtres qu'il pouvait y rencontrer. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était continuer sa route en se montrant plus attentif que jamais. N'importe quel idiot aurait pu se rendre compte que tout n'était pas terminé.

Maintenant, il fallait prendre une inspiration et se remettre en chemin. Il ne pensait pas avoir le loisir de s'arrêter pour le moment. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver le temps long, une fois encore, alors qu'il parcourait diverses directions qui ne le menaient nulle-part. Valait-il mieux rencontrer quelques habitants des lieux ou marcher ainsi sans savoir où aller ? Link l'ignorait, se basant seulement sur quelque-chose que Ganondorf lui répétait sans cesse, lorsqu'il ne trouvait dans le doute :

_« Dès lors que l'on commence à avancer », _disait-il avec cet air pensif qui le caractérisait autrefois, _« on prend toujours le risque de rencontrer milles obstacles sur son chemin et bien plus encore lorsqu'on ne sait pas jusqu'où on peut aller comme ça. Si tu ignores où te rendre, prends au moins le temps de franchir les obstacles, alors, peut-être une voie s'ouvrira-t-elle face à toi : car, n'oublie pas cela, il y en a toujours une, quelque-part. »_

Autant de mots qui étaient jadis destinés à le conforter dans ses rêves, autant de mots dont il ignorait aujourd'hui la véritable sincérité. Sans doute le colosse faisait-il mention de ses propres aspirations, de sa volonté de tout faire pour parvenir à ses fins ? Une volonté dont le jeune homme n'avait pas saisi la finalité, trop naïf qu'il avait été. A dire vrai, il ne comprenait pas bien pour quelle obscure raison ces souvenirs refaisaient surface dans sa tête, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Etait-ce le signe qu'il n'était pas encore suffisamment détaché de son ancien mentor ? Tout portait à croire que tel était le cas.

Cependant, Link n'occultait pas les faits. Il n'était pas possible de le faire en ayant vécu cela. Sa colère était grande et sa volonté vivace : aucun souvenir ne le détournerait de la route qu'il avait justement prise à son tour, bien qu'il ne perdît pas espoir de comprendre ce qui pouvait justifier de telles actions, un tel changement.

En dépit de tout ceci, il lui semblait pourtant entendre une voix intérieure réfréner tout sentiment de compréhension, lui intimer la demande de se montrer prudent, lui annoncer que de terribles évènements allaient s'enchaîner et bouleverser son existence à jamais. Une manifestation de l'instinct ? Comment le savoir ? Une pointe douloureuse étreignait ses entrailles sans vergogne : être le héros élu par les Déesses… bien qu'il ne se doutât pas encore de tout ce que ça incombait véritablement, il en sentait les affres dans les tréfonds de son âme. C'était un sentiment bouleversant qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui était pourtant bien là, faisant partie intégrante de son être, depuis un passé lointain.

Ses pas le conduisirent à une impasse dont il n'avait guère prévu la présence, après tout ce temps passé à marcher sans savoir où aller. C'était d'ailleurs la première qu'il rencontrait depuis son entrée en ces lieux. Ou, du moins, la première sur laquelle il tombait vraiment. Considérant le mur végétal qui se dressait devant lui de toute sa hauteur, le jeune homme grimaça de dépit avant de décider de rebrousser chemin jusqu'au dernier embranchement qu'il avait choisi… et de s'apercevoir que la voie d'où il venait était close !

Un autre mur venait de s'élever devant lui à une vitesse vertigineuse, l'obligeant à faire un bond en arrière tout en suivant l'édifice des yeux, incapable d'avoir pu prédire un tel phénomène ! Lorsqu'elle eut atteint la hauteur des autres, la barrière de plantes se figea aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparue, empêchant toute retraite au héros. Si c'était fini ? Ce n'était hélas pas le cas ! Voilà qu'un tremblement se fit bientôt ressentir sous ses pieds, le poussant à se rapprocher des plantes juchées sur sa nouvelle prison et l'obligeant à s'y accrocher solidement lorsque le sol se déroba !

Les dalles qui recouvraient la terre chutèrent au cœur d'un trou dont le jeune homme ne parvint pas à discerner le fond. Seules ses mains étaient désormais solidement arrimées à la racine d'un végétal, qui eut la bonne idée de ne pas craquer sous son poids, lui cédant ainsi un instant de répit. Il était moins une ! Ainsi accroché, il rangea tant bien que mal son épée dans son fourreau et parcourut le mur à la recherche de futures prises qui lui permettraient de remonter.

- Link ! Attrape ça !

Les yeux du concerné s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'une voix familière frappa son oreille… et qu'une liane épaisse frappa son front en tombant, par la même occasion. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?

- Vann ? S'exclama-t-il en redressant la tête, mû par l'étonnement.

- Grimpe !

Il n'entendait qu'une simple voix. La silhouette de son ami ne se dessinait pas au-dessus de lui. Jetant un regard prudent en direction du trou où le sol avait disparu, il finit par se décider à faire ce qu'on lui disait, se hissant avec toute la force dont ses bras étaient capables afin d'atteindre l'endroit où ce timbre familier se faisait entendre.

Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul son audible dont il reconnut l'essence : voilà qu'une Deku-Baba fracassât le rempart de végétation en ouvrant grand la gueule, faisant claquer ses dents. Néanmoins, la proie qu'elle convoitait avait acquis suffisamment de réflexes pour anticiper pareille stupeur ! Link posa rapidement ses pieds contre le mur, dégaina son épée pour échanger de paume, conserva la liane dans sa main gauche et dût se débrouiller avec sa main droite pour trancher la tige de la créature agressive, lui offrant ainsi le plus magistral des vols planés dans l'ouverture béante. Il n'était pas du tout droitier, mais, devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti !

Jouant des bras pour ranger son arme après s'être assuré qu'aucune autre surprise ne viendrait le déranger dans son ascension, il finit par atteindre progressivement son but, passant ses jambes au sommet l'une après l'autre, avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, juché sur la largeur d'une racine épaisse, et de reprendre son souffle. L'entraînement à la caserne avait au moins su lui fournir l'agilité et l'endurance dont il avait besoin à l'heure actuelle.

- Je pensais que tu serais déjà dans de beaux draps si je te laissais un jour ou deux sans te surveiller, mais, tu as l'air de te débrouiller pas trop mal !

- Où es-tu, Vann ? Interrogea Link en se redressant en position assise et en promenant ses prunelles bleues autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

Le jeune hylien poussa un cri de stupeur à la vue d'une vive lueur qui se détacha du ciel noir pour se planter face à son visage. Un peu plus et il basculait littéralement dans le vide qu'il s'était tué à éviter !

- Mais… Tu me parles de ma tenue ! Tu t'es bien regardé ? Répliqua-t-il en affichant un air incrédule.

La boule de lumière, pas plus grosse qu'un poing, se mit alors à tournoyer dans les airs, revenant se ficher devant le héros, non sans une pointe de contrariété dans la voix :

- Remercie ton amie Saria, je n'y suis pour rien et j'aurais apprécié quelque-chose de plus… viril… Qui mette mon charme en valeur, quoi !

- Saria ? Mais, tu es une…

- … fée, d'après ce qu'elle a dit ! Plus précisément, elle m'a dit que je te trouverais si je la laissais m'aider un peu… Elle a permis à mon esprit de te rejoindre en lui donnant une forme qui pourrait se déplacer naturellement dans le « Monde des Rêves ». Tu te rends bien compte du sacrifice que j'aie dû faire pour toi !

A dire vrai, non, Link ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Vann était bien là, pas avec son apparence naturelle, mais, celle d'une petite fée, munie d'ailes. Il ne pouvait que difficilement discerner ses traits, mais, sa voix ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité.

- Le pire dans tout ça, poursuivit Vann, c'est qu'elle a eu l'air de trouver sa petite farce très amusante et… tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

- Désolé… c'est seulement… ridicule…

Contenir un éclat de rire n'était pas si simple, bien qu'il n'eût pas dans l'idée de vexer son ami, déjà bien gentil d'avoir accepté de se déplacer sous cette apparence somme toute imprévue. Le jeune hylien ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard désolé : lui qui avait toujours tenu à son image de guerrier, voilà qu'une petite kokiri venait de lui jouer un tour plutôt cocasse. Fort heureusement, son égo était le seul à avoir été blessé dans cette histoire, sans doute se remettrait-il assez vite.

- Où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ? Interrogea Link en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit son interlocuteur, je te suivais dans les bois quand j'ai perdu subitement connaissance. Saria aura sûrement une réponse à tout ça, mais, pour le moment, je ne me souviens pas m'être réveillé.

Link ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus : Vann n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éveiller après son passage au cœur du brouillard et il en connaissait la raison. Comme tous les habitants d'Hyrule, son frère d'armes avait subi le sortilège du « Chemin des Rêves », qui les avait tous plongés dans le sommeil.

- Est-ce que Saria t'as dit autre chose ? Demanda-t-il pour occulter le sujet si jamais ce dernier devait venir faire irruption dans leur conversation.

- Seulement de veiller sur toi, pour elle, annonça son ami dont il devinait sans peine le sourire entendu.

Le héros lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir une présence amicale auprès de soi lorsque l'on savait combien ces lieux étaient sinistres. Bien qu'il eût pris la décision d'ignorer ses doutes pour avancer, il devait reconnaître que se savoir soutenu était un soulagement.

Il était temps de repartir, aussi ne se fit-il pas prier pour se rétablir sur ses jambes afin d'observer le paysage : d'ici, au moins, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'étendue qu'il avait parcourue et sur celle qu'il lui restait à parcourir. Les ennuis n'étaient pourtant pas terminés, bien loin de là. A peine eut-il l'occasion de se repérer que le mur de végétation recommença à se mouvoir, se tordant en tout sens, certaines racines sortant de leurs gonds pour se balancer dans l'air en se tortillant. Le moment était venu de descendre sans attendre d'être purement et simplement éjecté !

Attrapant de nouveau la liane qui l'avait aidé à grimper, le jeune homme la fit passer de l'autre côté du mur, s'en servant afin de descendre et de s'éloigner en vitesse de cette paroi étrange. Un nouveau souci se profilait à l'horizon : chacun des remparts avait soudainement décidé de prendre vie autour de lui !

Link accéléra sa course pour repartir là où il était arrivé : Il allait devoir retrouver son chemin et en emprunter un autre sans se tromper, ou, du moins, sans atterrir une nouvelle fois sur un cul-de-sac ! Rendant grâce à son agilité, il fit de son mieux pour esquiver les végétaux qui se divisaient les uns des autres, ne formant plus de murs compacts, mais quelques barrières informes où racines, tiges et feuillages s'entrechoquaient et se mouvaient sans relâche !

- Continue, je vais te guider ! S'écria Vann en slalomant de son mieux entre les obstacles pour atteindre l'air libre au-dessus du labyrinthe. A gauche ! Tourne à gauche !

Le jeune hylien dérapa sur le sol, prenant son élan pour éviter les crocs d'une Deku-Baba, avant de suivre les directions que son ami lui conseillait. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour s'emparer de la poignée de son épée, la tirant et balayant les fleurs carnivores sur son passage. Les indications de Vann s'avérait fortement utile, lui permettant de ne pas perdre quelques précieuses secondes à réfléchir davantage et de courir.

- Tu vas bientôt parvenir au centre du labyrinthe ! Indiqua son compagnon, surpris par la vivacité d'attaque du héros. Il n'y aura pas de végétation là-bas !

Link s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une ligne de mâchoires s'éleva bientôt devant lui, lui barrant la route. Il décida de ne pas s'y attarder, coupant leurs tiges d'un mouvement ample à l'horizontale : avec ça, elles en auraient pour leur compte ! Du moins était-ce ce qu'il croyait. Ces plantes-là continuaient à remuer, et ceci même privées de leur socle naturel, avançant sans attendre en faisant claquer leurs rangées de dents acérées !

Le jeune homme fit un bond en arrière pour éviter que sa jambe ne fût prise entre l'une d'entre elles, une fois de plus surpris par ses nouveaux adversaires. Il se reprit toutefois bien vite, concentrant ses attaques sur ses ennemies afin de les priver du repas qu'elles convoitaient ! Tenir bond, il devait à tout prix tenir bond jusqu'à parvenir à se mettre un peu à l'abri de cette folie !

La dernière Deku-Baba réduite au silence, Link poursuivit sa course et emprunta le dernier tournant qui s'offrait à lui, roulant à terre juste à temps, ayant pris son élan alors qu'un rempart végétal se refermait sur sa seule issue possible ! Les yeux grands ouverts et posant un genou au sol, il finit par se tourner dans la direction du couloir -désormais refermé- qu'il venait de franchir juste à temps.

- Bien joué ! S'exclama Vann en le rejoignant. Dis donc, je n'avais pas vraiment idée que tu savais te débrouiller avec autant d'adresse !

- Moi non-plus, admit Link alors qu'il se relevait, j'ai un peu l'impression de me découvrir aussi…

C'était à croire qu'une force dont il ne connaissait pas la nature, le poussait à se battre contre toutes ces créatures qui se dressaient contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle dextérité ait pu l'habiter à ce point, ni qu'il eut pu avoir une chance de s'en sortir aussi bien.

Et maintenant, où était-il arrivé ? Faisant volte-face, le jeune homme observa ce que son compagnon d'aventure avait appelé « le centre du labyrinthe ». Ce dernier, de forme hexagonale, ne comportait effectivement pas la moindre trace de végétation et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'intrus qui s'efforçait d'y évoluer jusqu'à atteindre le premier « Fragment de Vérité ». Cependant, une énigme de plus s'élevait dès à présent devant lui.

Intrigué, Link avança entre les quatre murs au cœur desquels il se trouvait, notant qu'il devait probablement y avoir quelque-chose à faire ici, afin de débloquer une quelconque sortie. Aucun ennemi ne semblait survenir, ce qui était bon signe pour sa sécurité, mais, ne le sortait pas d'affaire pour autant. Haussant un sourcil intrigué, il finit par baisser ses prunelles azurées sur le sol, se rendant compte qu'un cercle s'y étendait, serti de caractères hyliens.

- « Deux, Un, Trois », lut le héros sans grande conviction.

- Des chiffres ? Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec ces choses bizarres qui par là-basl ? Interrogea Vann en se perchant sur son épaule.

Suivant ce que venait d'annoncer son compagnon, le jeune hylien prêta aussitôt attention à ce dont il parlait, se dirigeant vers les « choses bizarres » en question afin de les examiner. Trois cubes s'élevaient au dessus du sol, munis d'un symbole dont aucun des deux amis ne connaissait la signification. Pris d'une inspiration, Link entreprit de poser le pied sur l'un d'eux, avant de grimper et de le sentir descendre subitement sous son poids, alors qu'un grondement sourd se fît entendre sous l'espace dans lequel il se situait.

- Des interrupteurs, confirma Link en hochant la tête.

Faire un pas en arrière suffit à laisser l'interrupteur actionné, remonter à sa position initiale.

- On dirait bien que ton poids ne suffit pas à les maintenir poussés, je t'avais pourtant dit de manger plus de soupe !

- Très amusant, Vann, je te rappelle que c'est un hylien dont l'âme ressemble à une fée qui ose me dire ça…

- C'est bas… C'est très bas… Marmonna l'hylien-fée en question, alors que sa couleur virait peu-à-peu au rouge.

Secouant la tête, un sourire amusé venu étirer ses lèvres, Link inspecta les lieux à la recherche de quelque-chose de plus lourd que lui. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas chercher ailleurs, alors il devrait se contenter de ce qu'il avait sous la main : les blocs de pierre répartis aux quatre coins de cette « pièce » feraient sûrement l'affaire !

Soulagé de n'avoir pas troqué son cerveau contre ses capacités martiales, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'un des blocs, tournant légèrement autour afin de repérer une prise suffisante pour le déplacer : ça ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais, c'était la seule solution possible ! Aussi se mit-il rapidement au travail, posant fermement ses pieds à terre et rassemblant toute sa force dans ses bras. Bandant ses muscles, il serra les dents avant de tirer l'objet d'un cran pour le séparer du mur. Ceci fait, il entreprit de faire le tour afin de passer à des mouvements de poussée.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de la soupe ? Ricana Vann en l'observant.

- Si tu… gh… veux bien… hn… m'aider… du haut de tes… gh… dix centimètres… je ne suis… rah… pas contre !

Enfin parvenu devant les trois interrupteurs, Link fit une pause. « Deux, Un, Trois », hein ? Quelle sorte d'imbécile aurait placé des chiffres à cet endroit précis, s'ils n'avaient pas servi à quelque-chose ? Ce n'était qu'une idée, mais, il devait au moins la tenter. Il poussa donc encore son bloc de pierre comme un forcené jusqu'à parvenir face à l'interrupteur qui se situait au milieu des deux autres. Le dernier effort fut intense, mais bref et concluant. Un nouveau grondement sourd s'était fait entendre en-dessous de ses pieds.

Satisfait, le héros entreprit de continuer dans sa lancée, s'occupant ainsi des deux autres blocs, tous deux agencés de manière illogique dans la pièce. Qui avait donc eu l'idée d'un tel mécanisme ? Link ne savait pas ce que cela cachait, néanmoins, il se disait que ce n'était pas rien, à moins que l'on ait voulu faire une farce aux visiteurs trop curieux ? Auquel cas, il aurait eu tout le plaisir du monde à s'asseoir dans un coin pour ne plus en bouger de honte !

- C'est le dernier, annonça-t-il en parvenant face au troisième interrupteur, il est temps de voir ce que cache le cœur du labyrinthe !

Bien décidé à le découvrir, il acheva sa tâche sans hésiter, se retournant vivement lorsque des grondements et le roulement d'un mécanisme se firent bientôt entendre, une fois encore sous la terre. Qu'avait-il déclenché cette fois ?

Il ne tarda guère à le savoir. Autour de lui, les murs s'étaient mis à bouger ou, plus précisément, à tourner lentement. Tout ceci était de plus en plus curieux à n'en point douter et le plus étonnant survenait avec le fameux rempart végétal qui leur avait précédemment bloqué toute sortie.

Ce dernier, parvenu à se déplacer de quatre crans sur la droite, finit brutalement par disparaître dans un impressionnant éclair lumineux, cédant ainsi sa place à… une paroi de ténèbres ? Non, Link ne rêvait pas : c'était bel et bien une immense membrane noire et or qui venait de prendre la place des plantes entrelacées quelques instants plus tôt !

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Murmura Vann, toujours perché sur l'épaule de son ami.

Fronçant les sourcils, celui-ci entreprit de se rapprocher du sombre mur quand un tintement distinct attira son attention : au centre de cet endroit, une vive lueur orangée s'était mise à tournoyer, tandis que la silhouette d'un coffre fit son apparition sans crier gare, se matérialisant sous les yeux des deux intrus du labyrinthe. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Ca ressemble au coffre dans lequel la tenue que je porte se trouvait, fit remarquer Link en s'avançant.

Seule cette ressemblance saisissante lui permit de franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'objet en question, auquel cas, il n'aurait sans doutes pas été aussi confiant dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- La tenue que tu portes ? Demanda son compagnon fée. Une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée, tu auras des choses à me raconter.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête, posant ses mains sur le coffre afin de rabattre le couvercle de ce dernier en arrière et de se pencher à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait.

- Ah ! Ca risque d'être bien utile !

Vann n'avait pas tort. Le bouclier qu'il venait de dénicher était une aubaine et lui permettrait de se protéger en cas d'assauts trop violents ! Le mécanisme de cet endroit avait-il déclenché l'apparition du contenant de cet artefact ? Que ce fût ou non le cas, il ne pouvait que se réjouir d'avoir eu l'idée d'aller au bout de cette petite épreuve !

C'était sans compter sur un gargouillis sinistres qui se fit soudainement entendre dans son dos, le faisant sursauter et rediriger son attention dans la direction de la paroi qu'il avait ouverte : et elle était bel et bien en train d'onduler !

Ni son épée, ni son bouclier nouvellement acquis, ne lui permirent d'éviter ce qui se produisit quelques secondes plus tard : une énorme main à la peau rougeâtre luisante sortit en trombe du mur de ténèbres et s'étira jusqu'au héros pour le saisir à pleine poigne, enserrant ses bras et l'attirant sans douceur à travers le rideau noir, non sans lui arracher un hurlement de panique !

Il n'avait rien vu venir ! Il n'avait rien vu et était maintenant pris au piège, parvenant au cœur d'une atmosphère assombrie, où des flux obscurs se répandaient dans l'air, voletant vers le ciel de ce monde décidément imprévisible ! Ne sachant où il allait finir par arriver, Link entreprit de se débattre pour se dégager, mais, il n'y avait rien à faire : l'étreinte était trop forte !

- Link ! Tiens bon ! S'écria Vann en tournoyant autour de lui à la recherche d'une idée pour le sortir de là.

Il déplorait sa nouvelle condition temporaire de petit être : ainsi, il était complètement inutile ! Il ne pouvait ni tenir une épée, ni se battre pour sauver son compagnon de cette situation désastreuse !

Le jeune hylien, quant à lui, se tortillait pour essayer de libérer son bras armé des cinq doigts qui l'enserraient à l'en étouffer. Hélas, la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire, fut de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une créature crépusculaire, équivalente à celles qu'il avait déjà croisées et qui lui avaient donné tant de fil à retordre !

Son premier réflexe fut de gratifier son ennemi d'un fulgurant coup de pied en plein visage ! Un grognement s'en échappa d'ailleurs, alors que Link était froidement jeté à terre, roulant sur les dalles grises et se réceptionnant tant bien que mal sur les genoux !

- Ca va aller ? Demanda l'hylien-fée avec inquiétude en le rejoignant de nouveau.

Mais, le héros n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre. Non, ça n'irait pas vraiment : plusieurs dizaines d'Agents du Crépuscule se tenaient autour de lui, l'encerclant et se bousculant pour tâcher de se rapprocher ! Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme se releva d'un bond pour se mettre en garde, glissant la hanse de son bouclier à son poignet droit pour s'en servir enfin.

Les secondes passaient, mais, aucun des monstres ne semblait enclin à attaquer, ne faisant que retarder ironiquement l'inévitable. S'il s'agissait du même phénomène, Link n'aurait pas tué deux d'entre eux, que ceux-ci reviendraient immédiatement à la vie. Ses yeux se baladaient partout autour de lui, cherchant le moindre petit mouvement qui eut pu trahir un éventuel assaut. Allaient-ils finalement se décider ou désiraient-ils jouer avec leur proie ?

Un claquement de doigts résonna dans l'air au-dessus des sons étranges et autres mugissements, coupant court à ses interrogations et le poussant à se protéger derrière son bouclier lorsque les sombres êtres éclatèrent soudainement en une myriade de petites particules noires, qui s'élevèrent bientôt dans la direction d'un vortex, pareillement à celui qui en avait libéré, un peu plus tôt, dans le labyrinthe.

Aussi vite que les adversaires de Link avaient disparu, un silence pesant s'était abattu. Le héros s'assura alors que plus aucune de ces créatures ne fût proche de lui, avant d'écarter son bouclier, de baisser son arme et de porter son attention sur la personne qui venait d'interrompre le rude combat qui s'annonçait et qui s'exprima sans lui laisser le temps de parler :

- J'avais pourtant dit que l'ombre et la lumière ne font pas bon ménage.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Twilight Princess

La suite avec beaucoup, beaaaauuucoup de retard et je m'en excuse platement T^T' ! Ce petit chapitre nous permet de respirer un peu au travers d'une discussion sympathique. Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13 : Twilight Princess<br>**

* * *

><p>- Hé bien, c'est de famille on dirait : tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de montrer les crocs lorsque tu te sens perdu !<p>

Le ton était moqueur, il n'y avait nul doute là-dessus. Toutefois, il ne l'était pas assez pour contrarier Link : le seul sentiment qui le submergeait était la curiosité. Plus il avançait, plus il avait bien du mal à comprendre la façon dont les choses étaient régies dans ce monde. C'était une interlocutrice qui se trouvait-là, son timbre de voix aigu ne laissait en rien penser le contraire. Une interlocutrice dont le visage et le corps, étaient masqués par une grande cape noire, brodée de symbole d'un bleu luisant que l'on ne distinguait que guère sur des vêtements du monde réel et dont il était difficile de comprendre la signification. Un sortilège ? Une simple décoration ? Il ne serait probablement pas aisé de le savoir tant que l'individu ne se serait pas présenté.

L'endroit où Link venait de parvenir ressemblait trait pour trait au cœur du Labyrinthe qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Le même mécanisme de murs coulissants était présent, la même architecture. Seule changeait cette atmosphère à la fois chaude et oppressante qui sévissait tout autour du héros, le rendant nerveux pour il ne savait quelle obscure raison. C'était comme si la lumière, déjà morne, de ces terres, s'était davantage éteinte pour ne former qu'un vague reflet d'or, serti d'un noir profond qui virevoltait en fines particules.

L'on aurait pu jurer que cet endroit était un nouveau miroir, qui venait d'être traversé.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il à la silhouette qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Êtes-vous la personne qui contrôle ces créatures ?

La réponse serait sans appel : si tel était le cas, alors, il venait de trouver un ennemi coriace, probablement l'un des gardiens des lieux. Le jeune homme n'avait pas rangé son épée. Peut-être la personne devant lui s'en aperçut-elle, car, un léger rire amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Qui êtes-_vous_, hein ? Répéta l'inconnue pour mieux assimiler la question. Un simple souvenir, je crois. Un souvenir enfermé à double-tour.

Elle dut noter le léger tintement qui prouvait que son interlocuteur venait de se mettre en garde : elle venait de disparaître instantanément ! Surpris, Link eut un sursaut lorsqu'il se retrouva bientôt face à un visage tout proche du sien, le poussant à reculer précipitamment et à manquer tomber à la renverse !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais : tu es un peu trop nerveux !

Link n'en revenait pas ! Elle se moquait donc de lui ouvertement ? Ce petit rictus ironique et ce regard amusé ne trompaient pas ! Néanmoins, ce n'était guère suffisant pour occuper l'esprit de deux jeunes hommes comme le héros ou son compagnon devenu fée. Devant eux, ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un nouveau monstre, n'était ni plus, ni moins, qu'une jeune femme aux traits aussi insolents que magnifiques !

- Si tu veux connaître mon nom, il va falloir t'en souvenir, répliqua-t-elle, d'ici là, tu peux toujours m'appeler « Princesse du Crépuscule ».

La Princesse en question avait beau faire part de son titre ouvertement, aucune expression hautaine ne venait déformer son visage. A dire vrai, lui procurer un surnom à la place de son identité, l'arrangeait bien.

Satisfaite de voir le jeune Hylien baisser son arme, elle se redressa enfin pour lui faire face. Elle n'était pas une habitante d'Hyrule : sa peau oscillant entre des teintes noires et blanches en témoignait, tout comme les symboles qui, identiques à ceux de sa cape, couraient sur ses bras. C'était une paire de prunelles rouges, encadrées de cheveux roux flamboyants, qui venaient de se poser en celles de Link, le clouant sur place durant un temps qui lui parut assez long pour se rendre compte qu'il la dévisageait sans comprendre.

Ce dernier, bien que troublé par cette soudaine apparition, finit par reprendre contenance :

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma seconde question.

- Et comment se souviendrait-il de quelqu'un qu'il n'a jamais vu ? Renchérit Vann, enfin sorti de son mutisme.

- Trêve de bavardages ! Interrompit la _Princesse du Crépuscule_. Je viens de vous sauver la vie, vous me devez donc un service.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux compères.

- Je viens de répondre à la seconde question, fit remarquer la jeune femme en haussant les épaules et en leur tournant le dos.

Il n'était pas improbable qu'elle eût un peu forcé les choses, mais, qui s'en souciait ? L'intrus du Labyrinthe était en vie et c'était ce qui importait. Ne restait plus qu'à lui indiquer quelle serait la suite de son parcours… encore que les prochains évènements ne seraient pas de tout repos.

- Link ? Appela Vann. Hey ! Ecoute !

Intrigué par la soudaine demande de son ami, le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui furtivement pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui raconter :

- On s'est fait avoir : je propose de repartir par où on est arrivé.

- Vann, je ne pense pas que cette personne soit mauvaise, répondit Link en haussant un sourcil.

- Rien ne nous le prouve !

Le héros se contenta de hocher la tête, refusant son attention aux mises en garde pour ranger son épée et son bouclier dans son dos. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, tout comme la jeune femme le leur avait fait remarquer : il n'était plus question de bavarder.

La _Princesse du Crépuscule_ dut se rendre compte de son attitude pacifique puisque son expression changea, se muant en un regain d'intérêt flagrant. La situation allait pouvoir bouger et l'Hylien-Fée n'y changerait rien ! Ce n'était pas le moment qu'un rabat-joie ne s'en vînt lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

- As-tu pensé un seul instant que tu pouvais te montrer bien trop naïf ? Interrogea la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Je pourrais parfaitement me jouer de toi et tout manque de confiance de ta part, serait une issue non négligeable : ainsi tu repartirais par tes propres moyens… ce qui n'exclut, bien entendu, pas le danger de mort potentiel.

Une fois encore, elle disparut, reparaissant juste derrière Link, sur l'épaule duquel elle posa une main, glissant quelques mots à son oreille pour être certaine qu'il comprendrait bien ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire :

- Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, toutefois, nous avons tout à y gagner si nous coopérons, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tu veux sortir de ce labyrinthe et moi aussi.

Le jeune homme l'observait du coin de l'œil, aussi curieux que méfiant d'exposer ainsi son dos, néanmoins, il ne fit pas un geste, attendant de savoir où elle voulait en venir, avant de répondre à sa demande.

Elle pouvait bien jouer avec lui, se rire de son hésitation et de ses doutes la concernant, il y avait quelque-chose en elle qui poussait le héros à demeurer moins attentif à ses faits et gestes qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Sans doute cette Princesse aurait-elle eu l'air plus convaincante, s'il ne lui avait pas surpris une émotion identique à celle de Saria, au fond des yeux. Elle le cachait fort bien, il l'accordait, mais, comment ignorer ce semblant de mélancolie qui l'avait auparavant frappé chez la Kokiri ?

- J'attends de toi que tu me fasses sortir d'ici, confirma-t-elle avec un rire malicieux, je trouve cet endroit beaucoup trop ennuyeux.

Elle finit par lâcher l'épaule qu'elle tenait, reculant de quelques pas, faisant mine d'examiner les alentours avec plus ou moins d'attention. Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, après tout ? Au point où elle en était, elle n'était guère pressée, bien que l'attente ne fût longue au cours de ces années. La jeune femme doutait même se souvenir à quel instant précis elle s'était retrouvée prise au piège de ces lieux.

Oui… A quel moment était-elle arrivée là ?

- Il n'y a qu'un seul petit problème, répondit Link en se tournant lentement vers elle, sourcils froncés, je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir trouvé le « Fragment de la Terre ». Peut-être aurons-nous une chance d'aller à l'autre bout du Labyrinthe en l'obtenant.

La réponse eut l'air de la surprendre, du moins, l'espace de quelques malheureuses secondes, qui cédèrent leur place à sa nonchalance habituelle.

Le « Fragment de la Terre » ?

- Le Monde d'où je viens est en danger à l'heure actuelle, poursuivit le héros avec sérieux, si vous possédez des informations concernant cet objet, j'ai besoin de les connaître.

Ainsi le cours du temps ne changeait-il pas la destiné d'une âme. Absorbée par le fil de ses pensées, la Princesse du Crépuscule ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main dans la direction des effluves noires qui flottaient dans l'air, les saisissant au creux de sa paume, avant de les relâcher. L'atmosphère chaude et dorée de cet endroit lui paraissait bien morne désormais…

Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Comment en était-on parvenu au point où un esprit ne trouvait jamais de repos et ceci, même au travers des générations qui allaient et venaient ? Un avenir bien cruel s'était saisi de quelques innocences afin de les tenir en son joug, siècles après siècles, sans jamais leur accorder le moindre répit.

- Si tu veux savoir où se trouve le « Fragment de la Terre » que tu cherches, tu devrais demander à Jar'Edo, répondit enfin la jeune femme, une main posée sous le menton en signe de réflexion. Mais, je te préviens, il ne sera pas très coopératif, ni très aimable ! Il est même plutôt… grincheux.

- Jar'Edo ?

Voilà qu'autre chose survenait sans crier gare et pas des moindres : qui était ce Jar'Edo dont elle parlait ? Etait-il l'actuel détenteur de ce que Link recherchait ?

- Il est, pour ainsi dire, le maître incontesté de ce labyrinthe, ajouta la _Princesse du Crépuscule_, un autre que lui est responsable de mon emprisonnement et des créatures étranges que tu as pu rencontrer, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il s'avère plutôt dangereux. Enfin, je crois.

Les explications étaient d'un vague si flagrant que le héros eut une expression perplexe, se demandant si elle ne se moquait tout simplement pas de lui. Son interlocutrice ne semblait pas en savoir davantage que lui et avait tout l'air de le prendre très bien ! Certes était-il désormais sur une piste, mais, que dire de l'attitude décontractée de la prisonnière ? Etait-ce le signe qu'il ne risquait rien ? Ou, au contraire, était-ce un très mauvais signe ?

Dubitatif quant à ses propos et l'apercevant qui s'asseyait tranquillement, le jeune homme la rejoignit sans tarder pour lui faire face, un air sérieux ancré sur le visage :

- Où puis-je trouver ce Jar'Edo ? Et qui est la personne qui vous retient donc prisonnière en ces lieux ?

La demoiselle aux cheveux flamboyants le fixa durant un long instant, avant de pousser un soupir las. Que pouvait-elle donc lui répondre ? Elle ne pouvait pas sortir : cela ne lui suffisait-il pas comme explications ?

- En plus, le conte de la princesse enlevée et enfermée n'est plus vraiment à la mode, fit remarquer Vann avec amusement, prenant place sur l'épaule de Link.

S'il avait cherché à détendre la mine pincée de ses deux compères, c'était plutôt raté. La princesse en question lui lança un regard dépité qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un sursaut et quelques bégayements pour justifier ses paroles sommes toutes irréfléchies.

- Dans tous les cas, répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil, il va falloir tacher de vous montrer à la hauteur. N'oubliez pas que vous me devez bien ça !

Link et son compagnon n'avaient pas remarqué le tourbillon ténébreux qui s'était ouvert au-dessus de leurs têtes, trop occupés qu'ils étaient en attendant la suite des explications de la jeune femme. Il fallait pourtant croire que ces fameuses explications ne surviendraient jamais, car, la voilà qui affichait de nouveau ce petit rictus sarcastique, prouvant ainsi qu'un bien vilain tour était sur le point d'être joué.

Alerté par ce brusque changement d'attitude, le héros eut tout juste le temps de lever les yeux vers ce qui avait l'air d'être un portail en train de l'aspirer !

- Que… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question, pas plus qu'il n'eut l'opportunité de tirer son épée de son fourreau : son corps venait de se décomposer en une multitude de particules noires !

Ces dernières eurent tôt fait de disparaître dans le petit vortex, ce dernier s'évanouissant aussi vite qu'il était survenu, sous les prunelles adoucies de sa créatrice.

- A plus…

_La Princesse du Crépuscule_ demeura un instant à contempler l'espace vide où son probable sauveur s'était tenu. Ne restait de son passage qu'un éclat de voix qui n'avait pu s'exprimer correctement, qu'elle avait sciemment interrompu.

- Il te faudra mettre fin au cauchemar, si tu veux apprendre la vérité, Link. Ce labyrinthe est pareil à des souvenirs entremêlés et verrouillés. Des souvenirs que son créateur a omis de contenir… plus qu'ils ne le sont actuellement.

Un rire léger fendit bientôt le ciel d'or des environs :

- M'enfermer, moi… Quelle ironie !

**o o o**

- Aaaah !

Le choc avait été brutal, mais bref.

Recraché par le vortex qui venait de l'emporter, Link s'était soudainement retrouvé suspendu dans les airs, retrouvant du même coup, l'usage de la parole, ainsi que sa fâcheuse habitude de dégringoler sans parvenir à se rattraper correctement. Ainsi, ce furent ses pauvres reins qui durent encaisser les résultats de sa malheureuse chute. Fort heureusement, la hauteur n'avait été assez haute que pour lui permettre un atterrissage précaire, sans que le moindre mal ne lui eût été fait.

- Link, je te rappelle qu'on te surnomme officiellement « héros », rappela Vann en le rejoignant, content de savoir voler, il va falloir penser à soigner tes entrées !

- J'y arriverai ! S'exclama le concerné avec un pauvre sourire. Disons que chaque échec me servira de leçon.

- Où nous a-t-elle envoyés à ton avis ?

Inquiet, l'Hylien-Fée fit de son mieux pour survoler les environs, bien que demeurant à proximité de son ami, prêt à le prévenir d'un éventuel danger.

A priori, ils étaient de retour dans les couloirs du labyrinthe, perdus au milieu d'une allée de végétation inerte, contrairement à ce que Link avait pu affronter, avant d'entrer dans l'espace plus stable du cœur de cet endroit. Une fois encore, les hais paraissaient interminables par leur hauteur et leur longueur, ne leur laissant qu'un seul choix possible entre avancer ou reculer.

- Cette personne était étrange, articula le jeune homme enfin debout.

- J'ai pourtant essayé de te le dire, répliqua Vann en le rejoignant, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui faire confiance sans connaître ses motivations ? Ca aurait pu être dangereux !

- Son regard…

Link eut l'air pensif, mais, ne le resta pas longtemps :

- C'était le même que celui de Saria. Elle le cachait bien, mais, il y avait de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

- Tu te fais trop de soucis, reprocha gentiment son compagnon d'infortune, et maintenant, que va-t-on faire ?

- Nous devons trouver Jar'Edo.

Le jeune Hylien ajusta sa ceinture correctement, replaçant le fourreau de son épée à la bonne hauteur afin de garantir une meilleure prise sur sa poignée si quelque-chose se passait.

Cela ne tarda pas.

Une fois encore, la terre se mit à trembler sous ses pieds, preuve irréfutable qu'une force qui le dépassait de loin était à l'œuvre autour de lui. A peine eut-il fait un premier pas que les haies recommencèrent leur effroyable tourmente, se tordant et se mouvant avec une rapidité déconcertante !

Les murs du centre des lieux n'étaient plus là pour l'abriter : Link allait devoir se frayer un chemin à travers se déluge de racines, de branchages et de lianes !

S'emparant de son épée et de son bouclier, il entreprit d'avancer avec peine, sentant sa protection de métal s'entrechoquer avec les végétaux, sous des assauts infernaux, les entendant émettre des bruits sourds non loin de ses oreilles.

- Link ! Derrière toi ! S'écria Vann en se faufilant près de lui.

Le jeune homme fit faire une rotation horizontale à son épée, tranchant net une racine prête à fondre sur lui, ainsi que quelques-unes de ses comparses trop téméraires !

Hélas, ce ne fut pas la présence envahissante de ces choses qui perturba soudainement la concentration du bretteur : le pâle soleil du « Monde des Rêves », venait d'être masqué.

Une ombre le voilait, offrant une atmosphère plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était déjà aux deux intrus. Figé par ce manque de clarté, le héros finit par se décider à se retourner, témoin d'un grondement qui manqua le repousser à terre d'un simple souffle ! Un nouvel évènement venait de se manifester à eux et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine ! Les yeux écarquillés, Link ne put s'empêcher de les garder rivés dans la direction de la créature qui s'élevait au-dessus de lui. Sur son épaule, Vann ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un hoquet de stupeur peu rassuré, cherchant une idée qui eut pu les sortir de là : tout se compliquait dès à présent :

- Je crois que c'est Jar'Edo qui nous a trouvés le premier !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le Gardien du Labyrinthe

Voici pour vous, le Chapitre 14 \o/ !

Je dois bien avouer que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire celui-ci ! J'espère que vous y passerez autant de bons moments que j'ai pu y passer ! Voici fort longtemps que je ne consacrais pas toute une nuit à une écriture aussi dynamique. Ca fait du bien !

Pour ce qui est de ta question, Bool2Pwal (Merci d'ailleurs pour tes encouragements ! ^^), Jar'Edo n'est en effet pas un personnage existant de la série. Il s'agit d'un tout nouvel "ami" =P.

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14 : Le Gardien du Labyrinthe<br>**

* * *

><p>Si Jar'Edo n'était pas le créateur du labyrinthe, il en était le parfait gardien, mais, aussi la parfaite incarnation. Link avait déjà eu son compte de créatures du Crépuscule, ces dernières ayant été des plus difficiles à repousser : il semblait pourtant que ce monde lui réservât encore quelques surprises et le combat ne serait pas de tout repos cette fois non-plus.<p>

Par les Déesses, qu'il se sentait minuscule comparé à ce monstre qui s'élevait à présent devant lui !

Loin de lui accorder l'aumône de quelques paroles, le monstre se contenta de pousser un rugissement terrifiant à son encontre. Cette fois, le jeune Hylien ne pouvait pas se cacher, ni même espérer l'abri d'une quelconque paroi des lieux. Car, Jar'Edo n'était autre que le « Labyrinthe du Crépuscule » en personne ! Ce n'était pas seulement un « Fragment de Vérité » qui était enfermé-là, mais, un sombre cauchemar qui se déployait avec toute la force dont il était pourvu, sous le regard d'un adversaire qui avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'il était impuissant face à lui.

Au-dessus du héros, les murs du labyrinthe s'étaient mués en une multitude de bras gigantesques, tantôt de végétation, tantôt de pierre, tandis que le cœur de l'édifice, avait vu ses remparts se tordre pour prendre la forme du visage horrifiant de ses pairs. Muni d'une paire d'orbites vides, qui sondaient les alentours à quelques reprises pour se rendre compte de son environnement, il finit par braquer toute son attention sur sa future prise.

La créature n'avançait pas, son corps avait tout l'air d'être encore enseveli sous la terre. La vue de Link lui arracha un nouveau rugissement, qui manqua faire décoller ce dernier de sa place !

Plaçant un bras devant son visage pour éviter qu'une branche maligne ne vînt s'attaquer à ses yeux, le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour conserver son équilibre, entendant soudainement un tintement sonore retentir dans son dos, suivi d'un grondement sourd.

- Une barrière ! Il nous a piégés, Link ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'écria Vann.

La cloison translucide luisant d'une étrange couleur orangée s'étendait autour de tout le secteur où s'était trouvé le corps de Jar'Edo. Link n'avait plus le choix : s'il ne combattait pas, il mourrait probablement ici et son compagnon avec lui. C'était impensable, il était hors de question qu'il refusât de lutter. Il n'avait pas envie de périr, pas ainsi, pas dans un monde différent du sien, pas alors que tant de tâches l'attendaient encore !

- Tu te souviens des leçons d'Impa sur la ruse et la stratégie ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est le moment de les mettre en pratique ! Cette chose a sûrement un point faible, il va falloir le trouver ! Je vais l'occuper, tu passeras inaperçu.

L'Hylien-Fée lui adressa alors un regard incrédule : le laisser faire diversion ? Il n'était même pas sûr de le retrouver entier après ça ! Se rendait-il compte de ce que cela incombait pour lui de le laisser en arrière ? Sans doute cela dut-il être le cas, puisque l'air sérieux du héros passa très vite à un sourire incertain :

- Je compte sur toi, Vann.

Il n'en fallut guère plus pour décider le concerné sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Vann avait été un écuyer lui aussi, il connaissait les mêmes enseignements que son meilleur ami sur ce point : parfois, prendre des décisions de cette ampleur n'était jamais aisé. Néanmoins, le brun n'avait pas le choix. Si rien n'était tenté, c'était un funeste destin qui les attendait. Conscient que cette alternative mettait en jeu son avis de soldat avant tout autre, il finit par hocher la tête :

- Tiens bon, petit frère, on va lui faire mordre la poussière !

Link opina du chef en le regardant s'envoler à tire d'ailes, reprenant toute la concentration dont il était capable et faisant face à son ennemi. Ses prunelles bleues allèrent se poser sur la masse imposante que constituait Jar'Edo. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour relancer ses nombreux bras à l'assaut de l'intrus qui cherchait à l'atteindre, lui offrant ainsi l'opportunité de s'élancer sur le côté et de se mettre à courir autour de lui ! Cette proie n'allait pas être facile à attraper, ainsi entreprit-il de chercher à l'écraser tout d'abord sous ses membres de pierre !

L'ombre qui se dessina sur le sol parvint à prévenir le héros du mouvement qui était en marche, lui permettant de rouler à terre de côté, se redressant sur un genou, avant de reprendre sa course effrénée sans perdre un instant ! Toute minute gaspillée pouvait lui être fatale, aussi ne devait-il en aucun cas laisser le moindre temps de répit à son adversaire, si immense fût-il. Donner du fil à retordre à cette créature n'était pas l'entreprise la moins folle dans laquelle il avait pu s'élancer, mais, cela fonctionnait plutôt bien pour le moment.

Autour de lui, un vacarme infernal se faisait entendre entre les sons d'écrasement dont il évitait d'être la victime et les grésillements de la terre qui se soulevait à chaque impact ! De la poussière volaient tout autour du jeune homme, l'empêchant de bien voir où il se dirigeait sans pour autant lui faire perdre de longueur d'avance.

Le tout était de parvenir à esquiver habilement chaque nouvelle attaque et chaque nouvelle onde de choc. Les grondements de rage de Jar'Edo se faisaient de plus en plus intenses à chaque vaine tentative d'atteindre sa cible et les attaques devenaient plus précises de minute en minute ! Les parois rocheuses firent alors place successivement à de la végétation grouillante, qui tenta à son tour de se saisir du fuyard, balançant ses énormes lianes en travers des jambes d'un Hylien qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir cesser de bouger !

De nouveau poussé à se réfugier près du sol, le héros effectua une attaque verticale qui entailla profondément le morceau de haie qui se dirigeait vers lui, arrachant une plainte aigue au monstre qui se mouvait au centre des festivités ! Le bouclier fracassa le reste de des plantes, qui ne s'attendaient pas à rencontrer un obstacle aussi solide sur leur chemin !

Link ignorait bien quelle était la force qui lui donnait des ailes de la sorte, mais remerciait secrètement ses réflexes de se manifester avec autant de ferveur et de hardiesse !

Ce furent deux gigantesques bras de pierre qui l'entourèrent bientôt, prêts à s'abattre autour de lui pour l'écraser dans leur étreinte sans merci ! Plus question de demeurer ainsi, il était désormais temps de changer de direction ! Le jeune homme longea les murs qui se refermaient progressivement sur lui, avant de bondir en avant et de rouler à terre, se protégeant en levant un bras lorsque des dizaines de débris rocheux s'abattirent, suite à cette rencontre destructrice !

Jar'Edo, toujours hurlant de dépit, venait de briser deux de ses bras, bien qu'ayant été prêt à les sacrifier sans hésiter pour venir à bout de cet importun, une bonne fois pour toutes. Une avalanche de morceaux de parois se manifestait autour du héros, l'obligeant à se lever d'un bond pour s'éloigner !

Se fiant une fois de plus aux ombres qui se dessinaient sur le sol, il dut batailler un long moment pour échapper au déluge, bien que quelques éclats ne vinssent percuter son corps à maintes reprises, lui arrachant quelques grimaces de douleur. Tout était loin d'être terminé : Jar'Edo dut se douter que son attaque avait fait de son effet, bridant quelque-peu les mouvements de son petit adversaire.

Ainsi, ce furent deux nouveaux membres solides qui passèrent à l'attaque d'une manière un peu différente aux précédents, se brisant l'un contre l'autre dans un grondement assourdissant, juste au-dessus de l'Hylien qui tentait de sauver sa vie !

Gratifiant une racine, qui se tortillait près de lui, d'un coup d'épée fulgurant, Link écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la nouvelle chute de débris énormes qui avait lieu… et qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver à temps !

- Link !

Alerté par le fracas qui venait d'avoir lieu où il avait aperçu son meilleur ami pour la dernière fois, Vann avait laissé là ses recherches afin de le rejoindre au plus vite, notant que le Gardien du Labyrinthe venait de stopper toute attaque, comme s'il avait été certain d'avoir neutralisé l'intrus.

Voletant sur les débris de roche qui jonchaient l'amas de terre retournée et déformée qui avait été créé suite à cet assaut, L'Hylien-Fée appela son camarade autant que sa voix pouvait porter, bien qu'il ne fût pas aisé de l'entendre après tout le bruit que la créature avait déclenché. C'était à peine si tout retombait doucement, sous les vents de poussière et les crépitements des haies qui remuaient autour de la tête de Jar'Edo, tel un symbole de triomphe.

- C'est pas vrai… Réponds ! Ordonna le brun.

L'un de ces membres sertis de végétation sortit alors des décombres, dégageant sans gros effort les gravats qui s'étaient amoncelés sur lui, poussant Vann à s'écarter précipitamment ! Le monstre allait-il s'en prendre à lui maintenant ? Ce n'était pas si certain et il en fut sûr au moment où son visage, empreint de panique, mua ses expressions en un sentiment de soulagement intense.

Couverte de terre et de blessures, mais bien en vie, une silhouette fluette était fermement accrochée à la haie qui se dressait parmi ses sœurs, tout près de Jar'Edo ! Le combat n'était pas encore fini !

Serrant les dents, Link secoua la tête pour chasser les particules qui lui brouillaient la vue. Il avait eu chaud, très chaud. Si ce bras végétal ne s'était pas trouvé à cet endroit au moment où les morceaux rocheux étaient tombés sur lui et s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'élancer dessous, sans doute n'aurait-il pas eu autant de chance. Les plantes avaient, certes, étaient écrasées, cependant, elles avaient constitué une couche suffisamment épaisse pour permettre au héros de se maintenir à l'abri.

Soulagé, Vann entreprit de foncer dans sa direction, se perchant sur son épaule :

- Tu as le don de me faire peur, tu sais ? Ne recommence jamais !

- Je ne pourrai pas te promettre ça étant donné la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, mais je ferai de mon mieux, répondit le bretteur.

Son épée et son bouclier dans chaque main, Link se cramponnait en ayant placé son bras autour de la racine la plus proche, toutefois, le Gardien du Labyrinthe aurait tôt fait de constater que son trépas ne fût qu'illusoire.

- Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, mais, je pense que son point faible est là ! Annonça Vann en désignant la tête de Jar'Edo.

Le héros leva le regard dans la direction qu'il tentait de donner du haut de sa petite taille, s'apercevant qu'en effet, à l'endroit même où ils avaient avancé pour se rendre dans le cœur de l'édifice et ouvrir ainsi le portail menant à la cachette de la _Princesse du Crépuscule_, un cristal, aussi éclatant que le soleil de leur monde, était juché dans la pierre ! Cette chose n'était pas ici lorsque la créature s'était déployée pour les attaquer.

- Vann, c'est peut-être le « Fragment de la Terre » que je cherche ! S'exclama Link.

Il y était ! Cet objet était sûrement celui qu'il était venu récupérer dans cet endroit ! L'un de ceux dont la Princesse Zelda avait parlé ! Il devait juste l'atteindre et ce déluge de violence serait enfin terminé ! Si seulement Jar'Edo pouvait cesser de remuer autant, le jeune homme aurait l'opportunité de se rapprocher de lui et de vérifier si ce qu'il pensait était juste !

- Il a dû finir par le révéler en concentrant ses forces pour t'attaquer, fit remarquer l'Hylien-Fée.

- Je ne vais pas lui laisser l'opportunité de s'en servir encore une fois, je dois y aller… Répondit le bretteur non sans une pointe d'appréhension au creux de la voix.

Son regard s'était durci. Intérieurement, son cerveau lui hurlait que ce n'était que folie, qu'il n'était pas ce héros que l'on dépeignait et qu'il finirait par y laisser sa vie s'il continuait sur cette voie. Link se découvrait une audace dont il ne se serait jamais douté quelques temps plus tôt, si on lui en avait parlé. Son instinct de survie avait beau fonctionner à plein régime, il n'en demeurait pas moins que cet objectif, fixé au sein du Sanctuaire dans la forêt, hantait son esprit, le poussant à continuer sur ce nouveau chemin sans faillir. Quelle force pouvait bien être à l'œuvre ? Qui avait donc un jour décrété que son avenir serait ainsi fait ?

Hélas, il n'avait guère le temps de se poser toutes ces questions : il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Il avait accepté de remplir cette mission et de ramener Hyrule à son état normal, pour se racheter de ses échecs, pour achever de protéger celle qu'Impa lui avait confiée, pour ramener Ganondorf à la raison… Sa résolution à faire tout cela ne vacillait pas, bien qu'il ne fût en proie à l'angoisse de ne jamais réussir à accomplir tant de choses. Lui qui n'avait été qu'un simple écuyer, lui qui, si tout s'était passé sans ennuis, serait désormais Chevalier du Royaume.

- Nous allons passer près de sa tête, prévint Vann en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Bien que sentant son cœur battre la chamade, Link entreprit de ranger son bouclier et son épée dans son dos, gardant les mains libres afin de parvenir à s'accrocher de son mieux au cristal luisant. Il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Ses pieds prirent fermement appui sur la racine où il se trouvait, alors que le bras végétal se rapprochait de son but, lui permettant de prendre une dernière goulée d'air et d'adresser quelques mots à son ami :

- Si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, il faudra que tu prennes le relais… Si on ne sort pas Hyrule de son sommeil, des choses graves risquent de se passer.

Il ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de lui répondre, il n'en avait plus la possibilité. Sa cible était à quelques mètres de lui et il ne devait en aucun cas la rater sur le passage !

- Tu seras à la hauteur, tu m'entends ? Hurla Vann. T'as intérêt à l'être !

Jar'Edo émit un rugissement rageur lorsque le jeune Hylien entra une fois encore dans son champ de vision, faisant gesticuler ses bras en tous sens pour tenter de s'en saisir, de le broyer sous un amas de roche, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il parvînt à l'empêcher d'atteindre son but !

Les doigts de Link se refermèrent sur le « Fragment de Vérité » avec vigueur, lui servant d'appui pour se hisser complètement sur la tête de son puissant adversaire et y trouver de l'équilibre. Jar'Edo devenait littéralement hystérique au contact inattendu que ce jeune homme venait de provoquer. Le cristal s'était mis à luire plus fortement encore, tout comme le Stigmate des Déesses qui trônait sur le dos de la main du héros. Ce dernier observa le phénomène avec surprise, conservant néanmoins sa prise et tachant de trouver un moyen pour le déloger de son socle !

Un cri perçant d'une ampleur colossale se fit entendre dans les airs, arrachant une exclamation douloureuse à l'Hylien, qui n'eut pas le loisir de pouvoir se couvrir les oreilles. Ce son paralysant, il ne le connaissait que trop bien ! Cette fois, il semblait prêt à faire exploser ses tympans ! Dans tous les cas, il s'en était retrouvé totalement immobilisé.

Une liane épaisse se referma soudain autour de sa taille, l'enserrant vivement, avant de l'obliger à lâcher ! Non ! Il devait lutter et y retourner ! Il y était presque ! Sa main se dirigea vers la garde de son épée alors qu'un gémissement étouffé finit par franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, signe que Jar'Edo n'entendait pas le laisser s'en sortir cette fois.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Les yeux grands ouverts alors que ses os ne tarderaient pas à craquer sous la pression de cette étreinte, Link tourna lentement la tête vers la voix qui venait de s'exprimer.

- Ah ! J'arrive pile à l'heure pour la fête ! Lança la _Princesse du Crépuscule_ à l'attention du jeune Hylien. A nous deux, gros plein de soupe !

A peine eut-elle à tendre le doigt qu'un éclair rougeâtre en jaillit soudainement, percutant de plein fouet la liane qui retenait Link prisonnier ! Celle-ci se déroula de son corps aussitôt, le laissant tomber dans le vide, avant qu'un sombre vortex ne décidât de l'attraper au vol, le faisant disparaître pour l'amener aux côtés de la jeune femme qui patientait. Un sourire carnassier ornait le coin de ses lèvres, formant un rictus qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le Gardien du Labyrinthe.

- Le temps du cauchemar est terminé, Jar'Edo, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'une aura d'or entourait subitement l'un des bras en pierre du monstre.

Ce fut sur ce même bras que la Princesse choisir de faire atterrir un Link désorienté, mais, assez réveillé pour retomber sur ses jambes. Il avait grand besoin de reprendre son souffle et de faire cesser les douleurs qui le tiraillaient, mais, il n'en aurait pas le temps. Posant un index malin sous son menton, la jeune femme lui releva la tête, avant de lui désigner le cristal dont l'éclat ne faiblissait pas :

- Brise-le ! Pour les services, nous sommes quittes, il semblerait que ton stigmate m'ait libéré de mes chaines plus tôt que prévu !

Link la fixa d'un air incrédule : c'était lui qui avait fait ça ? Notant le regard insistant, il ne fit pas part de sa question et tira son épée de son fourreau d'un geste vif. Il faisait confiance à son interlocutrice... et, cette fois, il n'échouerait pas !

Lui adressant une expression confiante, le jeune hocha la tête et empoigna fermement son arme pour charger en direction du point faible de son ennemi, qui, paralysé par l'attaque de la _Princesse du Crépuscule_, cherchait un moyen de se saisir d'elle pour se libérer. Désormais, c'était elle l'appât, le héros ne devrait donc pas traîner !

- Fonce, Link ! Fonce ! L'encouragea Vann qui venait de le rejoindre. Ne t'arrête pas !

Déjà, les haies repassaient à l'attaque pour lui barrer la route. Cette fois, il était prêt à les accueillir comme il se devait ! Saisissant la poignée de sa lame avec les deux mains, le jeune Hylien effectua toute une série de coups imparables, qui tranchèrent les végétaux les uns après les autres, arrachant des plaintes au gardien dont les craintes se voyaient justifiées !

Accélérant sa course, Link laissa échapper un cri de guerre pour se donner plus de courage et de force dans les bras, avant de bondir droit devant et de lever une dernière fois son épée au-dessus du cristal qui attendait son intervention définitive !

Un tintement se fit entendre dans les airs du « Monde des Rêves », celui d'un millier d'éclats qui venaient de se briser sous l'assaut d'une lame déterminée à accomplir sa mission !

Une onde de choc s'échappa alors du Fragment qui venait de se libérer, se répandant à vive allure le long de l'immense silhouette de Jar'Edo, rongeant son corps progressivement, le poussant à émettre quelques lamentations, courant irrémédiablement vers sa propre fin. Les multiples bras qu'il possédait se convulsèrent durant quelques secondes encore, balayant à la fois Link et la _Princesse du Crépuscule_ de leur chemin.

Le héros n'eut pas l'opportunité de voir le Gardien du Labyrinthe disparaître dans un dernier élan de fureur. Abandonné au beau milieu du déluge de végétation qui se mouvait autour de lui, il finit par perdre connaissance lorsqu'il heurta enfin la terre.

Jar'Edo venait de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Là où le « Labyrinthe du Crépuscule » s'était tenu, l'étendue de la plaine avait repris ses droits.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Souvenirs Oubliés

Salut tout le monde !

Petit chapitre de transition et de repos ! Il le fallait bien après toutes ces péripéties. Certains mystères demeurent encore à être éclaircis dans cette histoire !

Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai bien hâte d'être à Japan Expo, c'est un peu un moment de fête et d'heureuses rencontres et je dois bien admettre que ça va faire beaucoup de bien !

Une bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann O'Connory est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 15 : Souvenirs Oubliés.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Alors… C'est enfin terminé ?<p>

Elle n'avait pas même une égratignure, ni une simple plaie. Sa chute n'avait eu que peu de conséquences sur sa situation présente : seul son amour-propre s'en était retrouvé blessé, si l'on pouvait dire. Il en allait ainsi dans le « Monde des Rêves » qu'elle connaissait désormais si bien. Rien n'était logique depuis des lustres, avant que ce jeune homme ne brisât le cours de cette existence étrange, par sa seule présence.

Debout, seule face à une plaine dont elle n'avait plus aperçu la couleur depuis fort longtemps, la _Princesse du Crépuscule_ contemplait le corps inerte de son mystérieux sauveur. Ce combat avait été rude et il n'était pas aisé de deviner quel était le niveau martial de ce gamin, sorti de nulle-part. De son point de vue, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre afin d'égaler celui qu'elle avait connu et qui lui ressemblait tant. Ce dernier avait eu ses propres moments de doutes et d'égarement à ses débuts…

- Les Déesses sont bien cruelles de laisser un tel sacrifice perdurer, pensa la jeune femme à voix haute, posant ses poings sur ses hanches alors que son regard se perdait dans l'espace qui avait abrité le labyrinthe, à moins qu'un certain destin ne soit totalement fou pour accepter ça ?

L'air malicieux qu'elle se plaisait à afficher s'effaça pour se muer en cette mélancolie, adoptée en toute occasion, tant que personne ne regardait. Il n'en était pas autrement depuis, semblait-il, une éternité. Son temps de souveraine du Crépuscule était lointain, oublié et révolu. Peu de ceux qui vivaient aujourd'hui se vanteraient de se remémorer cette époque. Seules les archives des bibliothèques se remémoraient peut-être le temps où Lumière et Crépuscule s'étaient côtoyés.

- Si tu l'acceptes sans rien dire, alors, permets-moi de te dire que c'est bien triste pour toi !

Un rire s'éleva dans les airs, charrié par un écho qui s'éloigna petit à petit, sans laisser la moindre trace. C'était incompréhensible et pourtant si évident. Ne l'avait-elle pas su lorsque le miroir qui aurait pu lui permettre de revenir s'était brisé ? Au fond de son esprit, de son cœur, la jeune femme avait toujours eu le sentiment persistant que rien ne pourrait jamais les réunir véritablement. Que ce n'était pas fait pour fonctionner. Seul un court instant de leur vie avait permis cela : un intense, mais, court instant. Sur l'échelle des mondes, c'était fort peu de choses.

Comment nier qu'elle l'attendît ? Comment oublier que, cette fois, il était indéniable que ce serait un au revoir définitif ? Un dernier regard, quelques mots échangés et c'en serait fini de l'incroyable aventure. Sans doute ne devait-elle pas attendre jusque là. C'était bien trop mélodramatique à son goût pour elle, qui n'avait jamais eu le désir de manifester pareilles fantaisies. Que de futilités ! Il ne serait pas difficile de s'en passer… mais, aussi moins douloureux.

La _Princesse du Crépuscule_ contempla une dernière fois le corps étendu du tout jeune héros et de son compagnon féérique, avant de tourner les talons sans patienter davantage. Déjà, sa silhouette disparaissait, s'en retournant dans le néant, parmi des souvenirs chers déjà oubliés depuis longtemps. Il fallait croire que tout fût destiné à se passer de la sorte : une fois encore, la voilà qui prenait une autre route, des regrets plein la tête, un désir fou enfoui au plus profond d'elle. Un souhait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se permettre d'exaucer.

- Beau travail, Link, prononça-t-elle avec un sourire las, et à plus…

Son corps, pourtant bien présent durant le combat, s'évanouissait, son âme avait été libérée de ses chaînes. Plus rien ne la retenait ici, désormais.

- Pardonne-moi… Midona…

Les prunelles écarlates de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise, alors qu'elle faisait de nouveau volte-face, vers la voix qui venait de se faire entendre dans son dos. Le tissu de son vêtement n'émettait déjà plus le moindre bruit, lorsqu'il se déploya derrière elle, bien qu'elle ne fût encore partiellement présente. Lorsqu'elle voulut prononcer quelques mots pour répondre, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, la poussant à porter une main à sa gorge, alors que la réalité reprenait le pas dans ses pensées.

_Il_ était là, devant ses yeux et elle ne pouvait plus s'adresser à lui. _Il_ n'était pas ce loup qu'elle avait jadis rencontré, dans une froide geôle du Château d'Hyrule, mais, bel et bien le prédécesseur direct du garçon qui gisait sans connaissance. Comme ce dernier, _il_ portait la tunique et les atours du héros qu'il avait été. Bien des années les avaient séparés, néanmoins, elle ne le trouva guère changé : _il_ était tel qu'elle se le remémorait, bien qu'immatériel également, tel un fantôme pris au piège d'une dimension qui n'était pas sienne.

- Tu étais prise au piège du labyrinthe de mes souvenirs et je n'ai pas eu la force d'empêcher ce cauchemar de s'y propager. Je regrette que le fragment de mon esprit t'ait enfermée durant tout ce temps. Je suis désolé…

Ce fut tout juste si Midona eut le temps de lui adresser un sourire, avant de secouer la tête, désapprouvant ses excuses, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Tendant la main vers elle, le Héros qui avait sauvé la Lumière et le Crépuscule la vit disparaître sans avoir pu lui adresser quelques mots de plus. Ne savait-il pourtant pas que tout se passerait ainsi ? Qu'elle n'était plus vraiment là ? Et dire qu'il n'avait pas même la possibilité de pleurer son départ, non-plus… Ca ne pleurait pas, les revenants… Ca ne pouvait qu'imiter des émotions passées, qu'ils avaient ressenties et retenues. La tristesse était toutefois là, bien qu'il ne s'expliquât pas pour quelle raison. Son image à lui, ne s'évaporait pas comme la sienne. Sans le Labyrinthe, elle ne pouvait exister et il était temps de laisser fuir le « Fragment de la Terre ».

Ecoutant le chant du vent qu'il pouvait entendre dans le « Monde des Rêves », le spectre du passé ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête, portant un ultime deuil face à cette seconde et douloureuse séparation.

- Adieu… mon amie…

**o o o**

- Link ? Hé ! Debout, enfin !

- Un régiment de Gorons a du me passer sur le crâne… Marmonna l'interpelé, allongé face contre terre. Pas que sur le crâne ceci dit…

Des réveils de ce genre, il en avait pourtant connu quelques-uns, surtout lors des lendemains qui succédaient les entraînements d'Impa. Le résultat n'était pas aussi dur, mais, il y voyait une comparaison toute trouvée. Sentant les picotements de l'herbe sur sa joue gauche, le jeune homme finit par se redresser péniblement, portant une main à son front et se rendant compte que son corps était recouvert d'une multitude de blessures et d'hématomes. Fort heureusement, la côte-de-mailles avait empêché les coups les plus violents d'atteindre la chair qui protégeait les organes vitaux du combattant, ce qui ne manqua pas de le soulager.

- Rien de cassé ? Interrogea Vann avec inquiétude. Bon sang, quel combat ! Tu m'as épaté ! Je ne t'aurais pas cru capable de parvenir à un exploit de cette taille !

- Combat ? Combat ! Le Fragment !

Tournant la tête de toute part, Link finit par apercevoir un éclat lumineux posé dans l'herbe, non-loin de sa position. Serrant les dents, il fit mine de ramper dans sa direction et de l'attraper rapidement. Alors qu'il s'était trouvé être énorme en possession de Jar'Edo, le cristal avait désormais pris une taille tout à fait correcte à transporter, ayant adopté la forme d'un prisme triangulaire parfaitement lisse et transparent.

- Où est Midona ? Demanda le héros en cherchant la concernée du regard.

- Midona ? Qui est-ce ?

Vann avait été pas mal secoué aussi. Hélas, il n'avait pu qu'accompagner son ami dans cet affrontement périlleux, sans vraiment pouvoir l'aider. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu tomber, son premier réflexe avait été de se précipiter après lui, bien qu'il finît par se faire projeter à terre aussi.

- C'est la _Princesse du Crépuscule _! Répondit Link en jetant un air incrédule à son ami. Tu sais ? Cette femme qui nous a aidés !

- Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Elle ne nous a jamais donné son prénom ! Fit remarquer l'Hylien-Fée.

Link marqua un temps d'arrêt face à l'argumentation de son compagnon d'infortune. Ce que celui-ci affirmait était pourtant vrai… Elle n'avait, probablement par jeu, jamais pris la peine de leur révéler son nom. Dans ce cas, comment pouvait-il être certain que « Midona » était bel et bien réel ?

- Il se passe vraiment des choses étranges, dans ce monde, souffla le jeune homme avant de placer le Fragment obtenu dans l'une des petites sacoches qui pendaient à sa ceinture.

Posant une main sur le sol, il fit de son mieux pour tacher de se remettre sur ses jambes, bien que titubant quelque-peu : « Monde des Rêves », tu parles ! La douleur, il la sentait bel et bien ! Le déluge de végétation dans lequel il était tombé avait du ralentir sa chute, fort heureusement, mais, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il se sentît épuisé par tout ce qu'il venait de vivre.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? Reste un peu tranquille ! Tu as besoin de repos, s'insurgea Vann en le voyant qui tentait de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour repartir.

- Midona est sûrement quelque-part, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Nous devons la chercher…

- _Je_ vais la chercher, toi, tu restes ici bien sagement, compris ? Interrompit son ami en se plantant devant son visage.

Le héros n'eut guère le temps de répondre que le voilà qui s'envolait déjà, le laissant seul au beau milieu de la plaine, d'abord décontenancé, puis soulagé de pouvoir se rassoir un peu. La présence de Vann avait le mérite de le réconforter et de l'aider à mettre ses idées au clair, ça, c'était certain et il n'avait pas l'opportunité de le contredire souvent. Il avait raison et il le savait bien : à quoi bon repartir dans cet état ?

Néanmoins, d'autres occupations plus urgentes que quelques blessures se devaient de trouver une fin et nul autre que lui ne pouvait parvenir à pareille prouesse. Cette expérience avec Jar'Edo n'avait pas manqué le lui prouver et il s'étonnait encore de s'en être sorti vivant. A l'instant où il avait porté le coup de grâce et retiré le cristal de sa prison, le jeune Hylien s'était senti poussé par une force qui l'avait impressionné autant qu'elle l'avait surpris. Une force immense dont il avait usé pour foncer vers un danger qui le dépassait de loin… à moins qu'il ne fût totalement fou au point de se risquer à de telles manœuvres ? Là, assis dans l'herbe jaunâtre de ces vastes étendues, il ne pouvait en être sûr.

Link posa ses coudes sur ses genoux repliés, levant sa main gauche devant lui pour y observer le Stigmate des Déesses, dont la brûlure avait été si intense, qu'elle en avait marqué le gant qu'il portait. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait craindre ou accepter d'être ainsi l'élu de son propre monde et cette force qui l'avait habité le temps d'un combat contre un adversaire face auquel tout écuyer aurait dû fuir sans sommation. S'il devait y laisser la vie…

Le jeune homme s'interdit d'y penser.

Passant une main sur son visage pour chasser les préoccupations qui envahissaient de trop son esprit, il avisa son bouclier qui reposait à terre, à quelques pas de lui, puis son épée, elle aussi un peu plus loin. Sa main se referma avec vigueur sur la précieuse poignée de son arme, comme pour faire fuir les dernières bribes de songerie morbide qui tendait à s'immiscer dans sa tête. Il avait déjà pris sa décision, non ? Alors, il se remettrait en route quelle que fût cette route.

S'en retournant à sa place avant que son meilleur ami ne lui fît quelque nouveau reproche destiné à le pousser à se détendre durant quelques minutes, Link entreprit de se rallonger, faisant crisser l'herbe sous son poids. Sur le dos, il eut tout le loisir de perdre son regard dans l'immensité de ce ciel noir, vers ce soleil qui ne brûlait pas lorsque l'on le fixait de la sorte. Si au moins quelques étoiles avaient pu percer cette couche sombre de leur lumière apaisante… ça n'aurait pas été un mal et ça lui aurait permis de se dire que, quelque-part, cet univers n'était pas si triste. Hélas, il ne pouvait pas s'étendre sur la question : se concentrer pour offrir un peu de couleur à cette matière qui n'en avait pas, eut été mettre sa mission en péril, chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de faire.

Peut-être bien était-ce ainsi que le « Monde des Rêves » fonctionnait ? Peut-être était-ce l'essence de chaque être capable de rêver qui offrait un décor à cet endroit ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas affaire aux rêves des Hyliens prisonniers au lieu de rêvasser dans un espace pratiquement vide ?

- Aucune trace de Midona ! S'exclama la voix de Vann alors que celui-ci s'en revenait de sa quête. En revanche, nous avons un autre problème !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Link en se remettant en position assise, surpris par le ton de détresse que prenait son interlocuteur.

- Je viens d'apercevoir le Seigneur Ganondorf ! Il était avec une femme ! Et ils se dirigeaient vers la montagne qui se trouve là-bas !

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'Hylien-Fée se précipita vers la direction à prendre, tournoyant dans les airs à une vitesse vertigineuse, avant de refaire face à son ami… qui était déjà debout, prêt à reprendre son voyage.

- Il est avec la Princesse Zelda ! S'écria le héros en se mettant en chemin. Nous devons le rattraper !

Alors c'était vrai, son mentor était bien là et cherchait à quérir l'aide de la jeune femme pour s'emparer des autres « Fragments de Vérité » ! Il n'y avait plus un instant à perdre s'il désirait lui parler et arracher la prisonnière de à son geôlier ! La montagne en question était celle qu'il avait aperçu lors de son arrivée dans ce monde, celle devant laquelle il était resté fasciné durant un bref moment, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de l'imposant escalier qui conduisait probablement à son sommet : sommet dissimulé au-dessus d'une épaisse couche de brume, qui semblait entourer les lieux.

- Link, dans ton état tu n'iras pas bien loin ! S'inquiéta Vann en le suivant. Si jamais le Seigneur Ganondorf te provoque en duel, que feras-tu ? Tu ne tiendras pas une seconde !

Ses dires étaient vrais, le jeune Hylien le savait bien. S'il devait affronter l'ancien Général, nul doute qu'il aurait de sérieux ennuis et qu'il ne parviendrait pas à ses fins. Pire encore, peut-être décevrait-il celle qui comptait sur lui en dévoilant sa présence à leur « ennemi ». Link était bien conscient de tout ceci, mais…

- Je n'ai pas de meilleur plan, Vann… Si on le laisse faire, si on le laisse se servir de la princesse, il parviendra peut-être à s'emparer d'un Fragment avant nous.

Se sentant tituber, il reprit son équilibre pour continuer sa course, avant d'ajouter avec sérieux malgré un soupir épuisé :

- Impa m'a chargé de protéger Zelda, je ne peux pas la laisser entre ses mains. Je tiendrai encore un peu, fais-moi confiance…

Vann ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents face à cette opiniâtreté et à cette situation : dans quoi les Déesses avaient donc fourré son meilleur ami ?


	16. Chapitre 16 : Une Ascension Vertigineuse

Salut à tous =) !

Hé oui, je suis toujours en vie, malgré ces quelques mois d'absence ! Que dire ? Que dire ? Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. D'abord, Japan Expo, durant lequel "The Path of Dreams" était disponible dans une version reliée comprenant les chapitres de 1 à 10. Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de venir sur le stand, pour discuter de ce petit projet qui me tient tant à coeur, pour l'acheter, pour poser des questions, ou simplement pour offrir leur présence et leur sourire. J'ai été plus que ravie de vous avoir rencontré et j'espère avoir ce plaisir encore et encore : si vous saviez le bien fou que cela fait de pouvoir discuter de sa passion pour l'écriture ! Un énorme merci à Angel, sans qui je n'aurais pu vivre une telle aventure et avec qui j'ai pu passer de très bons moments pour ma première expérience en tant qu'exposant amateur.

Mon absence est en partie due à un déménagement récent. C'est qu'il en faut des cartons quand on est envahis de bouquins x_x ! Outre ceci, un sentiment de fatigue, des recherches diverses et variées, et la reprise de bien des passages de ce petit chapitre, ont fait que j'avais besoin d'une pause pour repartir du bon pied. C'est chose faite, même si nous demeureront calmes cette fois encore. La motivation est revenue, j'espère de tout coeur ne plus avoir à m'absenter aussi longtemps !

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et vous dis à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 16 : Une Ascension Vertigineuse<br>**

* * *

><p>Le temps d'avance de Ganondorf était considérable par rapport à celui de ses poursuivants. L'on n'apercevait même pas sa silhouette sur les marches, un peu plus haut. Le vent, pourtant vide de toute substance, s'était mis à souffler fortement depuis que Link escaladait les hautes marches qui conduisaient là-haut. Autour de lui n'étaient que roches et ruines de ce qui semblait être une ancienne cité. L'architecture était méconnaissable, ne laissant entrevoir que quelques débris ici et là, des morceaux de toits et de murs, ainsi que quelques colonnades blanches, abandonnés à la faveur du temps et de l'imagination des rêveurs.<p>

Cet escalier n'avait rien d'un escalier normal. L'on eut dit que des géants l'avait construit avec de la pierre brute, empilée vaguement, donnant un semblant de forme, mais, impraticable en étant debout sur ses deux jambes. De la pierre s'effritait à mesure que l'on posait les pieds dessus et écorchait un peu les mains si l'on ne prêtait pas attention où l'on les posait. Un homme comme l'ancien Général aurait bien moins de soucis quant à cette ascension qu'un garçon mince comme le héros.

Serrant les dents en sentant une rafale de vent se mettre à souffler brusquement, il tacha de s'aplatir contre la roche, accrochant fermement ses mains dessus afin de ne pas être projeté en bas : il doutait d'ailleurs pouvoir s'en sortir indemne si tel était le cas. C'était une folie. Plus il avançait et plus les bourrasques étaient puissantes, tandis qu'une brume épaisse s'intensifiait à chaque seconde passée sur le flanc de la montagne. La poussière des alentours se soulevait avec force, faisant tousser l'intrus du « Monde des Rêves » et le ralentissant davantage encore. A ce train-là, aurait-il assez de temps pour rattraper ceux après qui il s'acharnait à courir de la sorte ?

Une fois de plus, le sol se déroba sous sa botte, le faisant glisser et se rattraper de justesse à un endroit plus solide ! Quelques gravats suivirent la chute du premier, s'abattant sur les marches qui se trouvaient un peu plus bas avec un certain fracas, avant de se perdre sur une terre que le jeune Hylien ne distinguait déjà plus. La purée de pois qui sévissait autour de lui, ne lui permettait pas de voir à plus d'un mètre ou deux.

- Link… S'il te plaît, prends le temps de te reposer… Murmura Vann, qui s'était réfugié sur son épaule avec inquiétude.

C'était la cinquième fois qu'il lui demandait de s'arrêter et de penser à lui. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle, cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer son ascension.

- On n'en voit pas la fin, ajouta l'Hylien-Fée. Tête de mule…

- Ca va aller…

- C'est toi que tu essaies de rassurer, n'est-ce pas ?

Link ne répondit pas à cette question. Vann avait raison, il ne pouvait le nier, ni même lui en vouloir de le pousser à cesser de grimper. Son ami se faisait du souci pour lui, tout comme il s'en serait fait si ce dernier avait été dans une situation équivalente. Néanmoins, devait-il réellement choisir entre sa propre sécurité et la mission que l'on lui avait confiée ? Il avait été élevé au beau-milieu d'une caserne remplie de soldats, dans un milieu où le devoir passait avant tout le reste. Il connaissait les valeurs de ce Royaume et les avait faites siennes lorsqu'il avait émis le vœu de devenir un véritable Garde de la Citadelle d'Hyrule. Et aujourd'hui ? Qu'en était-il de ces promesses de toujours servir la Famille Royale et de faire passer ses quêtes avant son bien-être personnel ? Aujourd'hui, plus que quiconque, il se devait de les conserver avec lui et de les mener à bien.

Serrant les dents et la poigne qu'il venait de refermer sur la roche au-dessus de sa position actuelle, le héros effectua une poussée de sa jambe la plus haute, poursuivant son ascension, sous le regard consterné de son compagnon d'aventure. Encore un peu, il pouvait s'avancer encore un peu et il prendrait une pause. Rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était sur le point de s'écrouler.

Le vent s'intensifiait de minutes en minutes, lui donnant l'impression qu'il serait emporté très bientôt. S'il voulait continuer à voyager dans de bonnes conditions, il allait bien devoir admettre que trouver un chemin plus sûr ne serait pas de trop. Poussant un soupir, il finit par caler ses pieds de façon à ne pas glisser et leva les yeux dans la direction de son ami :

- Je vais essayer de rejoindre les ruines qui sont à notre droite, nous serons peut-être à l'abri du vent !

- Enfin deviens-tu raisonnable ! Approuva Vann, trop heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. Je vais tacher de te faciliter les choses, ne bouge pas !

Lui faciliter les choses ? Que voulait-il dire par-là ? A peine eut-il le temps de se poser la question que l'Hylien-Fée se dirigeait déjà dans la direction des murs grisâtres fracassés, profitant d'un instant de calme pour se faufiler entre deux souffles.

- Sois prudent ! S'écria Link.

Un crissement aigu le poussa soudainement à se figer et à tendre l'oreille à la recherche de la source de ce vacarme. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un hurlement ? Il aurait pourtant juré entendre quelque-chose, mais quoi ? Préoccupé, le héros n'entendit pas Vann l'appeler pour lui signifier que la voie était libre, du côté de la direction qu'il souhaitait prendre. Tournant la tête, il laissa son regard azuré se promener dans la brume, à la recherche de ce qui venait d'attirer son attention. En cas de besoin, il ne pouvait pas même sortir son épée de son fourreau… Il lui suffirait de retirer une main de la roche pour perdre totalement l'équilibre et se fracasser un peu plus bas. Non, le tout était de garder son calme et de poursuivre sans attendre que quelque-chose n'arrivât.

Prenant une inspiration, Link tenta d'ignorer les autres sons stridents qui se mirent à pleuvoir à des endroits différents au-dessus de lui, lui laissant penser que la créature qui émettait ces sons étranges, avait la possibilité de se déplacer rapidement. Se laisser distraire ne l'amènerait pas à son but. Bien accroché une fois encore, le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour se déplacer sur le côté, agrippant fermement les marches et se rapprochant toujours plus de son meilleur ami.

Alerté par le changement de comportement de Link, Vann observait les alentours, ne cessant de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets. Il ne lui fallait guère de temps pour comprendre quand ça n'allait pas, surtout en avisant la mine préoccupée du blond, qui avait pressé l'allure pour le rejoindre. Le moindre mouvement qui percerait le brouillard leur laisserait l'opportunité de comprendre qu'un éventuel danger n'était pas loin. Sans doute ne les avait-on pas encore repérés. Même leur écho tendait à se perdre dans les airs, comme s'il eut été lointain. Difficile de concevoir une position claire avec tout ça, ce qui les arrangeait plutôt bien.

- Tu y es presque, encouragea Vann aussi doucement que possible, pas de gestes brusques.

- Les cris se rapprochent, fit remarquer son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune Hylien avait l'impression désagréable que l'être, ou bien la chose, qui tournait autour de lui, était partout à la fois. Un martellement sinistre se faisait désormais entendre, comme si le vent était battu froidement. Ce grondement devenait de plus-en-plus évident, de plus-en-plus fixe. Link aurait probablement pu apercevoir la cause de ce tapage, s'il n'avait eu le réflexe de s'immobiliser pour chercher à en discerner le placement exact. S'il ne pouvait se fier à ses yeux, il essaierait de se fier à ses oreilles et son instinct : celui-ci ne tarderait pas à lui prouver qu'il ne se trompait guère !

Ce fut un déluge de plumes d'un noir profond qui se propagea tout à coup autour de lui ! Une exclamation de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que Link évitait de justesse qu'une énorme serre ne s'en vînt le saisir brusquement ! Les cris de ce qui semblait être un oiseau géant, ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre dans son dos, pendant qu'il se débattait tant bien que mal pour se défaire de la moindre emprise ! Autour de lui, les parois s'effritaient lentement, mais sûrement : il devait à tout prix parvenir jusqu'aux ruines avant qu'il ne fût trop tard ! Les griffes de son agresseur percutaient le bouclier qui se trouvait sur son dos, l'obligeant à cesser toute avancée pour reprendre son équilibre régulièrement. Le monstre visait ses bras. Il tentait de s'en emparer autant que faire se pouvait, quitte à lui faire perdre pied et le pousser à tomber dans le vide : là où il serait plus facile à saisir !

Link ne parvenait même pas à discerner son agresseur avec toute l'énergie que ce dernier mettait à ne lui laisser aucun répit ! Aussi petit fût-il, Vann s'envola en direction de la tête de la créature, cherchant ses yeux pour l'occuper un maximum et permettre ainsi à son ami de s'échapper ! Hélas, ce n'était pas suffisant. S'il avait eu sa forme originelle, sans doute serait-il parvenu à ses fins : ce n'était pas le cas ici. Tout au plus parvenait-il à distraire l'oiseau, voletant devant ses yeux profonds et l'éblouissant par la lueur que son apparence de fée dégageait. Si seulement il avait pu tenir une épée entre ses mains…

La purée de pois environnante n'aidant pas, L'Hylien-fée fut bientôt déséquilibré par les coups de bec que le volatile faisait en sorte de lui assener. Percuté de plein fouet, il ne tarda pas à s'écraser contre la roche dans un cri étouffé.

- Assez ! Recule !

Furieux d'être ainsi à la merci de son adversaire, Link se saisit maladroitement de son épée, s'accrochant de l'autre main, avant de mouliner dans l'air pour chasser la bête. Ainsi l'obligea-t-il à reculer dans un battement d'ailes, effrayée. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à disparaître de nouveau dans la brume, laissant l'opportunité au héros de rengainer son arme et d'escalader les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de son compagnon d'infortune.

- Vann ! S'exclama-t-il en parvenant jusqu'au concerné. Est-ce que ça va ?

Ce corps féérique n'était pas assez costaud pour résister à un impact de cette envergure : Link en avait bien peur, alors qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse.

- Vann…

Il n'avait guère le temps de s'attarder, il fallait absolument qu'il s'éloignât de cet endroit pour se mettre à couvert ! Saisissant son ami aussi délicatement que possible, le jeune homme l'installa dans l'une des sacoches qui pendaient à sa ceinture, s'excusant maintes fois de ne pas lui avoir trouvé un endroit plus agréable pour supporter le reste de l'ascension. Le héros espérait grandement que son compère reprendrait connaissance rapidement. Pourvu qu'il ne fût pas gravement blessé…

Une violente rafale de vent heurta l'intrus du Monde des Rêves. Avec tout cela, il avait presque oublié de se cramponner correctement. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la pierre, en vain. Sa peau fut arrachée lorsqu'il tenta de se retenir et que son corps bascula en arrière. Cette fois, les serres de l'oiseau géant se refermèrent définitivement sur ses bras, le soulevant sans attendre dans les airs et l'emportant avec lui.

Les prunelles bleues de Link s'agrandirent de surprise, alors qu'il se mit à fendre aussi bien le brouillard que les souffles qu'il avait eu tant de mal à supporter lors de son escalade ! C'était comme si l'escalier était en train de fuser à une vitesse folle en dessous de lui, défilant à une allure qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible ! Peut-être ne s'en doutait-il pas, mais ce volatile était bel et bien en train de lui faciliter la tâche ! Encore fallut-il qu'il eût dans l'idée de le lâcher enfin. A ce rythme, il était fort possible que Ganondorf et Zelda fussent en vue dans peu de temps ! Le jeune Hylien avait cessé de se débattre pour observer, avec une curiosité certaine, cet étrange voyage qu'il effectuait tout en accéléré. C'était comme si le fait de ne plus rien y voir n'était plus un souci majeur.

La créature savait où elle allait, Link en était pratiquement sûr.

Un nouveau cri perçant s'éleva au-dessus de lui, l'obligeant à lever la tête pour regarder l'oiseau… qui était totalement différent du précédent. Un plumage écarlate comme celui-là, l'on n'en voyait pas souvent, c'était une certitude ! Maintenant qu'il avait toute l'opportunité de le détailler, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser que son kidnappeur était bien plus majestueux que tous les monstres qu'il avait eu le loisir de croiser jusqu'à présent. Un énorme bec ornait sa tête, tandis que des plumes, colorées de bleu et de violet, venaient agrémenter le rouge vif qui parsemait déjà son corps… Provenait-il de ces hauteurs ? Pourquoi se contentait-il de le transporter de cette façon, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le tuer à flanc de montagne ?

Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de percer dans le vacarme du vent, battu par les ailes de son mystérieux geôlier.

Un oiseau n'aurait probablement pas pu parler, mais, il était toujours possible de l'imaginer. Comment être déconcerté par ce genre de choses dans un monde où les rêves prenaient forme ? Il ne reçut, hélas, nulle explication à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il grimpait de plus-en-plus haut.

Repliant ses jambes par crainte de percuter dangereusement le bord de la montagne, Link fit de son mieux pour parvenir à distinguer ce qui se profilait devant lui. Le moment où il finirait par être relâché, viendrait promptement : il fallait donc s'y préparer, songeait-il avec une certaine inquiétude. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que ce ne serait pas dans un nid géant, dans le but d'être tout simplement dévoré.

Un écart sur le côté le sortit de ses pensées sans attendre, le poussant à regarder de toute part, afin de s'enquérir de la raison de ce tumulte soudain. L'oiseau incarnat venait d'échapper à l'attaque de la créature qui s'était attaquée au héros quelques instants plus tôt. Cette dernière ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à repasser à l'attaque, heurtant douloureusement le flanc rocheux, tandis que sa proie bifurquait d'un côté et de l'autre pour l'esquiver sans la moindre difficulté apparente. Le rouge ne prenait pas la peine de se retourner pour se défendre. Comment l'aurait-il pu avec sa prise actuelle au ceux des griffes ? De reste, l'affrontement n'avait pas l'air de faire partie de ses préoccupations.

Link dût prendre appui contre la pierre pour éviter de s'y accrocher malencontreusement, cédant un peu d'élan à son protecteur. Ce n'était guère aisé, mais, il pensait s'en sortir plutôt bien à l'heure actuelle.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son compagnon du moment, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à afficher une expression surprise lorsqu'une constatation évidente lui apparut : quelqu'un se trouvait sur le dos de l'oiseau ! Il venait tout juste de remarquer la présence d'une silhouette, fermement ancrée sur sa monture. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'apercevoir son visage : l'ennemi s'en prenait de nouveau à eux, les obligeant à s'écarter de leur position pour effectuer une ascension à la verticale. A travers le brouillard, devenu plus épais, Link dût fermer les paupières, jusqu'à fendre brusquement la masse cotonneuse !

Le corps de l'adversaire, frappé de plein fouet par celui qui aurait dû être la victime de ses attaques incessantes, s'écroulait à ses côtés lorsque le jeune Hylien eut le réflexe de regarder autour de lui, une fois encore. La bataille avait été courte, le combat, sans appel. Visiblement, l'écarlate n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser malmener sans se montrer bien plus coriace que son sombre homologue. Celui-ci disparut bientôt au cœur de la brume, sans laisser la moindre trace derrière lui.

L'ascension du héros n'était pas tout à fait terminée. Laissant-là l'idée que son précédent agresseur pouvait s'en revenir les ennuyer, il se concentra sur le trajet qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Tenter d'apercevoir le cavalier étrange qui le surplombait, était peine perdue. A qui avait-il affaire de la sorte ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait bien se trouver dans ce monde, au même titre que lui ? Interloqué, il essaya bien de communiquer avec la personne en question, sans pour autant obtenir son attention.

C'était sans compter sur le phénomène qui suivit bientôt ses interrogations.

Il n'avait guère prévu que les serres de son geôlier ne le lâchassent ainsi. Link eut tout juste le temps de voir la corniche qui se dessinait sous ses pieds lorsqu'il s'y réceptionna sans attendre, appuyant sa main droite sur le sol pour éviter d'y rouler lamentablement. L'oiseau écarlate battit fièrement des ailes devant lui, Faisant claquer ses vêtements et soulevant les mèches de ses cheveux, ainsi que la poussière environnante.

- Tu n'as pas une seconde à perdre ! Entonna soudainement la voix qu'il supposa être celle du cavalier, toujours dissimulé derrière sa monture. _Elle_ a besoin de ton aide !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Link en se relevant pour faire quelques pas dans la direction de son interlocuteur.

Le mouvement d'un bras tendu le fit aussitôt stopper son avancée. L'index de l'individu était braqué dans la direction de la montagne, dont le sommet était désormais tout proche.

- Nous avons l'opportunité de sauver l'âme de Zelda, poursuivit-il avec sérieux, je ne permettrai pas qu'_il_ lui fasse du mal.

Zelda. Ainsi était-elle toute proche ? Les prunelles azurées de Link se rivèrent vers l'endroit indiqué. Un peu plus au-dessus de lui, à quelques marches, une grotte s'enfonçait dans la terre, interrompant ainsi la montée pour un chemin encore bien moins clair que le précédent, sans aucun doute. Près du sommet, des ruines presque intactes surplombaient les lieux, ornées de pierre blanche, formant ce qui paraissait être une porte couverte de motifs, dont le jeune homme ne pouvait distinguer les détails d'aussi loin. Des restes de murs entouraient le monument, mais, ne permettaient pas de distinguer ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Si tu souhaites la protéger, ne sois pas en retard.

Interloqué, Link n'avait pas pu apercevoir le sourire de son interlocuteur, après la prononciation de cette ultime phrase à son encontre. Seul le ton employé lui permit de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un encouragement. Du moins, eut-il cette impression, avant que l'oiseau écarlate ne décidât de s'envoler à tire d'ailes, dans un dernier crissement strident vers les cieux.


	17. Chapitre 17 : La Fontaine des Fées

Salut tout le monde !

Aaaah, quelques temps nous ont encore séparés, mais, me revoici : avec un nouveau chapitre à vous offrir !

Je tiens, avant toute lecture, à vous souhaiter une excellente année 2013 ! Que la santé et la réussite soient au rendez-vous !

Il aura fallu bien des semaines pour que ce chapitre se termine enfin. Pas mal de rebondissements ont eu lieu ces derniers mois et les fêtes avec tout ça ! Le rythme des chapitres devrait être un peu plus régulier (oui je sais que je dis toujours ça '). La couverture du tome 2 est en cours de réalisation et il va me falloir mettre le paquet si je souhaite que tous mes projets soient prêts d'ici six mois. Ah non non, ne vous y trompez pas, ça passe très très vite XD.

Sinon j'essaie toujours de me créer un site internet où faire part de l'avancée de mes travaux d'écriture et autres dessins, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon bonheur =(.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, sachant que nos amis Hylien vont avoir droit à de belles péripéties dans leurs futures aventures !

A très bientôt !

Petit PS pour Suli-JTK (désolée, je ne peux pas répondre directement aux invités qui laissent des commentaires, le site n'a pas cette fonction et c'est bien dommage T_T') : Les opus précédents qui sont cités dans cette histoire, ne le sont pas par hasard. Une chronologie officielle des jeux est sortie il y a peu de temps. Pour te donner une idée de la situation de mon histoire, lorsque tu jetteras un coup d'oeil là-dessus : "The Path of Dreams" prend sa place après "Twilight Princess". Les mondes cités avant ne sont pas si différents que cela dans un certain sens ;) !

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 17 : La Fontaine des Fées<br>**

* * *

><p>Le souffle du vent s'engouffrait dans la caverne dans un sifflement assourdissant. L'on eu dit que des voix se mettaient à hurler, se faisant écho les unes aux autres sur les parois rocheuses qui entouraient le seul chemin visible. Visible ? Pas réellement en vérité. Quelques pas suffirent à Link pour s'apercevoir que sa nouvelle situation n'était guère enviable à la précédente.<p>

Les lueurs de l'extérieur semblaient être aspirées par l'obscurité ambiante, se perdant dans le fond de cette grotte étrange. Très vite, le jeune homme dût se faire à l'idée qu'il devrait avancer sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait autour de lui. La prudence serait de mise.

Jetant un regard inquiet sur les alentours, il finit par empoigner son épée et son bouclier : il n'avait pas d'autre route à emprunter que celle-ci, quoi qu'il en fût. Un épuisement croissant avait raison de ses forces à l'heure actuelle. L'ascension de l'escalier lui avait valu de se fatiguer bien trop, tout comme Vann l'en avait averti. Sans aucun doute lui serait-il impossible d'affronter un nouvel ennemi, comme le monstre du labyrinthe.

Dans le silence de ces lieux, les cliquetis de sa côte-de-mailles, le son de ses pas et sa respiration, paraissaient faire un vacarme assourdissant. A résonner ainsi sans vergogne, ces sons étaient aptes à localiser sa position. Si cet endroit regorgeait de créatures malfaisantes, il n'y aurait aucun ennui pour que le héros fût très vite repéré. Hélas, probablement se trainait-il plus qu'il n'avançait vivement.

Sur ses gardes malgré tout, Link longea le mur qui se trouvait à sa gauche, tapotant régulièrement dessus pour s'assurer qu'il n'en perdrait pas le fil. Seules ses oreilles étaient prêtes à s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne survînt. Il ne fallait plus compter que sur ce sens pour se guider, bien qu'aucun autre bruit ne se fît entendre. Le jeune Hylien ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Vann se réveillât enfin pour l'aider un peu dans sa tache. Ce dernier, toujours inconscient, avait la chance de posséder une lueur de fée qui aurait pu guider son ami. Il ne fallait pas y compter pour cette fois.

D'ailleurs, de quelle façon allait-il pouvoir s'y prendre pour le sortir de son sommeil ? Comment le soigner dans de telles circonstances ? Link n'y connaissait rien aux fées, pas plus qu'il n'en connût à la guérison. Ses propres blessures tendaient à l'empêcher de poursuivre son voyage, quand bien même tentait-il d'y résister et de se persuader qu'elles finiraient par passer.

Un nouveau hurlement le poussa à stopper son avancée, le sortant de ses pensées assez vivement pour se mettre en garde. Il n'y avait là aucun adversaire potentiel, seul état présent un souffle qui filait tout droit, sans s'arrêter pour considérer le voyageur. Jusqu'où allait-il comme cela ? Link avait dans l'idée qu'une sortie potentielle se trouvait quelque-part dans ces tunnels. Il se devait de la dénicher et de rejoindre le sommet de la montagne au plus vite.

Plus il avançait et plus le jeune homme possédait l'impression étrange que le vent ne se contentait pas que de gémir. Des paroles avaient l'air de transparaître au travers des symphonies sifflantes et grinçantes qui sévissaient autour de lui, pour se perdre dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Une fois encore, il venait de cesser tout mouvement pour se concentrer sur son ouïe fine. Il s'était tant et si bien éloigné de l'entrée, qu'il n'en distinguait désormais plus les moindres lueurs.

Pourtant, son cœur avait arrêté d'émettre des battements sourds dans sa poitrine, l'obligeant à se calmer du même coup. Il ne rêvait pas : quelqu'un était bel et bien en train de chanter dans ce lugubre corridor.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il une première fois.

Cet épisode étonnant ne fut pas sans lui rappeler l'instant où il avait suivi la musique émise par Saria, lorsqu'il se trouvait perdu dans les bois, après sa fuite de la Citadelle. Sans cette mélodie, le jeune Hylien n'aurait jamais pu se sortir de là, ni n'aurait eu à apprendre ce qu'il avait appris à son propre sujet. Il se serait certainement égaré dans la forêt, sans espoir de retour. D'un autre côté, n'était-il pas déjà suffisamment loin de sa contrée natale, malgré tout ?

Par delà le vacarme angoissant qui provenait des courants d'air, une chanson était fredonnée sur la douce musique d'une lyre. Tout d'abord, le couplet ne fut pas audible : seules quelques bribes transparaissaient pour parvenir aux oreilles pointues du visiteur. Il ne fallait pas plus que cela pour décider ce dernier à s'approcher plus avant. Qui allait-il donc rencontrer au bout d'un moment ? Le chant était lointain, certes, mais, lui parvenait de mieux en mieux. Un sentiment de confiance s'était installé dans son esprit, chassant pour un temps les troubles qui l'habitaient.

**_" Fier enfant guidé par_**

**_la divine envoyée,_**

**_Il porte la lumière_**

**_pour ciel et terre lier . "_**

A l'écoute de la chanson, fredonnée dans la langue hylienne, Link eut l'intime conviction de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque-part, comme un souvenir ancien, dont il aurait oublié toute la signification. La surprise ne s'arrêta pas ici pour autant : le stigmate sur sa main gauche, se mit bientôt à briller avec une intensité saisissante. La lumière dorée éclaira la grotte, aveuglant son porteur durant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne s'habituât à son éclat. Une expression effarée s'était gravée sur le visage du héros.

Sur les parois, de fines lueurs s'embrasèrent subitement, colorées de bleu et de mauve, chavirant vers un argenté brillant, fusant droit devant, comme si un nouveau chemin venait de se montrer. Le chant se fit entendre une dernière fois, avant de sombrer dans le silence, tel un écho, disparu progressivement.

Interloqué par le nouveau sentier qui venait de s'ouvrir à lui, Link ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre, sentant une chaleur bienfaisante envahir les lieux. Plus il approchait et plus cette sensation agréable se faisait ressentir, lui donnant suffisamment de baume au cœur pour forcer le pas.

Une nouvelle caverne se dessina alors devant le jeune homme, le poussant à écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement. Sur les murs, les filaments colorés poursuivaient leur course jusqu'à un point précis, enflammant bientôt deux énormes torches bleues. Ces dernières encadraient un escalier de pierre blanche, menant, au bout de quatre marches, vers une fontaine aux eaux cristallines. Les lueurs s'entortillaient tout autour de lui, se tordaient et se croisaient inlassablement, se perdant dans l'immensité d'un plafond que le visiteur ne pouvait distinguer.

Ces lieux respiraient la magie, Link en était certain.

Resté dans l'encadrement de ce qui avait l'air d'être le pas la porte, il fit mine de s'avancer prudemment, promenant ses iris saphir autour de lui. Il avait l'impression étrange de se trouver dans un autre monde, dans une autre dimension. Au contact du sol, qui s'illuminait sous ses pas, le Monde des Rêves s'éloignait peu à peu. Du moins, tout ce qui lui avait été apporté de terrible jusqu'à présent.

La chanson que le héros avait suivi, s'était évanoui et il n'y avait aucun trace de la personne qui en était responsable. Pas de Saria, ni de quelconque guide pour le mener à sa prochaine destination.

Rassuré, Link rangea son épée et son bouclier derrière son dos. Il espérait ne pas se tromper, mais, il ne se sentait aucunement menacé ici.

C'était d'ailleurs la première fois depuis son arrivée, qu'un tel instinct se réveillât chez-lui. Pour la première fois depuis un moment déjà, il possédait la conviction qu'il n'y eût nul besoin de demeurer aux aguets. Ce fut d'ailleurs à cet instant précis que la fatigue décida de retomber sur ses épaules.

Link se laissa choir sur la première marche de l'escalier, poussant un soupir las, avant d'appuyer son épaule droite contre le bois. Celui-ci soutenait le réceptacle de la torche, qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y songer, le jeune homme n'avait ni faim, ni soif. Pourtant, quelques jours avaient dû s'écouler depuis son entrée dans ce monde. Son état était-il responsable de ce manque évident d'appétit, ou l'univers lugubre, qui s'étendait au dehors, était-il la seule cause de tout cela ? Il n'eut guère l'opportunité d'y réfléchir davantage : ses paupières venaient de se fermer.

Quelqu'un aurait eu moult réponses à lui fournir, si sa conscience n'avait pas basculé dans les affres du sommeil. Un sommeil qui n'en était pas un : comment aurait-on pu trouver la paix ainsi, dans le monde-même où les rêves allaient et venaient à leur guise ?

Les eaux de la fontaine frémirent soudainement, ondulant durant quelques secondes, avant de céder place à une silhouette qui se dessinait. L'on eut cru qu'elle sortait du bassin par enchantement : aussi gracieuse que silencieuse, penchée vers le héros endormi d'un œil à la fois curieux et malicieux.

Une chevelure, d'un roux pétillant, entourait ce corps éthéré, qui déploya lentement ses ailes translucides, dans son dos. La profondeur de la petite étendue n'était rien pour elle. Aussi légère qu'une plume flottant à la surface, la voilà qui marchait en ne provoquant que quelques remous, à peine visibles.

Rejointe par une envolée de fées bien plus petites qu'elle, la douce maîtresse des lieux leur intima le silence, posant délicatement son index devant ses lèvres, étirées en un sourire amusé. Il ne fallait faire aucun bruit. Aucun murmure ne devait parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles du petit Hylien, perdu dans un néant sans songes ni lumière.

Pareillement à un musicien étirant les cordes de sa harpe pour en produire les sons les plus mélodieux, la Grande Fée tendit sa main. Du bout de ses doigts, cinq de ces fines cordes vinrent à la recherche d'un élément qui s'en était venu la perturber. Une créature inhabituelle s'était présentée dans la Fontaine des Fées. Lentement, elle partit à la recherche de la sacoche où Vann était tenu en sécurité, toujours inconscient.

Les ficelles détachèrent la boucle argentée et se glissèrent jusqu'à l'objet de toute la curiosité des Belles Dames, l'amenant à elles sans plus tarder.

- Tu n'es pas une fée ordinaire, murmura la Grande Fée en déposant Vann au creux de sa paume, tu es l'esprit d'un Hylien, perdu au cœur de ce monde. L'amie des fées m'a conté ton histoire.

Elle avait eu vent de la visite des deux jeunes gens en ce royaume, dont ne soupçonnait pas la véritable existence. Le pouvoir des êtres féériques, était de pouvoir voyager d'un univers à l'autre. Ainsi hantaient-elles à la fois le Monde des Rêves et le Monde Matériel.

Désireuse que l'on veillât sur ses précieux amis, Saria avait mandé l'aide des anciennes compagnes des Kokiris. Des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis que cette alliance fût brisée, toutefois, l'amitié perdurait. Le petit peuple de la forêt n'était plus. Les individus qui s'étaient retirés, avaient eu le malheur d'être changés en Skullkids, avant de terminer leur existence en tant qu'esprits. Certains c'en étaient allés à un repos mérité : ce n'était, en revanche, pas le cas du Sage de la Forêt.

Cette pauvre enfant était condamnée à traverser les siècles ainsi. En cela, elle n'était pas différente du peuple féérique.

La Grande Fée, servante de la sage déesse Nayru, n'avait pu ignorer son appel : cela lui paraissait inconcevable, tout comme tel était le cas pour ses deux autres sœurs.

Pressées autour de Vann, les fées émirent quelques rires : ce n'était, pour sûr, pas une de leurs semblables ! Elles ne pouvaient que deviner l'appartenance au peuple Hylien, à travers de tels traits et de tels atours. Ces humains n'étaient pas dénués de charme, mais, elles étaient coutumières de les observer de loin… à leur insu. Voir l'un d'eux, ainsi métamorphosé, n'était pas des plus habituels, même après quelques décennies.

Leur faisant signe de reculer, bien qu'amusée par ce spectacle peu commun, la maîtresse des lieux jeta un nouveau regard en direction de Link.

- Tu ne ressens ni faim, ni soif et ton corps n'est pas véritablement épuisée, cher enfant, élus des Déesses, souffla-t-elle bien qu'il ne l'entendît pas, tes blessures, en ce monde, affectent ton esprit. Toute goûte de sang versée, n'est rien de plus que le signe que l'on te navre intérieurement. Tel est le destin de tout être vivant qui ose pénétrer sur ces terres. Puisses-tu résister de toutes tes forces à pareil traitement.

Ses yeux noisette laissèrent transparaître une expression attristée sur son visage. Son pouvoir ne lui permettrait pas d'aider ce garçon à retrouver ce qu'il cherchait, seulement à le mettre sur la bonne voie. La Grande Fée déposa Vann auprès de son compagnon avec toute la délicatesse possible, avant de s'en retourner vers le centre de la Fontaine.

- Je vais apaiser les souffrances qui sont vôtres et apporter la paix à vos esprits, prononça-t-elle, bon nombres de combats vous attendent, il te faudra éveiller le pouvoir qui sommeille en toi, Link. Lui seul te permettra de surmonter les obstacles qu'un cruel destin a mis sur ton chemin, depuis plusieurs générations.

Les autres fées se réunirent alors auprès de la plus grande d'entre elles, tournoyant dans les airs pour libérer leur magie et la guider vers les deux blessés. Les bribes lumineuses entreprirent de refermer les plaies et de faire disparaître toute ecchymose de leurs corps. A leur réveil, la fatigue et l'abattement ne seraient plus que de mauvais souvenirs… jusqu'aux prochains dangers qu'ils auraient à affronter.

Les flux de magie se dissipaient lorsque Link ouvrit enfin les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il s'était assoupi et s'étirant paresseusement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que les lumières s'estompaient autour de lui. Intrigué, le voilà qui se levait d'un bond, faisant volte-face vers la fontaine, qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. A la place de cette dernière, seule une plaque de roche brune se trouvait-là, sertie de quatre torches éteintes. Ne brûlaient plus que les deux autres torches, qui encadraient ce qui avait été l'escalier menant à l'eau.

Une petite lueur attira l'attention du héros hors de ce spectacle étrange.

- Vann ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers l'Hylien-Fée, qui reprenait ses esprits. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'attaquer à cette créature sous cette apparence ! Tu vas pouvoir te lever ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être plus prudent et j'ai dû te transporter dans l'une de mes sacoches. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu atterrir sur les marches, je crois que je me suis endormi et…

- Link ! Coupa vivement Vann. Vas-tu te calmer, enfin ? Je vais bien !

Un petit sourire amusé était venu orner le coin de ses lèvres. Son meilleur ami avait tendance à exagérer un tantinet lorsque l'inquiétude le prenait. Assailli de questions, le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de le stopper dans son élan.

- Le choc a été plutôt violent, mais, il faut plus que cela pour venir à bout de ma solide carcasse, ajouta-t-il plus calmement, je ne sens plus aucune douleur.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres du jeune Hylien, qui observa son interlocuteur s'élever dans les airs sans grande difficulté.

- Tu m'as même l'air en meilleure forme, toi aussi, fit remarquer Vann, tu es resté à l'abri suffisamment longtemps ?

- Je l'ignore, mais, je pense que l'endroit où nous nous trouvons n'est pas innocent à notre nouvel état, avoua Link, il s'agissait d'une fontaine où la magie coulait à flot.

- Une fontaine de magie ? Interrogea l'Hylien-Fée avec perplexité.

Grimpant les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la plate-forme de pierre, Link parvint jusqu'aux torches qui ne brûlaient pas. Ces objets n'étaient pas ici, lorsqu'il était entré la première fois. Si toute la salle précédente s'en était allée pour céder place à cela, peut-être y avait-il quelque-chose à accomplir ici. Du moins était-ce là une intuition.

- Tu sais, mon père m'a déjà parlé de fontaines similaires, poursuivit Vann en prenant place sur une marche, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, il paraît qu'on en trouve disséminées un peu partout en Hyrule et que des fées y résident. Des fées à qui l'on attribue des pouvoirs de guérison.

- Dommage que tu n'aies pas ce pouvoir, fit remarquer Link.

Son attention était rivée sur les torches. Il y avait de quoi les faire brûler une fois installées, mais, pas de quoi les allumer : évidence qui était, somme toute, problématique. Ainsi entreprit-il de chercher aux alentours, tout en se demandant ce qu'il risquait de déclencher en agissant de la sorte.

- Il est vrai que Saria aurait pu me donner ce genre de capacités, acquiesça Vann en croisant les bras, cela nous serait bien utile. Cela m'éviterait de m'inquiéter pour toi à chaque fois que tu mets un pied devant l'autre.

- Détrompe-toi, je peux très bien me débrouiller, marmonna son interlocuteur en grimaçant.

Par les Déesses, Link n'était plus un enfant ! Obtenir l'aide d'un ami n'était pas déplaisant, certes, toutefois, il était parfaitement capable de s'en sortir aussi. Quand bien même certaines situations tendaient à lui échapper, malgré tout, il se devait de faire tous les efforts possibles pour ne plus avoir recours au secours de quiconque… La tâche était dangereuse. Sa tâche. Si la destiné que l'on lui avait dicté était réelle, alors, impliquer Vann davantage au fil du temps, ne serait pas prudent.

Aussi rassurant qu'eût pu être la présence de son ami, tôt ou tard, le jeune homme savait qu'il se devrait de ne plus l'entraîner dans de tels risques. Intérieurement, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait guère hâte d'être à cet instant.

Le sentiment irraisonné d'une quête en solitaire lui broyait les entrailles, sans qu'il n'expliquât pour quelle obscure raison son esprit était persuadé d'un tel avenir.

- Je dois trouver de quoi allumer ces torches, expliqua-t-il à son compagnon pour chasser toute pensée obscure, je suis sûr qu'elles peuvent nous aider à trouver une issue ou une quelconque piste.

Voletant en direction des flammes déjà présentes, l'Hylien-Fée passa une main sous son menton. Sans doute n'y avait-il plus qu'à mesurer la distance entre le feu et les autres récipients, afin de parvenir à trouver la solution ultime. Ou bien combiner quelque astuce qui eut pu faire en sorte que tout s'allumât en même temps. A moins qu'il ne fallut une bonne demi-journée pour calculer mathématiquement toutes les possibilités envisageables ? Le génie naturel de Vann n'était pas des moins utiles dans les contextes difficiles.

- Je vais peut-être te paraître bourrin, avança-t-il, mais, que dirais-tu d'emprunter un peu de bois sur les piliers de ces torches-ci ?

Interloqué, Link redressa le visage pour découvrir de quoi il était actuellement question. La solution n'était pas des plus subtiles, cependant, elle aurait le mérite d'être efficace. Souriant quant à cette nouvelle idée, que l'on attribuait sans détour à Vann, le jeune Hylien s'approcha donc du pilier tout désigné, avant de dégainer son épée.

Un morceau de bois usé était sorti de ses gonds. Inspiré, le héros plaça sa lame derrière celui-ci, afin d'appliquer un mouvement de levier et d'ainsi achever de le détacher de sa prison de bois. Ce ne fut, hélas, pas si aisé que cela voulait bien le paraître. Link dut poser un pied près de son ouvrage, afin d'exercer plus de pression sur son objectif.

Le craquement distinct résonna dans la grotte, suivi d'un fracas et d'une exclamation de surprise. Emporté par son élan, Link avait bien failli basculer en arrière, tandis que le morceau de bois sec, était lamentablement étendu sur le sol.

- Une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama Vann.

Il ne restait désormais plus qu'à allumer tout ça.

Satisfait par son travail, le héros rangea rapidement son arme, avant de ramasser le nouveau bâton et de le tendre dans la direction des flammes. Léchant tout d'abord celui-ci, elles ne tardèrent pas à l'embraser progressivement. Chaque parcelle de son sommet rougit alors, avant qu'un petit feu ne vînt s'allumer. Mieux valait se presser, car, consumée, la torche improvisée serait inefficace.

Link accourut alors pour allumer toutes les autres, attendant qu'elles eussent pris le temps de brûler sans risquer de s'éteindre au premier courant d'air. L'une après l'autre, elles ne se firent pas prier pour illuminer les lieux davantage, offrant une clarté suffisante pour distinguer enfin une cloison différente des autres.

Un morceau de mur finit par émettre un tremblement, rejetant une fine couche de poussière, avant de s'élever lentement.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à y aller, souffla le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Abandonnant son bâton enflammé sur le sol, Link descendit de son estrade rocheuse pour se diriger vers la nouvelle issue, qui s'ouvrait à eux. Non moins content du résultat, Vann le suivit, afin de découvrir quel genre d'aventure se profilait devant eux.

Au moins, cette fois, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'avancer sans y voir. Le nouvel environnement dans lequel ils étaient prêts à progresser, laissait filtrer une vive lumière, semblant provenir d'au dessus d'eux.

Cet endroit ressemblait à ce que l'on pouvait appeler un cratère. Toutefois, aucune lave n'y évoluait, ni aucune chaleur. Légèrement penché en avant, le jeune Hylien aperçut avec étonnement que le fond n'était pas visible. C'était un abysse, effrayant de noirceur : le genre de ceux près desquelles l'on désirait demeurer éloigné.

Un chemin grimpait en cercles autour des parois, permettant vraisemblablement de poursuivre l'ascension de la montagne, sans se risquer à rencontrer de malencontreux ennuis. Du moins n'était-ce qu'une supposition.

Link fit quelques pas vers la balustrade ornée de motifs humanoïdes et d'écritures indéchiffrables, sculptés à même la roche. Posant ses mains dessus, il ne tarda pas à lever ses prunelles bleues pour constater la présence d'un pont de pierre, à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa position. Par quel miracle ce pont tenait-il en l'air ? Ce dernier, tenu par un simple passage étroit, cessait sa course au beau milieu du vide, surmonté d'un piédestal dont le jeune homme ne pouvait discerner le contenu.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un regard pour que Vann s'en allât enquêter sur la question.

- Nayru soit louée, Link ! S'écria-t-il à l'attention de son compagnon. On dirait l'un des Fragments que tu cherches !

- J'arrive tout de suite ! Répondit le jeune Hylien, dont le sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

L'ascension lui parut être un jeu d'enfant, après ce qu'il avait enduré sur les flancs de cette montagne. L'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps lui donnait presque des ailes, tant et si bien qu'il ne lui fallut que peu de temps, avant de rejoindre son interlocuteur. Aucun piège ne s'était déclenché sur son passage et aucun monstre n'était venu à sa rencontre : peut-être était-ce le signe que la récupération de cet objet se ferait plus aisément ?

Le brun ne s'était pas trompé. Abasourdi, Link ne manqua pas de reconnaître le cristal, identique à celui qu'il avait eu à récupérer dans le Labyrinthe. La chance lui souriait cette fois ! L'un des précieux Fragments d'Hyrule était à portée de main !

Il ne lui restait que le pont de pierre à traverser.

- Fais attention à toi, avertit Vann, ce passage ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Hochant la tête et observant les alentours avec prudence, Link prit une inspiration. Il n'était pas sujet à des vertiges, mais, cette traversée serait rude, compte-tenu qu'il se devrait de garder l'équilibre pour ne pas chavirer.

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas longtemps avant de poser le premier pied devant lui, attentif au moindre craquement audible. De son côté, L'Hylien-Fée retenait son souffle et priait toutes les Déesses de protéger son ami d'une chute éventuelle. Les deux bras tendus sur les côtés, ce dernier progressait lentement, mais sûrement. Il ne fallait pas le déconcentrer, surtout pas. Ses yeux déterminés étaient rivés sur le cristal, qui flottait légèrement au-dessus de son piédestal : son objectif, baigné par une lueur dorée, surnaturelle.

Quelques cailloux tombèrent dans le vide sur son passage. Rien qui ne présagea que le pont s'écroulât sous ses pas, à sa plus grande surprise. A la vérité, il ne se sentirait en sécurité qu'après avoir regagné la terre ferme.

Ce fut avec un souffle soulagé qu'il parvint près du Fragment, sous lequel il ne tarda pas à apercevoir une inscription, elle aussi, gravée dans la pierre. La langue hylienne ne fut guère difficile à traduire.

- « Fier enfant, guidé par la divine envoyée, il porte la lumière pour ciel et terre lier. » Lut-il à haute voix.

Une expression surprise passa sur les traits de son visage, alors qu'il reconnaissait sans peine les paroles de la chanson, qui l'avait guidé dans les sombres tunnels de la montagne, jusqu'à la Fontaine des Fées.

- « Pour Ciel et Terre lier », répéta-t-il, nous avons le Fragment de la Terre. Celui-ci serait donc, celui du Ciel ?

- On dirait une ancienne légende, fit remarquer Vann.

Cela sonnait ainsi, en effet. Il était amusant de penser à une vieille chanson, destinée à transmettre une légende, datant de plusieurs siècles. Peut-être, avec un peu d'imagination, prenait-elle place bien avant la fondation d'Hyrule ? L'on était dans le Monde des Rêves, après tout : il était permis de penser à bon nombres d'histoires.

- Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder, jugea Link, c'est déjà un coup de chance que nous ayons trouvé pareil objet sans nous y attendre.

Vann opina du chef, tandis que son ami s'emparait délicatement de la pierre. Placée entre ses mains, celle-ci émit une vive lueur, avant d'être soigneusement rangée auprès de sa compagne, dans une sacoche solidement fermée.

Un grondement sinistre fit ployer le silence sous son joug, obligeant les deux visiteurs à redresser le menton vers le sommet du cratère. Les yeux de Link convergèrent bientôt vers le pont qu'il était censé retraverser. Non, il ne semblait pas s'effondrer, alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Il n'avait guère le temps de s'y attarder pour le découvrir.

Prenant son élan, le jeune homme traversa à la hâte, dans l'espoir que rien ne surviendrait pendant qu'il le fît. Il ne pouvait pas espérer aller trop vite : tomber ne serait pas pour arranger sa détresse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore se passer ? Maugréa Vann en se réfugiant de l'autre côté, près de la terre-ferme. Dépêche-toi, Link ! Tu vas y arriver !

Ce ne serait malheureusement pas le cas.

A peine à quelques centimètres de son but, le jeune Hylien fut frappé par une rafale de vent ascendant colossale !

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y résister : même le pont ne le put pas. Un cri de panique s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que son corps était soulevé dans les airs sans ménagement ! Il avait été littéralement emporté, à l'image de la poussière, soulevée par les vents de la plaine d'Hyrule et ne pouvait rien faire pour freiner cela. Ses doigts glissèrent lamentablement sur la balustrade qu'il tenta de saisir pour se rattraper à temps. Qu'allait-il devenir si le vent cessait de souffler ? La vue du gouffre juste en dessous de lui, ne le rassura pas davantage que son ascension vertigineuse. Même la voix de Vann, appelant son nom, ne lui parvint pas jusqu'aux oreilles.

La poigne solide d'une main se saisit soudainement de son avant-bras, bloquant tout mouvement de sa part et l'obligeant à écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Même dans ce tumulte, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la personne qui se dressait près de lui, un rictus sardonique ancré sur le visage.

- Bonjour, Link.

Le jeune homme eut néanmoins peine à croire en la présence de l'individu face auquel il se trouvait :

- Seigneur Ganondorf ?!


	18. Chapitre 18 : Retrouvailles

Bien le bonjour à vous, chers amis lecteurs !

Voici pour vous, un nouveau chapitre riche en retrouvailles et en rebondissements ! J'essaie de faire mon maximum afin d'adopter un rythme plus soutenu \o/ !

Très bonne lecture ^^ !

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 18 : Retrouvailles<strong>

* * *

><p>- « Seigneur Ganondorf », n'est-ce pas ? Répéta le Gerudo, non sans un sourire sarcastique.<p>

Encore emporté dans les airs, Link se sentit brusquement attiré vers la terre-ferme. La force de son interlocuteur avait suffi à le ramener, mais, il ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité que dans sa situation précédente.

N'ayant guère le temps de réagir, le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt plaqué à plat-ventre sur le sol, la tête écrasée sur les dalles par la main du colosse.

- Comme c'est touchant, mon cher élève, raya Ganondorf.

Peu enclin à se laisser malmener, l'Hylien fit de son mieux pour se débattre, cherchant à s'appuyer pour se redresser. C'était peine perdue. Les bras de son agresseur étaient bien plus puissants que les siens. Sentant une pression se maintenant sur son crâne, Link fit mine de ne pas bouger davantage, jetant un regard en coin à celui qui le tenait à sa merci.

- Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille, souffla le géant, je me demande si tu appartiens à ce monde, si tu n'es qu'un rêve. Ce serait très probable, gamin, seulement, vois-tu, il m'est apparu qu'on ne peut se fier à rien ici. L'on m'a rapporté que tu étais mort dans notre réalité et te voici, là où je t'attendais le moins.

Link choisit de conserver le silence. Saria lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne devait pas être repéré avant d'avoir retrouvé tous les Fragments de Vérité. Comment aurait-il pu s'attendre à tomber exactement sur la personne qu'il cherchait à éviter ? Bien sûr, il s'était lancé à la poursuite du Gerudo afin de sauver la Princesse Zelda de ses griffes. Toutefois, il aurait espéré agir dans la plus grande discrétion, sans que sa présence ne fût révélée aussi vite.

De la souveraine du Royaume, il n'y avait, hélas, aucune trace en leur compagnie.

- Peu importe que tu sois réel ou non, finit par affirmer Ganondorf, j'ai cru comprendre que quelqu'un ou quelque-chose, mettait un frein considérable quant à mes projets. Le Labyrinthe du Crépuscule m'était inaccessible et cette pauvre Princesse a refusé de m'y inviter…

- Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?

Link tachait d'en savoir suffisamment pour agir. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour lui montrer ne fut-ce que la moindre petite solution envisageable.

Durant quelques instants, il s'était imaginé pouvoir tromper son ancien mentor. Faire comme s'il était de son côté, attendre le bon moment pour agir. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution envisageable. Toutefois, étant donné leur façon de se quitter la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, Ganondorf allait-il tomber dans un tel piège ? Le colosse se méfiait de lui et du moindre petit mouvement qu'il ferait. Sans doute serait-il sur ses gardes et Link perdrait-il du temps.

- Ne brûlons pas les étapes, mon cher élève, répondit le Gerudo, disons qu'un écho dans l'air, m'aurait soufflé l'idée qu'un être de l'autre monde se plaît actuellement à parcourir ces lieux. Tu ne vois pas de qui je veux parler, bien entendu ?

- Où est la Princesse ?! Insista Link.

Sa main se porta instinctivement à la garde de son épée, tandis qu'il tentait de se relever, forçant sur son autre bras. Quelqu'un ou quelque-chose, avait fait en sorte de prévenir le géant. Comment était-ce possible ? Qui avait bien pu agir de la sorte ? Cela ne pouvait pas venir de Zelda, c'était improbable. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle lancé sur le « Chemin des Rêves », dans ce cas ?

Ganondorf s'empara aussitôt de son bras, le lui tordant dans le dos sans ménagement. Aucun cri ne s'échappa des lèvres de Link, bien qu'il ne manquât pas de serrer les dents en sentant une vive douleur le secouer.

- Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu essaies d'empêcher, Link, poursuivit son interlocuteur, tu ne vois donc pas que la Triforce est à portée de mains ? Si tu m'avais accompagné, comme tu aurais dû le faire, nous serions en marche vers la plus fabuleuse des aventures ! Nous en avions tant parlé toi et moi…

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Coupa le jeune homme en tentant de se débattre pour échapper à son emprise. Comment pouvez-vous être certain que je sois ici pour contrecarrer vos plans ?

L'ancien Général resserra sa prise. La conversation ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à son ancien protéger. L'un posait trop de questions, tandis que l'autre les éludait. Un tel dialogue pouvait durer des heures et aucun des deux ne paraissait posséder le temps nécessaire à pareilles futilités. Cet enfant ne lui ferait pas perdre une minute de plus avec ses jérémiades. Aussi n'eut-il pas le souhait d'éviter sa dernière interrogation et se pencha-t-il près de l'oreille de sa prise, articulant quelques mots bien distincts, malgré le vent qui sévissait autour d'eux :

- Il semble que quelqu'un t'ait trahi. Je t'ai pourtant appris que la confiance se méritait. Dans ce monde, on ne pourrait pas même faire confiance à son ombre.

Les yeux du jeune Hylien s'étaient agrandis de stupeur. Trahi… Quelqu'un l'avait donc trahi ? Mais qui ? Un instant. Et si cet homme mentait ? Et si ces mots étaient destinés à le pousser au doute ? Il ne pouvait en être certain. Néanmoins, ne connaissait-il pas son mentor ? Ne savait-il pas au moins un peu lire dans le ton de sa voix, dans son regard ? L'instinct de Link le poussait à réaliser que ces paroles ne frôlassent pas le mensonge absolu, mais, il savait également qu'il n'eût pas connu assez ce colosse : pas assez pour savoir de quel acte il était capable. Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il assassinât le Roi d'Hyrule, le jour même où son disciple se devait d'être adoubé.

- Maintenant que cette révélation t'a été faite, mon garçon, ajouta Ganondorf, peut-être auras-tu l'amabilité de me révéler à ton tour où sont cachés les deux premiers « Fragments de Vérité » que tu as récupérés ?

- Oh que non !

La voix de Vann perça le vacarme ambiant et sa silhouette lumineuse vint soudainement se dessiner face au visage de Ganondorf. Ce dernier dut se redresser précipitamment, cachant ses yeux d'un revers de la main. L'Hylien-Fée n'avait pas trainé à gravir tout l'espace qui le séparait de son meilleur ami, même si une telle ascension avait été difficile pour sa condition. Il avait du longer prudemment les parois afin d'éviter d'être emporté.

- Cours, Link ! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant le chemin à son compagnon d'infortune.

La prise sur sa tête et sur son bras enfin relâchées, le jeune homme poussa l'ancien Général sans ménagement, avant de bondir sur ses jambes et de se précipiter à la suite de son ami. Le Gerudo se rattrapa sur une main et poussa un hurlement de rage qui surpassa de loin celui du vent aux alentours :

- Maudit sois-tu, Vann ! Vous n'irez nulle part !

Le tintement d'une épée se fit entendre dans le dos du héros, qui ne s'arrêta pas pour vérifier ce qui se tramait. C'était son unique chance de retrouver la Princesse Zelda. Ganondorf n'avait pas pu la laisser bien loin de lui, sans surveillance. Elle était quelque-part au sommet de ce cratère. Là où son ravisseur pouvait la retrouver sans aucun problème.

Un nouveau cri de hargne dans son dos, obligea Link à faire un bond sur le côté. Cette fois, sa main s'était portée à la poignée de son épée, qu'il tira sans sommation pour parer l'attaque suivante. Son adversaire n'escomptait pas abandonner aussi facilement, aussi n'avait-il pas vraiment d'autre choix que de répondre à ses attaques.

- Vann ! Trouve Zelda ! Dépêche-toi ! Je te rejoins ! S'exclama-t-il.

Peu motivé à l'idée de le laisser seul, l'Hylien-Fée hésita un instant, avant de s'exécuter et de s'envoler à tire d'ailes. Qu'il le rejoigne ? Il y comptait bien !

Les attaques de Ganondorf se succédèrent sans relâche, obligeant le jeune homme à augmenter sa propre vitesse de frappe et le poussant à charger à son tour. Un rictus sarcastique s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du colosse, prouvant que ce combat ne lui était pas si déplaisant en fin de compte. Malgré toute la colère qu'il éprouvât envers ce stupide mioche qui s'opposait une fois de plus à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater combien ce dernier avait progressé. En si peu de temps… Une force nouvelle l'habitait, sans qu'il ne pût en déterminer la source exacte. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu l'audace de se retourner contre lui, ce bretteur aurait pu aller bien loin en sa compagnie.

Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent violemment, faisant vaciller quelque-peu les bras de Link, même s'il parvint à tenir bon face à la pression qu'exerçait son adversaire. Ses bras avaient toujours tremblé devant tant de force brute. Il n'y pouvait rien. Un certain niveau les séparait encore et il était bien conscient qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. Seule une agilité certaine lui permettait de conserver une cadence relative dans ses frappes.

Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer pour charger de concert à nouveau, le vent cessa de souffler brusquement, jetant un lourd silence sur le cratère.

Le Gerudo et l'Hylien stoppèrent tout mouvement et se fixèrent mutuellement, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Aucun des deux ne s'attendait à pareil évènement. Leurs armes toujours levées devant eux en signe de défense, ils firent quelques pas sur le côté pour se rapprocher de la balustrade, ne se quittant pas du regard, attentifs au moindre geste que l'autre ferait.

Un crissement strident rompit toute attention de leur part, les obligeant à se pencher enfin pour observer en bas, dans ce fond noir, où l'on ne distinguait rien auparavant. Cette fois, cet endroit n'était pas aussi désert qu'il en avait l'air. Lorsqu'un deuxième cri se fit entendre, celui-ci fut suivi d'un bruit sourd, comme si quelque-chose fendait l'air.

Quelque-chose de monstrueux.

Ce fut un bec immense qui traversa l'obscurité du dessous, tandis que des ailes puissantes fracassaient les premiers étages du chemin. La pierre vola en éclat aussi facilement que s'il se fut agi d'un vulgaire morceau de verre. La créature était encore méconnaissable, perdue dans des nuages de poussières, qui se soulevèrent vers les deux combattants. Si ceux-ci ne bougeaient pas très vite, sans doute finiraient-ils dans le fond de cette crevasse, sans même comprendre ce qui leur arriverait.

Link et Ganondorf rengainèrent leurs lames de façon parfaitement synchronisées. Le Gerudo s'empressa de pousser l'épaule de son compère pour lui enjoindre l'ordre de fuir au pas de course, l'imitant par la suite. Si cette chose, qui arrivait à toute vitesse, était un ennemi, ils auraient besoin de place et d'une meilleure sécurité pour le combattre. S'ils demeuraient dans cet endroit, ils étaient morts.

- Nous n'y serons jamais à temps ! Fulmina le colosse en entendant les battements se rapprocher à vive allure.

Bien entendu qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas : comment surpasser la vitesse que des ailes pouvaient procurer ? Il s'apprêtait à pester contre ce mauvais coup du destin lorsqu'il s'aperçut brutalement qu'il était le seul des deux à courir encore de la sorte. Ganondorf arrêta tout mouvement et fit volte-face : où était passé l'autre ?

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Link était un peu en arrière, perché sur la balustrade et les yeux rivés vers l'énorme silhouette qui ne tarderait pas à parvenir à leur niveau. Il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre ce que le jeune homme désirait faire pour se sortir de là sans encombre. L'idée était très risquée, mais, bien loin d'être la plus mauvaise. Le géant maugréa de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, les songes occupées par ces « Fragments de Vérité » qu'il convoitait tant.

Le colosse ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, grimpant à son tour, pour se placer à ses côtés et observer le monstre qui poursuivait son ascension. Un bec doré fendait l'air et la poussière pour s'y frayer un chemin, poussant plusieurs crissements menaçant, qui firent grimacer les deux fugitifs.

- Ton plan est fou, gamin, fit remarquer le plus vieux en jetant un coup d'œil à son ancien élève. Mais, j'aime cela. Je ne te pensais pas ainsi, toi qui était si modéré dans tes actions.

- J'aurais pu demeurer ainsi, si rien n'avait eu lieu de cette façon, répliqua Link, sans prendre la peine de le regarder de son côté.

- Voilà une phrase qui sonne comme un reproche.

Dans le fond, cela en était un. Peut-être le jeune homme aurait-il pu devenir un garde de la Citadelle. Peut-être leur quotidien aurait-il pu les amener à partir à l'aventure, avec leurs compagnons d'armes. Un tel avenir n'aurait jamais sa place dans leurs vies, désormais. Comment ne pas avoir de regrets ? Comment accepter tout cela, alors que cette situation lui donnait bien trop l'impression que l'aventure, dont ils rêvaient jadis, se passait pour de bon ?

- Tel est le destin qui nous attendait, Link, railla Ganondorf avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune Hylien s'autorisa un regard incrédule en direction du Gerudo, le dévisageant, avant de secouer la tête et de reporter son attention sur la cible de leur fuite.

- Il arrive, annonça-t-il pour couper court à cette conversation.

Le léger rire de son interlocuteur ne lui arracha pas un mot de plus et tous deux retrouvèrent le silence, du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Les battements d'ailes se firent plus violents, les cris d'autant plus perçants. La pierre vola en éclat autour d'eux, suffisamment près pour leur montrer ce qui les attendait, s'ils échouaient dans leur unique tentative. L'oiseau géant était juste en dessous d'eux, assez pour qu'ils ressentissent le vent, qui soulevait de nouveau l'air au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Link prit alors une inspiration, tout comme son homologue. Ses pieds prirent appui sur la roche et le temps sembla se suspendre. Le bond fut vertigineux durant quelques petites secondes, avant que les bras du jeune homme ne se refermassent brutalement sur une plume, qui devait mesurer quatre fois sa propre taille. De la terre s'envola tout autour de lui, l'aveuglant un temps, tandis que ses mains tachaient de ne pas perdre leur prise.

Le ciel avait l'air de venir à sa rencontre à une allure inquiétante. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de là où il se trouvait. Ses oreilles ne distinguaient plus aucun bruit reconnaissable. Seul un vacarme terrifiant sévissait autour de lui, signe que leur précédent chemin, avait été brisé jusqu'à la dernière bribe de pierre. Les mouvements amples des ailes ne manquèrent pas de l'inquiéter davantage que le reste : s'il percutait une paroi, il ne parviendrait pas à tenir le choc.

En-dessous de lui, Ganondorf parvenait à s'accrocher également. Etant donné son gabarit, il avait sans doute moins de chances de se faire emporter que son homologue. Quelques petits efforts devaient suffire à le maintenir à sa place. Tous deux n'avaient plus qu'à prier les Déesses qu'aucune plume de leur voisinage, n'eût dans l'idée de se détacher.

Ce fut sans compter qu'une drôle de lueur se mit à s'échapper soudainement de la sacoche de Link, bien que ce dernier n'eût pas encore aperçu le phénomène. Hélas, ce dernier n'avait pas échappé au Gerudo, qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Les yeux du colosse s'étaient agrandis à la vue de cette vive lumière argenté. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

- Par les flammes de Din, siffla-t-il imperceptiblement entre ses dents.

Un rictus satisfait vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Il semblait bien que son ancien élève avait eu l'amabilité de lui apporter directement ce qu'il cherchait. Link était décidément plein de ressources, plus qu'il ne l'aurait lui-même imaginé.

Aux Abysses le vent et l'oiseau géant, Ganondorf entreprit de se hisser à la force de ses bras. Qu'il envoyât le jeune homme faire un plongeon, si cela lui chantait, dans tous les cas, il escomptait mettre la main sur le « Fragment de Vérité ». La pierre réagissait à quelque-chose : peut-être à son porteur, peut-être à la présence de son futur propriétaire, peut-être même à la créature, qui s'élevait toujours plus haut. Qu'importait après tout : quelle aubaine que de savoir où était rangé ce précieux objet !

La poigne du Gerudo se referma alors sur la ceinture de son compagnon d'infortune, le tirant en arrière sans ménagement : il n'était pas aisé de se servir directement dans la sacoche, avec tous les soubresauts dont l'aile faisait preuve, aussi se chargerait-il de récupérer sa trouvaille, quand il serait sur la terre-ferme.

Malgré la force de son adversaire et la stupéfaction dont il était pris, Link parvint à rester accroché. Ce n'était pas si facile de résister de la sorte, mais, heureusement, ses réflexes l'avaient sauvé de justesse. Resserrant ses bras autour de la plume qu'il tenait, le héros tourna la tête dans la direction de son ancien mentor, qu'il dévisagea avec incrédulité. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Pourquoi le tenait-il, alors que leur détresse ne se prêtait pas à ce genre d'affrontement ?

Et alors il comprit. L'éclat de sa sacoche n'avait pas échappé à ses prunelles bleues, celles-ci passant de son homologue à l'artefact tant convoité. Il ne devait en aucun cas laisser le géant s'en emparer.

Fronçant les sourcils, Link ne tarda pas à se débattre pour échapper à cette emprise, lançant son pied droit dans le visage de son assaillant. Un cri de rage échappa aux lèvres de l'assaillant en question, le poussant à lâcher prise, mais à mettre d'autant plus de force dans sa prochaine manœuvre. Sa jeune proie ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Si seulement il avait pu dégainer son épée !

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire montre d'hésitation. Réitérant son attaque, l'Hylien esquiva tant bien que mal la prise qui essayait vainement de se refermer sur lui.

- Ne résiste pas, Link et donne-moi la pierre ! Ordonna Ganondorf, dont la mâchoire ouverte avait déjà souffert des coups de l'autre.

Changeant de méthode pour l'approcher, le Gerudo se hissa un peu plus haut, parvenant jusqu'à son niveau. Contrairement à lui, sa victime n'aurait pas la force de rester accrochée ainsi, s'il n'était aidé que d'un seul bras. Tendant ses doigts dans sa direction, sa voix poussa un hurlement de rage. Au lieu de s'emparer du gamin comme prévu, il ne rencontra que du vide.

L'oiseau géant venait de s'extraire du cratère, faisant retentir son cri strident dans les airs et déployant ses ailes de toute leur largeur. Les cieux du « Monde des Rêves » venaient de s'embraser d'une couleur flamboyante, tandis que le monstre revêtait une parure nimbée de flammes. Son plumage doré s'était métamorphosé à l'air libre, prouvant ainsi que l'éveil de son fier propriétaire était total.

Link avait littéralement lâché prise à la vue de l'extérieur qui se rapprochait. Emporté par l'élan de la créature, il s'était retrouvé balloté dans les airs, au-dessus de ce qu'il avait pris pour le sommet de la montagne. Ses mains s'étaient raccrochées au bord du cratère, où il avait bien failli retomber. Les yeux encore écarquillés par sa propre folie, le jeune homme secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et tacha de se hisser sur le sol auquel il se retenait.

Un sursaut le parcourut soudain lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper l'avant-bras, l'obligeant à lever le menton et à se préparer à se défendre. Cependant, toute méfiance retomba aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Ce visage n'était pas celui de son ancien mentor et la surprise était, une nouvelle fois, de taille.

- Je te tiens, Link ! S'exclama la silhouette bien familière.

- V… Votre Altesse ! Répondit-il bouche-bée.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à remonter, aidé par les quelques forces de la jeune femme, qui se trouvait face à lui en cet instant. Zelda lui donnait l'impression qu'elle se briserait en essayant de l'aider ainsi, pourtant, elle ne fit montre d'aucune émotion douloureuse, lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se remettre sur ses pieds. Seul un léger sourire soulagé s'était affiché sur son visage : elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas lâché sa main avant d'être sûre qu'il fût en sécurité.

- Merci, articula Link en répondant à son sourire, bien qu'avec une expression gênée.

Quelle piètre image il devait donner… Le héros se faisant sauver par la princesse, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y eût de plus encourageant.

- Plus le temps passe et plus tu t'adonnes à des actions insensées, fit remarquer une voix dans son oreille.

Reprenant contenance, il se rendit bientôt compte que Vann s'était perché sur son épaule, lui donnant un léger coup de coude pour le réveiller. L'Hylien-Fée avait eu le temps de raconter à la Princesse de quoi il retournait dans le cratère. Assez pour qu'elle sût quoi faire si jamais Link avait besoin d'aide.

- Où est Ganondorf ? Interrogea-t-elle enfin, avec inquiétude.

- Je l'ignore, admit Link en se tournant vers l'oiseau qui s'était mis à tournoyer, tel un rapace, au-dessus du cratère, je l'ai perdu de vue, lorsque j'ai sauté. Il m'étonnerait qu'il ait disparu complètement, nous devons rester sur nos gardes et filer d'ici au plus vite.

Les bras repliés contre elle, Zelda approcha de lui et suivit son regard pour annoncer avec regret :

- Rokh, le Gardien des Cieux ne nous laissera pas partir d'ici. Link, tu es en possession du « Fragment du Ciel », ce qui explique son éveil.

- Puisque nous parlons de Ganondorf, je crois que nous avons de la compagnie, avertit sombrement Vann.

Le colosse en question se trouvait de l'autre côté du cratère : il ne lui faudrait guère plus que quelques minutes pour en faire le tour et les rejoindre. Son expression était rageuse et il avait dégainé son épée d'un geste vif. Il n'entendait pas laisser repartir les jeunes gens aussi aisément. Link jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à ses compagnons et tira sa propre lame de son fourreau, non sans fixer son adversaire un instant.

- Venez, ne trainons pas ! Prévint-il.

Le jeune homme se saisit de la main de sa compagne et l'entraina dans une nouvelle course pour échapper à leur poursuivant.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Le Sens du Devoir

Salut à tous !

Ce chapitre vient enfin d'être terminé ! Il aura mis le temps, mais, le voilà ! Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la conclusion du tome 2 de "The Path of Dreams" et le chapitre suivant est déjà bien entamé.

J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre-ci, vous sera agréable !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 19 : Le Sens du Devoir<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans la course qui venait de s'engager, nul doute que les opposants seraient conséquents. Ni Ganondorf, ni le Gardien des Cieux n'escomptaient laisser Link et ses compagnons s'en aller. Le « Fragment du Ciel » était en leur possession, toutefois, les affrontements seraient inévitables. Comment parvenir à se battre, alors que le jeune homme ne désirait pas mettre la Princesse Zelda en danger ?<p>

Réfléchissant à la question, le héros fit de son mieux pour se précipiter vers les ruines, passant sous ce qu'il restait d'une arche, finement sculptée de motifs d'oiseaux, dans la roche blanche. L'on aurait pu croire que le monument était cependant prêt à s'écrouler, à tout moment. Ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas. L'abri de ces lieux serait plus efficace que courir à la vue de leurs adversaires. Du moins serait-ce le cas, le temps de trouver une meilleure idée.

Link tira bientôt sa compagne par la main, l'entraînant sous les décombres de ce qui avait dû être une maison. De son éventuelle structure, ne restait plus qu'un toit, penché et à demi enfoncé dans la terre. Pour l'heure, cet endroit était tout désigné en tant que cachette.

Zelda se faufila la première sous la toiture, invitée par l'Hylien. Ce dernier n'hésita guère avant de se placer en défensive, entre elle et la sortie. Voilà qui leur ferait gagner un peu de répit afin de décider quoi faire.

- Comment avez-vous pu échapper à la vigilance de Ganondorf ? Interrogea Link à voix basse.

- C'est probablement grâce à toi, répondit la jeune femme, le vacarme dans le cratère a attiré son attention. Il m'a abandonnée ici, sachant que je ne peux aller nulle part.

Link lui adressa alors un regard intrigué : « nulle part » ? Que voulait-elle dire par-là ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se produire pour qu'elle n'eût pas l'occasion de fuir d'elle-même ?

- Je suis venue ici par sa volonté, ajouta-t-elle, lisant sa question muette, je ne peux donc pas lui échapper.

- A moins que je n'éveille Hyrule, compléta le jeune homme.

Alors, tout s'était donc passé ainsi ? Ganondorf avait eu l'intention de s'emparer des « Fragments de Vérité ». Comment ne s'en être pas aperçu ? Il désirait tant et si bien parvenir à son but, qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à laisser sa prisonnière derrière lui, pour poursuivre un butin plus conséquent qu'elle. Plus encore, il s'était assuré qu'elle ne lui échappât pas, tant que son objectif ne fût pas atteint.

La Princesse ne pouvait pas être mise à l'abri de son geôlier : pas tant qu'elle demeurerait dans ce monde.

Plongeant ses prunelles bleues dans les siennes, Link tenta de chercher une alternative. Zelda, de son côté, semblait résignée à son sort. Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser derrière lui de cette façon. Pas comme ça et pas ici. Pas après avoir gravi cette montagne pour lui venir en aide.

- Quant à toi, poursuivait-elle avec un pauvre sourire, il te faut poursuivre ton voyage. Seul le « Fragment du Temps » manque à l'appel...

- Qu'adviendra-t-il de vous, si je décide d'une telle chose ? Coupa Link avec inquiétude.

- Comme jusqu'à présent, je ferai en sorte de retarder notre ennemi, acheva Zelda.

Quand bien même cela eut été préférable, devait-il accepter pour autant de l'abandonner en ces lieux ? L'expression du jeune homme s'était indéniablement rembrunie, cédant place à de nouveaux doutes.

- Je suis las de ce petit jeu, mes enfants. Sortez de ces ruines et donnez-moi les deux cristaux ! Peut-être songerai-je à vous épargner lorsque tout sera terminé !

La voix de Ganondorf résonnait déjà aux alentours, malgré la puissance du vent qui sévissait et couvrait bien des sons. Le colosse n'était pas loin, scandant le nom de son ancien élève et proférant mille menaces pour l'obliger à se montrer.

Link savait combien son mentor ne se montrait que peu patient, dans certaines circonstances. Celles qu'ils avaient à affronter, ne faisaient, hélas, pas exception à cette habitude. Le regard du jeune homme passa de la silhouette massive, qui se déplaçait lentement non-loin d'eux, à la frêle jeune femme, qui était sous sa protection. L'hésitation le tiraillait, tandis que Zelda acceptait de mener sa propre mission à bien, sans rechigner.

Que devait-il faire ? Comment pourrait-il la retrouver par la suite, si les choses tournaient mal ?

Il avait promis de veiller sur elle.

- Link, laisse-la ici ! Intervint Vann.

L'expression surprise du héros convergea vers son meilleur ami, qui ne comprenait que trop bien quel trouble l'habitait en cet instant précis. La culpabilité du plus jeune, quant à la tache qu'Impa lui avait confié, était évidente.

- C'est une situation sans issue, ajouta l'Hylien-Fée avec fermeté, rien n'est facile, je le conçois très bien, mais, c'est en allant récupérer le dernier Fragment que nous serons le plus utiles. Si la Princesse gagne assez de temps, nous y arriverons.

Les paroles de Vann étaient justes. Même au travers de ses incertitudes, son ami en avait parfaitement conscience. Leur première mission était de sortir Hyrule de son long sommeil et non de s'attarder. Ils n'en avaient pas l'occasion.

Peinée par le visage abattu de son sauveur, Zelda posa une main sur son épaule, avant de saisir doucement la poigne qui tenait fermement son épée. Le symbole de la Triforce avait été gravé dans le gant du jeune homme, brulé par la puissance d'un héros légendaire, qui s'éveillait petit-à-petit à sa nouvelle condition. Cette légende avait bercé l'enfance de nombre d'Hyliens, contée dans des récits de combats épiques entre le Bien et le Mal.

En grandissant, l'on pouvait dire que la Princesse avait cessé de croire aux contes pour s'adonner à des responsabilités plus conséquentes. L'esprit occupé par son futur devoir en tant que souveraine, elle ne s'était pas doutée que la légende deviendrait réalité.

Un pouvoir, enfoui en elle, l'avait conduit sur le « Chemin des Rêves » avant même que tout ceci ne fût vrai. Prédisposée à la magie et également marquée du sceau sacré, la jeune femme avait eu des visions de vies qui n'étaient pas siennes, quelque-part, dans un passé lointain.

Dans ce passé, des visages, à la fois familiers et étrangers, revenaient à la charge : celui du garçon qui se trouvait devant elle, plus particulièrement. Ou du moins, de personnes qui lui avaient jadis ressemblé.

D'abord bouleversée par ces songes, Zelda avait décidé de croire aux contes, une fois encore, pour s'adonner à des recherches concernant l'Hyrule d'autrefois : à l'époque de guerres ancestrales, d'affrontements démoniaques et d'une relique enchantée, gardée par un puissant sortilège. Ainsi avait-elle appris, après quelques temps, que la Triforce se situait dans le « Monde des Rêves ». Un monde où tout intrus, qui souhaitait s'emparer du Pouvoir des Déesses, se verrait enfermé dans un long sommeil.

Malheureusement, malgré ses propres forces magiques, la jeune femme n'avait pu prévoir ce qu'il adviendrait de cette protection. Quelqu'un d'autre en avait eu vent, avant elle. Qui eut pu se douter que le respectable Général Ganondorf fût le principal acteur de la corruption de ce monde ? Le visage du Gerudo n'était pourtant apparu nulle-part dans les visions de sa désormais prisonnière, avant que tout ne basculât. Ou, du moins, lui avait-il été dissimulé, pensait-elle aujourd'hui.

Par la suite, quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de Zelda que de rencontrer Link, au Château, alors qu'il s'apprêtât à obtenir le titre de « Garde de la Citadelle » ! Ce garçon, dont elle ignorait tout jusqu'à présent, n'avait néanmoins pas hésité à se lancer dans cette aventure risquée, à sa demande. Le moins qu'elle pût faire, fut de lui offrir son aide en retour.

- Je suis consciente de tes efforts, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, tout ira bien et je sais que tu me viendras en aide, le moment venu.

Adoptant une expression confiante, la jeune femme n'hésita pas à poser son index devant les lèvres de Link, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas prononcer un mot de plus : il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre. Comme pour illustrer son sérieux vis-à-vis de sa décision, elle ne tarda pas à froncer les sourcils et à se diriger vers la sortie de leur cachette, ordonnant d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique :

- Fuyez, tous les deux.

Se redressant, Zelda fit quelques pas au dehors, cherchant son geôlier du regard, avant de s'éloigner le plus possible de Link et de Vann. Avec un peu de chance, Ganondorf ne l'aurait pas vue surgir des ruines.

Le plan qu'elle avait en tête était risqué, mais, elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour faire d'une pierre deux coups. L'inconvénient d'être ainsi retenue en otage, aurait ses avantages en ce jour. Si le Gerudo avait besoin d'elle pour trouver la Triforce, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir comme elle l'espérait. Une main soulevant les plis de sa robe immaculée, Zelda accéléra son allure pour revenir sur ses pas, près de l'arche qui offrait l'entrée de la ville détruite.

Au-dessus de la montagne, Rokh tournoyait toujours à la recherche de ses proies et de l'artefact, qui avait été volé dans son repère. Ses ailes enflammées embrasaient toujours les cieux, arrachant un battement de cœur effrayé à l'Hylienne, qui courait dans sa direction. Un cri strident retentit dans les airs, prouvant que le monstre avait repéré l'une de ses proies.

- Ô Gardien des Cieux, par ici ! Appela Zelda en agitant les bras.

La créature ne se fit pas prier pour foncer dans sa direction, perdant de l'altitude peu-à-peu et ouvrant grand son bec. Un flux d'énergie colossal y brûlait intensément, laissant présager le pire concernant sa prochaine offensive. La gerbe de flammes, qui se préparait, ne tarda pas à se libérer soudainement, projetée en direction de l'impudente qui l'avait provoquée par sa présence.

Ce fut une puissante épée qui se chargea d'empêcher l'attaque fulgurante d'atteindre sa cible.

- Maudite sois-tu ! Vociféra Ganondorf en repoussant sa prisonnière sur le côté.

La large lame dévia suffisamment les flammes de leur trajectoire pour leur permettre de s'écarter vivement du brasier. Le bras du colosse venait de recevoir de sérieux dommages. Ce n'était toutefois rien, comparé à ce qu'il prévoirait pour cette Princesse, lorsque cette histoire serait terminée.

Saisissant cette dernière par les épaules sans se soucier de la douleur, le Gerudo la secoua vivement, furieux de la découvrir seule et ne se souciant guère du fait qu'il la blessât.

- Où est Link ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Hors de votre portée, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Un petit sourire malin étira alors les lèvres de Zelda. Quand bien même enrageait-il, elle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser impressionner, bien qu'il fût capable de la terrasser sans grand effort. Les paupières de la jeune femme se fermèrent lorsque la main du géant se leva dans le but de la gifler. Aucun mauvais coup ne vint cependant de lui, retenu _in-extremis,_ pour elle ne sut quelle raison. Ganondorf se contenta de la fixer un instant, laissant retomber sa rage précédente presque instantanément.

- C'était bien joué, Princesse, siffla-t-il avec un air soudainement amusé, je dirais que c'était brillant et que je n'en attendais pas moins, surtout de la part de la fille du Roi.

Le géant la projeta alors en arrière, sans ménagement. Il n'avait guère envie qu'elle se collât encore dans ses pattes. En ce qui le concernait, un travail plus difficile l'attendait. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui qui avait été stratège, un commandant apprécié de ses hommes pour ses prouesses : comment cette gamine avait-elle pu croire le berner aussi aisément ? Avait-elle sérieusement cru qu'il fût prêt à perdre son temps pour ce ridicule monstre ? Avait-elle oublié qu'il demeurerait bientôt le seul maître de cette autre réalité ?

Un rictus carnassier vint s'installer sur le visage du Gerudo, tandis qu'il empoignait son épée à deux mains et faisait volte-face vers l'oiseau géant.

- Nous allons retrouver Link, annonça-t-il avec satisfaction, et nous n'irons pas seuls, fais-moi confiance.

Zelda le regarda alors charger dans la direction de Rokh, non sans une exclamation d'effroi. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que Link réussît à trouver le dernier « Fragment de Vérité » à temps.

De son côté, ce fut les poings serrés que le jeune homme sortît de leur cachette à son tour. Encouragé par Vann, il avait, non sans honte, tourné le dos à la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin et tachait de se frayer un chemin à travers les édifices délabrés. Ses pas s'étaient faits plus rapides : il ne devait gaspiller aucune des précieuses minutes qui lui étaient octroyées.

Les rafales de vent avaient cessé, permettant au fugitif de courir sans avoir à vaciller. Le fait était, cependant, qu'il ne savait pas très bien dans quelle direction aller. Autour de lui, les maisons et autres habitations anciennes, défilaient à vive allure. Il n'aurait, hélas, pas l'occasion de s'y attarder. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, était d'aller plus avant, jusqu'à trouver un moyen de fuir cette montagne. Tant que le Gardien des Cieux était occupé en compagnie de Ganondorf, les choses ne pouvaient pas empirer.

- J'aurais pu combattre cette créature, fit remarquer Link, le souffle court.

Il ne comprenait que trop bien que, sans l'aide de Zelda, son voyage aurait été retardé, mais, il ne digérait pas l'idée de la laisser entre les mains de l'ancien Général. C'était inconcevable et il se sentait affreusement lâche d'avoir agi ainsi.

- Il fallait prendre une décision, mon ami, rappela Vann en voletant à ses côtés, la Princesse fait passer le bien de son Royaume avant le sien et elle t'a enjoint à faire la même chose. Tel aurait été ton travail si tu avais été un garde de la Citadelle et tel est-il en ce moment, quelle que soit la difficulté de tes choix.

C'était là toute la raison pour laquelle Link avait toujours admiré Vann. Malgré des airs détachés et une fâcheuse tendance à prendre bien des entreprises avec humour, son meilleur ami possédait une capacité de discernement certaine. Ainsi parvenait-il à s'armer de bons conseils, même si le blond n'était pas toujours d'accord avec ceux-ci. L'aîné ne s'était que rarement trompé dans ses jugements, au cours de sa vie, quoi que l'on eût pu dire de son sérieux et de son manque de concentration habituels.

- C'est un sacré bout de femme, en tout cas, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta l'Hylien-Fée, sur un ton plus léger.

- Vann… Soupira son compagnon d'infortune.

Certains moments n'étaient pas vraiment prompts à la plaisanterie et Link ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Sans doute aurait-il pris cela à la légère, s'il n'y avait eu cette urgence quant à quitter les lieux. Essoufflé par sa course, le jeune homme emprunta un nouveau chemin, coupant par ce qui avait du être une ruelle, dans des temps anciens peut-être.

Avec un peu de chance déboucherait-il sur un moyen efficace de partir !

Ses espoirs furent presque aussitôt réduits à néant. Ses pas venaient de le conduire sur le bord de la montagne, doté d'un léger avancement. Du vide et c'était tout. Ce n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'issue à proprement parler. Reprenant son souffle, Link jeta un regard alarmé en direction de la brume épaisse, un peu plus bas. Il était difficile de déterminer à quelle distance se trouvait le sol, mais, pas impossible de s'en faire une petite idée, malgré tout.

Le héros finit par se redresser, avant d'avancer lentement vers le bord et d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il aurait été bien trop facile de trouver une autre solution, n'est-ce pas ? Retourner en arrière était impossible. Les affrontements grondaient de l'autre côté des ruines. Jurant entre ses dents, Link fit quelques enjambées vers le bord, cherchant un moyen de descendre d'une autre façon.

Comment aurait-il pu se douter que quelqu'un d'autre se chargerait de lui trouver cette issue ? Ni lui, ni Vann n'avait pris garde à ce qui se tramait dans leur dos. Une silhouette fantomatique venait de se dessiner derrière le jeune Hylien. S'il y avait prêté attention, ce dernier aurait d'ailleurs eu tout le loisir d'apercevoir que le contenu de sa sacoche luisait intensément. Son attention rivée autre part, il n'eut pas l'opportunité de constater combien le « Fragment du Ciel » tendait à se manifester.

Un sourire désolé au bord des lèvres, le spectre du passé leva ses deux mains, pour les plaquer sur les omoplates de Link et le pousser en avant, sans ménagement !

Le héros laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, tandis que son corps basculait irrémédiablement dans le vide. Alarmé, Vann s'accrocha désespérément au tissu de la tunique, sur son épaule. Aucun des deux n'avait vu venir quoi que ce fût et les voilà qui tombaient sans pouvoir réagir.

Traversant la couche de brume, Link ne distinguait plus rien, n'entendait que le vent, qui, tantôt l'emportait, tantôt le relâchait, dans des étreintes impossibles à contrôler. Paniqué à l'idée de s'écraser sur le sol, sans vraiment savoir à quelle distance celui-ci se trouvait exactement, le jeune homme ne s'attendit pas à ce qui allait se produire par la suite.

Loin d'être de son fait, un sifflement aigue retentit soudainement dans les airs, suivi d'un crissement et d'un battement d'ailes. Des ailes qui fendirent bientôt l'air, tandis que des serres se refermaient sans douceur, autour des bras de celui qui chutait.

Redressé avec vivacité, Link se sentit soulevé, passant une fois encore au travers du brouillard, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

L'oiseau écarlate, qui l'avait déjà sauvé une fois, sur le flanc de la montagne, venait de refaire son apparition, l'emportant loin des ruines et du Gardien des Cieux.


	20. Chapitre 20 : La Mélodie du Temps

Salut à tous !

Le chapitre 20 vient à vous avec quelques rebondissements et l'aboutissement d'une autre partie de l'histoire ! Il semblerait que de nouvelles choses ne tarderont pas à voir le jour et à s'exprimer à leur tour (entre autres, un personnage que je me languissais vraiment de voir apparaître dans le fil de l'histoire et qui aura pris son temps).

Une excellente lecture à vous, chers amis !

N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur le site : khaylis./canalblog./com/ (enlevez les deux "/" autour de canalblog pour parvenir à afficher~), pour connaître l'avancement de l'histoire, ainsi que les travaux qu'elle inspire à côté =).

A bientôt !

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 20 : La Mélodie du Temps<strong>

* * *

><p>Si ce vol allait être de tout repos ? Mieux valait ne pas trop s'avancer dans une telle affirmation. Rien n'était si simple, dans le « Monde des Rêves ». Le volatile géant, aux plumes flamboyantes, parut soudainement bien fade à côté de ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Un tout autre oiseau n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Rokh était le protecteur de la Montagne, le Gardien du « Fragment du Ciel » et n'entendait pas laisser ce dernier s'en aller si aisément.<p>

Son occupation première avait été de s'occuper des deux intrus, qui étaient restés sur le sommet, près des ruines. Hélas, tout ne s'était guère passé comme il l'entendait et l'incandescence de son plumage, s'était éteinte. Son aspect de rapace avait repris le dessus, pour permettre bien plus d'aisance quant à la réalisation de son nouvel objectif. Suivant son sillage, l'étendue noire, qui surplombait la terre de cet univers, venait d'adopter une teinte rougeâtre, ne se limitant plus à la contemplation de la montagne.

- Link, je crois que nous allons avoir de gros ennuis ! S'écria Vann, à qui la transformation de l'atmosphère n'avait pas échappé.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à tourner la tête, pour s'enquérir de la situation actuelle. Ce n'était guère brillant et probablement n'aurait-il jamais songé à ce qu'une chose pareille ne se produisît.

Ganondorf avait effectivement affronté le Gardien des Cieux. Sans aucun doute avait-il eu à faire usage de toute sa force pour le faire, comme le plan de la Princesse Zelda l'avait laissé entendre. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur le fait que l'ancien Général, eût plus d'un tour dans son sac. Le dernier tour en date n'était pas des moindres : qui eut donc pensé que sa force, en ce monde, serait assez puissante pour prendre le contrôle d'un monstre tel que Rokh ?

Le colosse avait pris place à la base du cou de son adversaire, là où sa lame avait été judicieusement plantée. Celle-ci, luisait d'une épouvantable couleur sanglante, palpant probablement au rythme du cœur de la créature. Pareil tour de force était pourtant inconcevable, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi doué que le Gerudo. Cet ennemi était doté d'une magie et d'une puissance qui le dépassaient de loin.

Comment avait-il pu parvenir à ses fins ?

Retenue juste devant le colosse, sa prisonnière tentait de se débattre pour échapper à son étreinte. Une main ferme était posée contre ses lèvres : main qu'elle essayait de dégager. Si elle ne parvenait pas à s'en libérer à temps, tout risquait de très mal tourner pour Link. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'acharnât. Comme Ganondorf, Zelda ne manquait pas de ressources, encore fallut-il qu'elle eût autant de force dans les bras que lui. Pourtant, un tel détail ne l'arrêta pas dans son élan de fureur. Par sa faute, le jeune Hylien se retrouvait en grand danger.

Si seulement elle avait su de quelle façon les évènements allaient tourner !

L'oiseau écarlate esquiva de justesse une salve de flammes meurtrières, qui rasèrent son plumage et lui arrachèrent un cri de panique, tandis qu'il prît de nouveau de l'altitude.

Dans cette position inconfortable, Link ne pourrait jamais dégainer son épée, ni même espérer se défendre. Pour cela, il devait à tout prix grimper sur le dos de sa nouvelle monture, sans plus tarder. Tout aurait été bien plus aisé si elle avait consenti à le relâcher, le temps de parvenir à changer de stratégie. Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et sans doute le but était-il de se mettre en sécurité, de fuir tout danger.

Plusieurs gerbes flamboyantes fusèrent autour des fugitifs, ne leur laissant que guère de répit. Leur sauveur peinait à les esquiver toutes, brûlant parfois le bout de ses ailes, malgré toutes les acrobaties dont il était capable. L'agilité ne semblait pas suffire pour échapper à leur colossal poursuivant.

- Tu vas devoir me lâcher près de lui ! Ordonna Link en levant la tête dans sa direction. Nous n'y arriverons jamais à ce rythme ! Si je ne retire pas cette épée de son cou, nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de fuir !

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cette créature eût compris ce qu'il essayait de dire. Elle ne semblait pas totalement stupide, bien que vraisemblablement dénuée de parole. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Quelques instants plus tôt, son instinct lui avait ordonné, malgré tout, de ne pas fuir : les décisions les plus aisées n'étaient pas forcément les bonnes, quand bien même s'agissait-il de choix sûrs quant à une certaine rapidité d'exécution de leur plan.

- Le Général a quelque-chose qui ne tourne pas rond, lança Vann, en dehors de sa volonté de mettre la main sur la Triforce et de son récent petit accès de folie meurtrière, je veux dire !

Et Link croyait savoir où son ami voulait en venir à ce propos. Il semblait que l'aîné eût également une impression étrange, vis-à-vis de cet élan de puissance soudain, de la part de Ganondorf. Contrôler le Gardien des Cieux, fomenter une rébellion depuis des années, parvenir à corrompre le mécanisme d'un sortilège ancestral… Autant de faits qui n'avaient été manigancés que par un seul homme : un homme de confiance, un homme qui avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à servir un royaume prospère… Un homme que le héros avait considéré comme quelqu'un de très proche de lui à bien des égards. Comment croire que rien ne clochait derrière de telles actions ? Tant de mal, tant de peine. Pour quelle obscure raison tout ceci était-il amené à se produire ?

Link finirait par découvrir ce que cachât tout cela, mais, pour l'heure, il avait affaire à un ennemi.

- Je t'en prie, il le faut ! S'écria-t-il à l'attention de son sauveur aux plumes rouges.

Ce dernier parut marquer un temps d'hésitation, jusqu'à changer de direction subitement. Surpris, le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt face à son adversaire, apercevant le feu de celui-ci, passer juste en dessous de lui.

Rokh n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper les mouvements de sa proie, qui, d'un coup d'ailes prodigieux, passa au-dessus de son bec à une vitesse fulgurante. Les deux volatiles étaient aussi majestueux l'un que l'autre, à leur manière respective. Sans doute se jaugèrent-ils du regard, de la même façon que le Gerudo fixa l'Hylien, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

Link sentit l'emprise des serres se relâcher autour de ses bras, lorsque l'oiseau écarlate parvint à la hauteur de son congénère titanesque, adoptant son allure de vol et demeurant aussi stable que possible. Toute perte de vitesse pouvait s'avérer fatale pour son cavalier improvisé et l'emporter dans les airs. Dans un tel cas, la chute serait peut-être inévitable.

Le bec jaune de l'animal s'ouvrit dans un cri sonore, que le jeune homme prit indéniablement pour une sorte d'encouragement. Il venait d'être libéré juste au-dessus d'une épaisse couche de plumes, qui amortirent sa chute sans trop de mal et lui permirent de se ressaisir rapidement. Tout manque d'attention pourrait s'avérer fatal et la force du vent n'aidait en rien à tenir parfaitement debout ici.

Vann était toujours accroché à lui, autant que ses bras pouvaient lui permettre de se saisir du tissu de sa tunique verte. Link se redressa au cœur des atours du Gardien des Cieux, à la recherche de la cible qu'il était censé atteindre. Instinctivement, le héros mit sa main en visière, devant ses yeux, plissant les paupières, pour mieux discerner ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son autre paume se saisit alors de la poignée de son épée, la tirant de son fourreau sans plus de cérémonie. La prudence n'était déjà pas bien de mise dans un lieu aussi insolite que celui-ci, alors, mieux valait redoubler d'efforts pour rester en vie.

Ganondorf n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement.

Ce fut avec les dents serrées de colère, qu'il assista à l'atterrissage en douceur de son ancien élève. Il riva alors ses prunelles d'or vers lui, avant de s'exclamer, d'une voix tonitruante :

- Cesse ces folies, mon garçon ! Tu vas finir par te tuer ! Tu n'es pas conscient de ce que tu risques en mourant dans cette dimension ! Ton âme disparaîtrait sans espoir de retour et tu ne laisseras qu'un corps vide, dans le monde réel !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ! Répliqua vivement Link en fronçant les sourcils.

Enjambant une plume de plus, le jeune homme se redressa enfin sur ses deux jambes, une main accrochée pour ne pas tomber et l'autre, brandissant sa lame. Positionné à seulement quelques pas de son opposant, il se mit en position de garde, montrant ainsi tout le sérieux de sa manœuvre.

- Oh si, tu vas mourir, rétorqua Ganondorf, je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne te laisserai pas te mettre en travers de ma route. Ni toi, ni cette courageuse petite princesse. Renonce à agir de la sorte, cela vaudra mieux ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu m'obligeras à faire, si tu t'avances encore !

- Rien ne vous y oblige !

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. Link n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de les retenir. Le colosse demeura silencieux durant quelques longues secondes, ne cessant de le fixer intensément. Un soubresaut traversa alors le corps du Gardien des Cieux, tant et si bien que ce dernier cessa brusquement sa course folle, dans les airs. Battant des ailes, Rokh volait désormais sur place, indécis, perdu.

- Rien ne vous oblige à poursuivre dans cette voie, renchérit le jeune Hylien, dont l'expression combattive s'était muée en surprise, et si tout porte à croire l'inverse : qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à aller aussi loin, dans ce cas ?

Le Gerudo ne réagit pas pour autant. Son visage paraissait figé dans une sorte de torpeur, que lui seul pouvait contempler, bien au-delà de la voix de son élève, qui retentissait dans sa tête, tel un coup de marteau sourd. Pourquoi demeurait-il interdit ? Pourquoi se mettait-il à fixer le jeune homme avec autant d'insistance ?

Toujours retenue fermement, Zelda jeta un regard incrédule à son geôlier, avant de river des prunelles emplies d'incompréhension vers celui qui venait d'intervenir. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de comprendre ce qui se produisait actuellement. Qu'arrivait-il à Ganondorf ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ainsi ?

- Link… Murmura Vann.

Le héros n'écoutait pas. Prenant une inspiration, il s'avança dans la direction de son ancien mentor, serrant fermement la poignée de son épée, au creux de sa main. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait fait cesser le tumulte, autour d'eux. Sa cible était la terrible lame, toujours juchée dans le cou de l'oiseau géant.

- Tout ça, c'était pour quoi ? Poursuivit l'Hylien en se frayant un passage entre les plumes qui le gênaient dans sa progression. Etait-ce ce que vous vouliez plus que tout au monde ? Votre souhait était-il d'en arriver là ?!

Le voir marcher vers lui, sortit le géant de son apathie. La colère qui grondait en lui ne prit cependant pas encore le dessus, l'obligeant ainsi à conserver un calme effrayant, bien loin de son manque de patience habituel.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu me compliques la tâche ? Souffla-t-il.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement pour céder place à un sourire, à la fois ironique et malsain. Rokh eut de nouveau un sursaut, perdant légèrement de l'altitude, avant de se reprendre. Ses ailes durent battre le vent frénétiquement pour qu'il retrouvât enfin son équilibre. L'autre volatile écarlate, quant à lui, tournoyait toujours autour de la scène qui se déroulait.

Ganondorf s'apprêtait à ajouter quelques mots, mais, Zelda ne lui en laissa, cette fois, pas le temps. La jeune femme, au prix d'un grand effort et grâce à l'attention que portait son agresseur sur le héros, était parvenue à libérer sa bouche de l'emprise qui la retenait. Malheureusement pour ses desseins, le colosse n'eut guère l'occasion d'intervenir face à ce qui se produisit.

La voix de la Princesse s'éleva alors vers les cieux, tandis qu'une aura bienfaisante l'entourait progressivement, se faisant de plus en plus intense. Un chant mélodieux se fit entendre dans le « Monde des Rêves », traversant chaque lieu, provoquant un silence étrange et faisant cesser jusqu'au souffle du vent.

Tout venait de se suspendre. Rokh ne bougeait cette fois plus d'un pouce, ne battant plus des ailes. Les mouvements d'attaque, que le Gerudo avait planifié à son encontre pour la faire taire, furent ralentit au rythme des sons. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Link sentit cet univers s'apaiser. Il eut même l'impression que le ciel, habituellement d'un noir profond, se teintât d'une douce couleur bleue. Ce fut comme si le monde réel se confondait avec ces lieux, durant l'espace d'un court instant.

Ce chant n'était pas un chant ordinaire. De nobles Sages l'avaient jadis baptisé « Chant du Temps ».

Link ne s'attarda pas sur cette situation. Zelda faiblissait à vue d'œil, ne pouvant que peu soutenir le sort qu'elle vînt à lancer. Plus l'attente était longue et moins elle parviendrait à s'en sortir. Les paupières closes et les mains jointes, comme si elle récitait une prière antique, la jeune femme ne pouvait obtenir quelque répit que ce fût.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune homme se précipitât à la rencontre de l'épée maléfique, qui retenait le Gardien des Cieux prisonnier de l'influence de l'ancien Général. La main libre de l'Hylien se referma alors sur la garde de l'objet et il tira dessus de toutes ses forces, prenant appui de ses pieds, pour s'y aider. Trouver son équilibre sur des plumes n'était pas vraiment facile, mais, il parvint à tenir bon, faisant de son mieux pour éviter tout tressaillement qui eut pu le faire échouer.

Profondément enfoncée, la lame mit un certain temps, avant de sortir de sa prison de chair. Le temps arrêté, la réaction de Rokh ne se fit pas connaître. Dès lors qu'il eut jeté l'objet dans le vide, Link eut tout juste la sensation que quelque-chose se produisait de nouveau.

Un cristal étrange venait de se refermer autour de lui, le séparant de la Princesse, avant qu'il n'eût l'occasion d'intervenir pour la sauver !

L'écho de la voix de cette dernière se fit d'autant plus fort, percutant le ciel et la terre de son influence bénéfique. Prendre ainsi le contrôle de ce monde était risqué pour elle : lorsque Ganondorf parviendrait à se libérer du sort qui le retenait temporairement, sa rage ne ferait qu'augmenter à son égard. Elle ne renonça pourtant pas à poursuivre. Il lui fallait parvenir à un but précis : invoquer une force ancienne, capable de guider le héros, vers le dernier « Fragment de Vérité ».

Link s'apprêtait à crier à la Princesse de le rejoindre, quand le son d'un instrument clair se fit entendre, faisant directement suite au chant, qui venait de se terminer. De quoi s'agissait-il au juste ? D'une flûte ? D'un ocarina ? Il ne savait dire, n'ayant que peu côtoyé les arts musicaux dans sa vie. La seule chose qu'il fût capable de discerner, fut que la mélodie était bel et bien la même que celle de la Princesse.

Le jeune homme put à peine apercevoir le sourire confiant de Zelda, avant de la perdre complètement de vue et de se voir plongé dans le noir le plus total.

Le paysage ne reprit forme qu'après un long moment. Link eut l'impression qu'une éternité venait de s'écouler, lorsque ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau un sol palpable. L'impression de flotter dans cette espèce de boîte translucide, lui avait parue désagréable. Il eut tout de même beaucoup de mal à reprendre pied et ses esprits, après un tel transport.

Déboussolé, le jeune homme vacilla durant quelques minutes, avant de prendre appui contre ce qui lui sembla être un mur. Ses yeux étaient devenus flous également, bien qu'ils ne retrouvassent toutes leurs capacités rapidement, par la suite.

- Je ne savais pas la Princesse capable de ce genre de prodiges, soupira-t-il, et je n'ai pas pu l'aider, cette fois non plus.

L'esprit tout autant embrumé que son ami, Vann parvint enfin à décrocher ses doigts de la tunique à laquelle il était accroché, depuis un bon moment déjà. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été de taille à affronter un oiseau colossal de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Hélas et malgré toute sa volonté d'aider son compagnon de route dans sa tâche, l'Hylien-Fée n'avait pas su comment intervenir sans le gêner.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, répondit-il avec compassion, plus vite aurons-nous trouvé ce que nous cherchons, plus vite parviendrons-nous à sortir la Princesse de ce piège. Mieux vaut s'en tenir à notre plan initial.

Battant des ailes doucement pour en tester la vivacité, il demanda, perplexe :

- Où nous a-t-elle envoyés ?

- Mon ami, je te répondrai lorsque mon corps sera apte à se tenir debout sans tituber, fit savoir son interlocuteur, la main toujours posée contre le mur.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais me charger de repérer les lieux.

Remis de ses émotions un peu plus vite que Link, Vann entreprit donc de lui fausser compagnie, afin de faire un peu d'exploration : on ne savait jamais si des monstres pouvaient rôder aux alentours, ou non. Plus le temps passait, plus il semblait s'être habitué à sa condition de fée, bien que sa virilité n'en eût assurément pris un grand coup.

Avec un peu de chance, cette mésaventure ne serait pas ébruitée, lui laissant ainsi l'opportunité de courir ces demoiselles, sans rougir de honte. Quand cette histoire serait terminée, il se promit d'en toucher deux mots au plus jeune. Non qu'il doutât de la bonté de ce dernier… qui aurait l'opportunité de se servir de cela, plus tard. Allons bon, qui le croirait ? Sans doute personne, mais, cela ne manquerait pas d'amuser. Vann devrait trouver quelque-chose pour le dissuader d'en parler !

Maudissant silencieusement les étincelles qui s'échappaient de ses ailes, il choisit de s'élever davantage pour observer les alentours. Ses pensées faisaient en sorte d'occulter un tant soit peu la situation, plutôt désastreuse, dans laquelle son compagnon de voyage et lui se trouvaient. C'était ça ou prendre le risque de se voir envahi par l'incertitude et la colère. Relativiser permettrait d'effectuer un meilleur travail, même si tout tendait à leur prouver que la tâche fût loin d'être aisée à poursuivre, voire à accomplir. Du moins, était-ce là, la vision de l'Hylien-Fée.

Le lieu où Link se trouvait, comportait principalement une énorme porte d'entrée, demeurée close. Un sol de marbre blanc s'étalait jusqu'aux deux rampes d'un escalier à l'architecture ancienne et élégante. A bien y regarder, cette immense pièce était recouverte de ce même matériaux. Ce dernier s'écoulait sur chaque marche, chaque parcelle de sol et s'enroulait gracieusement autour des six colonnes, qui soutenaient le plafond.

Un plafond orné de motifs finement sculptés, représentant une multitude d'entrelacs et de formes distinctes, que Link ne manqua pas de reconnaître, lorsqu'il reprit contenance. La voûte principale du « Sanctuaire du Héros », dans la forêt, était ornée de ces fresques, représentant vaguement quelques légendes du passé. La différence était que, cette fois, le héros ne manquait pas de commencer à comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier. Aucune coloration quelconque ne recouvrait les gravures, leur donnant un aspect plutôt froid.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour chasser le flou qui embrumait encore son esprit, le jeune homme suivit le mouvement de Vann, pour se rapprocher du bord de l'escalier. Fasciné par cette nouvelle découverte, il posa sa main sur un pilier de la balustrade, afin de s'offrir une meilleure vue d'ensemble, sur l'intérieur de ce bâtiment.

La pièce unique, disposée toute en longueur, était encadrée par une lumière apaisante, tamisée par la présence de six vitraux aux multiples couleurs chatoyantes. Tout comme les motifs qui s'étendaient sur le plafond, eux aussi, représentaient des choses, des personnes. Il ne fallut guère d'hésitation à Link, pour reconnaître le loup, qui l'avait guidé près du « Labyrinthe du Crépuscule », ni l'oiseau écarlate et son mystérieux cavalier, sur la montagne.

Le jeune Hylien entreprit de descendre, gravissant lentement l'escalier qui le conduisait irrémédiablement vers le reste des lieux.

De plus près, il n'était pas difficile de distinguer combien cet endroit était ancien. Malgré toute la noblesse que pouvait leur procurer le marbre, les pierres étaient grignotées, fendues et poussiéreuses. Un silence étrange occupait les murs, laissant paraître au visiteur que le moindre battement de cœur engendrait un vacarme assourdissant.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin sur les dalles du bas, Link fit quelques pas en avant, sans lâcher les vitraux du regard. L'un d'eux, en particulier, venait d'attirer son attention, le poussant à marcher vers la gauche, pour s'en approcher. Interloqué par son attitude, Vann ne manqua pas de le rejoindre, l'apercevant qui levait le dos de sa main, devant ses yeux bleus.

- Un héros vêtu de vert, murmura Link.

- Vous avez un petit air de famille, fit remarquer l'Hylien-Fée.

Les iris du jeune homme détaillèrent le personnage avec une grande attention. Il était difficile de discerner une quelconque expression sur le visage de ce protagoniste, alors qu'il se trouvait sur un vitrail. Seule la tenue vestimentaire pouvait parler en son nom, tout comme l'épée qu'il tenait entre ses deux mains, dirigée vers le bas : une lame à l'allure élancée, frappée du symbole de la Triforce et à la garde d'un bleu sombre.

L'individu, aux cheveux blonds, revêtait une tunique verte, presque identique à celle que portait Link à ce jour, un bonnet de cette même couleur et une cape écarlate, partiellement déchirée. Derrière lui, des créatures informes jonchaient une terre recouverte par le sang et la désolation, tandis qu'un rocher, surmonté d'une citadelle, s'élevait dans les airs.

- Je me demande qui cela pouvait bien être, ajouta Vann, une main posée sous le menton.

Il fit mine de se retourner vers son interlocuteur, mais, celui-ci ne se trouvait déjà plus à ses côtés.

Link s'était détourné du vitrail sans prononcer un seul mot. Une expression troublée s'en était venue voiler son regard, marquant son visage d'inquiétude et d'un certain sentiment de peine. Autant de sensations qu'il n'expliquait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Abattu par un profond sentiment de nostalgie, il s'était contenté de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers le centre de l'immense salle.

- Oh là, oh là, mon ami ! L'interpela Vann en le suivant rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce n'est rien, assura le jeune homme, le vitrail… Il m'a semblé familier.

- Il est vrai que ce personnage te ressemble un peu, mais…

- Non, c'est plus profond que ça, interrompit Link en secouant la tête, je ne saurais pas expliquer l'impression qui me perturbe.

Les fresques du « Sanctuaire du Héros » avaient déjà été perturbantes dans un sens, mais, cette impression, ne s'était jamais manifestée à ce point dans son esprit. Il ne trouvait pas de mots pour décrire cette tristesse, ce sentiment que quelque-chose de terrible planait au-dessus de lui, attendant de le saisir et de l'emporter dans la plus terrifiante des noirceurs. Cette même obscurité qui hantait ses cauchemars, lorsqu'il était enfant.

Aujourd'hui, songea-t-il sur le moment, les mauvais rêves avaient pris le pas sur la réalité.

Ses pas conduisirent le jeune Hylien au-dessus d'un symbole qu'il connaissait très bien, sans le moindre doute, cette fois. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à sa destination, en faisant les cent pas de la sorte. Maintenant qu'il s'en apercevait, les lumières, passant au travers des vitraux, convergeaient toutes vers un seul point de la pièce : le point sur lequel il venait de poser les pieds.

Disposée dans un cercle parfait, une Triforce avait été gravée sur le sol, couverte d'un or lumineux, bien que légèrement abimé par le temps : quelques rayures y étaient présentes, dues au sol, partiellement craquelé. Le sceau sacré fit reculer Link de plusieurs pas, peu désireux d'offenser les Déesses en piétinant ne fut-ce qu'une simple gravure de leur divin héritage.

Ce fut un applaudissement plutôt lent qui accueillit cette réaction et obligea le jeune homme à se retourner d'un bond, Vann le rejoignant à toute vitesse, pour faire face à ce nouvel évènement inattendu.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, un autre escalier grimpait, vers une seconde porte, identique à celle devant laquelle les deux compagnons étaient précédemment arrivés. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'où cette issue pouvait conduire. Désormais, la chose serait compromise par une présence, suffisamment particulière pour leur décrocher une exclamation de surprise.

- Je te félicite, _héros_, siffla une voix aussi calme qu'ironique, tu viens de trouver l'autre côté du « Chemin des Rêves ».

Interloqué par ces mots, Link fronça alors les sourcils, sans comprendre à quoi il avait affaire. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Dans quel genre de piège était-il encore tombé ? Sa main se porta à la poignée de son épée, sans qu'il ne prît le temps de la sortir de son fourreau, incrédule.

Ses yeux bleus venaient de se heurter à deux prunelles écarlates.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Viens les Chercher !

Me revoici, me revoilà ! Comment allez-vous ?

Bien j'espère ! L'écriture des chapitres reprend de plus belle après cette petite (trop grande, je sais, je suis navrée) pause ! En toute logique, le rythme devrait redevenir plus régulier et les parties ne seront pas espacées comme elles l'ont été ces derniers mois. Tant de choses se sont produites qu'il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour achever ce chapitre !

Je vous laisse, sans plus attendre, découvrir la suite des aventures de Link !

Une très bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Seul le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 21 : Viens les chercher !<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce fut un rire tonitruant qui répondit au regard interloqué du héros. La personne, qui leur faisait face, avait fini par s'éloigner du mur auquel elle était adossée. Amusé, l'être le toisait du haut des marches, ajoutant sans se départir de son sourire :<p>

- Quel paisible endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Il semblerait que tu sois bouche-bée devant tant de magnificence. Oh… À moins que ce ne soit ma faute ?

La silhouette sombre porta une main presque fantomatique à ce qui lui tenait lieu de menton et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Crois bien que j'en sois navré… ou peut-être pas, en vérité, siffla cette voix calme et moqueuse, j'aurais espéré une réaction plus vive, mais je me contenterai de cet air béat comme juste récompense. Ce sera un souvenir de notre première rencontre, qu'en dis-tu… ?

- Qui es-tu ? Coupa Link, sorti de son mutisme.

Etonné, son interlocuteur garda un instant de silence, lui laissant ainsi toute l'opportunité de réfléchir à la question. Ce n'était pas comme s'il eut été amusant de fournir toutes les réponses d'un seul coup, n'est-ce pas ?

Tirant enfin son épée de son fourreau et agrippant son bouclier de l'autre main, le jeune Hylien se mit alors en position de garde. Plus il détaillait l'individu et plus un sentiment étrange et angoissant étreignait ses entrailles. Une nouvelle magie était à l'œuvre et il était bien loin de se sentir en parfaite sécurité. De la magie noire, voilà tout ce que son esprit pouvait capter de cette étrange apparition.

- Link, l'interpela Vann, pourquoi a-t-il le même visage que toi ?

C'était une très bonne question et il s'agissait précisément de ce qui préoccupait le plus son meilleur ami à l'heure actuelle. De toute sa vie, le jeune homme ne possédait aucun souvenir d'une éventuelle famille. Sans doute était-il trop jeune à l'époque où Ganondorf et Impa l'avait retrouvé.

- Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par répondre à l'Hylien-Fée, je ne sais pas.

- La question n'est pas de savoir _qui_ je suis, répliqua leur probable adversaire, mais _ce_ que je suis.

Une ombre. C'était au moins la seule certitude que Link pouvait avoir à son sujet. Non content de posséder les mêmes traits que lui, ce personnage singulier n'avait pas vraiment de corps matériel. Celui-ci était entièrement composé de ténèbres, qui permettaient tout juste de deviner quelques formes d'une apparence toujours très similaire à celle du héros. Seuls ces deux yeux, d'un rouge profond, émettaient une faible lueur. Elle et elle seule permettait d'apercevoir vaguement quelques semblants d'émotions passer sur ce faciès si familier.

- Hé bien ? Intervint l'individu. Tu n'as pas même une petite idée ? Un peu d'imagination, enfin ! Tu es dans le « Monde des Rêves », après tout !

La silhouette finit par se désagréger subitement, disparaissant du haut de l'escalier pour se fondre directement dans les ombres, produites par ce dernier.

Sur ses gardes, Link sursauta et fit volte-face, cherchant autour de lui. Il ne se laisserait pas surprendre par cette chose, quelle qu'elle fût. Il n'entendait pas être malmené sans réagir. Vann, quant à lui, tâchait de surveiller les arrières de son ami et observait également les alentours avec attention.

- Montre-toi ! Ordonna Link sans cesser de promener ses yeux au cœur de la salle.

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce, résonnant sur les murs et se perdant dans l'immensité du plafond. Il était partout à la fois et nulle part en même temps. L'être se déplaçait à une vitesse alarmante, pourvu qu'il n'y eût qu'un malheureux coin d'ombre pour se dissimuler.

- Quel courage ! S'exclama celui qu'il cherchait. Il sied parfaitement à un héros dans ton genre : intrépide, fort, dévoué…

Un filament d'ombre se dressa bientôt devant le regard du jeune homme, le poussant à faire un bond en arrière et à trancher la source de sa surprise en deux.

- Et naïf !

Un souffle, près de son oreille, l'obligea à effectuer une attaque horizontale tout en se retournant. Personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Quoi qu'il se passât, cela avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était possible de le faire. Ce fut à cet instant qu'un sentiment effroyable s'éprit du jeune Hylien.

Rangeant son bouclier à la hâte, il porta machinalement une main à la sacoche qui contenait les deux cristaux en sa possession :

- Les Fragments !

- Quoi « les Fragments » ? Questionna Vann avec inquiétude. Bon sang, ne me dis pas qu'il…

- Il les a pris ! Ragea Link en se précipitant en haut des escaliers, où se tenait de nouveau son désormais ennemi.

L'ombre désigna victorieusement les pierres qu'il venait de récupérer et défia le jeune homme du regard, reculant vers l'issue qui était dans son dos :

- Tu les veux ? Viens les chercher !

Abattant son épée sur lui, Link ne rencontra cependant que du vide. Le corps immatériel s'était volatilisé et était passé sous la fente de la porte sans attendre d'autre réaction de sa part.

Les battants ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à s'ouvrir lentement devant les deux compagnons, les obligeant une fois de plus à s'immobiliser face à ce qui se produisait. L'invitation était évidente. La voie s'ouvrait pour eux sans leur opposer la moindre résistance.

Un long couloir se profilait droit devant. À une distance respectable de leur position, l'ombre se tenait au beau milieu, cette fois sous la forme bien visible d'un jeune homme. Des bribes noirâtres voletaient autour de lui, mais son corps s'était bel et bien matérialisé, leur faisant face avec une terrible insolence.

- Tu es à la traine, _héros_ ! Déclama leur interlocuteur, les « Fragments de Vérité » toujours en main. Affronte donc ton épique destin ! Il n'attend que cela et je le comprends, je n'ai guère de patience non-plus !

Prenant une inspiration, Link courut vers la porte. Il avait tant traversé dans ce monde ! Zelda comptait sur lui, tout Hyrule attendait qu'il parvînt à le sortir de cette torpeur horrible. Il était prêt à tout pour retrouver les objets de sa quête, quitte à poursuivre cette créature qui se jouait de lui.

- C'est peut-être un piège ! S'écria Vann.

- Je l'affronterai comme les autres ! Répondit son ami.

Il n'avait pas sitôt passé l'entrée que les battants se refermaient déjà derrière lui, l'emprisonnant dans cette espace étrange, au plafond si bas et au sol couvert d'un damier noir et blanc. Les murs à la pierre usée avaient l'air de vouloir se refermer autour de lui, de l'étreindre et de ne plus jamais le laisser sortir nulle part. Le jeune Hylien tâcha de ne pas y prendre garde, poursuivant sa course folle jusqu'à l'individu.

Ce dernier ne manqua d'éclater de rire en le voyant s'approcher, s'éloignant une fois encore sans attendre, continuant également son chemin, bien que beaucoup plus à l'aise que l'intrus du « Monde des Rêves » pour se déplacer à sa guise.

- Bienvenue au plus profond des rêves ! Railla la voix exaspérante. Puisses-tu ne jamais en sortir, pour tout le bien que je te veuille !

Les rires n'en finissaient pas de retentir dans le couloir.

Le cauchemar n'était pas terminé, loin de là. Alors qu'il continuait de courir inlassablement, tout en suivant les intonations de son opposant, Link sentit bientôt un sentiment de déséquilibre l'envahir. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, ni même ralentir. Tout tournait, tout s'enchevêtrait et se tordait !

Non, c'était le couloir qui se tordait devant lui !

D'abord si droit, le damier se mit à prendre la forme d'une vrille, faisant fi de toute loi d'apesanteur quant à ses occupants. Les murs changèrent plusieurs fois de motifs, passant de la pierre à des tapisseries informes, représentant des paysages que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas et ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas reconnaître. Des forêts, une plaine, un désert, une montagne, des pics enneigés, une ville, un village, des chemins… Qui aurait été capable de discerner quoi que ce fût dans cette folie ?

Les rires se muèrent en un grondement intenable, avant d'adopter un vacarme insupportable, mêlant plusieurs sons les uns avec les autres sans répit. Aucun n'était déchiffrable, aucun n'était familier. Des voix, de la musique, plusieurs bruits…

- Link ! Reprends-toi !

La voix de Vann était bien trop lointaine pour l'entendre réellement. Le héros ne parvenait plus à la discerner du reste, ni à apercevoir son meilleur ami autour de lui.

N'y tenant plus, il finit par perdre le peu d'attention qu'il rivait sur son objectif. Sa conscience se rompit et il se sentit basculer dans le vide, sans comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire. Le couloir avait disparu de son champ de vision, ne cédant place qu'au néant.

**o o o**

Une main finit cependant par se refermer autour de son avant-bras, le retenant subitement et le rappelant ainsi à la raison. Ses yeux, vidés de toute vie, finirent par battre des paupières, avant de se promener partout autour de lui. Son souffle lui revint alors et il se redressa brusquement.

C'était le noir total.

Aucune substance, aucun sol sur lequel s'appuyer. Il se tenait là, assis sans savoir où, ni comment il avait pu atterrir dans un endroit pareil. Dans quelle folie avait-il pu sombrer pour arriver ici ?

- C'était de justesse, prononça une voix aux alentours.

- Qui est là… ? Interrogea Link avec surprise.

Il avait beau regarder, il ne voyait rien, ni personne. D'abord pris de vertige, le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour se redresser sur ses deux jambes. Sa tête tournait encore. Qu'espérer de mieux après ce qui s'était passé ?

- Disons que je te veux plus de bien que l'exécrable créature que tu as pu croiser dernièrement, annonça son interlocuteur invisible. Je suis navré de ne pouvoir me montrer, je suis dans la même situation que toi à l'heure actuelle.

- La même situation ?

La question avait été posée par un Link déboussolé. L'instant était fort mal choisi pour penser à cela, mais ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler une vieille anecdote. La dernière fois où le jeune Hylien s'était retrouvé dans un état similaire, était quand Vann avait décidé de lui prouver qu'être un homme passait d'abord par une excellente soirée de beuverie…

Autant dire que tout ne s'était pas très bien fini et que la première soirée de beuverie avait été la dernière, sur ordre de son compagnon de chambrée…

Mais c'était une autre histoire, qu'il serait bon de conter plus tard.

- Tu te trouves dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du Temps, lui expliqua-t-on, suite à sa question, nous y sommes perdus et le « Fragment » que tu cherches n'est pas innocent à cela.

- Faites-vous partie des rêves qui hantent ce monde ? Je n'ai de cesse de rencontrer des êtres qui me viennent en aide et me guident, sans jamais pouvoir connaître leur identité, lâcha Link avec un soupir las, je ne comprends pas la totalité de cette histoire.

Pourquoi se confiait-il à une simple voix, au juste ? Retrouvant son équilibre, le jeune homme fit quelques pas pour se repérer, ou tenter de retrouver quelque image à discerner. Ce fut en vain.

- Pourquoi fait-il aussi sombre ? Questionna-t-il enfin.

C'est parce que le Temps s'est arrêté, répondit son mystérieux interlocuteur, ici comme en Hyrule. Pourquoi crois-tu que les Hyliens ne rêvent pas et que tu aies parcouru un monde vide ? Ils sont prisonniers de cet univers sans même pouvoir y accéder et ont été plongés dans un endroit aussi sombre que celui-là. Il n'existe que peu d'esprits capables de résister à une emprise magique aussi grande et bien plus encore capables de la contrôler.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, fulmina alors Link, sinon j'aurais été capable de rattraper cette ombre et de lui reprendre les autres « Fragments de Vérité » !

Plus les choses avançaient et plus le jeune homme se rendait compte des indices qui ne cessaient de s'emboîter les uns dans les autres, au gré du chemin parcouru. Désormais, en revanche, Ganondorf le savait en passe d'en finir avec ce cauchemar qu'Hyrule vivait. Il lui avait été conseillé de ne pas se servir du « Monde des Rêves » pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son ancien mentor, devenu visiblement l'un des maîtres des lieux.

- Non, murmura le Héros en écarquillant les yeux, j'en suis capable.

Si on le lui avait déconseillé, n'était-ce pas évident qu'il fût en mesure de le faire, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Par une méthode dont il ignorait tout, il était apte à agir ne fut-ce qu'un peu sur cet univers.

- Il m'a perdu dans cet endroit, dans ce couloir, résuma Link, alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour se remettre d'aplomb, je me suis perdu sans m'en rendre compte. C'est lui qui a agi sur ce monde…

Un grésillement se fit entendre autour de lui, suivi par des mouvements. Plus il tâchait de se remémorer sa présence dans le couloir et plus l'obscurité tendait à s'écarter de son passage.

- À toi de jouer ! S'exclama la voix autour de lui, satisfaite de ce retournement de situation.

C'était, hélas, bien facile à dire.

La noirceur n'entendait pas se dissiper aussi aisément que le jeune Hylien l'eût désiré. La concentration ne lui faisait pas défaut. Seules les dernières images de ce couloir se tordant, lui revenaient en tête. Il s'était tordu pour l'enfermer dans le vide du Temps interrompu.

Le stigmate des Déesses luisaient intensément sur le dos de sa main gauche, cherchant vraisemblablement à réagir à sa tentative de s'échapper. Il semblait que ce n'était guère suffisant pour y parvenir. Le voile noir, qui tendait à s'éclipser au départ, reprenait peu à peu le dessus sur le jeune homme, envahissant les lieux sans le moindre ménagement.

Les artefacts aux mains de l'ombre auraient peut-être pu le sortir de cette situation et l'auraient aidé à reprendre le pas sur la réalité. Cette dernière, si réelle qu'elle pût être dans un univers fait de rêves, lui faisait défaut et se glissait hors de ses mains. Il ne pouvait la retenir, ni même agir sur elle.

Link perdait pied une fois encore et la chute n'en serait que plus profonde dans cet océan de ténèbres.

Ce fut le son distinct d'un instrument qui finit par le sortir de sa dangereuse torpeur, le poussant à sursaute et à diriger son regard autour de lui.

- Ecoute le son de mon ocarina ! Ordonna la personne qui le soutenait depuis quelques instants déjà. Ecoute-le et ne prête attention à rien d'autre !

Le chant joué n'était pas inconnu au jeune homme. La Princesse Zelda l'avait entonné afin de l'aider à échapper à Ganondorf, lorsque tous se trouvaient sur le dos de Rokh, le Gardien des Cieux. Ce même chant qui avait été rejoint par l'écho de cet ocarina.

Exécutant l'ordre que l'on venait de lui donner, Link ferma les yeux pour se concentrer une fois de plus sur l'image du couloir. Il était censé se trouver là-bas, auprès de Vann : à poursuivre le voleur et ce qu'ils s'étaient donnés tant de mal à récupérer.

La mélodie ne cessait d'aller et venir à sa guise dans la conscience du jeune homme. Tant et si bien qu'il n'entendit bientôt plus qu'elle, détendant les traits de son visage pour se laisser aller. Le symbole de la Triforce, sur sa main, brillait d'autant plus que la mélodie se répétait inlassablement et que les images se tordaient autour du héros. Cette fois, elles reprenaient bel et bien forme, sans qu'il n'eût vraiment besoin de regarder.

**o o o**

La chute fut brutale, comme si Link venait de tomber à la renverse, n'entendant plus que quelques notes lointaines, qui s'évanouirent dans ses pensées.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de courir. Instinctivement, ses jambes cessèrent presque aussitôt de se mouvoir, tandis qu'il cherchait à reprendre contenance. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qui lui était arrivé. Ou plutôt, son corps n'avait jamais cessé de se trouver là. Seul son esprit avait cru bon de vagabonder dans un couloir du Temps obstrué par les Ténèbres.

Ce fut un Vann totalement essoufflé qui le rejoignit alors, se laissant choir sur son épaule.

- J'ai cru que tu avais perdu la tête, fit remarquer l'Hylien-Fée, tu ne me répondais plus ! L'ombre s'est volatilisée !

- Je crois bien que je l'avais perdue, admit Link en se passant une main sur le front, penaud, à bien y réfléchir, je me suis perdu tout court…

- Les cartes de donjon ne sont jamais là quand on en a besoin, acquiesça Vann.

Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment compris à quoi son meilleur ami pouvait bien faire allusion, mais, bonne patte, ne le fit guère remarquer. Le plus urgent était encore de le savoir en meilleure forme et de rattraper cette fichue ombre !

Peu importait la façon dont Link avait bien pu se perdre, le jeune homme repartit dans le but de fausser compagnie à ce couloir étrange et de ne plus se laisser entraîner dans les illusions que le voleur avait pu glisser sur sa route.

Enfin le bout de ce tunnel infernal se laissait entrevoir !

Link eut tout juste le temps de se baisser et de rouler sur le côté, lorsque le crissement d'une épée se fit entendre soudainement au-dessus de sa tête. Un grognement guttural surgit de la mâchoire béante d'un crâne squelettique, tandis que la lame fut brutalement retirée de la pierre. Une profonde entaille s'y était dessinée et des petits gravats s'en échappaient, preuve que le coup avait été porté sans la moindre retenue.

Epée et bouclier en mains, le héros bondit sur ses deux jambes, prêt à mener l'assaut contre l'immonde créature qui se remettait en garde.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Ombres et Reflets

De retour après de longs mois de blocage et de vie professionnelle intensive. Ce chapitre aura eu le mérite de m'en faire baver. J'espère vraiment pouvoir davantage avancer dans mes prochains chapitres. La suite promet d'être haute en couleurs, surtout avec l'arrivée du protagoniste qu'il me tardait de mettre en scène.

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer : **"The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 22 : Ombres et Reflets<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitôt apparu, le monstre qui avait attaqué avait disparu. Le coup d'épée du guerrier squelette avait bel et bien marqué le mur, creusant une entaille profonde dans la pierre. Il ne restait pourtant aucune trace de lui. Son bouclier levé en protection au-dessus de sa tête, Link avait osé regarder par dessus pour s'enquérir de ce retour au calme si soudain. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés lorsqu'aucune silhouette menaçante ne s'était dessinée autour de lui.<p>

Où était passé ce Stalfos ? En sortant du couloir étrange, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais songé être attaqué de la sorte par l'un de ces soldats, constitués d'os et de morceaux d'armure. Bien des légendes entouraient d'ailleurs ces êtres, semblant demeurer entre deux phases de leur existence. L'on prétendait que la Mort elle-même refusait le repos à certains combattants des temps jadis. Forts de leur nouvel état, ils finissaient par sombrer dans une folie meurtrière sans précédent, vendant jusqu'aux restes de leur âme à quiconque était assez puissant pour les contrôler.

Celui-ci ne s'était pas trop acharné sur les deux visiteurs. Comment avait-il pu disparaître sans laisser de traces ? Du moins, autres que celle qui ornait désormais l'encadrement de l'entrée ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Link finit par baisser son bouclier et par observer les alentours à la recherche de son adversaire.

Ce fut peine perdue.

Cet endroit est de plus en plus étrange, murmura Vann en voletant près de l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

Les lieux ne se présentaient pas tout à fait comme étant rassurants. La première chose qui frappa les deux compagnons fut la présence de nombreux miroirs, tout autour d'eux. Leurs multiples reflets s'entremêlaient les uns avec les autres, partout, déroutant le Héros au premier abord.

Link n'avait eu qu'à lever les yeux pour se rendre compte de la tâche qui l'attendait cette fois. Comment retrouver son chemin dans ce dédale ? Se retourner lui valut d'apercevoir un nouveau miroir, en lieu et place de la seule issue qui aurait pu leur permettre de rebrousser chemin. Ce n'était plus possible à présent. Sans doute ne l'aurait-il pas fait dans tous les cas. Se sentir perdu ne lui faisait pas oublier ce pour quoi il parcourait cet endroit.

- Restons prudents, souffla le jeune homme.

Vann ne put qu'approuver d'un hochement de tête, surveillant aussi attentivement que possible. Se croiser dans les miroirs ne cessait de le déconcentrer, mais il tiendrait tout de même bon. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était regarder autre chose que cette apparence féérique, qui lui donnait décidément des frissons dans le dos.

Link avançait prudemment au milieu de l'allée de miroirs qui s'étendait autour de lui. Certains chemins tendaient à s'évanouir dans l'obscurité, tandis que d'autres s'entremêlaient. Ses prunelles azurées ne savaient plus où se poser, ni même si ce qu'elles pouvaient entrevoir était réel. Son épée et son bouclier en main, le jeune Hylien faisait de son mieux pour se tenir sur ses gardes. Chacun de ses nombreux reflets pouvait dissimuler un obstacle, ou un ennemi. Comment savoir d'où pourrait venir un adversaire en cet endroit ? Son esprit n'oubliait pas la présence du guerrier squelette, sans doute quelque-part autour d'eux.

Croiser son propre regard ne manqua pas de le faire sursauter à maintes reprises. Chaque détour de ce nouveau labyrinthe faisait monter son adrénaline dans ses veines. Ce calme était bien trop imposant pour paraître naturel. Ses oreilles pointues ne percevaient pas le moindre petit son, en dehors de sa propre respiration, de ses pas et des cliquetis de sa côte de mailles.

Les miroirs se reflétaient les uns dans les autres, étendant la vue à l'infinie et perturbant toute notion d'espace. Pourtant, aucun de ces objets n'était identique. Chaque cadre possédait ses propres formes, ses propres volumes. Chaque vitre avait sa propre façon de refléter les êtres qui se déplaçaient maladroitement entre elles.

Le jeune homme ne put qu'arrêter d'avancer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son reflet ne rendait pas exactement la même personne. Une fois encore, ces visages à la fois familiers et étrangers venaient hanter ses pensées. Ces chevelures blondes et ces yeux saphir ne trompaient pourtant pas... Ce monde tentait de lui expliquer quelque-chose de très important. Quelque-chose dont il n'avait pas conscience... Quelque-chose de grave.

Ces gens, aperçus brièvement entre deux pas, tendaient à lui rappeler un évènement terrible, qui berçait encore les légendes d'Hyrule depuis des siècles.

- Link, appela Vann en le voyant demeurer immobile.

- Ne vois-tu pas cette personne ? interrogea le concerné, sans détourner la tête.

L'Hylien-Fée suivit son regard sur le miroir. Hélas, rien d'inhabituel ne venait déranger ses sens de ce côté :

- Je ne vois que toi, avança-t-il en atterrissant sur l'épaule de Link.

Pourtant, sur chacune de ces vitres se dessinait un visage différent. Des visages qui démontraient chaque époque traversée, au cours de la vie de ces illustres personnages.

La main du Héros alla se poser contre son propre reflet, qui l'imitait pourtant à la perfection, de l'autre côté : un jeune homme, porteur d'une armure abimée par ce qui semblait être des traces de lames et de rudes combats. Link avait déjà contemplé ce genre de tenues, lorsque certains défenseurs de la Citadelle s'en revenaient d'affrontements contre les créatures qui résidaient dans les plaines du royaume.

Une large cicatrice, encore fraiche, barrait férocement la paupière de l'individu présent. Malgré tout, un sourire étirait les extrémités de ses lèvres, triste et las. Le sourire d'un combattant qui n'avait jamais cessé d'agir, quand bien même les obstacles s'étaient dressés sur sa route.

Link ne savait réellement pour quelle raison cette apparition presque misérable pesait si lourd sur son cœur. Peut-être sa conscience ne désirait-elle pas en savoir davantage. Serrant les dents, il dut se faire violence pour échapper à cette contemplation. Cette dernière s'évanouit dès qu'il cessa d'y prêter attention.

- Je ne cesse d'avoir des visions, Vann... finit-il par avouer à son compagnon d'infortune, des spectres ou que sais-je... des personnes qui ont le même visage que moi et qui essaient de me guider vers quelque-chose que j'ignore.

- Des personnes ? questionna Vann avec une certaine inquiétude. Tu ne m'avais plus parlé de cette impression étrange depuis tes cauchemars, lorsque tu étais petit. Crois-tu que cela ait un rapport ?

Link secoua la tête. Les enfants faisaient des cauchemars la nuit, c'était bien connu. Entouré d'hommes d'armes et d'entrainements parfois brutaux, le gamin qu'il avait été, avait fini par mettre ses horribles nuits sur le compte de son environnement quotidien.

Des batailles sanglantes avaient toujours eu une place de choix au plus profond de ses mauvais rêves. Il s'y voyait parfois adulte, en train de combattre d'horribles monstres, que l'on n'imaginait que dans les temps anciens. D'horribles démons dont il avait retenu les menaces, la terreur et les rires victorieux. Il parvenait parfois à gagner ses affrontements... Néanmoins, le plus terrible de ses songes avait été de se voir mourir. Il était seul, abandonné de tous... oublié dans quelques scénarios que son esprit se plaisait à construire, sans pitié.

- Je le crois, répondit-il en resserrant sa main autour de la poignée de son épée.

Le "Monde des Rêves" se plaisait à faire renaître de douloureux souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Des souvenirs qui avaient parcouru ses cauchemars autrefois et qui devenaient réels à chaque nouvel instant passé ici.

- Qu'en est-il de cette ombre ?

La question de Vann le fit stopper de nouveau dans son avancée. La seule mention de cette créature avait suffi à déclencher chez-lui un mouvement de défense.

Ce qu'il en était de cette ombre ? En vérité, cette dernière n'était pas loin. Outre ces reflets qui ne cessaient de le perturber, Link pouvait nettement discerner du mouvement à travers les miroirs. Cette chose, quelle qu'elle fût, se déplaçait à vive allure, trompant sa vigilance et narguant ses sens.

- Tu te décides enfin à remarquer ce qui cloche ! ricana la voix moqueuse. Il t'en faut du temps, dis-moi ! Le plus amusant dans tout ceci, c'est que tu n'en as plus guère, du temps.

Nouveau rire, nouveau déplacement. Le jeune Hylien ne put guère plus que le voir s'évaporer dans un autre miroir, jouant avec les ombres de ces derniers, revenant parmi eux, puis disparaissant une fois encore.

- C'est toutefois une bien bonne question, petite fée innocente, ajouta-t-il avec un amusement certain.

- Petite fée quoi… ? Attends donc que je regagne ma forme originelle, nous verrons qui de nous deux est un petit être innocent ! fulmina Vann en prenant de l'altitude pour le rechercher.

- J'en tremble de terreur. Pas toi, Héros ? lança l'ombre.

Link s'était déjà remis en garde, observant les alentours avec attention. Hélas, rien n'était si facile avec tous ces miroirs. Son image se répercutait partout, cachant le moindre indice quant à la présence de l'autre.

- Attention ! hurla l'Hylien-Fée.

Un vacarme fulgurant résonna bientôt aux oreilles du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait eu le réflexe de faire un bond sur le côté, lorsque de sombres claquements s'étaient fait entendre. Des bris de verre éclatèrent en mille morceaux autour de lui, l'obligeant ainsi à lever son bouclier pour se protéger de l'assaut imminent.

Le guerrier squelette, qui avait fait mine de l'attaquer quelques instants plus tôt, s'en revenait à la charge. Son épée tournoya furieusement dans ce qu'il restait de la paume de sa main. Son armure émit quelques grincements de protestation.

- Mon compagnon, ici présent, souhaiterait faire plus ample connaissance, expliqua la voix de l'ombre, je désirais le conserver pour plus tard, mais il me semble être un adversaire de choix pour en finir avec quelqu'un comme toi.

- Pas aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Link avec un sourire nerveux.

Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir dans ce monde, sans jamais revoir le sien. Sa propre lame se fracassa contre celle de son nouvel adversaire, le repoussant sans ménagement à son tour, avant de faire quelques pas sur le côté.

De nouveaux miroirs furent brisés sous les assauts des deux combattants. Le Stalfos n'y allait pas de main morte et n'entendait pas lui laisser une seule bribe de terrain. Sa mâchoire s'en vint émettre quelques craquements non-loin du visage du Héros, qui n'hésita guère avant de le frapper de son bouclier.

Nouveau bond en arrière. Link l'obligeait à détruire chacun des obstacles qui avaient brouillé son chemin. Plus aucun de ces objets ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but premier : celui de rejoindre son alter-égo de ténèbres et de reprendre les cristaux volés.

Malheureusement, le sol n'en devenait que peu praticable avec autant de débris tranchants. Le Stalfos avait bien du mal à progresser sur un sol devenu instable. Non contents d'être coupants, les morceaux de miroirs glissaient sous les os de ses pieds, visibles sous des bottes usées par on ne savait combien de temps.

Désormais, les deux côtés de la salle étaient parfaitement visibles. Parant un coup de lame tranchante en avançant son bouclier devant lui, Link fit un pas sur le côté. Une attaque latérale siffla jusqu'aux côtes de son assaillant, brisant les os rendus fragiles et vulnérables. Aucune réelle armure ne les protégeait plus, faute de la présence d'une peau. Les Stalfos avaient beau être de puissants combattants, celui-ci faisait piètre figure face à bon nombre de ses congénères.

De l'autre côté du combat qui faisait rage, l'ombre était apparue, se tenant cette fois debout et ayant pris une apparence humanoïde reconnaissable. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne lui plaisait pas. Une expression contrariée s'en était venue étirer les traits de son visage.

- Bon à rien ! Qu'attends-tu pour le mettre à terre !? s'écria-t-il.

- Il n'en aura sûrement pas l'occasion !

La sombre créature ne s'était pas attendue à voir une intense boule de lumière foncer dans sa direction ! Ce fut précisément un Vann furieux qui n'hésita guère à s'occuper de lui.

Les prunelles écarlates se plissèrent de colère à la vue de cette petite chose de lumière. Par les Déesses, pourquoi cette immondice osait-elle s'en prendre à lui ?! Les ombres de la pièce semblèrent se mouvoir sous le commandement de la contrariété de l'alter-égo de Link. Il ne se laisserait en aucun cas impressionner par cette âme perdue changée en fée !

- Ne m'approche pas ! ordonna-t-il en lançant de sombres fluctuations à la poursuite de Vann.

- Oh ? On aurait peur d'une simple « petite fée innocente » ? s'étonna ce dernier en repassant à la charge.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme, mais il devait gagner du temps avec ses maigres compétences. Sous cette forme, il n'était guère capable de grand-chose, cependant, il devait en profiter un maximum. Link avait besoin de cet instant pour venir à bout de son propre adversaire.

Le Stalfos venait de recevoir son deuxième coup, la lame de Link emportant avec elle l'ossature de son bras gauche. L'épée était passée d'une paume à l'autre sans distinction, prouvant ainsi qu'il ne suffirait pas d'un bras en moins pour en venir à bout.

Plus le combat se poursuivait et plus le jeune Hylien faisait en sorte de reculer dans la bonne direction. L'autre bout de la salle n'était plus loin et les bris de miroirs ne l'empêchaient plus de se déplacer à sa guise. Le guerrier squelette, en revanche, se rendait compte que sa potentielle victime se transformait peu à peu en prédateur dangereux. Les incitations au combat de l'ombre n'y changeaient rien. Si sa soif de tuer tout être vivant n'avait pas pris le dessus sur lui depuis sa véritable mort, le monstre aurait sans doute fui cette bataille sans demander son reste.

Link tournoyait, se déplaçait à vive allure, parait les attaques et bondissait aussi rapidement que possible. Les réflexes de l'ennemi n'étaient pas aussi vifs que les siens. Le Stalfos portait ses coups en réunissant toute sa force dans ses bras, se contentant de quelques esquives pour empêcher le bretteur de l'atteindre.

Les ténèbres suivaient Vann. Celui-ci avait grand peine à les semer dans sa course. Il ne parvenait désormais plus à atteindre celui qu'il était venu provoquer. Les Déesses savaient pourtant combien il aurait apprécié pouvoir lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

À peine y eut-il songé qu'une vague noirâtre plongea au-dessus de lui, l'enserrant fortement sans lui laisser l'opportunité de repartir. Un cri douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était attiré en arrière, ramené auprès de celui qu'il aurait voulu occuper davantage.

- Tu m'exaspères, être de la Lumière… siffla l'ombre.

Un autre cri caverneux se fit bientôt entendre, suivi de près par les craquements d'os brisés du Stalfos. Immobile devant lui, Link le regarda s'effondrer sans autre forme de cérémonie. Cette mascarade avait bien assez duré. Autour de lui, tous les miroirs s'étaient écrasés sur le sol, en miettes. Les semelles des bottes du Héros avaient suffi à protéger ce dernier de la morsure du verre.

Les iris saphir se rivèrent en direction du prochain adversaire. Le regard du jeune homme n'augurait rien de très bon et d'autant plus lorsqu'il constata la présence de son meilleur ami, prisonnier des ténèbres.

- J'ignore qui tu peux bien être, mais je suis venu récupérer ce que tu m'as volé, annonça-t-il fermement.

Les derniers crissements du verre brisé se firent entendre sous ses pas, alors qu'il approchait à son tour. Il n'avait nullement rangé son épée et son bouclier. Si combat il y avait, dans ce cas, ce serait ici et maintenant.

- Je crains de devoir décliner ta requête, répondit l'ombre, une expression irritée ancrée dans ses traits à peine visibles.

- À quelles fins as-tu décidé de les récupérer ? poursuivit Link sans se départir de son calme apparent. Comment as-tu pu savoir que ces cristaux étaient en ma possession ?

Son sombre alter-égo soutenait son regard sans la moindre peine. La tournure des évènements le faisait bouillir de rage. Il n'avait pas été préparé à autant de résistance dans un monde que le jeune homme n'était pas censé pouvoir contrôler aussi facilement. En sentant sa présence dans la salle principale de ce Temple vieillot, le clone de ténèbres n'aurait jamais songé que ce fameux Héros possèderait suffisamment de cran et de pouvoir pour arriver jusqu'ici. Le fait était que tout ceci demeurait surprenant à bien des égards, piquant la curiosité de la créature qui le toisait autant que faire se pouvait.

Comment trouver une solution à cet épineux problème soudainement posé ?

En le tournant à son avantage, quelle question !

- Tu ne devrais pas te risquer à me combattre, ajouta l'ombre en retrouvant subitement le sourire, il se pourrait bien que tu aies besoin de moi.

Que voilà autre chose ! Ne perdant rien de sa concentration, Link haussa un sourcil intrigué devant pareille affirmation. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsque les deux cristaux volés se matérialisèrent tout à coup dans les flux noirâtres. Il tenta bien un mouvement dans leur direction, mais ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient montrés.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais à la recherche du troisième « Fragment de Vérité », celui du Temps.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, répliqua sèchement Link en dirigeant la pointe de sa lame dans la direction des deux rubis qui le fixaient.

- Plus que tu ne le penses, susurra son homologue en posant son index sur l'épée, trop près de lui à son goût.

Ne lâchant pas l'expression déterminée de son interlocuteur, l'être étrange fit mine d'écarter l'arme menaçante. Immatériel, il flotta dans l'air jusqu'au jeune Hylien, cessant tout mouvement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le corps de l'individu venait de passer littéralement au travers de son épée, sans même en tenir compte. Sursautant, le Héros fit mine de reculer, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait blessé personne.

Comment était-ce possible ?!

- Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre, mais nous pourrions brièvement coopérer.

Méfiant quant à cette dernière proposition, Link observa son vis-à-vis avec incrédulité. Coopérer ? Avec un monstre inconnu qui, de surcroit, avait dérobé les autres fragments et avait tenté de le perdre dans un couloir figé dans le temps et l'espace ? L'autre dut noter les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et poussa un soupir amusé, avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

- Je peux te conduire jusqu'à l'objet que tu cherches. Oh, tu auras quelques obstacles sur ton chemin, mais un grand héros dans ton genre devrait y parvenir sans le moindre souci. N'est-ce pas ? Pas de piège, pas de trahison, seulement…

- … Quelques conditions ? compléta le jeune homme du tac-au-tac.

- Quelques conditions, approuva l'ombre, heureux qu'il eût compris tout de suite où il souhaitait en venir.

Les iris de Link voyagèrent vers la chose qui venait de se transpercer elle-même sur son arme. Se sachant hors d'atteinte de toute blessure sérieuse, la créature n'avait pourtant pas attaqué, malgré sa vulnérabilité évidente. Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi garder cet air suffisant alors qu'il s'agissait bien d'une demande d'aide ? Ces lieux renfermaient un nouveau mystère et celui-ci, d'abord hostile, manifestait brusquement un caractère inattendu.

- Il va te falloir bien plus qu'un sourire narquois et quelques mots légers pour me convaincre de croire en tes dires, trancha le jeune homme.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Le Temple des Illusions

Bonjour à tous !

Avant toute chose, une très bonne année 2014 !

Et pour commencer l'année en beauté, voici pour vous le nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud ! Il semblerait bien que nos amis se soient trouvés un compagnon plutôt étrange.

La suite bientôt !

Une très bonne lecture !

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer : **"The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 23 : Le Temple des Illusions<strong>

* * *

><p>- Et tu as accepté sa proposition comme ça ?<p>

Vann n'en revenait toujours pas. Posé sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, il ne cessait de répéter à ce dernier combien cette idée avait été bigrement stupide.

- C'est un piège à coup sûr, renchérit l'Hylien-Fée, il va attendre que tu aies le dos tourné pour te poignarder. Pire : t'attirer dans un piège, ou même te livrer à Ganondorf !

- C'est un risque à prendre, soupira Link.

- Mais, regarde-le ! Est-ce que tu penses qu'il a vraiment l'air en difficulté ? Il a l'air plus à l'aise dans cet endroit qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Je ne te parlerai pas de son apparence bizarre et de ses pouvoirs : il est tellement étrange que même les monstres n'osent pas sortir de leur cachette pour nous attaquer !

- Ne peux-tu faire taire cette fée de malheur ?! maugréa l'ombre en se retournant vers eux.

À dire vrai, le Héros aurait bien voulu les faire taire tous les deux. Hélas, il semblait bien que ces conversations houleuses fussent parties pour durer… Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de leur avoir demandé un peu de compassion pour ses pauvres oreilles.

Rien ne changeait.

De quelle façon Link en était arrivé là ?

C'était fort simple. Peu enclin à se montrer trop naïf, le jeune Hylien avait écouté les détails des conditions de son homologue ténébreux. Outre le fait de relâcher Vann immédiatement, fait non négociable, son reflet avait expliqué plus clairement sa vision d'une coopération utile. Le but ? Retrouver effectivement le troisième et dernier cristal. À terme, obtenir ce dernier permettrait ainsi de réunir l'ensemble des pièces du puzzle qui s'apprêtait à sortir Hyrule de son long sommeil.

L'ombre avait ainsi pu mentionner que la force sacrée des trois fragments ne serait sûrement pas très bénéfique pour lui. Tant que tous n'étaient pas utilisés, tout allait bien. Leur adversaire s'était promis de conserver les deux autres jusqu'à parvenir à bon port.

Le marché passé entre eux ? La créature n'accepterait de rendre les pierres volées que si Link s'engageait à le faire sortir de ce Temple. Le tout était équitable à quelques détails près : pourquoi cet être était-il enfermé ici ? D'où provenait-il ? Autant de questions qui demeureraient sans réponses si les intrus du « Monde des Rêves » ne tiraient pas cela au clair.

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter de se prendre au jeu d'un tel accord. Il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un piège. Il en avait pleinement conscience. Néanmoins, avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? Certes, leur guide ne paraissait pas fréquentable, ni digne de confiance, mais aucune autre option ne s'offrait à eux. Partir sans prêter attention à leur nouveau compagnon eût été prendre le risque d'abandonner les fragments en sa possession.

Ce risque-là, Link n'était pas prêt à le prendre.

Ainsi donc, le Héros avait accepté de poursuivre sa route dans le lieu sacré au bout duquel sa quête dans ce monde prendrait fin. La seule différence était que son voyage était devenu beaucoup plus animé…

- Dis donc… euh… la chose, sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? interrogea Vann.

- Vann tu ne devrais…

- La _chose_ ? s'indigna leur guide en faisant volte-face.

Le fait était qu'il n'avait plus réellement l'air d'une simple « chose ». Depuis qu'il avait acquis la certitude de les accompagner pour un petit bout de chemin, l'individu paraissait avoir adopté une forme beaucoup plus nette. C'était donc un double parfait de Link, qui marchait devant eux. Un double presque parfait en vérité, puisque tout son corps était constitué de nuances noires et grises. En revanche, ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat incarnat et les expressions de son visage étaient clairement lisibles. Il n'était, en revanche, doté d'aucune arme, ni même du moindre bouclier.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Link, avec l'espoir de calmer la dispute sur le point d'éclater.

L'autre sembla le regarder comme s'il venait d'énoncer la pire stupidité du siècle :

- Je n'ai pas de nom. Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ? – son visage contrarié se mua instantanément en une moue dubitative. – C'est vrai… je n'ai pas de nom… et ce n'est définitivement pas « la chose » !

- Tout le monde a un nom, même les « choses », lança Vann avec plus d'amusement qu'il ne l'eût voulu, c'est plutôt pratique pour se reconnaître et s'interpeler. Imagine qu'un danger survienne et que nous cherchions comment te qualifier !

- Aucune importance, je vous laisserai vous débrouiller, répondit leur interlocuteur en leur tournant le dos et en haussant les épaules.

Il n'était pas très coopératif. Se pouvait-il qu'il jouât la comédie pour les distraire ? En vue de son temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il s'était aperçu du problème, il ne semblait pas.

- Laisse-nous t'en trouver un, dans ce cas, proposa Link.

- Si cela vous amuse… marmonna le concerné en levant les yeux au ciel. Il va falloir vous montrer imaginatifs. « Ombre de Link », « Link Sombre », une seule de ces appellations et je vous tue tous les deux…

Remarque suite à laquelle Vann préféra se taire : les deux surnoms désignés figuraient déjà en tête de sa liste personnelle avant même d'avoir à y réfléchir.

- Pourquoi pas "Dark Link" ? s'exclama-t-il soudain.

- Ce qui signifie ? interrogea l'ombre.

- "Link Sombre" : c'est dans un dialecte de mon village. Certains anciens le tiennent de populations d'autrefois qui vivaient...

- La ferme...

Pour sûr, le débat risquait d'être fort long et leur temps de décision bien trop court. Link laissa donc ses deux comparses se disputer à propos du nom que devait adopter leur guide. Des trois, il demeurait encore suffisamment concentré pour s'attendre à la venue d'un monstre quelconque. Comme l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer Vann, aucun ennemi n'était encore venu à leur rencontre.

- Des miroirs, toujours des miroirs, maugréa ce dernier.

- C'est un couloir, répliqua l'ombre avec un agacement croissant, le « Temple des Illusions » se trouve au bout.

Ainsi donc, telle était leur destination ? Les compagnons s'étaient imaginés se trouver directement dans le lieu où ils mettraient la main sur le dernier fragment. Ils s'étaient donc allègrement fourvoyés.

Malgré la présence étouffante des miroirs sur chaque paroi de leur chemin, le couloir n'en demeurait pas moins large et pourvu d'un sol tout à fait visible. Hélas, cette impression d'être constamment observés ne les quittait pas pour autant. Le jeu des vitres se reflétant les unes dans les autres n'aidaient en rien à se repérer. Qui savait ce qui surgirait peut-être de l'une d'entre elles ?

- Tu n'as pas de reflet, Dark Link, fit remarquer le Héros en haussant un sourcil.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! vociféra l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas proches, pas besoin de familiarités ! Je suis parfaitement au courant que je ne possède pas de reflet dans ces satanés miroirs.

- Notre ressemblance physique ne m'aide pas vraiment à me persuader que nous ne sommes pas proches, soupira Link.

- Je peux arranger cela : un petit coup d'épée en travers de ton visage et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Le sourire avait changé de camp. Tenter de faire accepter un simple petit nom, moins péjoratif qu'une appellation de « chose », était peine perdue.

D'où pouvait bien venir cette créature et comment semblait-elle en savoir autant sur eux ? Link ne se souvenait pas l'avoir croisé auparavant, pas même dans ses cauchemars. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans le déroulement des évènements.

Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Leur guide venait de stopper son avancée face à une porte comportant deux battants. Un marbre blanc, criblé d'entrelacs les constituaient, tandis que deux anneaux faisaient office de poignées.

- Je ne suis jamais allé plus loin, admit alors la silhouette de ténèbres en s'écartant du passage pour inviter Link à s'approcher, à toi de jouer, Héros.

- Je croyais que tu étais censé nous guider ? ironisa le jeune Hylien en secouant la tête. Ton travail n'aura pas été bien compliqué.

- Il m'est impossible d'ouvrir les portes, ni même de les franchir grâce à mes pouvoirs, marmonna son homologue, non sans une grimace contrariée, de puissantes magies sont à l'œuvre ici. Des magies sacrées. Les monstres qui résidaient dans ces couloirs disaient qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs précieux que le Temps s'était chargé de conserver.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à tous ces monstres ? questionna alors Vann, curieux.

L'ombre se contenta de lui adresser un sourire sarcastique, imitant le geste d'une gorge tranchée du bout de son pouce. Le message était clair. Nulle nécessité d'obtenir plus de précisions quant à leur sort, ni pour deviner que cet individu ne pactisait pas avec le menu fretin. L'Hylien-Fée eut soudainement quelque compassion à l'égard du Stalfos qui ne paraissait pas en très grande forme, lorsqu'il les avait surpris.

Serrant le poing, Link n'hésita pas. Sa main se tendait déjà dans la direction de l'un des anneaux. Très vite, le sceau de la Triforce se mit à luire vivement, faisant reculer leur guide sans autre forme de procès.

La lumière se fit de plus en plus intense, au fur et à mesure même que le jeune homme se rapprochait, posant enfin sa paume contre l'objet. Une déferlante lumineuse se propagea le long des entrelacs, jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement ne se fît entendre. Le système qui verrouillait la porte venait de céder, provoquant un léger nuage de poussière tout autour de l'entrée. Il n'y eut d'ailleurs nul besoin de pousser pour que la porte s'ouvrît enfin.

Le fameux « Temple des Illusions » venait d'être dévoilé et d'accepter leur présence.

Link passa le premier, découvrant ainsi une vaste salle circulaire, surplombée d'un dôme.

Un dôme très familier.

Les motifs ne changeaient pas : toujours ces mêmes dessins, toujours ces mêmes symboles et ces mêmes personnages. La différence était que, cette fois, leurs yeux étaient tournés dans la direction du sol. Vers le jeune homme qui venait de pénétrer en ces lieux. Il ne s'agissait aucunement d'expressions malveillantes.

Le jeune Hylien fit quelques pas de plus pour apercevoir trois chemins différents. Chacun d'eux conduisait à ce qu'il reconnut être des pierres tombales.

Trois tombes, trois choix possibles. Des inscriptions, qu'il ne pouvait pas encore déchiffrer à cette distance, les parsemaient. Elles étaient mêlées à des décors floraux et autres gravures symboliques des Déesses, dans une pierre de granit blanc.

En revanche, ces trois sépultures n'étaient pas toutes accessibles. Link n'eut besoin que d'avancer légèrement plus pour se rendre compte que deux d'entres elles étaient protégées d'une barrière. Deux sphères d'or les entouraient. Seule la pierre tombale située à gauche paraissait libre d'être approchée et lue.

- Dark Link, tu viens ? appela soudain Vann.

Link fut interpelé à son tour pour constater que son alter-égo n'avait pas l'air enchanté par l'idée de les suivre. Recroquevillé près de l'entrée, il demeurait dissimulé dans l'ombre du couloir sans oser venir. Sans doute fut-ce la première fois que le jeune Hylien lui nota une expression différente de ses airs narquois et irrités habituels.

Ses prunelles écarlates parcouraient la salle nerveusement, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que quelqu'un ne l'attaquât subitement. Cet être étrange, qui avait paru si sûr de lui, si prompt à la menace et aux moqueries changeait de visage pour ne montrer qu'un personnage manquant de sûreté et de courage. Laquelle de ces deux facettes était donc vraie ?

Notant l'attention que les deux compagnons lui portaient, le concerné ne tarda guère à retrouver ses sourcils froncés et sa colère :

- Je vais vous attendre ici, affirma-t-il en tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Voilà autre chose, soupira Vann.

Plus patient que son meilleur ami, Link fit le chemin en sens inverse pour rejoindre le trainard, s'arrêtant juste au pas de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Sa propre expression s'était durcie, alors que son homologue se contentait de détourner la tête, contrarié.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre et d'hésiter, prononça le Héros sans pour autant se montrer trop vif dans sa façon de s'exprimer, nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite de cette aventure.

- Et je ne peux pas entrer là-dedans, avoua l'ombre, c'est un lieu sacré, de l'énergie divine coule à flot partout !

- Nous devons avancer, persista Link sans en démordre, je ne te laisserai pas en arrière avec les deux « Fragments de Vérité » et je ne pourrai pas remplir ma part de notre marché si tu restes là.

Il avait pourtant été si confiant quelques instants plus tôt. Se pouvait-il que sa nature de créature ténébreuse ne lui permît effectivement pas de pénétrer dans cette salle ? Et pourtant, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de reculer. Si Link parvenait à venir à bout des énigmes de ce dernier endroit à visiter, Hyrule allait pouvoir s'éveiller à nouveau et tous regagneraient leur monde.

- Si tu veux sortir d'ici, tu vas devoir te faire violence et aller au-delà de ta peur, continua le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas peur et cesse de me faire la leçon !

Cette dernière interjection termina de décider le surnommé « Dark Link ». Les dents serrées tout en maudissant intérieurement ce stupide Héros, il repoussa ce dernier de sa route sans ménagement. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps avant de stopper tout mouvement et de jeter un nouveau regard nerveux en direction des peintures, au plafond. L'on aurait vraiment cru que les Déesses en personne fussent prêtes à le frapper.

- Mince alors, il n'a pas été désintégré ! s'exclama Vann en riant. Dommage, ça aurait été plus facile de récupérer les cristaux et d'avoir une paix royale !

- Faut-il que je te tue pour que tu daignes la fermer ?! s'écria Dark Link, exaspéré par de telles paroles.

L'écho de sa voix se répercuta longuement sur les murs de la pièce, jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement. L'Hylien-Fée et l'ombre ne tardèrent pas à capter l'expression légèrement blasée du troisième membre de cette étrange équipe.

- C'est terminé ? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un long silence : oui, c'était visiblement terminé.

Avançant enfin dans la direction de la première pierre tombale, Link n'eut pas l'occasion de voir ses acolytes se chamailler sans bruit dans son dos. En voilà deux qui n'étaient pas près de s'entendre…

L'édifice funéraire n'était guère différent de celui que Link avait eu l'occasion de voir dans le « Sanctuaire du Héros ». Saria avait bien précisé qu'une force sacrée était enfermée à l'intérieur et qu'elle serait indispensable pour vaincre les troubles qui s'insinuaient en Hyrule. Quel genre de pouvoir ces tombes-là renfermeraient-elles ?

Le jeune homme ne doutait pas de la dangerosité d'approcher davantage. Il ignorait totalement quels êtres étaient enterrés là.

Ses doigts effleuraient à peine la tombe lorsque les portes se refermèrent, dans un claquement sinistre.

Vann et Dark Link ne manquèrent pas de fixer la seule issue possible, se demandant ce qu'ils feraient si jamais il ne leur était pas possible de sortir de là. Entendre le mécanisme de verrouillage se réenclencher ne fut pas pour les rassurer non-plus…

- « Pour que le passé ne soit jamais oublié. » lut Link à haute voix.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question. Le sol trembla légèrement sous leurs pieds, alors qu'un bruit suspect se faisait entendre au niveau du dôme.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour lever la tête de concert et constater que le plafond était en mouvement.

Tournant d'abord sur lui-même, le symbole central des fresques, représentant la Triforce, se mit alors à descendre lentement.

Ce fut un énorme sablier qui se dévoila sous leurs yeux emplis de surprise. Trois sculptures d'or, représentant les Déesses, s'enroulaient majestueusement autour de son sommet, donnant suite à une chute de verre transparent. Un sable doré envahissait le récipient supérieur et n'avait pas encore amorcé sa chute.

Le piédestal du sablier toucha bientôt le sol, laissant apparaître un jeu de trois sombres rouages, au-dessus de lui. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à se mettre à tourner, les uns avec les autres, d'abord avec peine. Sans doute un tel mécanisme n'avait-il pas été utilisé depuis très longtemps. Qui pouvait avancer une telle hypothèse dans un monde censé être onirique ? Un « Monde des Rêves » où des choses étaient anciennes et inutilisée avait-il un sens ?

Les créateurs de ce lien entre le monde réel et celui-ci, n'avaient pas lésiné sur leurs efforts pour que tout fût parfait. Avaient-ils eu seulement conscience de ce qu'ils avaient pu créer après avoir cherché à protéger Hyrule ?

Chacun des rouages se mit bientôt à fonctionner sans émettre de grincement de protestation, jusqu'à actionner et laisser entendre un tic-tac régulier.

Les premiers grains de sable firent cliqueter le fond du sablier lorsqu'ils tombèrent enfin. Les uns après les autres, doucement mais sûrement, ils étaient désormais le symbole que le temps était compté.

Il n'y eut aucunement besoin de se demander pour quelle raison un tel artefact s'était mis en marche : la porte qui s'était verrouillée ne tarda pas à rappeler sa présence aux trois compagnons.

Les deux battants s'ouvrirent à nouveau, mais ne cédèrent cette fois pas leur place au couloir des miroirs.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Le Cavalier du Passé

Salut à tous !

Et voici pour vous le chapitre 24 ! L'histoire avance doucement, mais sûrement ! Merci encore à tous de continuer à me suivre dans cette aventure !

Bonne lecture !

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer : **"The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 24<strong>

* * *

><p>La membrane argentée, formée dans l'encadrement de la porte, se brisa soudainement lorsque le corps de Link la franchit.<p>

Bien que les deux bras repliés devant son visage pour le dissimuler à la lumière aveuglante, le jeune homme finit par oser jeter un coup d'œil.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il venait de trouver derrière le portail.

Lui qui avait pensé voir un temple se dessiner devant ses pas, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise que de découvrir une vaste plaine verdoyante à la place. Un ciel bleu s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête, surplombé par un soleil éclatant. Un vent frais, si familier, s'en venait chatouiller les feuillages des arbres environnant, balayant les herbes hautes et caressant doucement le visage du nouveau venu.

Prenant une longue inspiration, Link ferma les yeux, profitant d'un air qu'il n'avait plus songé respirer un jour. Cette brise, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille autres. Il n'y avait aucune différence avec celle qui avait bercé ses tours de garde, sur les remparts de la Citadelle.

— Hyrule, soupira-t-il avec un sourire retrouvé.

Cette terre qu'il chérissait et rêvait de visiter jusqu'au moindre recoin, s'étendait désormais à perte de vue autour de lui. La prairie, sur laquelle il se trouvait, offrait la vue d'une vaste chaîne de montagnes dans le lointain, majestueux pics enneigés que seuls les plus téméraires se plaisaient à gravir. Au sud, c'était au tour d'une grande forêt de s'étendre, cette même forêt où Vann et lui s'étaient perdus pour échapper à des monstres et où le « Sanctuaire du Héros » siégeait.

Une joie immense s'était emparée du héros, le poussant à faire quelques pas de plus pour mieux se rendre compte. Rêvait-il cette fois ? Tout semblait si vivant… si réel !

Il accéléra. En haut de cette pente douce, il apercevrait bientôt l'endroit où il avait grandi. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être les Sheikahs avaient-ils eu le pouvoir de contrecarrer le malheur qui s'était abattu là-bas et que tout s'arrangerait. Le jeune Hylien devait s'en assurer par lui-même. Si les bras manquaient pour reprendre la forteresse, il était prêt à s'y engager aux côtés des compagnons d'armes qui seraient volontaires. La Princesse Zelda s'était peut-être échappée également.

Il devait s'en assurer sans tarder.

— Link ! Attends ! s'écria la voix de Vann, dans son dos.

Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le suivre aussi rapidement que possible. Lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'ils se retrouvassent en ces lieux. Le « Monde des Rêves » n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, alors qu'il contemplait les paysages qui les entouraient. Le bonheur d'être de retour transparaissait dans l'attitude de son meilleur ami et il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Aucun d'eux ne savait exactement depuis combien de temps ils étaient coincés dans cette autre dimension.

Link s'était arrêté au sommet de la pente qu'il venait de gravir. L'expression de Vann n'en fut que plus inquiète lorsqu'il constata que les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissaient.

— C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire, murmura-t-il en approchant.

— La Citadelle d'Hyrule…

Le cauchemar n'était pas terminé.

Link avait eu le malheur de penser le contraire, trop heureux de sortir enfin de ce monde pour s'en revenir là où était sa véritable place. Un léger regard en arrière lui permit de discerner un vague reflet à l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter.

La porte, qu'ils avaient franchie, se trouvait toujours là.

— Le « Temple de Illusions » : tu aurais dû t'y attendre, ricana une autre voix bien familière.

Surpris, Link tourna la tête en tout sens pour déceler la présence du troisième individu de leur étrange équipe.

En tout sens, sauf sur le sol.

L'ombre du héros se mit soudainement à se mouvoir, laissant apparaître la moitié d'un visage, qui scrutait les alentours. Les deux prunelles écarlates furent agrémentées de deux sourcils froncés lorsqu'elles constatèrent la présence du soleil. Cet astre avait quelque-chose de plutôt désagréable, sans que Dark Link n'eût senti quoi que ce fût à son sujet. Un soleil n'était-il pas censé émettre de la chaleur ?

— Tout est faux ici, ajouta-t-il, le temple se joue de vos souvenirs pour en faire des illusions plus vraies que nature.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme dans mes souvenirs, protesta Link en baissant les yeux pour constater la présence de son alter-égo, il y a quelque-chose d'anormal dans ce paysage.

Quelque-chose de familier et d'à la fois totalement étranger : voilà ce qui passait par la tête du jeune homme à cet instant précis.

Les paysages ne lui étaient pas inconnus et pourtant cette terre n'avait pas l'air d'être la sienne. Pas celle sur laquelle il avait grandi, pas maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près et avait les idées claires. D'où que l'on fût sur la plaine d'Hyrule, il était improbable de ne pas apercevoir la Citadelle se dessiner dans le lointain.

Tant de bardes et tant de voyageurs ne cessaient de rapporter ce fait !

— Si ce ne sont pas tes souvenirs, alors à qui appartiennent-ils ? s'alarma Dark Link en lui jetant un regard déconcerté.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de suivre cet énergumène exactement ? Plus les choses allaient bon train et plus son esprit lui dictait que poursuivre sur cette voie ne le mènerait qu'à un flopée d'ennuis. Pourtant, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Un soupir s'échappa de l'ombre sous laquelle ses lèvres étaient toujours cachées. Sa tête se laissa progressivement couler à l'intérieur et la surface redevint limpide.

— Trouvez une solution… souffla-t-il sans chercher à rester parmi eux.

— On y comptait bien ! répliqua Vann avec exaspération.

Ni lui, ni Link n'eut le temps de s'attarder sur la brillante démonstration d'esprit d'équipe dont leur nouvel acolyte venait de faire preuve.

Le galop d'un cheval se fit entendre dans leur dos, les obligeant à se retourner sans attendre afin de s'enquérir de la nouvelle présence qui se manifestait sur la plaine.

Les fourrés de la lisière d'un petit bois furent brutalement écartés par le saut majestueux d'un étalon à la robe palomino. Les sabots de l'animal martelèrent les vastes étendues herbeuses de la prairie et bifurquèrent dans la direction d'un sentier, en contrebas. Link n'avait pas trainé à se mettre à couvert, s'allongeant sur le sol pour observer sans être vu.

Le cavalier était visiblement pressé d'atteindre sa destination et n'avait pas prêté attention à la silhouette qui avait pris le soin de se cacher à son arrivée. Dans cette course effrénée, seule une cape rouge et des cheveux d'un blond cendré se démarquaient de l'individu qui chevauchait avec allégresse, ne laissant rien entrevoir de plus quant à son visage.

La monture s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, disparaissant aux abords des légers reliefs qui siégeaient non loin de là.

Link s'apprêtait à se redresser sur ses deux jambes lorsqu'il s'obligea à se dissimuler de nouveau : un second cheval venait de faire son apparition, guidé cette fois par un individu armée… Un fléau tourbillonnait dans l'air au-dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'il prenait le même chemin que le précédent.

— Où est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien aller comme ça ? interrogea Vann avec perplexité.

— Il faudrait que nous puissions les suivre pour le savoir, répondit calmement Link.

Les suivre, oui… Cela aurait été possible s'il avait eu Epona en sa compagnie : hélas, la jument n'était pas présente pour leur venir en aide.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à pester silencieusement lorsque son expression changea du tout au tout.

Le second cavalier venait de stopper net son avancée !

L'équidé à la robe baie qu'il montait émit un hennissement terrorisé et s'agita dangereusement, faisant vaciller son maître qui s'accrochait aussi fort que possible. La poussière du sentier fut soulevée par la panique ambiante et le bonhomme fut bientôt désarçonné !

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu effrayer l'animal à ce point ?

Un voile noir surgissant du sol ne tarda pas à répondre à la question muette du Héros, qui s'était désormais relevé. Les sombres fluctuations ne tardèrent pas à s'entremêler les unes avec les autres pour laisser entrevoir une silhouette bien familière.

Un sourire carnassier s'en vint étirer les lèvres de Dark Link, la pointe de son épée caressant dangereusement le visage du cavalier. Celui-ci dut abandonner toute idée de fuir, allongé sur le dos, se voyant contraint de laisser la créature ôter le bout de tissu qui masquait son visage.

— J'ai horreur du menu fretin, siffla l'ombre avec dédain, que fait donc un Moblin si loin de chez-lui ? Les pitoyables êtres de ton espèce ne devraient pas s'aventurer seuls dans les plaines… Qui sait quel monstre tu pourrais rencontrer ?

L'arme s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque la lame de Link para le coup qui avait failli être porté.

— Attends ! ordonna-t-il.

— Et voilà : pas moyen de s'amuser tranquillement ! grogna son homologue.

La face porcine leva un regard alarmé sur l'étrange duo qui le surplombait et ne tarda pas à laisser un cri perçant s'échapper de sa gorge lorsque ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Link.

— Tu m'as tendu un piège ! Maudit héros ! fulmina-t-il en s'agitant pour tenter de récupérer sa propre arme. Quelle magie était-ce ?! Comment as-tu pu créer pareille illusion ?!

— Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là ? Qui traites-tu d'illusion ? interrogea Dark Link en braquant ses prunelles écarlates dans les siennes.

— Il s'enfuyait à cheval ! renchérit la créature semi-humanoïde.

Son index se pointa dans la direction du jeune Hylien, qui haussa un sourcil, non sans une certaine surprise. De quoi parlait-il ? Lui ? S'enfuir à cheval ? Faisait-il mention de la personne qui avait galopé à toute vitesse devant eux quelques instants plus tôt ? Le regard de la créature vêtue de haillons ne cessait de le fixer sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Link porta son attention sur le cheval qui s'était calmé un peu plus loin et sur le chemin qui se dessinait devant lui. Un pressentiment étrange s'était emparé de ses pensées : un pressentiment suffisamment fort pour le pousser à suivre cette route.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Un gargouillis soudain lui arracha un sursaut.

— Dark Link ! Tu…

— Votre petite discussion trainait bien trop en longueur, répliqua sèchement l'ombre, tu voulais de quoi rattraper l'autre cavalier, non ? C'est chose faite.

Nonchalant, quand bien même un air de reproche lui était adressé, Dark Link fit disparaître l'épée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la laissant se désagréger dans l'ombre pour s'y fondre. Haussant les épaules, il fit mine de la suivre sans discuter davantage, se laissant glisser à son tour dans les ténèbres.

Rengainant sa propre lame, Link secoua la tête et jeta un dernier regard au Moblin. Il n'avait que rarement vu ces créatures sur la plaine d'Hyrule. Jamais l'on ne les trouvait aux abords de la Citadelle. Ce peuple du désert était parfois allié aux Gerudos pour accomplir les basses besognes, ou bien pour leur prêter main forte dans les pires larcins. Nombre de villages avaient été victimes de ces pillages sanglants. Ni les redoutables amazones des étendues de sable, ni leurs alliés monstrueux ne laissaient de chance à leurs victimes en général.

Le jeune homme grimaça et abandonna toute idée de soutirer la moindre information à ce corps désormais sans vie. Il n'avait plus qu'à avancer et découvrir la raison de sa présence dans un tel endroit.

Seul Vann avait aperçu le poignard que le Moblin tenait dans sa main droite : cette dernière n'avait pas eu le temps d'être levée sur son meilleur ami.

Fronçant les sourcils, il rejoignit celui-ci sans attendre davantage et tâcha de ne faire aucun commentaire. Son compagnon d'armes était perturbé par ce nouvel endroit : quelque-chose ou quelqu'un se faisait un malin plaisir de jouer avec sa mémoire et avec des images dont il n'avait pas conscience. Qu'est-ce qu'une telle mascarade pouvait bien signifier ?

Les minutes passaient. Aucun d'eux n'oubliait le sablier qui s'écoulait, de l'autre côté du vortex.

Link ne tarda pas à se rapprocher de la monture que son alter-égo s'était chargé de terrifier. Quelques bribes de cette crainte subsistaient encore, à voir la façon dont l'équidé s'agitait à la venue de son nouveau cavalier. Pourtant, le héros n'avait pas l'air de vouloir renoncer à sa petite manœuvre. De tous les chevaux appartenant à ces terres, aucun n'avait été plus têtu et plus sauvage qu'Epona, du moins à sa connaissance.

S'il était parvenu à calmer ce cœur fougueux, Link pensait pouvoir y parvenir avec les autres. Aucun geste brusque, aucune nervosité : il fallait bien ces quelques qualités ne fut-ce que pour attraper la bride de l'animal. Le jeune Hylien ne tarda pas à lui murmurer quelques paroles calmes et rassurantes, tendant sa main vers le licol de cuir pour s'en saisir et ainsi poser son autre main sur le chanfrein.

— C'est un cheval Hylien, affirma Link en découvrant l'équipement de son nouvel acolyte, son collier est décoré du symbole de la Triforce.

La plaque d'ornement dorée disposée fièrement près du poitrail ne faisait aucun doute. Ce Moblin avait très certainement volé cette monture à quelqu'un d'autre avant de prendre sa proie en chasse.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné, acquiesça Vann, ces monstres ne se promènent pas à dos de chevaux d'habitude. Ce pauvre bestiaux a du en baver d'avoir transporté cette chose sur son dos à la place des sangliers géants habituels.

— Fort heureusement, il n'est pas tombé sur le plus grand d'entre eux.

La taille des Moblins pouvait varier, allant d'une taille humaine moyenne à quelques trois mètres de haut. Il ne suffisait jamais d'un seul homme pour parvenir à blesser les plus gros d'entre eux. Du moins était-ce ainsi que leurs instructeurs leur avaient appris à les craindre. Si ces créatures étaient parfois stupides, mieux valait ne jamais sous-estimer leur force et leur vivacité au combat. Ils étaient faits pour se battre et ne lésinaient jamais sur l'art de savoir fracasser des crânes à coups de massue.

Assuré que le cheval ne risquait pas de s'affoler de nouveau, Link put enfin prendre place sur la selle. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir chevauché depuis une éternité. Fort heureusement, les réflexes revenaient sans peine et il n'eut aucun mal à reprendre de bonnes habitudes.

— Que fait-on de notre ami grincheux ? demanda Vann avec un sourire.

— Je pense qu'il a trouvé un moyen de se déplacer plutôt efficace, répondit Link non sans jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'ombre qui s'étendait sur le sol, dans un sens cela lui évitera de faire peur à tout le monde.

Un bougonnement incompréhensible et lointain leur parvint aux oreilles, ponctuant cette conversation par un échange de sourires amusés entre les deux amis.

Peu désireux de l'effrayer une fois encore, Link décida de ne pas forcer sa monture à prendre trop de vitesse d'un seul coup. Il lui permit ainsi de repartir dans la direction indiquée sans brusquerie, d'abord au pas, puis au petit trot. Un simple coup de talons suffit à faire accélérer la course et le jeune homme guida les sabots de sa monture sur le chemin qui se dessinait.

Le martellement du galop se fit bientôt entendre au fur et à mesure que le sentier dévoilait les paysages des alentours. Tout était à la fois très familier et inconnu. Des endroits qui auraient dû se trouver à certains emplacements, n'y figuraient pas. Les bois, les forêts, des villages au loin : Link pouvaient les apercevoir sans comprendre de quels lieux il pouvait bien s'agir.

Aucune Citadelle. Le Royaume tout entier était découpé en plusieurs villes, surplombées par des châteaux bien plus petits que la Capitale d'Hyrule. Il n'était pas difficile d'en apercevoir quelques uns à l'horizon, tous très espacés les uns des autres. Ces terres étaient-elles seulement gouvernées par un seul et même Pouvoir ?

Link n'avait pas la moindre idée du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait finalement. Etait-ce Hyrule ? Un ailleurs dont il n'avait pas même conscience ? Dans ce cas, comment le Temple des Illusions parvenait-il à reconstruire un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Le « Monde des Rêves » n'avait cessé de l'étonner jusqu'à présent, ne lui laissant pas une once de répit quant à ses aventures, ou même lors des nombreuses rencontres qu'il avait eu le loisir de faire. De Saria, au loup qui l'avait guidé, en passant par des inconnus dont le visage était dissimulé à sa vue, puis la rencontre de sa propre ombre, dont il ne connaissait pas les desseins : comment ne pas se poser de sérieuses questions ?

La pensée que la Princesse Zelda fût détentrice de toutes les réponses lui traversa l'esprit durant un court instant. La jeune femme en savait long sur le sortilège qui avait lié Hyrule à ce monde : peut-être aurait-il la possibilité de l'interroger lorsque tout ceci serait réglé ?

Tout dépendrait de ce qu'il adviendrait de tous, une fois que leur véritable univers s'éveillerait.

Link fit accélérer davantage son cheval. Les chances de rattraper celui qui les précédait étaient minces. Bien que n'ayant pas une âme de pisteur aguerri, le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de suivre les traces de sabots fraiches qui tapissaient la route.

Ce ne fut qu'au terme de quelques heures de chevauchée que le héros atteignit enfin la lisière d'un petit bois, derrière lequel s'élevaient les imposantes tours d'un château. Ce type d'architecture n'était pas commun au cœur du Royaume d'Hyrule. Du moins ne l'était-il plus actuellement. Seuls de vieux livres d'Histoire relataient la présence d'anciens châteaux forts sur ces terres, en une époque reculée où la Famille Royale n'avait pas encore réunifié les habitants de ce pays. Quelques ruines subsistaient ça et là, mais c'était tout ce qu'il en restait.

— Quand la pierre tombale parlait de passé, c'était visiblement à prendre au pied de la lettre, commenta Link.

Il s'était suffisamment intéressé au sujet, durant sa formation militaire, pour avoir de moins en moins de doutes. Les pages des vieux ouvrages -sur lesquels il avait eu le loisir de s'endormir quelquefois- défilaient dans sa mémoire. Des vieilleries pour la plupart, qu'Impa avait tenu à lui montrer.

— Le passé de qui, dans ce cas ? Si le temple s'amuse avec nos souvenirs, c'est bien loin d'être notre Hyrule… Pas celui dont je me souviens en tout cas.

Vann avait beau essayer de se rappeler de quoi que ce fût, il n'y comprenait lui-même rien. Contrairement à Link, il avait eu l'opportunité de voyager plus avant dans leur beau royaume. Le Massif des Pics Blancs, hautes montagnes enneigées qui surplombaient le nord de leur patrie, était presque identique, bien que s'étendant plus loin encore en des territoires sauvages. En revanche, ce qui gravitait autour lui était étranger.

Perplexe quant à leur situation présente, Link fit tout de même avancer sa monture sur le sentier qui menait sous les arbres.

La journée magnifique offrait à cet endroit un aspect ombragé bienveillant, bien loin des Bois Perdus que les deux amis avaient eu le loisir de visiter, après s'être échappé de la Citadelle. Une légère brise soufflait sur les feuillages d'un vert éclatant et des chants d'oiseaux égayaient l'atmosphère tranquille des lieux.

L'équidé avançait au pas. Le jeune Hylien avait dans l'idée de demeurer prudent, même si rien ne laissait présager un quelconque danger. Tendre l'oreille et ouvrir l'œil, était toujours préférable à tomber dans une embuscade.

— Link, regarde un peu par-là ! s'exclama Vann en s'éloignant de son compagnon de voyage.

Le concerné fit stopper l'avancée de sa monture et suivit la fée aux reflets rouges du regard, cherchant à percevoir ce qui l'avait intrigué. Curieux, il finit par mettre pied à terre, guidant le cheval jusqu'au tronc d'un arbre et l'y laissant paître à loisir.

À quelques pas de sa position initiale, Vann s'était enfoncé derrière les arbres et les broussailles pour parvenir jusqu'à une minuscule clairière. Traversée par le lit fin d'une rivière, cette dernière était baignée par les rayons dorés du soleil.

Tournant la tête autour de lui, Link fit mine de s'y aventurer doucement,

L'Hylien-Fée avait décelé la présence d'un carré de terre fraichement retourné, disposé à l'ombre d'un chêne. Des pierres avaient été entassées juste au-dessus, méticuleusement.

— Quelqu'un est enterré là depuis peu, murmura le héros en se penchant pour détailler le petit monument improvisé.

— Il se nommait Elwyn, révéla soudain une voix dans son dos, recule immédiatement…

La pointe d'une épée posée près de sa gorge, Link fronça les sourcils et tâcha de ne faire aucun geste brusque. Obéissant à l'ordre donné, il fit mine de se redresser lentement sur ses deux jambes, sans pour autant faire volte-face, ni tenter de dégainer son arme pour se défendre. Vann, n'osa pas s'interposer, craignant qu'aucune clémence ne fût accordée à son meilleur ami en cas d'attaque inopinée. Plus encore, son expression s'était muée en stupeur à la vue du personnage qui se dressait parmi eux.

— Qui es-tu et pourquoi me suis-tu ainsi ? poursuivit le nouveau venu d'un ton sec

— Votre poursuivant est mort, répondit calmement Link.

— Le cheval volé derrière nous m'a amené à cette déduction, oui, répliqua l'autre, je ne suis toutefois pas disposé à te qualifier de « sauveur » en cet instant précis.

Le jeune Hylien ne l'avait pas entendu arriver jusqu'à lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas baissé sa garde en approchant dans cette clairière. Rien, pas même un ressenti concernant la présence de celui qui le menaçait de la sorte. Il ignorait où il se trouvait : comment accepter de se présenter aussi facilement ?

— Je ne pense pas que tu sois homme à abattre quelqu'un dans le dos ! s'exclama tout à coup Vann en révélant sa présence.

Un silence suivit cette constatation. L'individu avait l'air d'hésiter.

Link sentit la tension de ses épaules retomber lorsque la lame s'écarta doucement de sa gorge.

— Retourne-toi ! ordonna l'inconnu.

Prenant une inspiration, le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et fit volte-face.

Les deux interlocuteurs écarquillèrent les yeux simultanément.


	25. Chapitre 25 : La Terre d'Autrefois

Bonjour à vous, amis lecteurs !

Voici pour vous le chapitre suivant, qui avance un peu plus sur cette histoire de vision du passé. Il semblerait que Link en apprenne davantage sur des évènements bien plus anciens qu'il ne l'aurait cru !

Je vous laisse découvrir cela sans plus tarder !

Bonne lecture !

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer : **"The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 25 : La Terre d'Autrefois<br>**

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Link pour se retrouver le dos plaqué contre le tronc d'un arbre.<p>

Son interlocuteur n'avait pas attendu davantage avant de placer le tranchant de sa lame directement sous sa gorge, affichant une expression bien loin d'être amusée par la situation présente.

— Quelle magie est-ce là ?! Qui t'a donc envoyé après moi ?! interrogea vivement l'individu.

Le jeune Hylien n'avait rien fait pour se défendre et avait simplement levé les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il ne s'était pas douté d'une réaction très amicale, mais celle-ci dépassait largement ce qu'il croyait. Il n'était pas question de dégainer son épée : montrer une quelconque hostilité n'aiderait en rien à se sortir de ce pétrin.

Les prunelles bleu ciel de son homologue ne cessaient de le dévisager, détaillant ses traits, sa tenue vestimentaire, son équipement et son attitude.

Durant de brèves secondes, le héros crut qu'un lion venait de lui bondir dessus et s'apprêtait à faire de lui son prochain repas. L'autre avait plus de force que lui, ainsi qu'une certaine expérience des combats à en juger par la dureté de son regard.

Il était un aîné pour le jeune homme, à n'en point douter.

Le seul ennui résidait dans le fait que l'âge fût probablement la seule chose qui les différenciât vraiment tous les deux.

— Ce n'est pas de la magie, articula Link en reculant sa tête pour échapper à une quelconque morsure d'arme, pas au sens où vous le pensez en tout cas…

— Si tu n'étais pas accompagné d'une fée, je jugerais qu'un démon se paye ma tête à cet instant précis, affirma son agresseur.

— Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas un démon ! lança Vann, qui n'osait approcher davantage. Nous sommes des… euh… des voyageurs !

Si son apparence actuelle pouvait enfin servir à quelque-chose, il était plutôt ravi de l'apprendre et de mettre cette chance à profit.

— Nous ne connaissons pas cette contrée, approuva le prisonnier en hochant la tête, nous nous sommes perdus et nous cherchions un moyen de comprendre dans quel endroit nous nous trouvions.

— Le Moblin qui vous poursuivait est mort, renchérit l'Hylien-Fée.

— Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai tué !

Le guerrier marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsque la troisième voix se fit entendre, derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là ! Où était-il caché jusqu'à présent ? Etait-ce une embuscade ? Son attention était détournée, mais Link n'en profita pas pour autant.

Ayant compté sur un peu de discrétion, il jeta un œil incrédule à son alter-égo d'ombre, qui se tenait fièrement à quelques pas d'eux, les deux bras croisés. Vann, quant à lui, s'était vivement frappé le front, du plat de sa main. L'approche n'avait pas été aussi douce qu'escomptée.

L'épée, qui menaçait la gorge du jeune Hylien, se retira aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, balayant soudainement l'air pour effectuer un estoc !

Surpris par ce revirement soudain, Dark Link eut tout juste le temps de bondir lestement au-dessus d'elle. Sa condition physique, plus légère qu'un corps terrestre, n'eut aucune difficulté à le porter assez haut pour échapper à la morsure métallique. En un rien de temps, ses pieds se posèrent agilement sur le côté plat de la lame, toujours tendue devant son porteur.

— J'avais un doute envers ces deux là, mais pas le moindre avec toi ! s'exclama son assaillant avec un sourire carnassier.

Une rotation permit à la créature vaporeuse de se déloger de son perchoir. La série d'attaques qui s'en suivit, ne lui laissa guère de chances d'y échapper.

Le bretteur était bon, meilleur que la plupart des monstres que Dark Link avait eu l'occasion de croiser dans les couloirs du Temple des Illusions. Il rendit ainsi grâce à sa propre habileté à esquiver les coups, bien que ceux-ci ne lui fissent pas grand mal en fin de compte.

Lorsque l'arme passa soudainement au travers de son corps, l'ombre cessa tout mouvement et afficha une grimace dépitée. Bien que ne le blessant pas, la sensation était très loin d'être des plus agréables… Il n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de prononcer la moindre parole, car ce fut la lame de Link qui s'interposa cette fois.

— Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis ! s'écria-t-il avec une voix plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'eût voulu. Nous ne donnons pas cette impression, mais c'est la vérité !

Son épée dégagea sans attendre celle de son adversaire et il se maintint entre lui et ses deux autres compagnons. Vann entreprit alors de le rejoindre enfin et se plaça à ses côtés pour l'appuyer dans sa démarche de calmer leur interlocuteur.

— Link est perdu dans ce monde, expliqua-t-il, nous cherchons un objet qui se nomme « Fragment de Vérité » et qui nous permettrait de rentrer chez-nous.

— J'ai une mission importante à remplir, acquiesça Link en hochant la tête, je ne viens pas de ces terres, mais d'un pays lointain. Ce pays et sa souveraine ont tous deux besoin de mon aide et la situation devient urgente. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

L'inconnu prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir aux dires de ces aventuriers étranges. L'hésitation se lisait sur son visage, pourtant toujours suffisamment dur pour dissuader quiconque d'approcher. Ses iris se promenèrent de Link à Vann, passant du côté de Dark Link, avant de s'en revenir sonder les prunelles de son homologue vêtu de vert.

Le regard déterminé et insistant du jeune homme finit par mettre un terme au déroulement de ses pensées.

Un soupir fendit le silence qui s'était installé et la lame, enfin rangée dans son fourreau, annonça très vite quelle serait la suite des évènements.

— Nous portons le même nom et nos traits sont presque identiques, souffla l'individu en adoucissant son expression, seul ton âge ne coïncide pas.

L'âge et l'expérience semblait-il. Si l'un était un bretteur aguerri, l'autre forgeait encore son âme et son bras, au cœur de tumultes dont il ne soupçonnait que guère les plus sombres méandres.

Cependant, aucun d'eux ne comprenait pour quelle raison le destin s'était plu à les réunir ainsi. Deux héros différents, un seul nom… « Le Monde des Rêves » s'était fait un malin plaisir de se jouer de ses intrus. Link se retrouvait confronté à un visage qui se présentait comme s'il se fut agit d'un parent très ressemblant, bien que plus grand que lui et vêtu de façon différente.

Cette cape écarlate et cette allure fière ne furent pas sans lui remémorer les vitraux qui n'avaient eu de cesse de le troubler. Les vitraux, les fresques peintes sur les différents monuments dans lesquels il avait pénétré pour les apercevoir… tout autant d'indices qui tendait à lui faire comprendre quelque-chose. Des informations importantes lui échappaient sans qu'il ne sût lesquelles.

— Je n'ai hélas pas de temps à accorder à mes affaires personnelles, annonça son interlocuteur, je me dois d'atteindre le château avant que la nuit ne tombe. Sans doute avez-vous aperçu les tours, aux abords de ces bois.

Tandis qu'il parlait, ses pas le conduisirent dans la direction de la tombe récemment creusée Il s'agenouilla près du carré de terre et y déposa un morceau de tissu azur.

— Que s'est-il passé ? osa demander Link.

— Ce qui m'amène au château, répondit l'autre, Elwyn et moi sommes tombés dans une embuscade, bien loin de ces terres. Nous cherchions à ramener des informations à nos dirigeants. Il était mon cadet de trois ans. À dix-sept ans… c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Lui qui rêvait d'en apprendre davantage sur ses origines, j'ai bien peur qu'aucune famille ne le pleure plus, désormais.

Les poings du guerrier se serrèrent jusqu'à faire blanchir ses phalanges et il finit par se redresser sur ses jambes, faisant face aux trois compagnons :

— Les jours s'assombrissent sur notre beau pays. Une armée démoniaque a jailli des profondeurs du néant, creusé de larges fissures et détruit à présent tout sur son passage. Les royaumes voisins subissent les assauts de ces monstres sans relâche depuis maintenant quelques mois.

— C'est de là que venait le Moblin ? s'inquiéta le plus jeune.

— Leur armée cherche à atteindre les terres d'Hylia, celles-là mêmes que vous frôlez en cet instant. Ils désirent s'emparer du trésor sacré jadis légué par les Déesses. Si personne ne se dresse devant eux pour les arrêter, il sera trop tard pour nous tous.

Hylia.

Outre concernant le célèbre lac qui bordait la plaine d'Hyrule, au sud-ouest, Link n'avait que très peu entendu ce nom.

Encore une fois, ce furent les heures passées dans la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Impa qui lui revinrent en mémoire. Hylia datait d'une époque lointaine dans l'Histoire de leur royaume.

C'était une ère qui avait précédé « l'Ere du Chaos », durant laquelle la « Terre d'Or », lieu sacré où reposait la Triforce, avait été scellée. Bien avant « l'Ere Céleste », où, selon les légendes et les découvertes archéologiques, les ancêtres des Hyliens avaient obtenu une existence protégée dans les cieux. Puis, ils s'en étaient revenus sur la terre-ferme…

Avant tout cela, Hylia, telle que l'on la nommait autrefois, avait été le théâtre de monstrueuses…

— Guerres antiques… murmura Link à l'adresse de Vann.

C'était ainsi que les livres nommaient désormais cette sombre période de l'Histoire. Des traces de ces guerres avaient fini par être dévoilées, après des siècles de recherches. Une guilde d'archéologues avaient même vu le jour dans ce but, à la Citadelle. Si des textes oraux avaient fini par être transmis pour être retranscrits à l'écrit, c'était bien eux les premiers au courant. Des témoignages anciens avaient été sauvés grâce à leurs travaux.

— Ah oui, quand la tombe parlait du passé, elle ne le faisait pas à moitié… marmonna l'Hylien-Fée en grimaçant.

Ce n'était pas comme si ces années avaient été les moins dangereuses…

En revanche, apprendre que les illustres auteurs de ces guerres ne se trouvaient pas encore aux portes de ce pays, rassurait quelque-peu le petit groupe… bien que Dark Link n'eût pas la moindre idée quant à ce dont il était question.

Pour lui, tout était bien plus simple : ils se trouvaient tous trois dans une illusion où évoluaient deux stupides héros au lieu d'un seul.

Un sifflement retentit alors. Le son distinct des sabots d'un cheval se fit entendre. Quelques secondes suffirent à l'étalon palomino pour sortir de sa cachette et se rendre docilement auprès de son maître.

— Prenez le cheval d'Elwyn, il suivra Taranis sans la moindre difficulté, expliqua le guerrier d'Hylia en désignant le second équidé d'un mouvement du menton, je vous conseille de me suivre jusqu'au château : j'ignore ce qu'est ce « Fragment de Vérité » que vous cherchez, mais quelqu'un d'autre le saura peut-être là-bas.

— Vous me faites donc confiance ? s'étonna Link en le regardant grimper sur sa monture.

— Pas le moins du monde, mais une tâche bien plus importante m'appelle à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne me serais guère privé d'enquêter à ton sujet, si le temps m'eut été donné de le faire. Nous reviendrons à cela une fois que cette affaire urgente sera réglée.

En d'autres termes, les trois compagnons ne pouvaient guère espérer obtenir la paix, tant que leur homologue les tiendrait à l'œil. Ce dernier n'escomptait pas les laisser partir comme cela, bien qu'ils n'en eussent pas l'intention.

À peine eut-il fait quelques pas dans la direction du cheval qu'il avait emprunté au Moblin, que Link vit sa vue dissimulée par la chute d'un tissu.

— Je peux tolérer l'étrangeté que tu représentes, mais n'espère pas obtenir cette clémence de la part des habitants de cette Seigneurie, expliqua le guerrier en le suivant du haut de son cheval, et que le démon qui t'accompagne se tienne tranquille.

— Il le fera, assura le jeune Hylien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis l'incarnation du calme et de la gentillesse, ricana Dark Link.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il sut ce qu'était réellement un démon, après tout. Il ignorait bien pour quelle obscure raison cet homme ne cessait de le toiser avec méfiance. Après tout, avait-il fait quelque-chose pour lui déplaire ?

Cela le contrariait, plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Tournant la tête pour esquiver le regard de son alter-égo, il se laissa doucement couler dans l'ombre de ce dernier sans autre forme de procès.

Tout aussi contrarié d'être à demi-prisonnier, Link ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux du guerrier.

Si farce il y avait, elle était de taille, bien plus que les quelques apparitions qui lui étaient venues en aide depuis le début de son voyage.

Le même nom, la même apparence, pensait-il : comment était-il possible de rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui ressemblât autant, en des temps si reculés dans l'Histoire d'Hyrule ?

_Saria, Princesse Zelda…_ pensa-t-il avec désespoir. _Que quelqu'un me dise ce que cela signifie… !_

Se vêtant machinalement de la cape gris foncé offerte quelques instants plus tôt, le jeune homme avait déjà pris place sur la selle de sa propre monture. Il rabattit son capuchon au-dessus de sa tête afin de dissimuler son visage et ainsi n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Il ne remarqua pas l'expression attentive du guerrier d'Hylia.

Celui-ci, bien que délaissant la tombe de son ancien compagnon à regrets, ne tarda pas à ouvrir la marche. Le rythme de leur voyage se fit au petit trot pour commencer : leur destination se trouvait au détour du chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter de nouveau.

Le vent avait cessé de souffler sur les feuillages des arbres, au-dessus de leurs têtes. La journée était désormais avancée et le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. Le village, qui bordait les murailles du château, serait bien calme lors de leur passage. Le sentier traversant le bois laissait apparaître quelques maisons à la vue des voyageurs, en contrebas.

Les sabots des chevaux firent rouler quelques cailloux, lorsqu'ils descendirent la légère pente qui les séparait de leur destination. Le terrain était quelque-peu glissant, aussi valait-il mieux se montrer prudent.

Le rythme fut ralenti dès lors qu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'étroite avenue qui traversait le village. Le peu de gens qui s'affairaient encore ne leur adressèrent que quelques regards curieux. La plupart des chuchotements qui se firent entendre, avaient pour objet le guide de cette étrange expédition. Les oreilles de Link parvinrent aisément à capter quelques paroles et ces dernières n'étaient pas très élogieuses.

— Je le croyais mort, celui-là, disaient certains.

— Ce gamin de malheur est plus coriace que la mauvaise herbe, sifflaient d'autres.

— Quel sinistre présage va-t-il encore apporter avec lui ?

— Ce bon à rien ferait bien mieux de mettre son épée au service du Seigneur…

Link n'en revenait pas. Le bretteur qui les précédait n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la meilleure réputation du monde, dans cette contrée. Pourquoi tous ces gens l'évitaient-ils ainsi et pourquoi étaient-ils à ce point contrariés ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

S'il était perturbé par tant de mots méprisants, le guerrier d'Hylia n'en montrait rien. Parfaitement droit sur sa selle, il dardait ses prunelles bleues devant lui sans se soucier de ce que l'on pouvait dire de lui. Le jeune Hylien ressentit une certaine admiration devant tant de dignité, mais ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête.

S'il s'agissait de l'un de ses ancêtres, ou de quelque-chose s'en approchant : était-ce vraiment ainsi que l'on le voyait auparavant ?

Cet homme n'était pas lui. Pourtant, le pincement au cœur se faisait bel et bien ressentir.

— Lève les yeux !

La voix calme avait cinglé à tel point que le jeune homme ne s'était pas fait prier pour s'exécuter, une expression interloquée ancrée sur le visage.

— Leurs propos sont mus par la peur et la crédulité, poursuivit son interlocuteur, il n'est nul besoin de baisser les yeux face à cela. Si tu es ce que tu prétends être, alors il te faut comprendre que tu ne peux te permettre d'être abattu de la sorte. Garde à l'esprit que ton devoir passe avant toute chose.

Les traits durs du guerrier cédèrent place à un sourire complice, avant qu'il n'ajoutât à l'attention de Link :

— Enfin, presque toute chose.

Le haussement de sourcil du jeune Hylien dut l'amuser, mais il préféra reprendre son sérieux sans attendre davantage. Les gens étaient bien assez méfiants autour d'eux. Faire montre de la moindre once de sûreté trop prononcée, pouvait agacer les esprits les plus belliqueux.

Malgré une réelle angoisse parmi les habitants de cet endroit, rien ne laissait présager une vie misérable autour des deux voyageurs. Les maisons étaient entretenues et les vêtements propres. Les visages méfiants n'exprimaient aucune tristesse et les corps ne démontraient aucune malnutrition.

Les champs qui s'étendaient autour du village, prouvaient que les personnes vivant là ne manquaient de rien. Le Seigneur qui s'occupait de ces terres, savait de quelle façon traiter son peuple pour le maintenir dans une atmosphère agréable.

Il n'était pas très étonnant de les voir se méfier ainsi : qui aurait apprécié devoir renoncer à une vie prospère, malgré un statut de paysan ?

Les équidés martelèrent bientôt un sol devenu couvert de pavés, abimés par le temps. Quelques légères couvertures de mousse s'en venaient en border les côtés. La herse était gardée, mais levée : personne ici ne craignait la moindre attaque, ni la moindre invasion. Même les gardes postés sur le chemin de ronde n'avaient pas l'air très inquiets.

Voilà qui confirmait qu'aucune guerre n'avait éclaté... pour le moment.

— Halte-là, héros ! ordonna la voix d'un soldat venu à leur rencontre. Voici fort longtemps que nous ne t'avions vu ici.

— Je m'en viens quérir l'aide du Seigneur Dagianis, répondit le guerrier d'Hylia.

— Je crains que tu ne sois pas le bienvenu... Mon Seigneur n'approuve guère tes vagabondages incessants et les sombres nouvelles que tu te plais à colporter.

— Et comment l'en blâmer ? Hélas, cette fois, il ne s'agit pas de quelques attaques de monstres et autres bandits sévissant sur les grands chemins.

— Permets-moi d'insister...

Les deux interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard que Link ne comprit pas tout de suite, avant de constater le petit mouvement de tête du garde.

Il sommait le guide de cette petite expédition de s'en retourner là d'où il venait. Une véritable inquiétude se lisait dans son expression, malgré la présence du casque qui masquait une partie de son visage. Le vétéran fixait le cavalier sans parvenir à le chasser d'ici pour autant. Celui qui aurait dû quitter les lieux finit par se pencher vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule bardée d'épaulières en fer et laissant transparaître une mine assombrie.

— Elwyn est mort... souffla-t-il. Il est mort alors qu'il souhaitait transmettre cette information au plus vite. Qu'importe les reproches qui me seront faits là-dedans, permets-moi au moins d'exaucer son dernier vœu.

— Dans ce cas, ne me tiens pas pour responsable si tout ceci se termine mal, soupira l'autre en s'écartant de leur passage.

Le guerrier d'Hylia hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et fit signe à Link de le suivre sans trop tarder. Les gardes se contentèrent d'un simple regard intrigué en le voyant éviter de laisser entrevoir ses traits, mais ne l'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. L'hôte indésirable apportaient peut-être de mauvaises nouvelles, néanmoins tous ici savaient qu'aucun danger ne pouvait découler de sa personne, tant qu'il demeurait un allié.

Les visiteurs quittèrent les chevaux dans la cour du château, alors qu'un maître d'écurie les rejoignait afin de les leur récupérer et d'en prendre ainsi soin.

Malgré l'urgence des informations qui se devaient d'être transmises, Link et ses compagnons ne furent pas reçus par le Seigneur des lieux tout de suite. Toute méfiance mise à part, l'hospitalité leur fut accordée et permit au jeune Hylien de prendre un peu de repos.

À dire vrai, il ne se sentait pas vraiment fatigué par ses derniers voyages. Visiblement, seul le « Monde des Rêves » décidait de son état. Ses blessures étaient des blessures de l'esprit et non celles de son corps. Ce dernier était bel et bien matérialisé en ces lieux, mais le fait de ne s'être pas senti épuisé depuis longtemps, le laissait songeur.

Le repas que l'on leur offrit ne le rendit pas plus heureux. Repensant aux paroles de Dark Link concernant cet univers pourtant réaliste, le jeune homme commençait à se rendre compte de l'impact que cette quête avait sur lui.

À présent, il avait pleinement conscience que ce monde n'avait fait que lui jouer des tours. Rien n'était vrai, à part les maints dangers qu'il avait traversé et le fait que son âme serait anéantie s'il mourrait ici. La nourriture n'avait aucun goût, l'eau ne rafraichissait pas et se reposer n'apportait aucun soulagement...

Manifestant la fatigue caractéristique qu'arborait quelqu'un n'ayant pas dormi depuis longtemps, Link avait repoussé le pain et le fromage que l'on avait placé sous son nez.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez-lui, là où était sa vraie place. Retourner à une vie où toute chose serait bien réelle et où ses sens et ses souvenirs ne seraient pas corrompus par un monde qui n'était pas sien.

_— Le temps est compté ! Tu ne dois plus t'attarder désormais !_

Le héros n'eut pas l'occasion d'apercevoir la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui avec tant d'empressement, bien que tournant la tête en tout sens pour la repérer.

Le garde, qui les avait accueillis sous la herse, venait de franchir la porte de la salle où tous deux patientaient : cette fois, le Seigneur Dagianis était prêt à les recevoir.

Le guerrier d'Hylia passa le premier et laissa son acolyte le suivre jusqu'à la salle du trône. Link n'irait pas très loin dans cette entrevue. Son guide lui intima l'ordre de rester à bonne distance, tandis que ses pas le conduisaient dans la direction du maître des lieux.

Comparé à la majestueuse salle du Château d'Hyrule, celle-ci paraissait bien minuscule. Seules quatre colonnes de pierre peu ouvragées s'élevaient vers un plafond sombre. Hormis le tapi incarnat qui recouvraient l'allée conduisant au trône, l'architecture globale était austère et glaciale : à l'image du cœur du Seigneur Dagianis.

— Je suis ravi de voir que les rumeurs faisant écho de ton trépas s'avéraient fausses ! s'exclama ce dernier, ne prenant pas la peine de se lever de son imposant siège de bois, sculpté de motifs floraux.

— Ainsi donc mon absence a été remarquée ? interrogea son interlocuteur, non sans un haussement de sourcil curieux.

À la grande surprise de Link, le guerrier ne s'était pas incliné face à son homologue, bien qu'un certain respect mutuel semblait transparaître dans leur façon de se regarder. Se considéraient-ils comme des égaux ? Etait-ce une forme de défi ?

— Mes gens se sont plaints de récents pillages, répondit Dagianis avec un geste évasif de la main, personne ne t'a aperçu sur les chemins depuis des semaines. J'ai craint qu'un malheur ne soit arrivé. Je n'apprécie guère ta façon si particulière d'agir seul pour appliquer justice aux malandrins et autres monstres, mais je dois reconnaître que tu m'es très utile. Tes prouesses martiales et tes actes de bravoure sont reconnus à travers tout Hylia...

— Avec tout le respect qui est dû à mon Seigneur, coupa le visiteur, je ne suis pas ici pour vanter mes exploits, mais pour affirmer qu'un grand malheur est bel et bien sur le point de s'abattre sur nous.

— Par les Déesses, s'agit-il encore de ces absurdités à propos de démons ?!

La voix mielleuse de l'homme s'était élevée pour adopter un ton plus rude et ainsi imposer le silence. Pinçant les lèvres, le guerrier d'Hylia paraissait s'attendre à pareil éclat. Les prunelles noisette du Seigneur le toisaient sans relâche, cherchant à deviner des pensées qui lui avaient toujours été inaccessibles.

Cette fois, il se leva et fit les cent pas devant son trône, marmonnant dans la barbe brune qui ornait son menton. Descendant les marches qui le séparaient de son hôte, il tâcha de jouer de toute son imposante stature afin de faire ployer celui-ci. Hélas, rien n'y fit et il dut très vite renoncer à le voir courber l'échine d'un simple regard.

Le jeu silencieux se termina à l'instant où il fut celui des deux qui se détourna. Ses grandes jambes arpentèrent la salle pour se rendre près d'une table, couverte de quelques coupes de fruits et autres pains de différentes variétés.

— Où étais-tu donc passé ? reprit Dagianis, plus calmement.

— Le Royaume de Termina se bat en ce moment-même, expliqua le guerrier, sans quitter sa place, je croyais à de simples racontars, mais mes craintes se sont avérées réelles.

— Que faisais-tu donc si loin de ta patrie ? Ne peuvent-ils se débrouiller sans ton secours ? M'est avis que tu devrais cesser de te croire indispensable à tous.

— Dagianis, ne te méprends pas ! La gloire et la reconnaissance n'ont jamais été mon but et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Le Seigneur éclata d'un rire tonitruant suite à ces paroles, se saisissant d'une poire dans laquelle il croqua. Aucune gêne ne transparaissait dans son attitude. Il était le maître des lieux et entendait le faire savoir à quiconque se trouvait dans cette salle.

— Je le trouve antipathique, chuchota Vann à l'adresse de Link, qui observait toujours la scène avec un effarement croissant.

Dagianis ne cachait pas son amusement à l'égard des avertissements et de la mine furibonde de son homologue.

— Quel héros passionné tu fais, mon ami ! reprit-il, non sans un rictus sarcastique. Du temps de nos voyages tu étais déjà ainsi : toujours prompt à défendre les opprimés et à protéger les faibles. Nul ne sait pour quelle raison tu t'adonnes à pareille besogne, alors que personne ne t'a jamais rien demandé. Tu es fils de fermier et tu ne demandes aucune richesse en contrepartie de tes actes. Tu vis comme un vagabond assoiffé d'aventures, alors que ton épée pourrait servir brillamment ma Seigneurie. Tu pourrais obtenir des titres, des terres et une vie bien meilleure que celle-ci.

— Mon cœur, mon âme et mon esprit sont voués à Hylia.

Dagianis fixa le guerrier en secouant la tête, reposant le fruit qu'il mangeait distraitement en l'écoutant.

— Si seulement mon père ne t'avait pas inculqué toutes ces sottises lorsque nous étions enfants, soupira-t-il, il n'avait de cesse de parler d'Hylia et de ses merveilles : à quoi bon ? C'était un être lent... Je maintiens la paix grâce à une main de fer, qu'il ne possédait pas. Je suis las de cette naïveté qui perdure avec toi...

— Cette paix ne durera pas si tu ne daignes pas m'écouter ! fulmina le bretteur en le rejoignant près de la table en quelques enjambées.

Le ton s'était fait impétueux et impatient. Les quelques gardes, qui surveillaient cette entrevue, sursautèrent en apercevant le changement évident de situation qui s'annonçait. Leurs mains se portèrent à la poignée de leurs épées instinctivement, bien qu'aucun n'eût le courage de passer à l'attaque.

— Une armée de démons a bel et bien surgi du néant, Dagianis ! tempêta le guerrier d'Hylia en attrapant le Seigneur par le col. Des failles sont apparues dans les royaumes voisins et la terre s'est ouverte pour recracher ces créatures de ses entrailles ! J'ai vu les soldats de Termina se préparer à une guerre imminente, j'ai vu ces monstres se répandre sur leurs terres ! Elwyn et moi avons dû combattre et laisser des camarades là-bas, avant de pouvoir revenir avec ces précieuses informations ! Notre jeune frère d'armes est mort pour cela !

— Gardes !

Cette fois, les hommes autour des deux protagonistes n'hésitèrent plus et volèrent au secours de leur dirigeant, empoignant l'agresseur par les bras et le forçant à reculer. Malgré sa colère, ce dernier ne fit pourtant de mal à aucun d'entre eux et se laissa faire sans broncher.

— Les affaires de Termina ne nous concernent pas, articula Dagianis en réajustant son col, nous avons bien assez de nos propres problèmes sans y ajouter les leurs !

— Tu dois rassembler les autres Seigneurs et te préparer à faire face au danger ! Par pitié, écoute-moi ! Le Roi des Démons veut s'emparer du Pouvoir légué par les Déesses ! Tôt ou tard, il fera route vers Hylia !

— Il suffit ! s'emporta le maître des lieux. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! Tes paroles ne sont que malheur et ton attitude indigne de toute confiance ! Tu as mené ton propre compagnon d'armes à sa perte ! Quelle sera la prochaine conséquence désastreuse de tes actes ? Te rends-tu seulement compte du déluge anarchique que tes propos pourraient provoquer ? Il est grand temps que tu réalises que je suis le seul en ce monde à savoir ce qui est bon pour ma Seigneurie !

— Lequel de nous deux est-il le plus naïf...? ragea l'homme aux prises avec les gardes.

— Qu'on le jette aux cachots et qu'il y pourrisse !

Link porta à son tour une main à garde de son épée et tenta d'intervenir. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il devait intervenir, faire quelque-chose : n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il fît entendre raison à ce maudit Seigneur, sourd à toute vérité qui eût un impact sur sa propre fierté !

— Arrête ! Si tu te fais prendre aussi, Hyrule sera fichu ! le retint Vann.

— Tu veux rester coincé dans ce monde à tout jamais, crétin ?! s'écria la voix de Dark Link en-dessous de lui.

Le concerné n'avait pas attendu pour s'en mêler à son tour, emprisonnant le pied du jeune Hylien à l'intérieur de sa propre ombre et l'empêchant ainsi de faire un pas de plus.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Link finit par cesser d'insister et jeta un regard alarmé dans la direction du désormais prisonnier.

C'était injuste...

C'était si stupide de ne pas croire à ses dires, alors que la situation serait bientôt grave sur ces terres !

Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'intrus du « Mondes des Rêves » et l'enserra soudainement, avant de le tirer en arrière. Une voix amicale se fit entendre dans son dos et les images devant lui devinrent totalement floues et désordonnées :

_— Ceci n'est pas ton conte._

Une mélodie se fit alors entendre dans l'atmosphère : le « Chant du Temps ».

Le son de l'ocarina acheva d'aspirer la conscience de Link loin de ce château et de faire disparaître les dernières bribes de cette vision.

Seule la voix de Dagianis résonna encore à ses oreilles :

— Le monde n'a pas besoin de héros !


	26. Chapitre 26 : Décide du Présent

Salut à tous !

Il arrive tôt, il est tout chaud ! Voici le chapitre 26 !

L'arc du "Monde des Rêves" se dirige vers sa conclusion et sera achevé avec le chapitre suivant. Link va-t-il parvenir à surmonter ses doutes et à choisir la voie empruntée par ses prédécesseurs ? La réponse très bientôt !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer : **"The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 26 : Décide du Présent<strong>

* * *

><p><em>— Tu dois te battre ! Bats-toi, ou le serpent va t'emporter !<em>

— Pourquoi ne puis-je voir votre visage ?

_— Il a été oublié, voici fort longtemps... Fais en sorte qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour toi, jeune héros ! Trouve le portail et poursuis tes épreuves, avant que la créature ne te rattrape !_

— Quelle créature ?

À peine eut-il posé cette question que la noirceur du décor se brisa autour de lui. Précipité dans une courte chute, Link peina à reprendre le pas sur sa propre conscience.

_— Ne laisse pas Mâyâ, le Tisseur d'Illusions, t'emporter !_

La voix qui l'accompagnait, s'était subitement éteinte dans le néant, le laissant seul.

Il devait à tout prix se ressaisir !

Un sifflement fendit le silence de cette dimension étrange et le jeune homme fit volte-face : quelque-chose se mouvait autour de lui.

Quelque-chose d'immense.

Un long et large corps écailleux se déplaçait lentement, apparaissant et disparaissant dans l'obscurité, sans se laisser apercevoir plus que nécessaire. Un serpent ? S'agissait-il du fameux monstre, craint de la personne qui intervenait dans les couloirs du Temps à l'aide de sa musique ? Celui qui était susceptible de l'attaquer ?

Deux crochets firent mine de s'ouvrir à quelques centimètres du héros, avant de se fondre dans le noir.

Link cligna des paupières.

Lorsque ces dernières s'ouvrirent, ce ne fut pas pour accueillir du vide, mais bel et bien un tout nouveau décor. Du moins est-ce ainsi qu'il le qualifia, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où le portail du Temple des Illusions l'avait envoyé, la première fois.

Le bois qui longeait la prairie avait été rasé. Une fumée rougeâtre nauséabonde masquait la lumière des étoiles et des tentes avaient été grossièrement aménagées aussi loin que la vue pouvait porter. Plus de verdure, plus de vent rafraichissant. Le paysage était dévasté et envahi par un campement qui ne fut pas difficile à identifier.

Le jeune Hylien plongea brusquement derrière le tronc d'un arbre arraché et cessa de respirer.

Un Moblin aux traits porcins hideux avait failli le voir, allongé dans l'herbe.

Et cette fois, il était bien loin d'être seul : la guerre avait été déclarée et une armée entière occupait désormais le sol de la Terre d'Hylia.

— Tout ceci ne me dit pas où se trouve le dernier Fragment de Vérité... maugréa doucement le héros en restant sur ses gardes. En quoi me conduire auprès du campement ennemi le plus puissant qu'Hyrule n'ait jamais connu, devrait m'être utile ?

— La tombe ne disait-elle pas que le passé ne devait pas être oublié ?

Link fut pris d'un sursaut, avant de reconnaître la voix de Vann et d'adresser à celui-ci une expression dépitée. Il aurait tout de même pu prévenir, avant de surgir de nulle par de la sorte !

— L'on essaie de m'enseigner quelque-chose ici, affirma le jeune Hylien, s'il s'agissait de la première épreuve, nous ne sommes pas encore tirés d'affaire. La voix qui nous a extirpés de la salle du trône, nous a conduits dans cet endroit pour que nous puissions retrouver la sortie.

— Elle n'a pas précisé combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis l'entrevue à laquelle nous avons assisté, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa Vann. Comment allons-nous retrouver le portail dans cette foire aux monstres ? Evidemment, il aurait été bien plus simple que les fées ne brillent pas ! J'aurais ainsi pu voler pour nous donner un peu d'avance dans nos recherches...

Son meilleur ami lui conseilla vivement de se dissimuler à la vue de potentiels observateurs. L'Hylien-Fée prit alors place dans l'une des petites sacoches qui pendaient à sa ceinture et fit mine d'y rester silencieux.

Link n'avait pas le choix : il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts et de discrétion pour trouver la sortie, avant que cette dernière ne disparût. Il n'escomptait pas demeurer piégé dans un tel endroit et bien moins encore à une telle époque : rêve, ou non.

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme rampa dans l'herbe desséchée et passa sous le tronc d'arbre renversé derrière lequel il s'était caché.

Le camp paraissait calme : certains monstres s'affairaient ça et là, mais pas assez pour remarquer la silhouette qui s'était glissée parmi eux. Comme Vann l'avait mentionné, c'était bel et bien le plus imposant rassemblement de créatures démoniaques que le héros eût l'occasion de voir de toute sa vie. Des Moblins de toutes tailles s'entraînaient dans des cercles de terre à user d'épées, de fléaux, de massues ou encore de lances. Des Lézalfos rassemblaient des piles entières de matériel volé, aux couleurs et armoiries qui n'étaient certainement pas les leurs.

L'un des hommes-lézards en question, ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à lever le museau dans l'air, humant probablement une odeur différente de celles véhiculées dans le campement.

De la carrure d'un homme adulte de bonne stature, ces êtres au faciès de reptile et au corps couvert d'écailles verdâtres, possédaient l'avantage de pouvoir renifler leurs ennemis à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. En Hyrule, il n'était guère possible de les apercevoir en dehors des forêts ou des ruines dans lesquelles ils élisaient domicile.

Retenant son souffle, Link longea discrètement l'une des tentes pour échapper à l'odorat du monstre. Ce dernier venait de laisser tomber sa pile d'armes pour s'assurer que rien ne viendrait le surprendre.

L'intrus eut tout juste l'opportunité de rouler derrière des barils, lorsque le Lézalfos fit un bond à l'emplacement où il se trouvait précédemment. La pointe d'une hallebarde se dessina pour soulever des pans de tissu et dégager quelques débris de caisses.

Le grognement mécontent de la créature se fit entendre, tandis que sa tête se tournait en tout sens et qu'il s'en retournait à ses précédentes occupations.

Link ne se fit pas prier pour changer de cap et passer à quatre pattes sur le sol, trouvant refuge derrière une tente plus imposante, puis une autre. Lui qui avait toujours déploré une taille plutôt petite, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à bénir les Déesses de la lui avoir offerte !

Se faufilant aussi discrètement qu'une souris, le jeune Hylien tenta de repérer l'objet de sa présence dans ce camp ennemi. Le tout était d'apercevoir enfin une fluctuation qui eût pu lui indiquer l'emplacement du portail de retour vers le Temple des Illusions.

Malheureusement, plus il s'enfonçait profondément dans le campement et plus le nombre de gardes augmentait. Seul, il n'avait aucune chance de tous les combattre et il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à Dark Link pour espérer de l'aide. L'ombre avait largement prouvé sa capacité à se montrer imprévisible jusqu'à présent...

Ses yeux bleus scrutant les alentours, Link fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de la présence d'un Moblin, non-loin de lui. Allons bon... une idée risquée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit : risquée, mais elle pouvait fonctionner s'il s'y prenait bien.

C'était le moment de prouver que les enseignements qu'il avait reçu, n'avaient pas été vains.

Le Moblin étouffa un bâillement sonore, réajustant la double hache qu'il tenait appuyée contre son épaule. Son tour de garde avait tout l'air d'être plutôt éreintant. C'était sans compter sur un évènement qui ne manqua pourtant pas de le réveiller.

La créature n'eut pas l'opportunité de pousser un cri, lorsque deux bras inconnus se saisirent d'elle par la taille, pour la tirer brutalement derrière la toile d'une tente à demi fracassée. Seul un bruit sourd se fit entendre, avant que le silence ne s'abattît une fois de plus sur les lieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les haillons et le casque du Moblin furent de nouveau visibles à leur poste, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Ca, c'était vraiment horrible... souffla Link en grimaçant de dégoût.

L'odeur était difficilement supportable dans les vêtements d'une créature de ce genre. Réajustant le casque au-dessus de sa tête, le jeune homme tâcha de maintenir son équilibre : il avait été habitué au port d'une armure, mais jamais d'une armure aussi dépareillée. Les pièces étaient rapportées de plusieurs tenues différentes et rendaient la démarche peu assurée. L'allure du héros se trouvait être plutôt chétive comparée à celle des créatures qui envahissaient les lieux.

Enfin debout et prêt à s'élancer parmi les autres, Link fit de son mieux pour adopter une attitude naturelle.

Le déguisement improvisé ne passerait pas inaperçu bien longtemps. Il devait donc se dépêcher d'avancer. Heureusement, la présence des bois, même brûlés, lui était très utile pour se repérer dans l'espace. Evoluer librement dans cet environnement hostile lui faciliterait grandement la tâche... du moins, durant quelques minutes.

— Si on s'en sort, rappelle-moi de te parler de cet évènement jusqu'à ta mort, murmura Vann, dont l'amusement était difficile à ne pas percevoir.

— J'aimerais bien t'y voir... grogna Link sous son casque.

Il n'avait pas eu tellement le choix, de toute façon.

L'ordre et la discipline ne faisaient pas partie des rangs ennemis : beaucoup se contentaient d'agir de la manière qu'ils entendaient, sans se soucier des beuglements de leurs supérieurs. Ceux-ci braillaient, ordonnaient, hurlaient, mais n'obtenaient pas grand chose s'ils n'usaient pas de la force.

Un Moblin à l'estomac proéminent s'écrasa brusquement juste à quelques centimètres des pieds du héros, qui stoppa toute avancée. Une bagarre avait éclaté près d'un feu de camp, mettant en jeu l'obtention d'un morceau de viande à la fraicheur douteuse.

Contournant la petite rixe, le jeune Hylien se fraya un chemin entre les monstres en colère, esquivant de peu la lame d'un couteau de lancé. L'objet passa très près de son visage et alla se planter directement dans le pied d'une tente, qui s'écroula sur un Lézalfos.

— Les bagarres du réfectoire étaient plus amusantes ! souffla Link en se baissant pour éviter tout projectile malveillant.

— Je rate une bagarre ?! gémit Vann, catastrophé par cette idée.

— Crois-moi, cela vaut mieux, répondit son ami en enjambant un corps inerte, tombé devant lui.

La situation devenait plutôt alarmante : à ce stade, il ne tarderait pas à être emporté dans la vague de créatures en colère et ne souhaitait guère en faire les frais.

Ce fut une ondulation étrange qui attira soudain son attention.

Osant lever la tête pour mieux se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir, le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque le discret vortex du portail se montra enfin.

L'air remuait sans qu'aucun autre protagoniste ne l'eût remarqué. L'ennui était que la seule issue possible, non contente de se trouver près d'une sentinelle Moblin immense, avait considérablement rétréci.

Parcouru d'un frisson nerveux à l'idée de la voir se refermer, Link s'élança dans sa direction sans tarder : il devait y arriver coûte que coûte !

Le monstre, aussi grand que gras, observait les combats qui avaient lieu entre ses semblables. Si l'intelligence ne brillait pas dans son regard, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il entendait peut-être se lancer dans la mêlée. Une plaque de bois épaisse et un gourdin étaient déjà prêts dans ses mains.

La présence de Link, à quelques pas de lui, suffit à le distraire. Le Moblin finit sans doute par se dire que cette première proie ferait l'affaire pour commencer de son côté. Un grand sourire béat s'était formé sur ses lèvres, laissant entrevoir des dents manquantes. Apercevoir une masse aussi gigantesque se préparer à charger sans autre forme de procès, n'était pas pour rassurer le héros.

Le jeune Hylien se débarrassa des morceaux d'armures gênants qui l'encombreraient, jetant casque et frusques sur son passage sans plus se soucier des ennemis présents. Aucun des autres ne s'attendait à sa présence en ces lieux : l'effet de surprise serait suffisant pour libérer un passage jusqu'à son but.

Juste en dessous de lui, un morceau de sa propre ombre commença à se détacher brutalement de sa place, glissant sur le sol à une vitesse improbable.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester bloqué ici, héros ! lança Dark Link.

Ne se doutant pas de l'approche de la créature ténébreuse, le Moblin coula un regard interloqué dans la direction de Link, le dévisageant, avant de réagir à son approche.

Le bouclier de fortune se leva face au jeune homme et tenta de parer l'attaque de celui-ci. Hélas, c'était sans compter sur un évènement inattendu.

Des fluctuations noires s'élevèrent bientôt du sol et s'enroulèrent progressivement autour du corps de l'ennemi. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et dut bientôt river son attention sur ce nouveau problème, se débattant dans une marrée de ténèbres.

Celle-ci ne faisait pas qu'envahir son espace vital, mais l'attirait aussi dans ses entrailles. Le Moblin, pourtant colossal, s'enfonçait dans le sol, prisonnier de ces méandres et cherchant à frapper une cible qu'il ne parvenait pas à discerner autour de lui.

Ses hurlements finirent tant bien que mal par alerter certains de ses camarades.

Link dégaina son épée et effectua un bond en avant, prenant appui sur le rebord de la plaque de bois qui aurait dû le bloquer.

Se saisissant de la poignée de son arme à deux mains, le jeune Hylien retourna sa pointe dans la direction du sol et prit un léger élan. La lame traversa alors le corps massif de son adversaire et s'en délogea aussi vite que possible !

L'ombre relâcha sa proie, mais les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Le corps du Moblin s'effondra sur le sol et un silence pesant s'abattit soudain sur le camp de l'armée démoniaque. Les regards convergeaient vers l'intrus qui venait de massacrer l'un des leurs, mais aucun ne passait encore à l'attaque.

Sorti de sa cachette, Dark Link avisa les alentours d'un œil critique et ne tarda pas à faire un pas en arrière. Rétabli sur ses jambes, son alter-égo le dévisagea sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— Fichons le camp d'ici ! Dépêche-toi ! s'écria-t-il en proie à la panique la plus totale.

Une expression horrifiée était venue marquer les traits vaporeux de son visage, alors qu'il faussait compagnie à Link et se précipitait dans la direction du portail. La peur indescriptible qui s'était emparée de lui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter le héros.

Fronçant les sourcils, ce dernier le suivit sans attendre, profitant du manque de réactivité de leurs ennemis pour filer enfin. Néanmoins, sa fuite ne fut que de courte durée et une aura malveillante lui saisit presque les entrailles.

Sur le dos de sa main gauche, le sceau de la Triforce se mit à briller et brûler vivement, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur et l'obligeant à faire volte-face pour mieux comprendre ce qui venait d'attirer son attention à ce point.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurla Dark Link. Ne reste pas là !

Un tourbillon enflammé s'éleva de l'autre côté du campement. Des flammes, mêlées de vert et de rouge, s'enroulaient les unes dans les autres, petit-à-petit, pour s'en venir surplomber les lieux de toute leur hauteur.

Quelque-chose était sur le point d'apparaître.

Une silhouette prit forme au cœur du tumulte brûlant : une silhouette qu'il ne faisait pas bon de voir apparaître devant soi et qui représentait quelque-chose de terrible pour beaucoup d'individus sur cette terre.

Les créatures qui vivaient dans ce campement de fortune connaissaient cette entité comme étant leur seul seigneur légitime. Il était le seul et unique maître de toute cette armée et le principal instigateur de ces guerres incessantes, ainsi que des carnages innommables engendrés.

Les iris dorés s'ouvrirent sur la parcelle de terre comme si cette dernière n'avait aucune valeur, pas plus que les monstres qui la peuplaient. Le visage au sourire ironique toisait chacun de ceux qui avaient le malheur de respirer, de penser, ou même de remuer...

Frappé de stupeur par l'énergie maléfique, Link s'était figé sur place sans parvenir à détourner son propre regard.

Le jeune Hylien se sentait si petit comparé à cette chose...

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, son souffle se fit court et ses jambes vacillèrent : les yeux du Roi des Démons se braquèrent sur lui sans lui laisser le moindre répit, le détaillant pour mieux deviner ce qui attirait décidément bien trop son attention.

Interloqué, Link finit par détacher ses prunelles bleues de la créature malfaisante et posa sa main droite contre le stigmate qui luisait fortement. Il serrait les dents. Plus son nouvel adversaire le fixait et plus la douleur envahissait son bras.

Et il n'y avait pas que cela : si seulement l'aspect de ce démon ne lui avait pas rappelé quelqu'un de familier !

Un grondement retentit sur la prairie, faisant pâlir jusqu'aux forces armées rassemblées là.

— La Triforce ! rugit le Seigneur Démoniaque.

Une vive rage déforma aussitôt ses traits déjà bien vagues.

— Attrapez-le ! ordonna la voix tonitruante résonnant jusqu'aux cieux.

Cette fois, tous les soldats n'hésitèrent plus à se lancer à la poursuite du garçon repéré par leur Maître. Des cris de guerre retentirent un peu partout sur la plaine et un vacarme assourdissant fit gronder la terre sous les pas des monstres.

Ils se lancèrent à la poursuite de cette nouvelle cible et ne feraient preuve d'aucune pitié s'ils parvenaient à l'atteindre.

Les jambes de Link finirent par lui obéir et le poussèrent à quitter les lieux au plus vite, cherchant à suivre l'ombre qui l'avait précédé sans attendre. Le portail n'était plus très loin et il ne laisserait pas l'opportunité à ses poursuivants de le rattraper.

S'efforçant de ne pas fixer le Roi des Démons une fois encore, le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour plonger en avant.

Son corps passa enfin au travers de la membrane argentée qui le reliait au Temple des Illusions et il roula maladroitement sur le sol, de l'autre côté.

Pris d'un horrible pressentiment, Link se redressa d'un bond et fit quelques pas vers les deux battants de la porte, qui étaient toujours ouverts sur la dimension qu'il venait de quitter.

Se saisissant d'eux à bout de bras, le héros banda ses muscles et poussa de toutes ses forces pour les refermer. Les cris des monstres résonnaient déjà et il ne tenait pas à devoir affronter toute une armée venue d'une vision du passé !

Une paire de bras supplémentaire vint se joindre à ses efforts.

Fermement décidé à ne pas combattre la moindre armée non-plus, Dark Link repoussa le jeune Hylien pour s'occuper de la porte de droite et ainsi leur permettre de venir à bout de cette entrée béante. Ce fut un claquement sourd qui mit fin à leurs craintes et à tout lien qui eut pu permettre à leurs ennemis de traverser à leur suite.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! gronda l'ombre en se tournant vers son homologue. Quel genre d'instinct de survie possèdes-tu, hein ?! Tu as failli te faire avaler par cette illusion ! Cette énergie maléfique surpassait de loin celle des ténèbres ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans un souvenir pareil ?!

— Ce n'était pas mon souvenir ! protesta Link en libérant Vann de sa sacoche et en désignant la porte de l'index. Ni aucune des situations que nous avons vécues là-dedans ! Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel ! Ces visions ne m'appartiennent pas !

— La deuxième tombe a été libérée, fit remarquer Vann pour tempérer le ton coléreux de son meilleur ami.

Link s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque-chose, mais se ravisa et se détourna pour faire face au sablier. Il s'écoulait toujours, mais la quantité de sable avait considérablement diminué dans le récipient supérieur.

Derrière le grand objet, la tombe du milieu n'était plus prise au piège d'une barrière.

Un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres, Link n'insista pas plus sur les doutes qui envahissaient de nouveau ses pensées. Il s'était engagé à aller jusqu'au bout de cette mission et s'y tiendrait. Ses nombreuses questions viendraient en temps et en heure. Les minutes passaient et l'évolution des choses menaçait de prendre une tournure fort désagréable.

— Je sais bien ce qui te préoccupe, affirma Vann en le suivant sur le chemin de la deuxième sépulture, mais nous trouverons les réponses. J'en suis persuadé !

La mine sombre du héros s'estompa légèrement, bien qu'il ne s'en débarrassât pas pour autant. L'inquiétude de son frère d'armes le touchait, comme à chaque fois qu'il savait en être responsable.

— J'ai l'impression de perdre la tête, Vann... avoua-t-il. Je ne devrais pas m'en soucier outre mesure vis-à-vis de ma quête, mais toutes les personnes qui me sont apparues me donnent le sentiment que je suis pris au piège d'une force bien plus puissante que ma seule volonté. Affronter Ganondorf... Sauver la Princesse Zelda de ses griffes... Evoluer dans le « Monde des Rêves » et y voir tout ceci... Comme si je n'étais pas maître de mon propre destin...

— Une chose à la fois, mon ami, interrompit l'Hylien-Fée, commence par te demander ce que tu souhaites faire.

Le jeune homme stoppa son avancée face à la pierre tombale et prit quelques secondes pour y penser. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas émis le moindre souhait ? Se laisser dépasser par son devoir présent ne lui permettait pas d'avoir les idées claires. Les paroles de l'homme qui lui ressemblait dans le passé ne tardèrent cependant pas à lui revenir en tête : « garde en mémoire que ton devoir passe avant toute chose. Enfin, presque toute chose. »

— Je veux réparer les dégâts causés par ma faiblesse au Château, répondit-il enfin, et, avant toute chose, je veux rentrer chez-nous.

— Alors, fais ce qu'il faut pour y parvenir et sors-nous de là ! acquiesça Vann avec enthousiasme. Dis-toi que c'est cela qui importe et laisse de côté les questions qui restent encore sans réponses. Je te l'ai dit : nous les trouverons !

Un sourire ne tarda pas à renaître sur le visage de Link, même si ce dernier tentait de garder son sérieux. Il ne s'imaginait pas encore très sûr de lui, mais il progressait tout de même un peu.

Sa main finit par se poser sur la tombe et il lut son inscription à haute voix, comme il l'avait déjà fait pour la première :

— « Décide du Présent... »

Le son distinct d'un mécanisme se fit soudainement entendre et les rouages qui surplombaient le sablier se mirent à changer de position et de sens. Tous s'entremêlèrent dans un étrange ballet, ne laissant pas l'opportunité aux voyageurs de les distinguer réellement.

Les engrenages libérèrent alors une nouvelle issue.

Un serpent d'or en descendit alors et entreprit de s'enrouler doucement autour du verre où le sable était emprisonné. Les grains dorés continuaient à se déverser inlassablement. Lentement, mais sûrement, la tête du reptile remonta progressivement vers les rouages et s'en vint finir sa course en se mordant la queue.

Un tremblement secoua la terre.

La porte demeurait close et ce fut au tour du dôme, au plafond, de se mouvoir. La coupole se sépara en six parties distinctes qui se déployèrent vers l'extérieur, laissant ainsi entrevoir le ciel noirâtre de ce monde. Peu à peu, les fresques disparurent jusqu'à obtenir une ouverture totale.

La curiosité de Link ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'un son tout à fait familier résonna tout à coup au-dessus de sa tête. Un crissement strident s'éleva jusqu'aux cieux et fut le signe que d'autres ennuis pointaient le bout de leur nez.

Des plumes embrasées montrèrent leur parure sans plus tarder, dévoilant ainsi la silhouette titanesque du Gardien des Cieux. Rokh était toujours vivant et repassait désormais à l'attaque. Nul doute que la personne s'étant plu à le contrôler, avait quelque-chose à voir avec cette violence retrouvée.

Les serres du volatile géant écrasèrent le rebord de la coupole ouverte et s'y resserrèrent sans le moindre ménagement pour l'architecture. Des morceaux de gravats tombèrent pour venir s'écraser contre le sol de l'édifice dans un vacarme assourdissant.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Dark Link n'en menait pas vraiment large, effectuant plusieurs pas en arrière, reculant autant que possible à la vue du monstre qui se présentait.

Revenu à une forme plus hylienne, l'ombre jeta un regard alarmé dans la direction de son alter-égo. Captant la lueur des prunelles écarlates, Link lui fit immédiatement signe de le rejoindre, tout en dégainant son arme et brandissant son bouclier.

Le bond d'un nouvel individu l'empêcha de s'exécuter et lui coupa momentanément la route. L'homme massif se réceptionna sans peine sur ses deux jambes, coulant un regard intéressé par le tableau qui s'offrait devant lui.

Un second corps fut relâché à terre, plongé dans l'inconscience.

— Princesse Zelda ! s'écria Link avec surprise de la voir dans cet état.

— Son opiniâtreté commençait à m'agacer, expliqua Ganondorf, non sans un sourire amusé à la vue de la jeune femme, je dois bien reconnaître que le sang de la Famille Royale est des plus combattifs.

Le Gerudo nota l'expression devenue rageuse de son interlocuteur et secoua la tête, chagriné de se voir ainsi accusé d'un simple regard :

— Allons, elle est en vie, précisa-t-il, elle m'est bien trop précieuse... pour l'instant. C'est aussi ton cas, Link...

— Je ne vous remettrai pas les Fragments de Vérité !

La voix du héros ne manqua pas de faire sursauter Dark Link. Cet homme à l'aura horrifiante en avait donc après les pierres qu'il avait dérobées ?!

Voilà que ses billets de sortie devenaient de véritables objets maudits ! Si le dénommé Ganondorf découvrait que c'était lui qui possédait les fragments...

L'ombre se figea. Les yeux dorés de l'ennemi venaient de se poser sur lui, le poussant à avoir un mouvement de recul incontrôlé. Malgré son physique vaporeux, il ne put guère échapper à la poigne qui se dirigeait dans sa direction.

— Qu'avons-nous là ? interrogea Ganondorf en le soulevant de terre par le col. D'où peut bien venir ce vermisseau qui te ressemble tant, mon cher élève ?

Link serra les dents. Il ne fallait surtout pas que son ancien maître découvrît la vérité à propos des cristaux. Plus encore, le jeune homme était désormais certain que Dark Link n'était en rien l'un des sbires du colosse.

— Quelle fascinante aberration ! poursuivit ce dernier. Il semblerait que toutes tes pensées les plus noires se soient matérialisées. Félicitations, l'on dirait bien que tu as été capable de créer un être de toute pièce, grâce au « Monde des Rêves » !

— J'étais... enfermé... dans ce temple... articula difficilement Dark Link. Je ne suis... pas lui...

— Et quelle ironie que d'avoir emprisonné tes émotions les plus néfastes dans le Temple des Illusions. Pauvre petite chose, plaignit le Gerudo, il faut pourtant te méfier de tes émotions dans cette dimension... Qui sait quel genre de monstre tu pourrais créer par mégardes ?

Il savait mieux que quiconque quelles conséquences pouvaient avoir les doutes et les songes, lorsque l'inconscient devenait la réalité dans laquelle il fallait évoluer. Nul doute que cet être fait de ténèbres ne pouvait provenir que d'une conséquence de sentiments fort mal contrôlés... C'était fâcheux et à la fois merveilleux.

L'homme du désert ne pouvait s'empêcher de sonder le regard de cette créature, qui se débattait en vain pour échapper à sa prise. Son ancien disciple n'avait pas la conscience tranquille et avait fait preuve d'un trop gros manque d'expérience, lorsqu'il était entré dans cet univers onirique.

Le résultat de cette erreur ne devait pas même avoir conscience de ce qu'il était, ni de ce qu'il faisait-là. Pour lui, tout devait être normal et naturel. Des connaissances avaient dû atterrir dans son cerveau sans qu'il ne s'en fût rendu compte. Et après ? Qu'allait-il advenir de ce nouveau-né perdu ? Allait-il simplement disparaître, tel une illusion ? Ganondorf ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine contrariété, dévisageant toujours le semblant de garçon qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

Un semblant de garçon qui provenait du néant sans même le savoir et y retournerait probablement si la situation tournait mal. Il en serait ainsi, même si le colosse ne comprenait pas totalement la nature de cette entité. Quel monde étrange que celui-ci et quels desseins improbables ! Nul doute que ce fût un moyen comme un autre pour cette terre de renverser le destin mis en marche...

Le Gerudo n'ignorait pas que cet individu aurait son propre rôle à jouer, mais, pour l'heure, il n'était guère plus qu'un insecte inexistant à ses yeux. Il n'avait guère de temps à perdre, que ce fût pour s'extasier de son existence ou pour s'en préoccuper tout simplement...

— J'ignore d'où il vient, mais je vous conseille de le lâcher immédiatement ! ordonna Link en se mettant en position de combat. Si vous voulez les fragments, il vous faudra me combattre !

Un sourire carnassier fendit les lèvres de Ganondorf et il laissa tomber l'ombre sur le sol, tirant son épée de son fourreau à son tour. Pensées néfastes pour sa quête mises à part, le jeune homme avait pris une telle assurance, une telle confiance en lui-même, depuis qu'il se trouvait ici !

L'élève allait-il surpasser le maître ? Le géant en doutait fortement, quand bien même un regard nouveau s'était épris du jeune homme. Cette fois, il n'escomptait pas le laisser s'échapper. Il n'avait que trop attendu cet instant ultime et il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'hésiter. Son but était à portée de mains...

Il lui tardait de défier ce présomptueux gamin et de voir quel genre de lame les dangers du « Monde des Rêves » avaient su forger. Ganondorf avait jadis adoré son pupille, mais il était allé bien trop loin pour reculer, à présent.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi...


	27. Chapitre 27 : Le Tisseur d'Illusions

Bien le bonjour à vous !

J'avais dit que l'aventure dans le "Monde des Rêves" touchait à sa fin avec ce chapitre ? Hé bien, il semblerait que toutes mes idées n'aient pas pu être contenues de cette façon, il va donc vous falloir un peu de patience, avant de découvrir le dénouement de cette première partie de voyage.

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer : **"The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 27 : Le Tisseur d'Illusions<strong>

* * *

><p>Les grains de sable ne cessaient de tomber dans le sablier, minuscules symboles de la course du temps qui avançait… sans attendre les protagonistes réunis en ces lieux. Les minutes étaient comptées et ne s'estimaient plus en heures. Nul ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passerait au moment où le dernier grain doré chuterait, mais aucun n'ignorait que les choses deviendraient bien plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.<p>

L'énigme, la vraie, restait encore à résoudre.

Avec l'arrivée de Ganondorf, la situation avait pris un tournant inattendu.

Le _Temple des Illusions_ avait lui-même ouvert la voie qui avait permis au colosse de retrouver son ancien disciple.

Dans quel but ? Telle était la question que Link se posait.

Bien décidé à défendre sa vie face à son adversaire, le jeune homme tenait fermement son épée et son bouclier dans ses mains. Le premier de ses actes devait consister à éloigner la Princesse Zelda de son geôlier. Cette dernière gisait toujours inconsciente sur le sol.

Le cerveau du héros tournait à plein régime. Il lui fallait une idée pour atteindre son but sans avoir à laisser passer sa chance de réveiller le Royaume d'Hyrule. Tout allait se jouer sur cette seule et unique confrontation.

De son côté, Dark Link coulait un regard haineux en direction du Gerudo, ne cessant de le fixer comme s'il était prêt à lui bondir à la gorge.

L'ombre n'avait pas apprécié leur petit échange et bien moins encore d'avoir été traité comme un faible. Les propos de cet homme l'avaient troublé, allant et venant dans sa tête sans qu'il ne s'expliquât pour quelle obscure raison.

Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir été emprisonné dans ce temple depuis peu. Pour lui, cette errance dans les longs couloirs tordus avait paru être une éternité. Une éternité qui lui avait permis de comprendre les effets que pouvaient avoir les illusions, lesquelles croire et lesquelles ne pas prendre au sérieux. Il avait demeuré assez longtemps ici pour ne plus se rappeler de quelle façon il était arrivé.

Qui lui avait donc joué ce tour ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il aller plus loin dans sa mémoire que l'instant où il s'était éveillé entre ces murs ?

Maintenant que tout avait été mis à plat devant ses yeux, le simple fait d'y penser l'effrayait.

Rien ne tournait rond depuis l'arrivée de ce maudit héros qui lui ressemblait tant.

Lui aussi s'était senti berné par cette soudaine apparition. De son point de vue, il n'y avait eu que lui. Lui qui n'avait ni identité, ni passé... Lui qui s'était retrouvé prisonnier et qui avait cherché à mettre la main sur ses souvenirs.

Des souvenirs qui n'existaient pas et n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des images, dont il ne possédait que quelques bribes…

Dark Link secoua la tête.

Il n'était donc qu'un être créé de toute pièce par des sentiments négatifs emmagasinés par Link ? Et ceci depuis son arrivée dans le « Monde des Rêves » ? N'était-il qu'une créature qui n'était réelle que depuis trop peu de temps, malgré son sentiment d'avoir été toujours seul entre ces murs ?

Tout cela était donc la vérité ?

Non ! Il ne voulait pas accepter de telles paroles...

Tout était bien trop vrai !

Hélas, probablement avait-il été la victime des illusions qu'il croyait pourtant bien connaître...

L'ombre eut un mouvement de recul et une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie : s'enfuir à toutes jambes. S'enfuir et se terrer dans les couloirs du temple, ne plus croiser ces visages à la fois familiers et inconnus, ni ne plus entendre tous ces mots qui le qualifiaient comme un être artificiel.

Une main se referma sur son avant-bras, le faisant sursauter et le poussant à se dégager vivement. Ses prunelles rouges fiévreuses se posèrent sur la jeune femme, à demi étendue sur le sol.

Zelda venait de reprendre ses esprits et n'avait pas manqué de sentir la détresse de la créature qui était à ses côtés. La surprise se lut dans son regard, lorsqu'elle constata la ressemblance entre cette personne et le jeune homme qui combattait pour Hyrule.

— Ne t'en va pas ! demanda-t-elle en récupérant sa main endolorie contre elle. N'aie pas peur…

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi, se défendit l'autre.

— Tu n'as, en effet, rien à craindre de moi.

Le choc des épées se fracassant l'une contre l'autre coupa court à cette nouvelle conversation.

Ganondorf n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour foncer sur son ancien élève et ainsi le provoquer dans un échange de coups retentissants. La différence était notable chez Link, qui ne tremblait presque plus sous ses assauts redoutables. Il n'y allait pourtant pas de main morte pour désarçonner le jeune homme.

Un sourire naquit machinalement sur les lèvres du colosse et il décida de redoubler d'ardeur : il ne laisserait aucune chance à ce gamin. S'il parvenait à s'emparer des _Fragments de Vérité_, le sort d'Hyrule serait entre ses mains et il possèderait assez de puissance pour retrouver la trace de la Triforce.

— Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès et ton esprit s'est renforcé, lança Ganondorf en repoussant son ancien élève d'un bon coup de pied dans l'abdomen.

Le souffle coupé par cet impact, Link fut déséquilibré et dut batailler pour garder son équilibre. Sa lame et son bouclier revinrent à leur position de garde, le temps d'inspirer.

À l'instant où il s'apprêtait à repasser à l'attaque, son adversaire ne répondit toutefois pas à sa provocation et en profita pour bondir en arrière.

— Je suis désolé ! s'écria-t-il en levant la main vers le ciel.

Les iris bleus de Link suivirent ce mouvement jusqu'à ce que ses paupières ne s'agrandissent.

Il eut tout juste le temps de lever son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête lorsque la gerbe de flammes l'atteignit de plein fouet !

Rokh obéissait toujours aux ordres de Ganondorf et n'interrompait pas la magie meurtrière qui fusait droit sur le héros. Le feu s'échappant de son bec ne tarderait pas à devenir insupportable.

Dissimulé derrière la maigre protection de son bouclier, Link sentit sa main devenir brûlante. Autour de lui, le brasier était aussi intense que celui qui devait continuellement brûler dans les abysses. La chaleur était insoutenable et attendait de pouvoir l'engloutir tout entier.

Le barrage entre la fournaise et lui menaçait de céder à tout instant. Instinctivement, ses yeux finirent par se fermer et il se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même.

— Link ! Ne lâche pas prise ! Tiens bon ! ordonna une voix familière.

— Vann ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas sauvé ?! hurla le jeune Hylien par-dessus le vacarme qui sévissait.

— Et te laisser tomber ? N'y pense même pas !

Osant ouvrir un œil, Link ne manqua pas d'apercevoir son meilleur ami, aussi prêt de lui que possible pour échapper à ce qui les menaçait. Ses ailes partaient en fumée, la chaleur était bien trop forte !

— Si tu meurs ici, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, Vann… articula le jeune homme en sentant ses doigts s'engourdir sous la douleur.

Le tissu de son gant avait fondu depuis longtemps, se mêlant au métal du bouclier, qui en faisait désormais de même.

— Je ne peux plus tenir !

Non-loin de sa position, le sablier était malheureusement bien trop proche pour éviter toutes les flammes qui se déversaient en direction du sol. L'or des ornements commençait à fondre progressivement, dégoulinant sur le verre. Une telle chaleur ne permettrait pas à l'objet d'accuser le choc bien longtemps.

Que se passerait-il si jamais il venait à se briser ?

Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le premier souci de Ganondorf, qui entendait bien voir son principal gêneur finir avalé par le feu dévastateur du _Gardien des Cieux_.

Un garçon si talentueux, quel gâchis, pensait-il. Hyrule ne recouvrirait pas un tel don pour le maniement de l'épée avant plusieurs générations… Le Gerudo n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le prochain s'échapper comme cela avait été le cas pour celui-ci. Malheureusement, les circonstances avaient joué en sa défaveur. Si seulement les Déesses n'avaient pas été si ironiques avec leurs enfants.

Il s'était imaginé accomplir de grandes choses en compagnie de ce garçon.

Hélas, ce rêve ne surpassait pas le premier de sa liste. Découvrir la Triforce et reforger un royaume à sa manière : il était désormais tout près de son but. Hyrule ne serait qu'un premier pas vers la conquête des autres terres.

Qui gouvernait la _Terre des Déesses_, gouvernait déjà le monde entier. Les guerres ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, les plus récalcitrants seraient annexés sans le moindre ménagement. Point de paix pour qui s'opposerait à lui.

Le Général Ganondorf perdait peu à peu l'emprise sur ses propres rêves. Link anéanti, aucune barrière ne le retiendrait plus à son passé : c'était tout ce qu'espérait la plus forte des volontés qui brûlaient au cœur de l'intégralité de son être.

« Garçon talentueux », avait-il songé ?

Non. Les forces divines qui veillaient sur ces terres, lui avaient plutôt envoyé un héros de pacotille : une honte pour tous les autres.

Pour tous ceux qui avaient essayé avant lui !

L'expression à glacer le sang du géant se figea bientôt lorsque son épée para instinctivement l'attaque d'un nouvel élément perturbateur. Sorti de sa torpeur et de ses funestes pensées, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise que de constater qu'il avait négligé un autre assaillant.

— Que crois-tu faire, petit ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Croisant les prunelles dorées, Dark Link sentit ses bras se mettre à trembler, bien qu'il ne lâchât pas l'épée noire qu'il comptait abattre sur l'ennemi.

Ganondorf le toisa de toute sa hauteur, avant de couler un regard hostile vers une seconde silhouette qui se tenait parfaitement droite, non-loin d'eux.

—Allons, Princesse, vous iriez jusqu'à vous servir de cette créature pour parvenir à vos fins ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de redresser la tête. Dans le dos du Gerudo, les flammes avaient cessé de s'abattre vers le sol. Rokh poussa un crissement, désorienté par le manque d'attention que lui vouait son maître.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre, tandis que Link lâchait enfin son bouclier et serrait les dents.

Sa main droite avait subi de lourds dégâts et sa peau avait considérablement brûlé. Il la rabattit contre lui et tenta de reprendre son souffle, non sans laisser échapper quelques gémissements. Sur son dos, une trace noire prouvait qu'il n'avait pas pu se mettre totalement à l'abri…

À ses côtés, le corps féérique de son meilleur ami était désormais dépourvu de ses ailes et étendu à terre.

— Vann ! appela-t-il en n'osant pas le toucher. Vann, tu m'entends ?! Je t'en prie, si tu meurs dans ce monde, tu ne pourras plus revenir dans le nôtre…

Quelques étincelles s'échappaient du petit corps. Le brasier avait été trop brutal pour cette enveloppe charnelle. Malheureusement, elle n'y avait pas résisté.

Pas assez pour continuer ce voyage.

— Ne fais pas cette tête… murmura la voix de l'Hylien-Fée.

Link sentait sa gorge se nouer : pourquoi Vann était-il resté avec lui dans cet enfer ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il tout simplement pas enfui avant de se retrouver dans une telle situation ?

— Pas de ça, le héros… ajouta son compagnon d'armes. De quoi vas-tu avoir l'air si tu te mets à pleurer ?

— Si j'avais fait plus attention… si j'avais été à la hauteur…

— Contre les flammes d'un oiseau géant ? Que voulais-tu y faire ?

Malgré la lueur qui luisait encore un peu autour de son ami, Link ne pouvait que deviner cet éternel sourire derrière ses paroles.

— Cela aurait été un honneur de mourir à tes côtés, petit frère, mais je te préfère en vie, plaisanta Vann, n'oublie pas que tu dois nous ramener à la maison.

— Est-ce que tu seras à la maison ?

Un rire amer échappa à l'Hylien-Fée : il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question.

Comment l'aurait-il pu, alors qu'il n'avait pas été maître de sa propre transformation ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à compter sur Saria pour survivre. Avec un peu de chance, la demoiselle aurait la capacité de le récupérer en un seul morceau.

— Je t'attendrai là-bas, mentit-il enfin.

Link s'apprêtait à répondre quand le corps féérique se désagrégea subitement dans l'air en de minuscules particules. Ces dernières s'évanouirent vite : bien trop vite. La moindre petite part de ce qu'il restait de son meilleur ami, avait disparu de sa vue.

Il resta néanmoins immobile et referma sa main gauche endolorie sur la poignée de son épée. Le métal était encore chaud.

Sa main droite n'était plus capable de tenir son bouclier : celui-ci était, de toute façon, définitivement hors d'usage.

Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe : les chances de revoir Vann étaient minces. Il n'avait pas même eu le temps de lui dire au revoir convenablement. Son ami, son frère, avait été prêt à demeurer en sa compagnie si jamais les choses devaient mal tourner. Les flammes l'avaient consumé, mais il ne l'avait pas abandonné…

Vann ne l'avait _jamais_ abandonné.

Un cri douloureux le sortit de son mutisme et le poussa à se redresser sur ses deux jambes.

Dark Link venait de subir l'assaut brutal de l'épée de Ganondorf.

Cette dernière entailla le flanc de l'ombre comme s'il se fut agi d'un simple morceau de chair habituel !

Comment se faisait-il que le colosse fût en mesure de toucher la silhouette vaporeuse de son alter ego de cette façon ?

Plus encore, du sang s'échappait désormais de la plaie.

Cet être constituait décidément une énigme à lui tout seul…

Serrant les dents, le malheureux entreprit de reculer précipitamment sur le sol, pressant une main contre sa blessure et fixant son bourreau sans parvenir à contrôler sa terreur. Il avait essayé de se mesurer à cet homme, mais n'était parvenu qu'à l'agacer davantage et à le retourner contre lui. Les trois personnes présentes avaient le pouvoir d'aller à l'encontre de ses propres capacités à devenir immatériel.

Seul le héros semblait avoir quelques difficultés. En revanche, les deux autres étaient insensibles à sa nature d'ombre.

Furieuse de voir les choses tourner ainsi, Zelda intervint alors pour s'interposer entre Ganondorf et sa nouvelle proie, écartant les bras en croix pour lui barrer la route.

Link chargea le Gerudo dans un cri de guerre retentissant.

La lame du jeune Hylien manqua balayer le côté droit de son adversaire, qui effectua un bond sur le côté de justesse.

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa cependant pas le loisir de se reprendre et repassa à l'attaque sans en démordre.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas blesser une seule personne de plus en ma présence ! s'écria Link en abattant son épée à la verticale de son ennemi.

Ses coups étaient devenus aussi frénétiques que précis, mettant le colosse dans une position qu'il jugeait déjà bien trop inconfortable.

Une nouvelle hargne habitait le cœur de son ancien élève et il doutait que la disparition de Vann fût étrangère à cela.

Cette fois, Ganondorf esquivait les coups avec une certaine difficulté, parant et feintant pour se dégager une voie jusqu'au corps de son assaillant. Rien à faire, sa garde était parfaite, bien qu'il n'en eût sans doute pas conscience dans l'état où il se trouvait.

La douleur devait le guider au moins autant que cette sorte de colère qui animait ses prunelles bleues. Une flamme de détermination brûlait intensément en elles, prouvant ainsi que les hésitations du héros n'étaient plus de mise.

La lame de l'épée du géant glissa contre sa jumelle jusqu'à émettre de petites étincelles. Il venait d'immobiliser la garde de l'arme opposée juste assez de temps pour tendre une main sur le côté. L'énergie maléfique en train de se former fit écarquiller les yeux de Link. Ce dernier entreprit de reculer, mais dut batailler quelques secondes de trop pour dégager son arme de sa prison improvisée.

La sphère noirâtre ne le visait pourtant pas une seule seconde. Un air triomphant sur le visage, Ganondorf lui adressa un sourire, avant de déployer la force qu'il venait d'emmagasiner dans sa main.

Le vacarme des éclats de verre gronda dans toute la salle, faisant sursauter jusqu'au _Gardien des Cieux_, qui n'intervenait déjà plus dans l'affrontement qui avait lieu.

Le sablier vola en un millier d'éclats, répandant son contenu sur le sol marbré du _Temple des Illusions_. Ce fut bientôt un tapi d'or qui se propagea jusqu'aux pieds des deux combattants, l'un plus paniqué que l'autre par cette nouvelle surprise.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ?! s'alarma le jeune Hylien en se libérant de l'emprise qui le maintenait près de son opposant.

La sphère qui entourait toujours la troisième tombe n'avait pas bougé.

Le mécanisme était toujours en marche malgré la destruction du réceptacle de sable inférieur. Le déclenchement de nouveaux rouages fit alors trembler le sol et un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle entière.

Les ailes de Rokh battirent l'air dans un mouvement ample et un bruit sourd s'éleva jusqu'aux cieux du « Monde des Rêves ». Le _Gardien des Cieux_ s'en fut à tire d'ailes, sans obéir à l'ordre de revenir que Ganondorf lui donna.

Quelque-chose l'avait effrayé.

Le grincement des deux battants de la porte principale mirent alors fin au mystère qui planait sur cette nouvelle situation. Cette fois, Link sut parfaitement à quoi faisait référence le sablier. Le temps avait bel et bien été imparti, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace de les enfermer pour toujours dans ce monde.

Les paroles de l'être prisonnier entre les _Couloirs du Temps_ revinrent à la mémoire du jeune Hylien, l'incitant à froncer les sourcils lorsqu'une silhouette massive se dessina à l'entrée.

_Ne laisse pas Mâyâ le Tisseur d'Illusions t'emporter !_

La tête du serpent était aussi large que l'encadrement de la porte. Des écailles d'un rouge flamboyant luisirent sous les reflets dorés du sable, tandis que les deux yeux d'un vert émeraude fixaient les intrus tour à tour.

Le corps reptilien se tortilla lentement pour s'extirper de l'ouverture, se redressant à la manière des cobras pour laisser apparaître les épines d'une crête teintée de noir. Cette dernière se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme des respirations de la créature, habillant le sommet de son crâne jusqu'au bout de sa queue.

Aucun des protagonistes n'osa faire le moindre mouvement à la vue de ce nouvel ennemi.

Auprès de Dark Link, Zelda levait un regard alarmé en direction du serpent, cherchant à deviner les intentions de ce dernier. Son arrivée avait été orchestrée par un acte de violence et sa présence aurait découlé de leur défaite dans le temple. La Princesse d'Hyrule doutait que l'arrivée de ce gardien fût un bon présage.

Les pupilles allongées de la créature firent leur chemin vers Link. Elles semblaient le détailler entièrement, plonger même jusqu'au cœur de son âme pour la sonder. Le moindre recoin de celle-ci ne devait pas être inconnu du serpent.

Perturbé par l'absence du plus petit son autour de lui, le jeune Hylien finit par se dérober à son observateur pour constater que le Temps semblait s'être figé.

Ni Ganondorf, ni la Princesse, n'effectuait de mouvements. Leurs expressions ne changeaient plus et leurs corps ne remuaient plus.

— _Sache que je n'ai pas encore décidé si ta vie serait épargnée ou non, jeune mortel, _siffla une voix dans la tête de Link, _pas plus que celles de tes compagnons. J'aime à m'entretenir avec mes proies avant toute hostilité._

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je le seul à m'adresser à vous ? demanda Link, non sans garder la main fermement serrée autour de la poignée de son arme.

Le reptile le toisa alors et se laissa glisser paresseusement sur le sol pour se poster non-loin de lui.

—_Parce que seule ta destiné m'est incertaine. Vois-tu, les deux autres détenteurs d'une part de la Triforce savent quel rôle ils se doivent de tenir. Contrairement à eux, tu l'ignores et cela t'effraie._

— De quels rôles parlez-vous ?

— _Du cycle, héros élu des Déesses. De ce cycle dans lequel vous êtes tous trois enfermés depuis des siècles, pris au piège d'une antique malédiction. Votre âme n'a de cesse d'aller et venir dans ce monde sans le moindre répit et aucune ne va sans les autres. Ce que tu as vu est ce que tu avais besoin de voir pour te rendre compte de l'ampleur de cette sombre mascarade. Contrairement à tes prédécesseurs, il semblerait que ton destin ne soit pas tracé sur une seule et même ligne. _

— Cela explique cet homme, dans la vision du passé que la première épreuve m'a permis de voir, acquiesça Link en hochant la tête.

— _L'âme et le sang d'un héros habitent ton corps. Un héros qui donna jadis sa vie pour sauver ce monde et ainsi perdurer pour surpasser la mort elle-même. Un héros qui revint d'entre les morts sous les traits d'un garçon qui fut maudit par celui que l'on nommait le « Roi des Démons »._

— Le monstre qui dirigeait l'armée durant la guerre sur les Terres d'Hylia ?

— _« Roi des Démons », « Avatar du Néant »… _cracha Mâyâ, sa tête reptilienne offrant une expression de dégoût étrange. _Bien des noms lui ont été donnés au fil des siècles et de ses réincarnations._

— Qu'entendiez-vous par « destiné incertaine » ? demanda le jeune homme. Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?

— _Les Déesses ont été audacieuses, mortel, en faisant de toi le protégé de celui qui devrait être ton pire ennemi._

Link suivit les mouvements du _Tisseur d'Illusions_ et finit par baisser la tête :

— J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez me montrer, au moment où le Roi des Démons a laissé entrevoir son visage.

Malgré l'énergie malfaisante qui courait alors autour de l'ennemi des Terres d'Hylia, le héros avait parfaitement su distinguer ce qui l'avait perturbé. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Toutefois, Mâyâ le ramenait indéniablement à la raison.

— _Pourtant, ton cœur n'a pas encore choisi entre ton affection pour ce père adoptif et ton devoir vis-à-vis du monstre qui s'est éveillé en lui, _répliqua le serpent, _c'est en cela que tu demeures bien différent de ceux qui ont choisi de te donner leur force, durant ce voyage. Les Fragments de Vérité ne représentent pas seulement la réalité qui reprendra son cours en Hyrule. Ils représentent ce vers quoi ton âme se dirigera, si tu te détournes de _lui. _La vérité de ta destiné, bien qu'elle ne t'échappe encore._

— Vous venez donc vous assurer de ma fidélité envers les Déesses ? questionna Link en fronçant les sourcils.

— _Ah, les Déesses,_ répondit l'autre en secouant la tête, _elles gouvernent un monde avec lequel tout tisseur d'illusions serait ravi de jouer. Votre terre est précieuse par delà les dimensions et c'est bien pour cette raison que le Seigneur des Abysses se lança jadis dans sa conquête._

Link leva lentement sa lame devant lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les anneaux du reptile s'enroulaient progressivement autour de lui. Ils demeuraient encore à bonne distance, mais il leur suffirait de se resserrer pour l'emprisonner. La méfiance du jeune homme dut transparaître dans ses expressions, car son interlocuteur cessa bientôt tout mouvement, s'élevant au-dessus de lui pour le fixer intensément.

— _Celui dont tu possèdes l'âme a été manipulé par les Déesses. Son destin tout entier était voué à donner sa vie pour gagner une guerre qui le dépassait de loin. As-tu réellement l'intention de devenir ainsi ? Je ne te ménagerai pas en t'avouant que la mort t'attendra probablement au bout de ton chemin. Une mort atroce, une disparition qui te vaudra d'être rejeté et oublié de tous. Le monde n'a pas besoin de héros, petit mortel._

Un héros ?

Link n'avait pas la prétention de se qualifier de la sorte.

Qui avait-il pu sauver jusqu'à présent ?

Personne. Pas même la Princesse Zelda, ni même Vann, quelques instants plus tôt. Bien au contraire, il avait la nette impression que plus les gens se mêlaient de cette histoire et plus ils se mettaient en danger.

Il était bien loin de se mentir à lui-même : il ne voulait pas mourir.

Tout ne serait pas terminé après cette aventure dans le « Monde des Rêves ». Mâyâ ne cherchait à le préserver d'aucune funeste réalité sur ce sujet. Quelque-chose d'autre se préparait après son passage dans cet univers étrange. Hyrule et sa Citadelle seraient toujours au cœur d'un tumulte qu'aucune barrière magique ne pourrait plus endormir.

— Ma chance de suivre mon mentor m'a été offerte, il y a de cela quelques temps, lorsqu'il s'en est pris au Roi d'Hyrule, raconta Link avec un sourire attristé, ce qui devait être le jour d'un nouveau tournant de ma vie, s'est transformé en cauchemar sous mes yeux. L'homme en qui j'avais le plus confiance au monde a tendu le bras pour usurper un trône qui n'était pas sien. Pour aucune autre cause que la sienne, pour son souhait de retrouver un artefact qui ne devrait même pas se trouver à la portée des mortels que nous sommes.

Son regard se porta sur sa main droite, portant toujours les brûlures de l'attaque du _Gardien des Cieux_.

— Mon bras s'est retourné contre cet homme sans que personne n'aie eu à intervenir pour m'y obliger. Je ne le cacherai pas, je crois sincèrement que je n'ai pas à me fier à une quelconque influence divine pour cela. J'avais mon propre idéal, mes propres rêves. Conquérir ce royaume n'en faisait pas partie. Je n'avais pas d'idées de gloire, ni même d'héroïsme.

— _Dans ce cas, pourquoi désirais-tu devenir un soldat ? Pourquoi combats-tu dans ce monde à l'heure actuelle et pourquoi as-tu traversé tout cela ?_ souffla le serpent, intrigué.

Link se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait eu à traverser pour en arriver là.

Si tout ceci n'était qu'un commencement et si Mâyâ avait espéré le pousser à douter une fois de plus, tout s'éclaircissait cependant dans son esprit. Cette vision du passé lui avait certes montré un être dont la destiné avait été contrôlée par les Déesses, mais… quand bien même son destin avait-il été de mourir pour leurs besoins, son choix ne découlait pas uniquement de leur volonté.

— Cet homme qui me ressemblait n'a eu de cesse de répéter que ses pas l'ont conduit sur les routes de sa terre natale par amour pour elle. Notre ressemblance… Ma ressemblance avec tous les autres ne découle pas simplement d'un cycle qui se répète inlassablement à cause d'une malédiction.

— _Dans ce cas, quelle est-elle ?_

Le jeune homme se mit cette fois en position de garde et fit face à son interlocuteur, comprenant que l'issue de cette entrevue les mènerait à s'affronter.

— Notre propre raison de nous battre pour notre monde.

Et du point de vue de Link, aucun maléfice, ni aucune Déesse ne pouvait choisir à sa place de ce qu'il ferait de son avenir. Le passé appartenait au passé. Décider du présent était la seule chose que tout mortel était en mesure de faire.

Décider du présent, pour forger le futur.

Le jeune Hylien ne désirait pas abandonner ce monde qui l'avait vu grandir et s'épanouir. Cet endroit chaleureux qui lui manquait tant et où ses amis se trouvaient, quand bien même son petit monde se fût écroulé en l'espace de quelques heures. Cette terre était sa maison, toute entière. Il s'agissait de l'endroit où il avait rêvé de retourner à chaque minute passée dans cette dimension qui n'était pas sienne.

Sa formation de soldat, à la Citadelle, lui avait appris à aimer ce pays et à souhaiter en visiter les moindres recoins. Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, ni même n'avait pu se targuer d'avoir l'expérience nécessaire pour parcourir tant de sentiers étranges et merveilleux. L'on lui avait montré la beauté d'un horizon en lui promettant qu'il saurait le faire sien, un jour.

Malgré le mal qui sévissait dans son cœur, Ganondorf lui-même n'avait eu de cesse de vanter ces espaces magnifiques, la clarté du ciel et la douceur de ces brises qui balayaient les plaines.

L'ancien Général avait aimé ces terres. Link ne pouvait pas reconnaître qu'il se fût agi d'un mensonge. Le regard du Gerudo, qui avait un jour eu le courage de quitter son désert natal pour l'aventure, ne trompait personne. Ce fier guerrier avait parcouru ces territoires avant même d'offrir ses services à la Famille Royale. Aucune tromperie ne pouvait affecter cette expression que le jeune homme lui surprenait parfois, lorsqu'il lui contait l'une de ses fantastiques odyssées.

Ce « père adoptif », tel que le _Tisseur d'Illusions_ le qualifiait, ne se limitait pas à être le pire ennemi d'Hyrule. Rien n'était si simple dans une vie. Rien n'était tout blanc, ou tout noir. Les deux étaient vrais, s'élançant dans des nuances qui variaient à l'infini.

Ganondorf avait un jour été le plus fidèle amant de cette terre. Tant et si bien que son plus grand rêve l'avait alors poussé à la folie d'un autre…

Link avait hérité de cet amour pour son monde, non pas seulement parce que l'âme d'un lointain ancêtre lui avait été transmise, mais grâce aux merveilles que son mentor avait su lui promettre à travers son propre regard.

— Je suis ici pour récupérer le _Fragment du Temps_ ! s'exclama Link en direction du serpent géant. Si vous savez où il se trouve, dites-le-moi !

— _Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête, _avoua le serpent.

Une mâchoire béante venait de s'ouvrir, tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Deux crochets dégoulinant de venin se présentèrent au jeune homme, qui dut reculer en le voyant tendre la tête vers lui. Le mouvement n'avait pas été brusque. Il s'agissait d'une menace et non d'une véritable attaque.

— _Vois-tu, tu as tué l'un de mes frères, Jar'Edo et le second a été asservi comme un vulgaire animal… Je ne puis tolérer cela de la part de simples mortels. Je ne laisserai plus aucun de vous nous humilier comme vous l'avez déjà fait. Aucune pathétique créature de l'autre monde n'est digne de franchir ces portes et bien moins encore de me défier. _

— Pourquoi m'avoir guidé dans mes choix, dans ce cas ? demanda Link en reprenant une attitude défensive.

— _Il m'était impossible de ne pas jouer ce tour aux Déesses. Je n'ai pas l'occasion d'insinuer le doute et la désolation dans les pensées de leurs élus quand bon me semble. Que ta décision soit prise ou non, héros, si tu survis, tu n'auras de cesse de te remémorer que le monde n'a pas besoin de toi et que te retourner fera toujours partie de tes options. Aucun humain n'est invulnérable à ses sentiments. Tôt ou tard, ces blessures de l'esprit te hanteront et t'engloutiront peut-être. Puissent-_elles_ désespérer de voir leur seul espoir anéanti par ma colère._

Et alors le temps se remit en marche.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Forge le Futur

Bien le bonjour !

Avec ce petit chapitre se termine le voyage au coeur du "Monde des Rêves". J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est passée depuis que Link et Vann se sont échappés de la Citadelle.

Venez donc découvrir comment notre héros va s'en sortir !

Bonne lecture !

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer : **"The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 28 : Forge le Futur<strong>

* * *

><p>Les anneaux de Mâyâ se contractèrent pour se refermer autour de la mince silhouette du jeune Hylien, qui eut tout juste le temps de les éviter.<p>

Le bond avait suffi à lui permettre de passer au-dessus de la masse écailleuse rouge de son ennemi. Sa main droite lui arracha un sursaut de douleur lorsqu'elle vint à se poser sur le corps du reptile pour lui fournir un appui. Déséquilibré, le jeune homme se laissa glisser à l'air libre et courut pour esquiver la fine queue reptilienne qui tenta de le saisir à la jambe !

Un anneau vint se positionner en travers de son chemin et ne manqua pas de recevoir la balafre sanglante occasionnée par son épée. Un sifflement retentit dans la salle et la tête du serpent bondit sur sa proie avec férocité !

Poussant un cri de stupeur, Link roula à terre, passant de justesse entre les deux mâchoires qui agrippèrent et arrachèrent le marbre sur leur passage.

La douleur des brûlures ne l'aidaient guère à se mouvoir avec toute la dextérité qu'il escomptait. Hélas, ses mouvements étaient largement entravés et chaque geste ou prise d'appui de sa main droite lui arrachaient un sursaut. Il n'osait, par ailleurs, pas regarder son état actuel.

Ce n'est pas réel, c'est le « Monde des Rêves », ce n'est pas réel, se répétait-il sans cesse pour ne pas céder à l'épuisement.

Trop habitué aux sensations du monde réel, son esprit lui jouait des tours. Son corps ne souffrait pas, seul lui était victime des diverses agressions qu'il subissait. Le héros devait s'en souvenir pour ne pas lâcher prise.

Ce n'était pas le moment : il devait impérativement trouver le dernier cristal !

— Je te le déconseille si tu ne souhaites pas m'achever… protesta Dark Link en repoussant les mains de Zelda. Ta magie ne servirait à rien sur moi…

La jeune femme grimaça et recula brièvement. La blessure de la créature était grave, même s'il semblait tenir bon jusque-là. Quand bien même était-il un être fait de ténèbres, elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque-chose pour lui venir en aide. L'utiliser l'affaiblirait beaucoup, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien faire.

— Garde ta pitié, ajouta l'ombre non sans un sourire ironique.

Il fit de son mieux pour se redresser et dirigea ses prunelles écarlates vers le combat qui avait lieu, puis vers le Gerudo.

Ganondorf ne bougeait pas, ni ne manifestait une quelconque volonté d'intervenir.

Le gamin finirait par se fatiguer et il n'aurait plus qu'à ramasser les fragments sur son corps. Il ne lui resterait que ce maudit reptile à achever et sa quête serait alors achevée. Le colosse ouvrirait le chemin jusqu'à son but et plus aucun obstacle ne lui barrerait le passage. Ce monde serait de l'histoire ancienne et il regagnerait Hyrule victorieux.

— Regarde plutôt par-là, murmura Dark Link en désignant discrètement une direction de l'index.

La Princesse haussa un sourcil intrigué et suivit le chemin qu'il montrait.

De l'autre côté de la salle, la troisième tombe n'était plus protégée par la moindre barrière magique. L'apparition du Tisseur d'Illusions avait été due à l'éclat du sablier qui délimitait le temps imparti avant sa venue. Se pouvait-il que Ganondorf eût brisé ce qu'il restait du mécanisme qui protégeait la dernière stèle ? Tout le laissait penser.

— Nous allons pouvoir ouvrir le portail pour retourner dans notre monde, acquiesça Zelda en découvrant ce dont son interlocuteur avait parlé.

— Et c'est toi qui va entamer le processus, conclut Dark Link en hochant la tête.

Profitant de l'attention que le Gerudo portait au combat, l'ombre n'eut besoin que d'un mouvement de la main pour soulever une ombre dans le sol. Surprise, la jeune femme recula en apercevant ce nouvel élan maléfique, mais changea bien vite d'expression lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de lui montrer.

Les deux premiers Fragments de Vérité flottaient dans un écrin de flux sombres, libérés de leur cachette.

— Comment as-tu… ? bredouilla Zelda.

— Ce sont mes billets de sortie… sourit la créature. Ne les perds pas…

Faisant en sorte de ne pas être vue, la Princesse d'Hyrule s'empressa de récupérer les cristaux et de les dissimuler contre elle, non sans dévisager son mystérieux homologue. Celui-ci vit son visage s'adoucir pour adopter un sentiment d'incompréhension :

— J'ignore pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as voulu m'aider tout à l'heure… Pourquoi tu restes près de moi comme cela… Je veux quitter cet endroit, même si je ne comprends pas ce que je suis réellement… Je veux être réel… pas juste ce qu'il a dit…

Il avait du mal à le formuler : Zelda ne pouvait que s'en rendre compte en le voyant chercher ses mots. Cependant, elle ne chercha pas à l'interrompre. Quoi qu'il fût, qui qu'il fût, ce garçon n'avait rien d'une illusion créée par ce temple. Son esprit ne cessait de le lui hurler. Suivre son regard jusqu'à Ganondorf lui permit de comprendre ce qui le motivait alors.

— Est-ce que tout ira bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Occupe-toi plutôt de ton héros… lança-t-il en s'efforçant de se remettre sur ses jambes. Je me charge du vieillard un peu trop rêveur… Oh, et sache que je ne fais pas cela pour vous. Je le fais parce que c'est ma seule chance de pouvoir m'en aller d'ici. Vos vies m'importent peu, alors tâchez de vous débrouiller pour les garder.

Enfin sûr de pouvoir tenir debout, il fit mine de se diriger vers le colosse, qui ne tourna pas même la tête en le voyant approcher. Zelda aurait voulu l'en empêcher. Dans son état, ombre ou non, il n'était guère en mesure de combattre leur ennemi. Hélas, le temps leur était compté et Ganondorf ne serait pas occupé éternellement. Quant à Link, nul doute qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop.

Une épée vaporeuse se forma dans la main du jeune homme fait de ténèbres, bien qu'il gardât une bonne distance vis-à-vis de son adversaire.

— Je n'ai que faire d'un faible dans ton genre, dit simplement le Gerudo, hors de ma vue !

— Hé, le héros ! s'exclama l'ombre avec un sourire mauvais. Et si nous lui disions qui possède les Fragments de Vérité à cet instant ?!

Lacérant l'anneau du serpent qui avait manqué l'écraser de peu, Link se mit à courir sur le côté, avant de se figer lorsque les mots de son alter-égo parvinrent à ses oreilles.

Lui dire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas… ?

— À quoi tu joues, Dark Link ?! s'écria le jeune Hylien, alarmé.

Son expression ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Ganondorf. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui fût incapable de le tromper, c'était bien son ancien élève. Le géant était bien trop habitué à ses émotions et à ses traits pour ne pas y reconnaître la vérité0 L'affolement qui se lisait dans son regard l'obligea à tourner enfin la tête dans la direction de l'imprudent qui désirait avoir son attention.

— Ne fais pas ça !

Link ne put guère avoir l'opportunité de l'en empêcher.

La tête de Mâyâ fusa dans sa direction à toute vitesse, le prenant au piège contre le marbre. Allongé sur le dos, il dut rivaliser de force et d'adresse pour empêcher la bouche du monstre de se refermer. Son épée en travers de ses crochets et ses pieds appuyés fermement contre la mâchoire inférieure, le jeune homme tourna le visage sur le côté, impuissant face à ce qu'il se passait un peu plus loin de lui.

— C'est moi qui ai les cristaux, vieil homme, avoua Dark Link en reculant d'un pas, je les ai volés à cet imbécile pour m'assurer d'être libéré de ce temple.

Ganondorf hésita, reportant son attention sur son ex-pupille. Une expression de désespoir se lut dans ses yeux bleus, avant que son combat contre le Tisseur d'Illusions ne l'obligeât à se concentrer de nouveau pour rester en vie.

— Dans ce cas, tout va être bien plus facile que je ne l'escomptais, jugea l'homme du désert.

Son épée émit un souffle puissant dans la direction de Dark Link.

Tâchant de ne pas sombrer dans la terreur en sentant l'aura maléfique grandir face à lui, la créature lui adressa un sourire moqueur, avant de se fondre dans l'obscurité. Voyager d'ombre en ombre serait plus facile pour lui que de courir, malgré la blessure qui le tourmentait à chaque mouvement… et à cause de laquelle il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Leur ennemi parti à la poursuite de sa cible, Zelda s'éloigna d'eux avec regrets pour se mettre à courir à toutes jambes. La tombe n'était pas très loin et l'affrontement entre Link et le serpent ne la gênerait pas dans sa progression.

Sa robe blanche dans une main et les pierres coincées contre elle, la jeune femme se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal parmi les gravats qui jonchaient le sol. Le sable manqua la faire glisser plusieurs fois et les débris de verre du sablier faillirent la blesser, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas arrêter sa course.

Aucune chute, ni aucune entaille ne la tuerait, pas plus qu'une course ne l'épuiserait. En tant que souveraine d'Hyrule, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'échouer stupidement à une tâche aussi simple. Elle s'était battue contre son geôlier jusqu'à présent et n'entendait pas fléchir maintenant que ses deux compagnons avaient besoin de son aide.

Tournant autour du sablier, Link tenta de semer son adversaire, ou du moins, un simple instant pour reprendre un peu son souffle. Ses prunelles azurées allaient et venaient de l'ennemi à Ganondorf, qui marchait sur son homologue de ténèbres et n'hésiterait sans doute pas à l'achever si nécessaire pour obtenir les Fragments. Le Gerudo plongeait déjà sa main dans l'ombre où sa proie était cachée, pour l'en extirper sans sommation.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Où était donc passé la Princesse ?

Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de s'attarder sur le problème que le reptile géant repassait à l'attaque.

Le jeune Hylien fit le tour du sablier une fois encore, embrouillant ainsi l'esprit de son poursuivant, tout en cherchant une idée. L'objet tenait mal en équilibre. Le côté cassé menaçait de le faire tomber à tout instant.

Le tout était de choisir quel serait le moment opportun.

Appuyant de tout son poids sur le grand objet, Link rassembla ses forces pour le faire soudainement basculer sur le corps de Mâyâ. Les éclats du récipient inférieur et les débris d'or se plantèrent sans ménagement dans les écailles du serpent, allant jusqu'à traverser sa chair. Son sifflement plutôt calme se changea bientôt en un cri strident qui retentit dans toute la salle, faisant trembler les murs.

Cloué sur place par la douleur et par la masse du sablier, le Tisseur d'Illusions se débattit avec rage et se tortilla pour essayer de se libérer de cette horrible emprise. Les anneaux de sa queue balayèrent le sable déversé par terre et emportèrent le héros sur leur passage.

Link percuta le mur du temple de plein fouet, laissant échapper un cri étouffé avant de s'effondrer parmi les morceaux de marbre brisés.

Mâyâ s'apprêtait à repasser à l'assaut de sa victime lorsqu'un sursaut le parcourut tout à coup. À seulement quelques centimètres du jeune Hylien, le serpent s'immobilisa et tourna vivement la tête dans la direction opposé.

Alors qu'il maintenait Dark Link par la gorge, Ganondorf cessa toute menace à son encontre et suivit le même geste que le gardien des lieux.

Deux lumières vives venaient de s'élever au-dessus de la troisième tombe que Zelda venait d'approcher. Sur son sommet, trois emplacements étaient destinés aux artefacts qui étaient censés ouvrir le « Chemin des Rêves ». Seul le dernier cristal manquait à l'appel, mais les deux autres étaient désormais parfaitement scellés à la pierre.

— C'est terminé, Ganondorf ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Les iris dorés du Gerudo se braquèrent dans sa direction.

Un calme dangereux s'insinua en lui, alors qu'il lâchait brutalement Dark Link et faisait désormais route vers elle. Une folie meurtrière s'était emparée de ses traits. Une teinte écarlate s'en vint brûler l'or de ses prunelles, tandis que ses pas le rapprochaient indéniablement de sa victime. Son aura se déploya autour de lui avec une telle force que Zelda se retrouva projetée contre la pierre tombale.

De son côté, le Tisseur d'Illusions s'apprêtait à crier vengeance en avalant le misérable gêneur qui avait osé le défier.

Comme si le temps lui-même avait été ralenti, ce fut la pointe d'une épée qui accueillit la mâchoire grande ouverte du reptile géant. Saisi par cette rencontre inattendue, il fut stoppé dans sa course, sentant la lame passer au travers de son crâne sans ménagement.

Du sang dégoulinant sur son bras, Link suivit la chute du serpent et n'entendit que mal ses derniers murmures, emplis de sombres avertissements quant à son avenir.

— _Le monde n'a pas besoin de héros… Les Déesses te regarderont mourir et tu sombreras dans les méandres de l'oubli… N'oublie jamais cela…_

Le souffle court, le jeune homme ne retira pas son arme et recula légèrement lorsque le corps désormais sans vie s'enroula sur lui-même, émettant des craquements qui le firent frissonner de dégoût.

Au sable jonchant le sol, se joignit une poussière blanche, témoin des restes du monstre qui venait de rendre son dernier soupir. Le corps de Mâyâ se désagrégea peu à peu pour laisser place à un phénomène auquel aucun des protagonistes ne s'était attendu.

Les particules devinrent aussi limpides que du cristal et se rassemblèrent en un flux lumineux, qui tourna durant quelques secondes, pour céder place à la précieuse pierre que Link n'espérait plus obtenir.

Devant cet objet tant convoité, une silhouette fantomatique se forma progressivement, suivie par la douce musique d'un ocarina. Le Chant du Temps était entonné pour la dernière fois entre ces murs. Ce fut cette fois un visage souriant qui accueillit la victoire du jeune Hylien. Un visage qui ne lui était pas étranger, quand bien même une immense cicatrice barrait l'œil droit de l'individu.

Me voilà enfin libéré des couloirs du Temps. Merci d'avoir cru en nous, jeune héros. Puisse notre force t'accompagner pour le reste de ton aventure.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il ajouta cependant doucement :

Si tu rencontres Saria, s'il te plaît, dis-lui qu'elle demeurera toujours ma très chère amie… qu'importe le temps et qu'importe la distance entre nous. Nous nous reverrons…

Le corps éthéré s'évanouit dans l'air, ne laissant la mélodie être jouée qu'un bref instant, avant qu'elle ne disparût à son tour. Le jeune homme rattrapa l'objet de justesse.

Enfin, le troisième Fragment de Vérité se trouvait entre ses mains !

Le soulagement de Link ne fut que de courte durée. Son regard ne tarda guère à capter le mouvement de Ganondorf, non-loin de lui. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas : toute son attention était rivée en direction de la Princesse Zelda, qui demeurait proche de la stèle. Les deux premiers fragments y avaient été plantés par ses soins.

Il comprit alors très vite ce qu'il s'était passé, jetant un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de Dark Link. Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, grimaçant pour l'empresser de poser le dernier cristal à sa place.

Link n'hésita pas plus et se précipita à la rencontre de la pierre tombale.

Dans son dos, une énergie maléfique fut projetée dans sa direction, le manquant de très peu. Le Gerudo n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

Une tempête sembla se déchainer autour de lui, alors qu'il courait à en perdre haleine. Des projectiles ne cessaient de s'écraser à ses côtés, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, le frôlant assez pour lui infliger des blessures supplémentaires…

Comme si les brûlures ne suffisaient pas, une boule d'énergie le heurta violemment. Une décharge électrique terrible se propagea dans l'intégralité de son corps et le paralysa durant quelques secondes.

Il était pourtant si proche. Ses membres ne cessaient de tremblaient sans qu'il pût les contrôler. Il devait se relever et continuer sa course…

Ce furent les bras de Zelda qui vinrent le soutenir. La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour l'obliger à se remettre sur ses jambes et le guida de son mieux vers la tombe… jusqu'à sentir une main se saisir de ses longs cheveux.

Link se retourna pour la rattraper, mais il était déjà trop tard : Ganondorf la tira en arrière, la séparant de lui sans la moindre pitié et essayant de l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

— Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Pose le fragment ! ordonna la jeune femme en le fixant avec tout le sérieux possible, malgré la peur qui l'envahissait. Eveille Hyrule, Link ! Je t'en supplie !

— Ne commets pas cette erreur ! menaça Ganondorf. Je ne te le permettrai pas !

Tirant sa prisonnière par le bras sans se soucier de la douleur occasionnée, le colosse leva son épée pour frapper son ancien élève.

En vain, cette fois.

Boitillant, Link franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la tombe et s'y appuya, épuisé par ces combats infernaux. Son esprit était à bout de forces. Ce qu'il prenait pour son corps occasionnait un mal qui l'obligeait à serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Comme sur les deux autres, la stèle comportait des inscriptions.

Inscriptions que le héros s'empressa de lire à haute et intelligible voix :

— « Forge le futur ! »

Le dernier Fragment de Vérité fut enfoncé dans son réceptacle sans attendre.

La lumière des trois cristaux devint plus intense encore, obligeant Ganondorf à se couvrir les yeux, tandis qu'un hurlement de rage s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il était si près : si près de son but !

Trois faisceaux, partant des fragments, se dispersèrent les uns des autres pour converger en direction du ciel noir du « Monde des Rêves ». Les nuages se dissipèrent sans attendre pour former un tourbillon sertis d'éclairs et secoué du fracas d'un orage magique.

Le vortex se forma lentement, de la même façon que lorsque Saria l'avait invoqué la première fois. Un vent brutal se mit à secouer cet univers sans lui laisser de répit. Tout n'était que vacarme et déchainement de violence autour du temple. Ces terres oniriques semblaient être broyées par le retour d'une réalité à laquelle elles avaient pourtant échappé, jusqu'à présent.

Agrippé à la pierre tombale pour ne pas tomber, Link eut tout juste le temps de voir son ancien mentor être emporté par une rafale de vent, qui le propulsa en arrière pour l'éloigner de lui.

Toujours agrippée par la poigne solide de son geôlier, Zelda essaya vainement de rattraper la main que le jeune Hylien tendait vers elle. Leurs doigts eurent tout juste l'opportunité de se frôler avant leur séparation définitive.

Link voulut se lancer après elle, quand il sentit quelque-chose l'agripper et le soulever dans les airs !

D'abord surpris, le jeune homme voulut se débattre, mais se rendit bien vite compte que c'était le vortex lui-même qui était en train de l'attirer. Son départ était précipité, la réalité reprenait le dessus et n'attendait que son retour. Après son passage sur le « Chemin des Rêves », la vie reprendrait son cours normal et tous s'éveilleraient enfin de leur long sommeil.

— Attends ! Ne pars pas ! s'écria une voix juste en dessous de lui.

Malmené par la tempête qui faisait rage, Dark Link s'était rapproché tant bien que mal de la position de son alter-égo. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça !

— Attrape ma main ! lança Link en se penchant pour se dépêcher de le saisir. Vite ! Vas-y !

L'ombre tendit le bras et finit par refermer ses doigts autour de son poignet. Il allait enfin sortir d'ici ! Il allait pouvoir s'échapper de ce temple et prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'une chimère !

Un éclair sombre fit son chemin du vortex et traversa les filaments qui transportaient le jeune Hylien jusqu'au ciel. L'énergie éclata au creux de la paume de Link, arrachant un cri de douleur à la créature de ténèbres.

— Non ! protesta le héros en levant la tête vers le vortex qui tournoyait au-dessus de lui. Pourquoi ?!

Dark Link se retrouva à terre, roulant sur quelques mètres avant de se rattraper à des gravats. Ses prunelles rouges, mues par une profonde détresse, se redressèrent instantanément vers celui qui était pourtant censé l'emmener avec lui.

— Tu avais promis ! hurla-t-il dans les airs.

Attristé, Link ne trouva pas la force de soutenir son regard. Ses poings se serrèrent et il décida de fermer les yeux. Ce n'était pas juste… L'ombre les avait aidés… Si seulement il avait fait attention… Si seulement il avait pu tous les secourir.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il sauver personne ?

— Pardonnez-moi… supplia-t-il.

La tempête se referma alors sur lui. Ni le Temple des Illusions, ni la montagne, ni même les plaines, vides de toute vie, ne furent plus en vue.

Link fut englouti dans le tourbillon du « Chemin des Rêves ».


	29. Chapitre 29 : Le Trésor Sacré

Salut à vous !

Ainsi s'est conclu le chapitre concernant le "Monde des Rêves". L'aventure n'est, bien entendu, pas encore terminée ! Le voyage continue pour Link, qui va avoir encore fort à faire.

Concernant les chapitres suivants, leur publication ne viendra qu'après Japan Expo (qui se déroulera du 2 au 6 Juillet). Il est grand temps pour moi de prendre un peu de repos à cette occasion. Ce sera, bien entendu, pour n'en revenir que plus en forme !

À très bientôt !

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Fantasy/Aventure

**Disclamer : **"The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.  
>Le personnage de Vann est une création personnelle.<p>

Cette fiction constitue un opus inédit de la saga, il s'agit donc d'une histoire inventée n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'un des jeux vidéos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 29 : Le Trésor Sacré<br>**

* * *

><p>Les gazouillis de quelques oiseaux se faisaient entendre. Certains d'entre eux étaient parvenus à se glisser par la porte ouverte et avait déjà entrepris de s'installer dans les parages.<p>

L'un d'entre eux, plus téméraire que les autres, s'en vint sautiller tout près du corps endormi, étendu dans l'herbe. La curiosité poussa le petit animal à approcher davantage, penchant nerveusement la tête sur le côté, puis laissant échapper quelques morceaux de mélodie.

Un mouvement.

La mésange déploya ses ailes et quitta sa contemplation, rejoignant la sécurité des parois qui protégeaient cet abri.

Avec la sensation d'être aussi lourd que du plomb, Link émit un gémissement lorsque ses paupières se décidèrent à s'ouvrir. Le crissement de l'herbe et des feuilles, sous son crâne, le ramenait peu à peu à la réalité. Emerger de son sommeil n'était pas aussi aisé qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Une éternité à en juger par cette sensation d'avoir été assommé et piétiné par un troupeau de vaches. D'abord immobile, il tâcha de se remémorer ce qui l'avait entraîné dans cette situation.

Au-dessus de lui, les fresques aux couleurs passées ne bougeaient pas et semblaient l'observer. De simples dessins, pensait-il. Ses yeux se promenèrent autour de lui, à la recherche d'autres éléments qui eussent pu lui permettre de se souvenir.

Le « Monde des Rêves »… Cette longue aventure là-bas… Vann transformé en fée… Zelda… Ganondorf… Son ombre… Le vortex du « Chemin des Rêves »…

Le jeune homme se rappelait de tout cela, avec la sensation étrange que rien n'avait été réel. Pourtant, ces courbatures n'étaient pas là par hasard. Les songes avaient été bien trop vrais pour que l'illusion ne perdurât. Une fatigue intense se plaisait à cogner contre son front avec un fracas indescriptible.

Poussant un soupir, il finit par se redresser lourdement en position assise. Le décor lui était familier. Prendre appui sur sa main droite lui rappeler soudainement qu'il avait été blessé. Lorsqu'il la porta devant ses yeux, il constata cependant qu'aucun dégât n'était à déplorer. Il n'y avait aucune trace des brûlures, ni même de toutes les blessures occasionnées par son étrange voyage…. Rien.

Link était de retour dans le monde réel, au cœur du Sanctuaire du Héros.

Désireux de savoir si aucun temple, ni aucune magie, ne se jouait à nouveau de lui, le jeune Hylien fit quelques mouvements pour détailler son corps. Sa tunique n'avait pas subi de dégâts, comme cela avait été le cas dans l'autre dimension et son corps se portait bien.

Seul témoin de son périple : son épée avait disparu.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle se trouvait fichée dans la boite crânienne d'un serpent géant…

— Comment te sens-tu, Link ?

Le concerné sursauta lorsque la voix, néanmoins familière, s'adressa soudain à lui. L'ayant entendue dans son dos, il avait eu le réflexe de se retourner brusquement, avant de reconnaître le visage de celle qui lui souriait.

— Un peu déboussolé… souffla le concerné en passant une main sur son visage, soulagé.

— Tu as dormi durant deux jours entiers, depuis ton retour, expliqua doucement Saria, assise sur une souche.

Deux jours ? Considérant ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent, Link considérait que c'était fort peu. Ce fut en tout cas son estomac qui le ramena à la raison, ainsi que ses lèvres, desséchée par le manque d'eau. Des sensations, des vraies, étaient revenues l'assaillir. La faim, la soif, la fatigue… Tout était redevenu normal.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors et il dirigea ses yeux bleus dans la direction de la Kokiri, alarmé par une pensée affreuse lui ayant traversé l'esprit :

— Saria… Vann est… ?

— Il va bien, le rassura la jeune fille, Vann était lié à moi, c'est pour cela que son apparence était comme telle. Lorsque j'ai senti que son esprit s'éteignait, je l'ai ramené juste à temps. Il a beaucoup souffert de ce voyage, mais ne semblait pas le regretter lorsque nous nous sommes parlé. Il a désormais réintégrer son véritable corps.

S'il n'avait été si troublé par son retour du « Monde des Rêves », Link en aurait volontiers pleuré de joie. Lui qui avait cru que son meilleur ami était passé à trépas… Jamais il n'aurait pu se pardonner sa disparition. Un sourire vint étirer la commissure de ses lèvres, tandis qu'un soupir les franchissait.

— Où se trouve-t-il à présent ? questionna le héros.

— Je l'ai retrouvé, pendant que tu étais absent, répondit Saria, lorsque vous avez pénétré dans les Bois Perdus, les créatures d'ici l'ont enlevé dans la brume et l'ont emprisonné dans le Sanctuaire de la Forêt. C'est un sort courant pour quiconque ose s'aventurer en ces lieux.

Link fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre en bavardages et devait se dépêcher de le retrouver. En suite, il ferait en sorte de retrouver la Princesse Zelda et essaierait d'empêcher son ancien mentor de poursuivre ses méfaits. Quant à son alter-égo, toujours coincé dans l'autre monde, il devait trouver une solution pour l'aider… L'idée de l'abandonner ainsi lui était déplaisante, surtout après ce que l'ombre avait fait pour eux.

— Je me doute que ce n'est pas simple pour toi, mais tu dois te reposer, conseilla la Kokiri en se redressant pour se placer devant lui, tu es encore trop faible pour te permettre un nouveau voyage. Vann ne risque rien pour le moment et Hyrule vient de s'éveiller.

Ses jambes tremblotantes achevèrent de convaincre Link quant aux dires de la demoiselle. Grimaçant lorsque sa tête se mit à tourner dangereusement, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas retomber à terre aussi sec.

— D'accord, concéda-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

— Il te reste une dernière chose à faire en ces lieux, avant de reprendre ton chemin, poursuivit Saria, un trésor sacré se trouve entre ces murs. Un trésor que tu es digne de porter aujourd'hui. Zelda m'a fait promettre de t'y guider, dès que tu serais de retour.

La demoiselle aux cheveux verts sautilla jusqu'à la souche où elle était assise et y bondit, avant d'ajouter :

— Elle m'a demandé de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu lui venir en aide. Ganondorf la tient toujours et ne l'aurait jamais laissée te suivre, même si tu aurais pu l'emmener avec toi. Elle a également dit que tu auras besoin du trésor sacré pour poursuivre ta quête. Tout n'est, hélas, pas encore terminé.

Link aurait été bien naïf de croire le contraire.

En quittant l'univers des rêves, jamais il n'avait imaginé un seul instant qu'Hyrule était en sécurité. La Citadelle n'en restait pas moins prise d'assaut par une horde d'ennemis et le pays serait bientôt plongé dans le chaos avec le retour de l'ancien Général. Le Gerudo n'en resterait pas là, le héros en était intimement persuadé. Sa rage avait été effrayante à observer, lorsque ses plans avaient été mis en déroute. Le jeune Hylien ne l'avait pas reconnu, derrière ce faciès devenu assoiffé de sang.

— Emprunter le « Chemin des Rêves » m'aura au moins ouvert la voie vers une certitude : je sais ce que j'ai à faire et vers quelle route m'orienter. Des personnes comptent sur moi.

— Ce voyage ne sera pas sans embuches, admit tristement Saria.

Les obstacles seraient peut-être encore plus dangereux que ceux de l'autre monde. Ici, Link ne pourrait pas se reposer sur de fausses impressions de fatigue ou de douleur. Ici, tout était réel et ne cesserait jamais de l'être. Après un tel périple, il pensait tout de même avoir un avant-goût suffisamment prononcé de ce qui l'attendrait dorénavant.

Le visage du jeune écuyer de la Citadelle d'Hyrule avait bien changé. Un regard empreint de doutes et de tourments s'était éteint, pour céder sa place à celui, plus déterminé, d'un guerrier. Un guerrier qui était sur le point de grandir, encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre la fierté et la force d'un lion.

— Je me battrai.

Saria hocha la tête lorsque ces mots furent prononcés.

Pour elle, cette décision sonnait l'heure d'une nouvelle ère pour ce royaume, mais aussi la fin de son propre voyage. Elle avait fait ce que les Déesses demandaient. Elle avait aidé Zelda à accompagner ce garçon et avait pris soin de son ami, afin que ce dernier pût le protéger.

— Mon rôle de guide s'achèvera donc ici, jeune héros, sourit-elle en s'inclinant, je vais te venir en aide une dernière fois et ouvrir le passage qui te conduira au trésor sacré. Place-toi devant la tombe de ton prédécesseur.

Saria entreprit de porter son ocarina à sa bouche, rappelant de ce fait quelque-chose d'important à Link, qui l'interrompit après avoir fait ce qu'elle demandait.

— Avant que tu ne partes, Saria, j'aimerais te transmettre un message dont quelqu'un m'a chargé de te faire part.

La Kokiri perdit son expression sérieuse et le dévisagea sans comprendre, au premier abord. Qui pouvait bien avoir pu demander une telle chose ? Aucun de ceux qui vivaient en son temps, n'était plus.

— « Tu demeureras toujours ma très chère amie… qu'importe le temps et qu'importe la distance entre nous. Nous nous reverrons… »

Les petites mains de la jeune fille se serrèrent vivement autour de son instrument de musique. Sa silhouette spectrale vacilla durant quelques brèves secondes, alors qu'un sanglot la traversait. Les pleurs mêlés de joie et de tristesse brisèrent le cœur de Link, plus qu'il ne voulut le montrer.

Il ne put néanmoins pas intervenir auprès d'elle, pour la consoler. Saria avait repris son instrument, duquel une mélodie paisible s'échappa. Bien que le jeune homme ne la connût pas, elle avait autrefois été nommée la « Ballade du Crépuscule ».

Il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur elle et aperçut du mouvement devant lui.

Le tombeau du héros d'autrefois était en train de se déplacer, glissant vers l'arrière dans un léger tremblement. La pierre cessa tout recul à l'instant où l'ocarina se tut soudain, cédant place au chant des oiseaux, qui reprenait le dessus.

— Merci, Link… murmura l'écho de la voix de Saria. Sois prudent…

Le jeune Hylien chercha après la Kokiri, mais ne la trouva nulle part dans le Sanctuaire, autour de lui. Tout comme elle l'avait laissé entendre, elle venait de disparaître à nouveau du monde des vivants.

— Un grand merci à toi…

Il était grand temps de découvrir ce que ces lieux cherchaient à protéger.

Baissant la tête, Link ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'attendait à apercevoir directement le contenu de la tombe. Il n'aurait pas cru contempler les marches d'un escalier, qui conduisait sous la terre.

Prenant une inspiration, il se décida alors à emprunter ce passage.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son pied se posa enfin sur le sol que la tombe décida de se remettre à sa place, bouchant ainsi tout espoir de repartir de ce côté. D'abord inquiet, Link fit de son mieux pour conserver son calme : il ne se trouvait pas dans un lieu hostile, il y aurait donc bien une sortie quelque-part.

Ses pas le conduisirent au cœur d'un tunnel, tout juste éclairé par la lueur de quelques torches, qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient en fonction de son passage. Ce long couloir avait été creusé à même la terre et de la poussière s'en échappait par endroits. Les racines de quelques plantes et arbres poussant à la surface dépassaient ça et là, contre les parois.

Link dut écarter quelques-unes d'entre elles afin de pouvoir passer sans prendre le risque de s'y accrocher.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques mètres supplémentaires qu'il parvint enfin à apercevoir la lumière du jour.

Loin d'être suffisamment en forme pour courir vers elle, le jeune homme se laissa porter tranquillement et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, intrigué de savoir où il avait bien pu tomber.

De nouvelles marches évoluaient cette fois vers le haut, formées à même la terre de la forêt. Une fois de plus, ce fut le chant des oiseaux qui accueillit la venue du héros. Néanmoins, celui-ci resta prudent. Tout lieu méconnu méritait un peu d'attention, quand bien même était-il pratiquement sûr d'être en parfaite sécurité.

S'aidant de ses mains, il finit par escalader jusqu'en haut.

Link se trouvait à présent dans une clairière. Elle était surplombée par les ruines d'un ancien temple, à en juger par les symboles sacrés qui ornaient les restes de murs, tout autour du nouveau venu.

Le jeune Hylien leva alors le dos de sa main gauche devant lui, ayant noté que le stigmate des Déesses se mettait à luire fortement.

Pour une fois, cette lumière n'était en rien douloureuse et aucune brûlure ne s'en venait mordre la chair de sa main. Bien au contraire, ce fut une douce aura qui se mit à l'envelopper, chassant quelque-peu la fatigue qui l'envahissait.

Droit devant lui, après avoir dépassé une arche de pierre à demi effondrée, Link découvrit le reste de la clairière, où une dalle de pierre se trouvait, là, posée au beau milieu d'une herbe verte resplendissante. De frêles lueurs s'élevaient autour de cet endroit, s'écartant en le voyant approcher.

Et alors il la vit.

Plantée dans son socle de pierre, une majestueuse épée se tenait patiemment au milieu de la dalle. La garde, d'un bleu saisissant, était de toute beauté, aussi élancée que les ailes d'un oiseau. Une pierre dorée semblait fixer le jeune homme qui approchait lentement d'elle, s'illuminant à la vue de la marque qui trônait fièrement sur la main de celui-ci.

Ce fut comme si cette arme magnifique ne cessait d'appeler Link, lui murmurant de venir auprès d'elle. Comme si elle avait attendu durant des siècles, avant de pouvoir contempler son âme de nouveau.

Le héros ne recula pas face à cet appel. Marcher dans sa direction était aussi naturel pour lui que s'il avait soudainement eu conscience de retrouver une amie de longue date. Son pied se posa sur la pierre où il put enfin discerner le symbole de la Triforce, gravé dans la pierre.

Un cœur battait dans cette épée.

Il était impossible de le discerner, mais il ne pouvait pas échapper à Link. Il pouvait le sentir, l'entendre et le discerner jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme. Une résonance sans pareil pulsait entre les deux êtres qui s'observaient l'un et l'autre.

L'un d'abord timide, l'autre sûre d'elle.

Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu l'être en le voyant ainsi, vêtu de ses atours et muni de cette volonté qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Il était à la fois le même et bien différent, pour elle.

L'Epée de Légende émit une nouvelle pulsation, qui se propagea dans toute la clairière, tandis qu'une lueur bleuté agréable s'en venait l'entourer.

La lame sacrée attendait son nouveau porteur avec un enthousiasme sans bornes, l'invitant à approcher davantage et l'incitant à embrasser sa destiné à ses côtés.

Prenant une inspiration et fermant les yeux, Link finit par rompre la distance qui les séparait encore et posa ses mains sur la délicate poignée qui n'attendait plus que lui.

Un souffle s'échappa du piédestal, lorsque ce dernier sentit les deux auras entrer en résonnance l'une avec l'autre.

Le héros agrippa l'épée plus fermement et la retira de sa prison de pierre sans plus hésiter. La Triforce sur sa main luisit avec la même intensité que le symbole qui se trouvait au sol.

La forte lumière suivit l'élan de la pointe de l'Epée de Légende lorsque Link la leva vers les cieux. Une énergie colossale se déploya dans la forêt toute entière, balayant jusqu'à la cime des arbres et faisant vibrer la terre d'Hyrule elle-même.

Un très ancien pouvoir venait de refaire surface en ce monde.

Un éclat se fit ressentir dans le dos du jeune homme. Un fourreau bleu et or, finement ouvragé, se forma pour équiper ce dernier de nouveaux atours et ainsi transporter sa nouvelle compagne.

Seules de vieilles histoires faisaient mention de cette arme légendaire…

Link n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui serait un jour destinée. Les contes de son enfance prenaient vie les uns après les autres, dévoilant toute la magie et tous les gardiens qui arpentaient ces terres depuis très longtemps.

— Ne trainons pas ! lança-t-il à la lame qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. On compte sur nous.

N'osant toujours pas y croire, le jeune Hylien la rangea dans son fourreau et entreprit de tourner le dos à la clairière. Tout était redevenu calme, presque morne, en l'absence de l'habitante qui siégeait ici depuis tant d'années. Seul le vent se remit à secouer doucement la végétation environnante.

Le passage, qu'il avait précédemment emprunté, était resté ouvert pour lui permettre de repartir. Il n'aurait pu trouver d'autre issue dans cet endroit.

L'hésitation ne se faisant plus ressentir dans ses pas, il ne tarda guère à retraverser le long couloir qui le ramènerait jusqu'au Sanctuaire du Héros.

**o o o**

Sortir de la forêt ne fut pas difficile pour Link, qui vit son chemin être éclairé par la lueur du jour, qui transparaissait à travers les feuillages. La brume de la première fois avait totalement disparu.

C'était comme si les Bois Perdus le laissaient tout bonnement passer.

Aucune créature ne s'en vint l'arrêter, ni même ne se mit en travers de sa route. Tout était paisible, quand bien même un mal terrible assombrissait déjà l'horizon du royaume.

Avec l'impression d'être parti durant des années, le héros eut l'occasion de goûter à la douce brise qui soufflait sur la plaine d'Hyrule. Son Hyrule. La terre qu'il chérissait et reconnaissait. Plus d'illusion. Il marcherait sur des sentiers qu'il ne tarderait pas à découvrir.

Parvenu à la hauteur d'une légère colline, le jeune homme observa les alentours pour apercevoir enfin la Citadelle. Sa maison… Le lieu où il avait grandi et où il escomptait passer le plus clair de ses années, auprès de ses amis… de son mentor…

Link avait le cœur gros.

Le rêve était désormais bien différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé et il ne pourrait pas retourner là-bas avant un temps. Avant toute chose, il lui faudrait prendre du repos, sauver son meilleur ami et apprendre à se servir de sa nouvelle arme. Autant d'obligations et de devoirs qui nécessiteraient de la patience.

Au-dessus du château, une aura étrange flottait.

Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il pouvait nettement constater la présence de ce qu'il prit pour un champ de force… avant que les éclairs ne l'obligeassent à avoir un mouvement de recul.

Là-haut, dans le ciel, un énorme tourbillon ne cessait de croitre : un tourbillon qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Tout comme Saria l'avait laissé entendre, ce n'était vraiment pas terminé. Le vortex tournoyait lentement au-dessus de la forteresse sans se refermer, terrible tâche noirâtre dans le ciel bleu du royaume.

Le « Chemin des Rêves » était toujours ouvert et il était à parier que Ganondorf était responsable de ce qu'il se produisait.

L'instinct de Link lui dicta pourtant de rester là où il se trouvait pour réfléchir. S'élancer là-bas ne rimerait à rien. Pas sans se préparer et pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de vraie solution pour remédier au problème.

Ses poings se serrèrent alors et il fit mine de regarder derrière lui.

Non loin de lui, les toits d'un village se dessinaient.

Malgré lui, il venait probablement trouver le fameux Village Cocorico. Le lieu où résidait la famille de Vann et où les deux amis étaient censés se rendre pour obtenir de l'aide, bien avant leur périlleuse aventure.

Non sans un dernier regard vers la Citadelle d'Hyrule, Link finit par se détourner : s'il devait commencer par un endroit, ce serait par le village. Avant de repartir, il lui faudrait du repos. Quelqu'un aurait peut-être quelques informations à lui fournir, quelques indices…

Parvenant jusqu'à l'écriteau indiquant sa destination, le héros se sentit soudainement très seul. Son petit groupe de compagnons avait été brisé lorsque la réalité l'avait arraché au « Monde des Rêves ».

Son nouveau voyage serait empreint de solitude et il ne l'ignorait pas.

— Attendez-moi… Je serai bientôt là.


End file.
